Onyx Raven
by xxSammySabotagexx
Summary: It was just after sixth year when Hermione Granger died. When she did, Onyx Raven was born. Without her friends knowing she's alive and nothing else to live for, Hermione goes undercover. Does this former bookworm have it in her to be a Slytherin? DM/HG
1. The End

((I've wanted to write this story forever. So, here it is. I can't help myself. I've always wanted to create Hermione in an image of myself. So, I hope you enjoy it and please review! By the way, I don't like how Dumbledore died and this has nothing to do with the sixth and seventh book. I do not own the characters. I own just the plot to this story.)) 3

**Chapter 1::**_ The End_

Hermione bounced eagerly out of the Ministry car as it pulled to a stop in front of her family's house. Harry and Ron—whom were both riding with her, along with the rest of the Weasley family—laughed at their friends obvious excitement at being home once again. Harry nearly rolled his eyes at her newly flamboyant behavior, "Merlin, Hermione. You're acting as if you have not been here in a few millennia."

Ron merely nodded with a small smile playing at his lips. He liked Hermione this way. When she wasn't constantly behind a book or scolding him and Harry for their many pranks and guy moments, she was amazing and funny. Of course, he would never tell her that. For him, he always thought of his and Hermione's relationship as 'mum'. The less said in his case the better.

Hermione, on the other hand, took her trunk from Ron's hand and jumped on the two boys for a farewell hug. The only cloud on her sunny day was that by being home, she'd have to go a while without her two favorite men. Granted, she knew it was to only be for a few weeks; she just couldn't help herself. So, she made do with practically knocking them to the ground with her hugs.

" Harry, if you need anything or want someone to talk to, owl me straight away. Ron—" She tilted her head slightly as if studying his features, "I don't suspect I'll be getting an owl from you no matter what I say. So, I'll just be seeing you in a few weeks then."

Ron turned slightly red, mumbled "Later, Mione", and sank back into the car. Harry and Hermione didn't say anything for a while. They just simply stood there, as if thinking of something to say. Eventually, Harry broke the silence. "Hermione, I just want you to know that I really appreciated all of the help you've given me this last year. And that no matter what the war brings I'll always want you at my side."

Sadness almost knocked Hermione off of her feet. Their sixth year had been one of fear and pain. Dumbledore was almost killed by Severus Snape, who is currently on the run. Luckily enough, McGonagall arrived in time to stop the killing curse from hitting their headmaster. Now, the school was in a panic and their seventh year was destined to be an interesting one. Harry, though, was taking all of the incidents hard; for he'd lost all of his family and only had Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, the Weasley family, and herself now. Dumbledore nearly dying really shook him up. It seems that he's not going to be taking any of them for granted anymore.

She smiled up at him and gave him a gentle hug. "I'll always be there, Harry. You know where to find me and you always will."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping into the car. Hermione just sat there, watching the car as it drifted away, not wanting to even move from the spot. That is, she didn't until she remembered that her mother and father were just beyond the front door, waiting for her to arrive home. With a new bolt of adrenaline, Hermione grabbed her trunk and ran for the house as fast as her two legs could carry her. Luckily enough, the door wasn't locked so she just burst through the door.

She was so excited she didn't see the blood—so much of it. Her trunk fell from her hand as her heart fell from her chest. Agony ripped through her body and she pulled out her wand and walked on shaky legs to the direction of the sitting room, where the blood trail seemed to go. She was too frightened to notice how much there really was; that it was still slightly fresh. Something just continued to pull her, dragging her numb body through the house. As she got closer and closer, she started to notice little things; the furniture was broken, knocked over, and things were askew.

The bright yellow door that led to the sitting room was closed. Hermione laid her hand on the doorknob, nausea building in her stomach. Her body was shaking and her legs were about to give out under her fear and agony. But, she pulled herself forward and twisted the handle, pushing open the door. The only thing that could be heard beyond that point was Hermione's screams of anguish.

((I know it's really short, but I wanted to make it as dramatic as I could and it just wouldn't work as a long chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review!))


	2. The Task

((Enjoy!!))

**Chapter 2::**_ The Task_

Dumbledore had a feeling. It was one that he'd had once before, one that led him to the Potter house the night they were killed. The only difference is that this time it sent him to the home of Hermione Granger. As he apparated into the sitting room, he looked around him as sadness and worry chorused through him. There he saw the bodies of Phillip and Jane Granger. It was obvious they were killed by a knife—a big one. Albus Dumbledore had seen a lot in his day; but this was the one thing that he could not bear and had to turn away from.

As he did, he heard a noise. At first he thought it was from one of those muggle contraptions. (A radio, I believe?) Then, as he walked towards the noise, he noticed it was a soft voice… and that it was coming from behind the couch in the corner of the room. It didn't take him long to find Hermione, sitting behind the couch, arms wrapped across her legs, mumbling incoherently to herself. Albus was horrified to discover that such a young girl had seen the sight that he himself could not look at again. From the look in her eyes, the old headmaster could see that she had escaped into the folds of her mind at the horrific sight.

"Hermione, dear? Miss Granger, it's Professor Dumbledore. Can you hear me?" When he got no response, he kneeled and grabbed her hand—it was ice cold, "I'm going to apparate you back to Hogwarts, alright?" Still no response.

Within seconds, they were in the Headmaster's office. Not wanting Hermione to collapse onto the floor, Albus summoned a couch and allowed her to fall onto the cushions. As soon as he had Hermione tucked into the couch, he walked into the back room of his office and flooed for McGonagall. As usual, it took her but seconds to reply and he relayed everything to her. The old woman's face was shocked and tears filled her usually stern eyes. As the story drew to a close, McGonagall appeared into the room and looked around desperately for her favorite pupil.

"What are we going to do now, Albus?" Her voice was oddly shaken.

Sadness filled his eyes and he suddenly looked every bit of his age. He had no answers to this question. Never in his life had he been put in such a situation. "Well, Minerva. Right now, all we can do is be there for her and help her come out of it. But, I fear that will be a long time coming."

Hermione couldn't stop seeing the image of her parents, their mangled bodies sitting in their own blood. She was vaguely aware of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and now Madame Pomphrey talking to her, begging her to come back. She wanted to. She just didn't know how. She'd have to get past the memory. It was so terrifying and real that she couldn't stop it. She had seen enough death in both the wizarding world and the muggle world to know that the bloody deaths that consumed her parents were not from a magical being. It was rather from a muggle… no wizard would go to that much trouble.

It felt like days passed as she stayed locked in her mind. Every day got worse and the memories became more abstract; more vivid. To her, it seemed like she was out of her body—like she was a ghost watching from above. There, she could see herself in the corner. She could see herself mumbling unknown words staring at the bloody mess. Flying closer, Hermione tried to make out the words that she herself was saying. At that moment, when she was seeing her parents, she was so distraught she didn't even know what words were forming on her white lips.

Seconds passed before Hermione finally understood the spoken words. They were rushed and hard to recognize. Their meanings were even more of a mystery; even to her.

"_Not my fault, never here. Not my fault, never here. Not my fault, never here."_

The fright of those words, those that made no sense to her, shook her out of her catatonic state—making her awake from her nightmare. At first, she didn't know where she was and panic began to seize her soul. Her vision was blurry through tears and all she saw were spots of color. The colors began to change and began advancing on her, getting closer. In a panic, she jumped up and prepared to fight—or possibly beg and cry. One of the subjects grabbed her and began speaking.

"Miss Granger! Hermione, it's Professor McGonagall. You're fine, dear, calm down!" The old woman's voice was exhausted from the exertion of trying to hold the panicked girl.

Blinking rapidly, Hermione began to recognize the voices that surrounded her. They twitched somewhere in her memory and brought new images to her eyes. These images were pleasant and familiar. They were of her in class, taking notes, and listening to an old teacher. Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration Class. Despite this knowing memory, she couldn't stop her instinct of survival. So, with panic lessening in her heart, she still clawed and cried.

"Poppy! Get a calming potion!" This voice was male and obviously tired.

"Already ahead of you! Quickly, open her mouth!" Another woman spoke, this one high pitched and worried.

Hermione felt fingers pulling her jaw down and then the cool taste of chocolate on her tongue. The moment she swallowed the cool liquid, a calm began to overtake her body. Soon enough, she stopped fighting and became limp in the old woman's arms; her tears stopped flowing as well. She began to blink rapidly in an attempt to clear her vision. As the moisture in her eyes cleared away, she saw who were with her in the room. McGonagall was standing right next to her, holding her hand. Dumbledore stood a few feet from her, holding a wet washcloth. Directly in front of her, with a potion bottle in one hand, was the Healer, Madame Pomphrey.

Hermione began to feel sheepish and exhausted. She spent all of her energy fighting people that she trusts with her life. How silly could she get? Honestly! Her legs started to give and caused her to fall back onto a large and comfortable sofa. The calming potion made her nerves relax and her tight muscles feel like jello. It was a pleasant feeling and one that she had not felt recently.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright now?" McGonagall lightly released her hand and kneeled in front of her.

Opening her mouth, her words came out small and slightly strangled, "No. I saw… I saw… my mum and dad."

Tear brimmed in the old witch's eyes. Dumbledore walked over to her and sank into the couch beside her. "Yes. I know. I brought you here the moment I got there. I, myself, have never seen such a sight before."

"No child should have seen that either." McGonagall rose and began to pace.

"I'm no child." Hermione's words were firm and strong—also unexpected.

The adults remained quiet for an imaginable time. A few moments later, though, Dumbledore told her the best news she'd heard in her life. "The monster that killed your parents was found. Apparently, he went to your house to rob it and found your parents home. After fleeing the scene, he was hit by a car and died at the scene."

At first, Hermione was silent. I mean, what could she possibly say? Though, as the news sank in, she found herself laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh; it was one that was dry and full of pain. It shook her body and brought tears to her eyes. It didn't take long before the laughter gave away to sobbing. Her tears fell over and her body ached and screamed as she fell into hysterics.

Minerva was there and held her as she cried. The smell of the familiar woman kept Hermione in her right state of mind and allowed her to hang onto her sanity. Desperation swept through her to cling onto her right mind set. She didn't want to fall back into the dream world where she kept seeing her parents' ultimate demise. The sight was hiding in the back of her mind and Hermione was desperate to keep it there. No matter what it took, it was never going to resurface.

But, for now, she cried.

"Professor?" Hermione mumbled as she stood next to the great desk in the Headmaster's office.

It has been four weeks since the horrific night Hermione found her parents and in those four weeks she spent her time with McGonagall, talking about her feelings and trying to get passed them. She likes to think that she made progress. Granted, she knew it wasn't as much as she liked, but it was still progress. Her crying has been reduced to a few tears here and there and she can officially be around people without flinching every few minutes. But, none of this is why she now stood in the Headmaster's office. Recently, she had heard the professors discussing a plan of attack. One that she was certain included her. Now, she wanted to know what it was and she would demand to know it if necessary.

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was reading and smiled at hr determined expression. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

One deep breath later, "I know that you and Professor McGonagall have been discussing me and a plan that could help us win the war. I've heard my name mentioned when you all think that I am asleep and I demand to know what it is." There, she said it.

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked at her knowledge—and he was. It is true that he and Minerva have been talking about Hermione being a spy, but they would never proposition her about it. It would too difficult and far too painful for her to do it in her present state. He would never harm one of his favorite pupil's to do anything.

"Miss Granger, we were just discussing and we will not ask you to do any of what we said. It would be much too painful for you, my dear."

Hermione had a general idea that he would say that. However, he didn't understand. "Professor, you can't seem to understand what I am saying. I need to do something. I can't just go back to my life the way it was. What happened… with my parents… it changed me dramatically. I need to do something that will not only help the Order but will also help me."

The twinkle in his eyes became prominent as he looked at her. She was so wonderful and so full of life. He knew she could complete the task but he didn't believe she could deal with the details. However, she wanted to know what they were discussing. He would tell her but not ask her to do it. It will be her decision.

"Very well," With a wave of his hand, a chair appeared in front of Hermione and her beckoned her to take a seat.

The moment she was situated, her leaned forward and began. "Minerva and I have been throwing around an idea. One that could help us out in end—help us end the war. What I am about to tell you is going to sound cruel and possibly painful for you. Do you understand that?"

She nodded. She, too, expected this.

He continued, "I thought about us using your parents death to our advantage. I have not yet released the news of your parents to the world, so we are the only ones who know. I thought up the possibility of releasing the news. However, in addition, I would release that you, too, had died in the attack."

Hermione's eyes widened and her breathing increased. However, she was not don't listening, "Go on."

"If we were to tell the world that you had died, you could assume a new identity; an identity that could start you off as a new student here at Hogwarts. We could have the Sorting Hat place you in Slytherin and you could become a spy for us. We already have a spy in Voldemort's ranks, but we do not fully know if we trust him or not. What you could do is befriend the young followers. If you could manage to become close enough to them, you could give us answers and tell us if they are planning any attacks."

He stopped, allowing Hermione to process the information. As soon as he saw that she was not about to faint he added the last detail, "We were hoping that, if you agreed to this, you would become a Death Eater and gather your information through Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, or Vincent Crabbe. You do not have to become… close or even date them, my dear. We believe that their families are the closest to Voldemort. They are our best bet."

Hermione nodded her head. This wasn't what she expected, but she didn't let it shake her up too bad. This was possibly the one thing that could help her be useful. However, she knew the painful parts already. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Weasleys, the Order… they'll all believe I am dead… won't they?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and sadness filled his eyes, "Only McGonagall, Pomphrey, and I would know. Minerva and I would be your secret keepers."

Nodding her head again, Hermione said the one thing Dumbledore thought she would never say. "I'll do it. Where do we start?"

((Don't hate me. Please review!))


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3::**_ The Funeral_

The first thing that had to be done was telling the world that she was dead—a task that made her sick to her stomach when she thought about it. How would Harry and the Weasley's react to such news? Dumbledore told her that he would be the one to tell them—that was probably meant to make her feel better… it didn't. The Daily Prophet was to tell the wizarding world and _The London Times_ would tell the rest.

When Dumbledore decided it would be best for him to tell everyone the news, Hermione made a decision. She had to be there when he told her. However, the moment she discussed this with him, he was adamant on not letting her go. Albus Dumbledore had an idea about how it would turn out and her didn't want to cause her any more pain than she already had to suffer. To Hermione, he didn't understand. She just had to be there.

She had to know how much pain she was inflicting on those that she loved.

After unseen hours of arguing, Dumbledore grudgingly agreed to allow her to come along—seeing as she would go with or without his permission. It would be better if he was aware of where she was. A catch to her being allowed to come was that he would place a charm on her for invisibility as well as one for locking. Basically, she would not be allowed to leave his side; under no circumstances. She wanted to argue that, but decided not to and took what she was offered.

Though she knew how much she would cry after seeing them take the news, she had to be there. It wasn't because she wanted to see her friends in pain, or even to see how much she would be missed. It was merely because she wanted to see them one last time. Sure, she'd see them in school—but she would have to be mean and taunt them. She wanted one last chance to look at them and smile lovingly.

Sooner then she liked, the day came. Dumbledore sent the news out and investigators (both muggle and wizard) invaded the crime scene where Dumbledore placed a clone of Hermione; a dead body that would be her to the core. There was no difference whatsoever and Hermione, luckily enough, didn't have to see that. When Dumbledore brought her to his side and said the spells, she was nauseated and aching with sorrow.

It was like a dream when they apparated and stood outside the door to Number 12 Grimwauld Place. She stood dutifully by the Headmaster's side as they walked into the dining room where everyone was talking animatedly about Quidditch of the shopping trip in Diagon Alley. All of them were so happy it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Not one of them had any idea what news was to be brought.

She stayed silent and felt her chest throb in pain when she looked at her two boys. Harry and Ron were stuffing their face and discussing things to do when she arrived from her house. With each suggestion they would smile and mention how she would react in certain situations. Hermione had no idea that they spoke of her so highly. It just made what was to happen even more unbearable and a part of her was tempted to tell Dumbledore to call the whole thing off. Something that could not be done since the damage had already started.

There was no going back and that knowledge about killed Hermione Jane Granger inside and out. Her life as a muggleborn was officially over.

She stopped her thoughts and stood to the side to watch as the scene started to unfold.

"Albus!" Mrs. Weasley rushed up to him with a giant smile, wearing her usual apron. "Would you like some breakfast? There's plenty to go around."

Dumbledore's lips lifted into a small smile but the sadness in his eyes didn't allow it to reach his eyes, "No, thank you, Molly. It is not for pleasantries that I came here. May I ask everyone to take a seat? What I have to say is going to be hard on all of us."

Silence filled the room. The anxiety Hermione felt began to build up and break her heart. Her eyes never left her two boys as she waited for their reaction.

"Something has happened?" Harry's voice was strong, but she could detect the hint of agony begin to rib through.

She felt Dumbledore nod. "I'm deeply sorry to have to tell you this. I could not believe it myself when I saw…"

He seemed to choke on his words and the silence settled again. Ron was getting pale and Mrs. Weasley looked pained. It was Ginny, surprisingly, that broke the silence, "Believe what? What is it, Professor?"

Tears began to build in the Headmaster's eyes. Even though he knew it was not real, even pretending a girl he adored was dead was painful for him. "I'm sorry. It's Miss Granger."

Ron stood up so fast out of his chair that it slammed back into the wall and nearly shattered, "What about Hermione?"

Harry stood as well, except quite a bit slower, "She's ok isn't she?"

The old Headmaster shook his head with mourning. "Her home was robbed by a muggle a few days ago and the Grangers caught him in the act. Miss Granger did not have her wand with her and even though she fought back to the best of her abilities, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry."

That was all that needed to be said. Mrs. Weasley wailed and collapsed to the floor. "Nooooo!! Not Hermione!!" Her husband rushed to her side, his own tears threatening to fall.

Dumbledore looked to Harry and Ron, "I'm sorry. There was no way to have saved her."

Harry was shaking uncontrollably, "You… you've got to be wrong. There's no way…" He began to choke on his words. "No… no… no…"

Ginny was in hysterics. Hermione was her best friend. The twins were shaking and trying to comfort their little sister through their own sadness for their dear friend. Hermione looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was in tears or wailing. She never felt such agony in her life. Apart from everyone else, the one that hurt her most was Ron. At first he was stock still, no movement. His skin paled and suddenly he exploded.

"No!!!!" He roared loudly and began slamming his fists into the wall repeating her name over and over.

Harry jumped up and grabbed him as he screamed in pain. Together, they fell to the floor, both crying and almost out of their minds in sorrow. Losing Hermione was one blow they never wanted to face or even have to deal with. She was the glue to their trio and without her nothing seemed to make any sense. Remus and Tonks got out of their chairs and sank to the floor beside the boys. Tonks wrapped her arms around Ron as he shook and screamed. Remus looped his arms around Harry whom was in fetal position rocking himself back and forth.

Never before had Hermione seen such a display. No matter what was to happen to her or what horrors would appear, nothing would ever be as painful as the day her friends were told she was dead.

Nothing.

Today was the day of Hermione Jane Granger's funeral and it was to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As published in the Daily Prophet, anyone was allowed to come. This little snippet frightened Hermione slightly—for anyone could come. She wasn't allowed to attend and she honestly didn't want to. However, Dumbledore had cast a spell so that whenever someone would go up to the podium to say a few words about her, she would be able to see and hear it from the Headmaster's office.

She sat impatient at first. She had not slept for days, not since that brutal day at Grimwauld Place. So, she was a little more anxious then she should have been. As she began to pace, a white mist filled the room. That was her cue; she sat down at the couch in the corner of the room and watched as the white mist turned into a life-size television.

For a while, the podium was empty. Then, a second or so later, Ginny Weasley stepped up. She, too, looked like she had not slept since that day and was overly pale as well as unhealthily skinny. Her voice was a little shaky when she spoke.

"This is a spot that… I never thought I'd be." Tears formed in her eyes. "Hermione and I were… close. Since I spent my life growing up with nothing but brothers, I always so desperately wanted a sister. And that is what I found in Hermione Granger."

Hermione's vision blurred as the tears filled her eyes. She wanted to hug Ginny—to tell her it was going to be ok.

"I will never forget when I first met Mione. It was at Diagon Alley and I was shopping with my family. At first I was going insane with all of the boy talk going around. Then, out of nowhere, Hermione comes up and invites me to go to the bookstore with her. Even though I don't like books all that much, going to that bookstore was the best thing I could have done. She saved me from all of the boy talk and the male dominated lifestyle. She was my best friend who tutored me, made me laugh, and helped me to grow into the girl I am today. I owe her a lot and will never be able to tell her how much she means to me… and how much I'll miss her." Ginny's hand closed over her mouth as she began to cry.

As a reflex, Hermione stood up and lifted her hand towards the screen. As if she was reaching out to the youngest Weasley. Forcing herself to sit back down, Hermione cried as she watched Fred… or George help her to her seat. The next person to go up to the podium was a little surprising to Hermione.

What on Earth would Luna have to say about her?

"Hermione and I were not very close." Duh… "But, I really did admire her. She was an extraordinary witch that would have done a lot of good in her life. If her life was not ended so soon, she would have made the world a better place. Hermione Jane Granger, you were my hero and I'm sorry I never got to tell you that."

Hermione was shocked. She never knew Luna Lovegood felt that way about her. Wow, she really underestimated that girl. Next, she saw Neville take the stand.

He looked so sad that it broke her heart, "I loved Hermione. A lot. She helped me through so much at this school. If it were not for her, I don't believe I would have made it this far. Goodbye, Mione. Good luck."

That was the shortest and the sweetest thing she'd ever heard from Neville and she found herself choking up again. So many people cared about her and she didn't even know it. How horrible of a friend was she? Ron was the next one up there and he looked awful. So much so that she wanted to die from pain. He was her best friend and she loved him on a level that was almost painful.

"Hermione and me…" He let out a half-hearted laugh, "We fought all of the time. It was impossible for us to go a day without being at each other's throats. Well, most of the time it was my fault. I never listened to her when she was trying only to help me. I was so stubborn that I didn't push my pride over far enough to listen. All of that aside, I don't regret anything; none of the fights. Without those I never would have seen the passion in her eyes."

Ok, Hermione was officially confused. What was he saying?

"I never would have seen the fire in her eyes and I never would have known just how much she cared about me. Because of all of the yelling, I saw who she really was. I was honored enough to be there when she had her strong moments and her weak moments. I discovered so much about her. More importantly, I never would have known how much I loved her—that I was in love with her. The only bad here is that I never got to show her. I never got to kiss her and tell her how I felt. Harry and Ginny told me over and over to tell her. I never did. Now I am. Hermione Jane Granger, wherever you are, I love you. Me, Ronald Bilbus Weasley. I do. And I'll always miss you."

What? Hermione's head was reeling. She never would have guessed Ron… wow. She knew that they loved each other on a friendly, brother-sister level, but never in a million years would she have guessed that he was in love with her. How odd is that?

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she saw Harry Potter take the stand. Sitting there, she knew this one would be that hardest one to watch. Out of everyone she met in the wizarding world, he was one that she laid every ounce of trust in. He was her rock and she was his. Now that they could never be close like that again, she had no idea what she was going to do. Without him, her life almost seemed meaningless.

"There's a lot that can be said about Hermione. She's probably heard all of them, too; bookworm, know-it-all, insufferable… not to mention other ones that I refuse to utter out loud. If she were hear, she would admit to all of those things. What a lot of people don't understand is that she was always so much more. She was also loving, caring, smart, bright, thought of others in a crisis, and just… so much more. I'm sure all of us in this room have something that we wish we could have told her when we had the chance. But, I believe that if Hermione were here, she would tell us all to get over worrying about her and worry about the up-and-coming war." His breathy laugh was so full of love and anguish that it probably made everyone in the room sniffle.

Hermione couldn't help but look at Harry with love. He knew her so well—probably more so than anyone alive. Everything he said was true and right on the money. Looking down at her hands, she allowed her mind to float over his words, as if they were a song meant to put her at peace. Harry had already lost so much in his lifetime that losing her was the worst thing that could have happened. The only reason she was going through with it was because it was all for him. Soon, after the war was over, she couldn't necessarily resume her old identity, but she can tell her friends everything and they can pick up where they left off.

"Mione was," Harry continued after a heavy pause, "one of the best three things that happened to me since I found out I was a wizard. She has given me so much—so much that I have complete confidence that we will win this war. Having a witch like Hermione on our side to help and guide us, that's more than enough to defeat Voldemort. And when that time comes, when we win, it'll be for Hermione," he looked up to the enchanted ceiling, "Hermione, we love you… even though we all wish you were here, I'm certain you're happy. Just know this—I will win this for you… and I _will_ see you again! Goodbye, Mione."

Everyone in the room chanted _Goodbye_ in unison. Those last words echoed in her head. He knew that he would see her again; and he would. He just won't know it. If only he knew just how right he was. With a little hum, the misty screen was gone from the room. Apparently, that was all she was permitted to see.

With the new silence, Hermione allowed her mind to wander. She had promised Dumbledore that when she was finished watching the speeches she would come up with a list of names for her new identity. Right at that precise moment, she didn't have the energy to think about it. To be honest, she wanted to just sit there in the dark and allow the misery to take her over. Hearing her friends speak of her so highly and finding out about Ron's affections for her took a lot of her energy. Not to mention the fact that her head was fuzzy and clouded from all of the crying.

Even though it was a waste of time, she just sat there and stared at the wall. So many thoughts were running through her head at once that she didn't have the strength to deal with all of them. A lot of them weren't even clear. Picking a few out here and there, she tried to make sense of it all. Her thoughts used to always run amuck, however all she would have to do was crack open a book and the world would get really quiet. Considering the fact that she didn't want to read right now, Hermione was beginning to get a little flustered.

When she was about to focus on some way to shut up her mind, she realized that she wouldn't have to think of anything because Minerva McGonagall just walked in, "Oh, Miss Granger. How are you doing, my dear?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine. I'm going to miss everyone, but I know that in the end it'll be to help them."

The professor smiled, "That's the right way to look at this. I'm proud of you."

Hearing that made Hermione brighten up considerably; ever since that horrible day McGonagall has become like a second mother, "Thank you."

"Well, have you given any thoughts to names yet, dear? Albus will be up here shortly to make all of the necessary documents for your news identity and asked me to check your progress." Her face was suddenly the stern teacher again.

Hermione's smile faded just a little bit, "I was just about to start brainstorming."

"Good," McGonagall headed for the staircase, "I'll be back up in a few moments after then… uh, the funeral," like Dumbledore, the thought bugged her as well.

"Right." Hermione began to turn back to the couch.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to see that McGonagall had paused next to the top of the staircase, "I know this is hard for you. I just wanted you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know you still cry at night and I just thought you'd like to know that you're not alone in the world."

With that, the Transfiguration Professor descended the stairs and was out the door. Her parting words made tears brim in Hermione's eyes once again. Knowing that her favorite teacher heard her crying at night made Hermione a little self-conscious. She had been trying to make Albus and Minerva believe she was getting over her pain. Now it looks like they knew all along that her bravery was a lie.

Shaking her head and wiping her tears, Hermione plopped back onto the couch with her quill in one hand and parchment in the other. She would sit there and make the list of names. It was at least one way to take her mind of her impending demise.

((I know, I know a little lame. I'm not good with funerals. I generally tried to make this one come and go but it stretched out a little bit. I'm sorry if you don't like it. It was made to the best of my abilities. Please Review.))


	4. Sleazy, Evil, Slytherin Names

((I hope you like. I made this Hermione after my own heart so I hope you all like her.))

**Chapter 4::**_ Sleazy, Evil, Slytherin Names_

'_Ok, this isn't going well.'_ Hermione thought as she looked at the list of pathetic names that were scribbled onto the parchment.

At first she thought making her own name would be a blast. However, now that she was actually sitting there doing it, it was harder then she anticipated. It wasn't just having a name that would sit with her for the rest of her life, it was also about having a name that would pass as a pureblooded, Voldemort-following, Slytherin name—one that would grab the attention of the two princes of Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

It was established that she would start to get in with Zambini first. If she tried with Malfoy first off, then some suspicion would arise. So, Blaise was the way it was to go. She just needed to come up with a name that would not only suit her, but attract his attention as well. Oh yea, and it needed to be a name that one wouldn't find anywhere else. This name searching was hard work for the little bookworm.

Finally growing with frustration, Hermione began to just use ideas of things she didn't like very much. Instead of having another list of useless names, she got out a new parchment and began a totally new list. She figured that everything she hated would be good for a slytherin. So, her new list was hates—one that would make any Slytherin happy, along with her likes—so she'd have at list some parts of herself present.

_**Hermione Jane Granger's Dislikes, Hates, and Likes**_

_**Most hated song :: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie ((Seriously, come on!))**_

_**Most Loved song :: Undead by Hollywood Undead ((What? Can I not have layers?))**_

_**Most hated movie :: Cabin Fever ((Ewwy))**_

_**Most loved movie :: The Notebook ((So romantic))**_

_**Most hated bird :: Buzzard ((They're scavengers of death **__****__** what's to like?))**_

_**Most loved bird :: Raven ((They're just beautiful))**_

_**Most hated color :: Orange**_

_**Most Loved color :: Purple/Lavender/Lilac ((I love purple))**_

_**Most hated scent :: Musk or sweet pea ((overrated and overused))**_

_**Most loved scent :: Lavender and Vanilla ((enough said))**_

_**Most **__**hated **__**disliked jewel :: Ruby ((I love all jewels but that is the one I don't care much for))**_

_**Most loved jewel :: Diamond, Onyx, Sapphire, Topaz**_

Stopping there, she tried to think of a way to get this name to work. Taking out certain things, she began a new list of options. These she actually thought were good and might have a shot of working.

**First Names/Last Names******

_Diamond, __Lavender__, Ruby, Raven, Sapphire, __Lilac__, Onyx…_

The list went one for what felt like forever. Nothing just seemed to fit. Then, with sudden inspiration, she looked at the parchment. The name practically jumped out at her. It was so perfect she almost started to cry. How could she not see it before? She must really be blind today. Writing the name on a new sheet of parchment, she began to find new ways to write her signature with her new name. Trying cursive, block, print, and fancy, she eventually settled on a fancy cursive. Now, all she needed to do was have McGonagall cast a locking spell on her hands so that she can always write that way. (She wouldn't want anyone to recognize her handwriting.)

Since she officially has a name, she'll just have to get McGonagall to take her to a salon/spa for a witchy make-over—one that'll be permanent. Not only did she need one for the way she dressed, she needed one for makeup, hair, and to make her facial bones more defined. Hermione refused to change how she looked, so she decided to just define certain parts of her face to make her indistinguishable. Her body would be fine. Being overly shy, she never showed any form of skin to everyone.

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore ascended the stairs and smiled at her. Since he had just come back from residing over her burial, he looked depressed. However, when his eyes fell onto her face, his behavior seemed to be more relaxed. No doubt, he probably got a little worried that her death was real and was happy to see her still alive and well sitting in his office.

"Miss Granger, how is the name seeking going? Think of one that would be appropriate yet, my dear?" His voice was full of emotion he tried to suppress. Was it relief or joy? Hermione didn't know.

"Yes, I found the perfect one." That was all she said.

"Well?"

Hermione's smiled reached her eyes. "You can now call me a pureblood with a name that will strike fear and be memorable from this day forward."

McGonagall frowned but nodded as she walked into the room, "Good. Now, what is this name?"

Looking back and forth between Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Hermione switched her voice to sound wicked and smiled darkly…

"Hello," evil practically seemed to ooze from her words, "I'd like to introduce myself."

McGonagall looked shocked as Dumbledore looked proud, so he played along. "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. And you are?"

"Onyx Raven."

*****

"I'm not exactly sure this is the best idea, Miss Granger." Ever since they stepped into the store, she has been repeating this sentence over and over.

Hermione knew that the old Professor would be a little uncomfortable, but this was a whole new level. Granted, this isn't a store that either of them would have shopped at before now. That doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad place. Or maybe Minerva is edgy because this is her first time in Muggle London, in muggle clothes—which looked strange on her by the way.

"Professor, I understand how you feel, believe me. It's just that the point of this whole thing is that I be someone else, right? What could be better than buying clothes I'd never wear and looking like I never would?"

McGonagall looked over over her glasses at her favorite pupil, "I'm not contesting that. But, clothes like these? It's down-right barbaric. I cannot believe you'd even conceive such an idea to wear these... these... nettings!"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that followed as she watched the elder lady hold up the material with such distaste. "Professor, they're called fishnet stockings. Besides, I'm trying to be a Slytherin, right? And even though you and Professor Dumbledore think it would be a good idea for me to blend in, I can't help but disagree. I believe that I'm going to need to stand out a little bit. What better way to hide who I truly am, by doing the unexpected and be the center of attention?"

Moving onto another rack of clothes, Hermione pondered over what she had said. It was true, no doubt about that, but not the real reason she was doing what she was. She had a role to play and without clothes like these, she wouldn't be able to pull it off. After all, Onyx Raven was a woman who wanted to revenge. Evil killed her old life, so her new one will destroy any evil that gets in her way on her path to resurrecting her old life once again.


	5. New Student

((Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten over this story so far, I was so excited to keep it going! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You guys rock! Anyways, I jumped ahead quite a bit in this so this chapter will bein Draco's point of view on the first day back to Hogwarts. Enjoy!!))

xxSammySabotagexx

**Chapter 5::**

_New Student_

For some, time passes slowly. However, the summer between sixth and seventh year went by too fast for Slytherin's one and only Draco Malfoy. Now, on September 1st, he finds himself on the Hogwarts Express doomed for one final year at wizarding school. Final year or not, he couldn't have been in a more foul mood. Granted, the summer itself wasn't all that great.

Now that Voldemort was back and rising quickly into power, he and his family were put through many difficult challenges over the last few months. Not only did the Dark Lord take over their home, but also over their lives. They weren't to do anything unless instructed by him. Draco's once spoiled childhood came to an abrupt end. From the moment the Dark Lord discovered that Dumbledore was not killed, the young Malfoy was put through hell. Even his mother, who had tried to help him on numerous occasions, was tortured beyond belief for her interference.

If there was anything that Draco Malfoy learned this summer, it was that emotions were a nuisance--a waste of time. He saw numerous family members and people he once cared about tortured and killed in front of his very eyes. As a child, Lucius Malfoy would tell his son that once the Dark Lord returned to power, their family would be limitless with power. A power that little Draco would dream about. Now, as a young adult, the power just didn't seem worth it anymore. Neither did his own life.

In all honestly, Draco Malfoy had gone a little cold-hearted.

Sitting in an empty compartment with his one and only friend Blaise Zambini, Draco watched the landscape fly by. Part of him wishing, he could disappear.

"Malfoy? Are you hearing me?" Blaise looked at his friend with concern.

"No. Sorry, Blaise. Just dreading going back to that pathetic excuse of a school." Actually, he was terrified. The man he tried to kill was still the headmaster.

Blaise nodded in understanding, "I know, mate. Remain out of his sight and you'll be fine. Besides your father won't let anything happen to you."

Yeah, right. Draco's father had more important things to worry about then him. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like I was saying before, did you hear? About the mud blood Granger getting murdered during the summer?"

A smirk played at Draco's mouth. Of course he'd heard. The Dark Lord was in a particularly good mood at hearing about this at the beginning of the summer. He himself was a little more comfortable knowing she was out of the picture. His last year at Hogwarts was going to be hard enough without the bookworm walking about. Poor little Potter must be so distraught. That thought was almost enough to bring a smile to his face… almost.

"Yeah. I heard. Bloody bad news for Potthead and Weaslebee, huh?" He vaguely remembered one of the Dark Lord's spies in the Ministry relishing about the mud blood's funeral and all the whimpering faces.

Blaise smiled and nodded his head, "My mum went, she did. Said all the Order was there, standing guard at her casket. They probably thought DeathEaters would show and try to steal the filthy corpse."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco asked, "Could they have been protecting an empty casket?"

"No way. My father was first to the scene himself. It was her alright. Said her body as a right bad sight."

"Good." He could do without the worry of Granger being alive somewhere. He'd probably have to be the one to track her down if she was.

"Hey, guys," Pansy Parkinson slid open the compartment door, clad in her school uniform, "We'll be there in two minutes, you best change. Our folks would not appreciate us getting in trouble so soon."

Blaise smiled at her, "Right, thanks Pans."

Even a fool could see that Blaise had a thing for Parkinson. His eyes lit up like fireworks about every time she came into a room. Having already dated her for a while, Draco could no longer see what the appeal to her was. She did somewhat look like a pug after all. Besides, if Blaise and her became a couple it would just be uncomfortable. He would be taking Draco's seconds. Something that should never be done. So, Draco just rolled his eyes and started to peel off his clothes, not caring if Blaise of Pansy saw. They had seen or at least heard what had been done to him this past summer. The bruises and scars shouldn't bother them and even if they did, they wouldn't say anything about it. They'd be too frightened too.

Draco would see to that.

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

Compared to the last six years at Hogwarts, this year the castle seemed bigger. It wasn't because it was charmed. It was because there was so many witches and wizards that didn't let their children come back to Hogwarts. The tables were just as long, but there were several empty spaces and even fewer first years. This made certain people easy to find.

Like Potter and his bunch of lackeys. In the middle of the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter sat with Ginny and Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and the Patil sisters. From the place where Draco was sitting, they looked like an army of guards around their precious trophy. Draco found it funny that someone with no family and little to live for can be held in such a high regard when people are trying to kill him and getting killed because of him.

Dumbledore's voice was echoing throughout the hall about the new rules and regulations. Since Voldemort was back, it was important that all students be careful and blah, blah, blah. Draco had heard enough of this mumbo-jumbo. Little did anyone know, it was only a matter of time before the entire school be overtaken by DeathEaters and the Dark Lord himself. There was really no need to be careful. What more could they do to him then what they already have?

"These are dark times we live in. Now more so then ever. But, we must look to the good and hold onto that light that it within us and everyone around us. So, my children, use caution."

Certain that Dumbledore was finished with his speech, Draco was prepared to get up and go to his dormitory. He needed away from all of this nonsense. However, as he began to rise, he saw Professor McGonagall stand to whisper into the old Headmaster's ear. As if he'd forgotten what she was telling him, his eyes widened and he thanked her profusely. Draco just watched in suspicion.

"With all this excitement for the new year, I'd almost completely forgotten my last bit of news. This year, we have been graced with many new young faces." Not really. "However, we have one more new face to add to our seventh year class. About a year ago I received a letter about a teenage girl down in Paris, France who lived a very difficult life. Not only was she an orphan with no family, she was also an extraordinary witch with great control over her power. After about a year of convincing, she finally agreed to join us here at Hogwarts. Before I bring her on out to be sorted, be aware that she is not like many of the students that go to this school. I expect you all to not only help her through this transition, but also to not push her. Though she seems quite certain of who she is."

Blaise turned to Draco, "What's this about? A new girl started her seventh year when she hasn't even been through the first six?"

Pansy just laughed, "She will probably be come shy, insecure girl that Potter and his groupies will take under their wing."

Draco said nothing. He honestly didn't care about this girl, he just wanted to get back to his room and get some sleep. Who honestly cares about some pathetic girl?

"I would like you all to meet, Onyx Raven."

As he said the name, the giant doors leading into the Great Hall opened and the girl that walked out was nothing anyone expected.

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

((**Hahaha. I love doing cliffhangers. They are just so much fun. Please, don't hate me. The next chapter you will get to see the new and improved Hermione Granger… or shall I say Onyx Raven. Please review!))**

**xxSammySabotagexx**


	6. Fire Inside

**((This chapter is going to be a mixture of Hermione and Draco POV. I hope you all like it and I hope you won't hate me when you see the kind of girl she turned out to be. Enjoy!))**

**xxSammySabotagexx**

**Chapter 6::**

_Fire Inside_

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Ok. You'll be ok. Just breathe. You can do this. You've been building up to this point for over three months and now you start to panic! Bloody ridiculous._

Panic began to seize her mind as Hermione paced in front of the Great Hall doors. Everyone had been seated, sorted, and fed while she had her dinner in Dumbledore's study in order to prepare herself mentally. Now that the summer was over and the school year begun, all of her planning and work would come into play. Not only was she dressed up as her new identity but she was ready to be her completely…

Until now.

As she began to hear the headmaster's yearly speech, her body started to shake. She didn't understand what was going on. Before this moment she was ready. Every inch of her being was ready to start anew. Maybe behind all of her planning and execution, she had lost sight of what her purpose was. Sighing internally, Hermione Granger closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Her thoughts searched deep inside herself, passed her walls and through her protective guards. Perhaps she'll find her trigger.

Suddenly, she found herself going back to the day she tried so hard to banish from her memory. The day she walked in and found her mum and dad dead on the floor of her old home. The day she lost who she was. The day she made the decision to fight to get it back. Why was she doing what she was doing now? Not only to help Harry, but to stop evil. Evil killed her life, now she'd ruin evil. With this thought fresh in her mind, she found her eyes slowly opening, seeing something different then what she'd seen the first 16 years of her life. Everything held different meanings and different purposes.

Standing up straight, she heard Dumbledore explain how he came to find her; her back story. Content and ready, she pushed herself away from the wall and stood at the ready, facing the double doors. From this moment on, she was Onyx Raven. A girl with nothing to hold onto, but everything to fight for. A girl with little to fear and an attitude to match.

Dumbledore called her name and the doors started to open… it was time.

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes as he watched this new girl walk down the aisle to the head table with her head held high. Merlin, he couldn't even blink. The way she walked showed the attitude she undoubtedly had and the flare of a girl with a mission. It appeared as if she owned the place and he found himself attracted and appalled all at the same time. She was a beauty there was no doubt about that. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes looked her up and down.

There was no doubt that this girl was street smart with a great deal of rebellion in her blood. His eyes took in her appearance with hunger. Her long, wavy brown hair was almost dark enough to be black with hidden streaks of purple in the layers. Subtle yet sexy all at the same time. Her skin was pale with a kiss of healthy glow as the candle lights of the Great Hall bounced off her arms and face. High cheeks bones and a petite nose made up her face with eyes that looked green as she walked by his table. Butterflies vibrated in his stomach when her eyes met his, hers surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara, slightly obscured and hidden by her flipped bangs. It was as if she could see into his soul. For all he knew, she might be able to. As her eyes slid to Blaise beside him, he was certain his friend felt her power too.

Above all, she looked like a goddess. Her idea of style was one he has never seen before; obviously muggle. Of course, she grew up on the streets and undoubtedly had no idea she was a witch until Dumbledore got to her. Her shirt was long sleeved with holes scattered on her arms and back, her thumbs in the two holes at the wrist. It was low cut and stopped an inch below her busty chest. If you looked closely, you can see her purple laced bra he noticed with a groan. A tight leather mini-skirt started a few inches below her sexy belly button, a studded belt with a brass knuckles buckle held it tight to her curvy waist.

When his eyes dropped to her legs, Draco Malfoy was in heaven. This mystery girl's legs appeared to go on for miles, clad in white and black striped stockings. Even from beneath the stockings he could tell her legs were muscled and fit. Worn combat boots made up her outfit as they stopped at the bottom of her knees. Add the kissable, maroon lipstick covered lips and Draco was speechless. Beside him, Blaise's mouth fell open.

"Boys!" Pansy squealed as she saw them watching the new girl with such lust. "Come on, she's not that good looking. Looks more like a common street whore if you ask me. I mean, please. Who wears a leather collar? Probably someone's dog--"

As Pansy was talking, the girl in question must have heard, for she stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head around. Draco watched as her eyes tightened before turning around and walking back in their direction. Her pace increased and her hands tightened into fists. Soon enough, she was standing right behind Pansy, with looks that could kill.

Pansy stopped speaking and turned her head to look behind her, "Can I help you?" Her voice was high and condescending.

"As a matter of fact," the new girl's hand snapped out and grabbed Pansy by the neck, lifting her slightly out of her seat.

Pansy's nails clawed at the girl's hands. But she acted as if she felt nothing, "I'm no ones dog. I'm no whore. I've practically lived on the streets since I was a kid and have beaten down more people then you can imagine. Watch yourself."

Dumbledore's voice cut through the silence in the Great Hall, he sounded a little panicked. "Onyx Raven, please. We discussed this. Let Miss Parkinson alone; I don't want to have to expel you on your first night in the castle before classes even begun. You can't treat the students here like you did in Paris."

With one final squeeze Onyx Raven, as she was called, let Pansy go and began to walk back towards to the head table. Pansy coughed a few times before cowering down in her seat, Draco and Blaise with matching smirks on their faces. It was a long time coming anyway. Pansy's mouth was destined to get her into trouble.

Onyx Raven made it to the stand where Dumbledore stood and McGonagall walked over carrying the Sorting Hat. The new girl look at the little stool and worn hat with distaste as the old Professor came to a stop in front of her. This made Draco want to laugh. He remembered as a child that he looked to that hat with the same disgust and hesitation. Maybe this girl will be put in Slytherin. If so, she could definitely come in handy.

As if reading his mind, Blaise leaned in to whisper, "I bloody hope she's sorted into our house. That would mean that she's a pureblood and we'd be able to get her onto our side. She's certainly come in handy, if you get what I mean. Right, mate?"

Draco smirked and nodded his head. He did get what he meant and couldn't help but think the same thing. Snapping out of his own thoughts, he looked back to the front of the hall. The girl finally gave up looking at the hat and finally hopped up on the chair. McGonagall slowly laid the hat on the girls head and practically every single person in the hall leaned forward to try and catch what the hat would say. It was obvious that it wasn't only the Slytherins that wanted her in their house. The Gryffindors seemed to want her too.

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

_**Hermione's POV**_

As the doors opened, Hermione began her strut through the Hall. She could feel as every eye was upon her, taking in her appearance. Since every face was shocked and interested, she could tell her facial enchantments worked. No one recognized who she really was. It didn't take any will power to keep her head held high or the cocky step in her walk. She was on a mission and nothing would get in her way.

As she passed by where Harry, Ron, and her other friends sat, she didn't even flinch. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She did more then anything in the world. But because she couldn't. That just wasn't who she was right now. Instead, she looked to the Slytherin table and caught the eyes of her targets. First her eyes met Malfoy. His silver hue met her new green. He would be a challenge, there was no doubt about that. The light that reflected from his eyes held her gaze for a few moments as she studied them. She knew who he was and would meet his challenge with glee.

Blaise Zambini on the other hand would be no challenge. The smile he threw at her and the way his eyes looked said everything she needed to know. He would be the easiest to get through to. All it would take for him was some good old fashion charm. And quite possibly some bad behavior. He would be first. Then she would tackle Draco.

As her eyes left theirs she continued down the hall unphased. Until she heard the high voice of Pansy Parkinson. Rage lifted into her system as she caught the words.

"Come on, she's not that good looking. Looks more like a common street whore if you ask me. I mean, please. Who wears a leather collar?"

Before she even registered what was happening, she turned on her heel and began to descend on Parkinson. She'd dealt with the girls insults and harassment for long enough. Onyx Raven wouldn't put up with it. So, she let herself go and did exactly what her new self would do with her background.

Once she stopped behind the sniveling girl, she waited. Her eyes tight and her fists clenched, she waited for the girl to notice her presence and turn around. She didn't have to wait long, for within seconds, Parkinson looked up at her with a snarl, "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact," with all of her strength, Hermione's hand snapped forward, catching the unsuspecting girl from around the neck. Remembering her cover, she leaned in and said, "I'm no ones dog. I'm no whore. I've practically lived on the streets since I was a kid and have beaten down more people then you can imagine. Watch yourself."

Dumbledore's voice brought through her hazy mind as she let the fire consume her. "Onyx Raven, please. We discussed this. Let Miss Parkinson alone; I don't want to have to expel you on your first night in the castle before classes even begun. You can't treat the students here like you did in Paris."

Hermione knew what he was really saying. She could hear what he would say to her in her head. _"Miss Granger, back off a little. Good start, but don't make them hate you before you get into their ranks."_

Letting go of the girl, she headed back to the table without even a glance behind. She could feel the eyes of her peers at her back as she walked. They frightened her and yet some applauded her all at the same time. She wasn't friend to the Slytherin, but she wasn't friend to anyone else either. She was a wildcard. One that everyone would undoubtedly try to get for themselves. While she was warning off Pansy, she would feel the eyes on the two targets as she did her little stint. She had done her job and baited the hook. Now she would just have to wait until they took it.

As she got to the front, she saw McGonagall walk towards her with the Sorting Hat and she couldn't keep the distaste off of her face. It wasn't because she hated the old hat. It was because she knew that the moment she put it on, she would no longer be a Gryffindor. She would become a Slytherin, a traitor. Her old life would be over for real and there would be no turning back. Finally, she decided it was for the best and walked forward. As McGonagall placed the hat on her head, she felt the magic riffling through her mind.

"_Ah, Miss Granger,_" It whispered in her head, _"I know of your mission and of your new identity. Miss Raven is it? Hm, I see you are anxious yet terrified of what you must do. Do not fear, Child, all will be well. However, I must warn you. With a new life comes new feelings and thoughts. Beware of those that will seek to destroy you. It may not be anyone you know, it may just be yourself."_

His little riddle confused Hermione as she thought over what he was saying. However, the hat started speaking out loud for all to hear, playing his part in the ploy, "Yes, I see. Miss Onyx Raven, I presume. Very smart yet very reckless. Not a bad mind either. Where to put you? Gryffindor, perhaps? There is plenty of bravery and courage for you to make it in that house. No? I supposed not. Ravenclaw? Plenty of brains and smarts for you there. No, that won't be. Hufflepuff? Of course not, there is no meekness or shy behavior in you. Only one house could suit you. I place you in SLYTHERIN!!!"

Hermione smirked at the words the hat said. He said what he as supposed to based on who Onyx Raven was. With the cheers erupting from the Slytherin table, Hermione jumped off of the chair and stood facing Dumbledore.

He smiled knowingly over his moon-shaped spectacles and spoke, "I hope you will find your stay in Slytherin a pleasant one." Raising his hand, he muttered as charm.

Hermione felt the rush of power as her clothes was transformed into common Slytherin robes. She looked down at the long skirt and stuffy tie with joy. However, her new personality would not approve of such garb. So, with a smile in the Headmasters direction, she took out her newly acquired wand. **((AN: Her old one was buried with her 'body' as she was dead. This one had a feather of a raven and a unicorn hair.))** When he did not say anything, she waved it in front of herself and altered her robes. Her skirt shortened to a mini, her white shirt became more form fitting, her tie slackened, her black stockings became her original white and black stripped ones, and her combat boots returned.

She felt like herself again. Well, her new one that is, "Thank you, Dumbledore."

Her smiled, "Professor, Miss Raven. Professor Dumbledore."

"Right. Sorry, Dumbledore." She smiled as the Slytherin table laughed.

He chuckled and she turned to walk to the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors looked at her with annoyance and disgust. This pained her slightly as she saw her friends looking at her like she was a monster. Her heart ached as she passed them, but kept her face clear of emotion. If necessary, she could cry in the showers where no one would hear her.

With confidence, she walked right up to Pansy Parkinson and gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Parkinson, is it?"

Pansy frowned and nodded her head. Obviously not wanting to speak with her. Either that or she couldn't yet.

"Since we are obviously in the same house, I would like to… what's the word." She let a frown cover her face and she pretended to look for the right choice of word.

"Apologize?" Draco's voice cut through the silence.

Her acting was right on the money. Onyx Raven will have never apologized before. "Yes, apologize. I'm new at this nice thing and would not like to have enemies in my own living quarters. I like to earn them anyway."

Pansy glared for a moment before speaking, her voice somewhat raspy. "Sure. Just don't try to strangle me anymore."

Hermione smiled and took a seat next to her. Dumbledore started to talk again and Hermione pretended not to care, "Well, like I said, I apologize. Which is something I don't do very often."

Pansy nodded, "Then you belong here. None of us do. You've got quite a grip by the way."

"That's how I had to be. Where I grew up you where either a warrior or a wimp. Wimps didn't last long."

Draco and Blaise leaned in. Blaise spoke first, "That's how we Slytherins are. You'll fit right in. When we get back to the common room, Drake and I will help you get settled."

Hermione saw Pansy roll her eyes at Blaise's remark and smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Draco remained silent.

__________________________ . o.0 ^.^ ^.~ -.- 0.0 ___________________________

**((I hope you all liked it. Hermione has to have an attitude to fit with her back story. She doesn't like being this way but it's what she has to do. Please review!!))**

**xxSammySabotagexx**


	7. Sweet and Slow

**((Chapter 7. Wow, this feels like its going soooo fast. Anyway, everything I write is inspired by one of my favorite songs. This story was inspired by **_**Darling**_** by Eyes Set to Kill. If you listen to it, you'll get an idea of my mindset. Enjoy!))**

**xxSammySabotagexx**

**Chapter 7::**

_Sweet and Slow_

Getting along with the Slytherins was a lot easier then Hermione thought it would be. All of the preparing she did for this night kicked in and it worked perfectly. There were some points where Hermione was almost convinced herself that she was Onyx Raven. Something she promised herself and Dumbledore wouldn't happen. So, with that in mind, she let her planning work its magic. It wasn't like it really took much hard work. They were almost overly ecstatic to have her around. By the time they reached their common room after the Great Hall was dismissed, almost every person in Slytherin had introduced themselves to her. Something that never happened in Gryffindor.

Blaise was the easiest to befriend. He was practically glued to her side the moment she sat down next to Pansy. Pansy also became interested in having a potential kinship with Onyx Raven. Apparently, she was feared by most and this gave Pansy an edge. Hermione tried to not dwell on that part. She wouldn't get physical unless absolutely necessary. The real problem that was arising was coming from Draco Malfoy. He hasn't spoken to her much from the get-go and only responded when asked a direct question. Hermione was a little troubled with this, but did not let that go to her head. She suspected he would be this way. Just, she didn't expect for him to be so silent and mysterious. He was normally a boaster.

Once the Slytherins showed Onyx to the common room in the dungeons, most of them retreated to bed for some rest before the first day of classes. The only people left in the common room was herself, Draco, and Blaise. Perhaps her mission would be more simple then she thought. Blaise was a little too excited to find she they were nearly alone in the room.

"So, Onyx. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" He was no shy about checking out her arse every time she would stand up.

She smirked, "I go by Raven. Onyx was the name my mother gave me. I don't like to be reminded of her often."

Draco chose now to speak, "Why is that?"

Apparently, she had spiked his interest. "She had me when she was a teenager. Around 15 I believe. Named me after the name her friends called her at the bar she worked at. I don't remember her much, she dropped me off at an orphanage before my fourth birthday. According to Dumbledore, she was a witch that used her powers for bad. Scoring drugs, breaking and entering, evading arrest. The list goes on and on."

Draco's eyebrows nit in thought. "What about your father?"

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know much about him. Dumbledore told me some stuff. That he was a married man that saw my mother dancing at the bar and took her out for drinks. Apparently he worked at the Ministry of Magic here. Don't know and don't care."

Blaise sat down next to her on the couch. A little too close in her opinion. "That would make you a pureblood, right?"

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione attempted to look perplexed. "According to Dumbledore, yes. Even though that doesn't matter to me. I grew up on the streets. Nothing else matters."

Blaise nodded his head. Apparently, he had nothing to say to that. Why would he anyway. Street kids like Onyx Raven were very rare in Europe; almost nonexistent. But, there were a few that Dumbledore charmed to 'remember' her. Not many people heard about them, especially not some stuck up rich kids.

Draco broke into the conversation once again, "What about the name Raven? Where did that come from?"

"Not really sure. I think I just kind of picked it up one day. It's been so long I really don't remember." It's mostly the truth. She couldn't remember the story attached with that name so she came up with it out of thin air.

"Huh. Interesting. What about money? How are you managing to come to this school anyway?" Draco would think about money as one of the first things.

A laugh escaped her lips before she even noticed it was coming. Something about his question humored her. "When Dumbledore told me who I was, he mentioned that my biological father died in some sort of attack, leaving no children and a hefty fortune. Since I'm his daughter, I got it all. Personally, I didn't want to come here. I rather wish I could have bought my own flat and a car. But, Dumbledore convinced me to at least come for my last year."

"So, you didn't know you were a witch?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Oh, I knew I had powers. I didn't know I was a witch. I just assumed I was special. I learned to control it and make it grow. I didn't even need a wand, but the headmaster said it was a pre-requisite."

The boys both looked impressed at her reflection. Something she was proud of. However, she was getting annoyed with their questions and stood up to leave. They both jumped up as she made her way to the portrait.

"Where you going?" They asked in unison.

With a sexy smile, Hermione turned around, peeling off her cloak as she did so and removing her tie. "I'm going to wander the halls. I need some air. This place feels dingy."

Blaise's eyes looked her up and down. Her short skirt and tight white shirt leaving a lot to be desired. Draco, funnily enough, just smirked and said, "Stay away from the Gryffindor common room. Those mudblood lovers and blood traitors can smell a Slytherin. They may try to hassle you."

Now Hermione had to laugh. Onyx Raven is impossible to hassle. "Well, you won't have to worry about that. I've been pushed away and hassled all my life. Six foster homes and street life does that to you. No worries."

One smile and hair flip later, she was out the whole and shaking. Her smile faltered and her pace increased. Today was getting difficult. All of the questions were getting to her and she already hated who she was. Even to her own ears an Slytherin standards she sounded like a no good druggie child that no one wanted. Why Dumbledore came up with this story was beyond her.

"_Miss Granger, we must make it seem like you had a hard childhood, much like Tom Riddle. That way if you are to become a Death Eater he may let you a little closer to him then the others. And quite possibly make young Mister Malfoy and Zambini feel they can trust you." Dumbledore looked certain and happy with this back story._

_Hermione was not so convinced, "What if they think I'm just a punk kid? Merlin, I sound like a drug addict for bloody sake."_

_Dumbledore frowned, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me, Miss Granger?"_

"_Well… no." He really hasn't._

_He smiled, "Then trust me. This will work. I just know it will. Just don't start getting intimate with those boys. That's dangerous territory."_

Dangerous territory? Yeah, right. That was more like suicide. She had no intention of getting any more intimate then a few kisses and groping here and there. Even that sounded too far for her. It's not as if she has had much experience with anything else. Besides, she felt slimy just pretending as it was. None of this was really her. It was someone she had to be without a choice. Even if she wanted to go back to her real life, now would not work. She had to help as much as she can. Perhaps from now on she can play the silent, mysterious type. Well, when she wasn't playing the boys.

Before she knew it, Hermione was near the Gryffindor Tower. She almost moaned at the sight of the staircases in front of her. She was so used to coming this way from the Great Hall that her thoughts must have led her here. With a sigh, she made to turn around. As she did so, her body collided with someone else's, causing her to land on her bum with a loud _thud._ The person she knocked into didn't fall, but stumbled back a bit.

Hermione looked up, but couldn't see past her long hair. Maybe getting a hair extending potion wasn't a good idea. After all, what good would hip length hair do? Blowing her hair from her face, Hermione nearly screamed in surprise at who was standing over her. She wasn't sure why. She was near the Gryffindor Tower any way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you turn around. Let me help you up."

After a seconds hesitation, Hermione figured it wouldn't hurt to let him help her up. "Thanks."

He looked at her surprised. "Strange. Most Slytherins don't say thanks."

She snarled despite herself. "I normally don't, but Dumbledore gave me a pep talk about not behaving the way I did in Paris. Which generally means I need to start being nice to people."

He shrugged, "That's Dumbledore. He is all for inter house unity. Even though we all keep trying to tell him it won't work."

Hermione scoffed in a very Onyx Raven way, "Yeah, well. Good luck with that one. Who are you anyway?"

The poor boy nervously tucked his hair behind his ear, "Neville. Neville Longbottom. I'm in Gryffindor. You're Onyx Raven, right?"

"Raven." Hermione nodded her head. She hated making Neville nervous but it was what had to be done.

"Well, nice to meet you, Neville, but according to my housemates, I'm not to associate with Gryffindors. Besides. I'm not into making any new friends while I'm here. There's no point. Not planning on seeing any of you dimwits later on in life."

He looked embarrassed and Hermione almost excepted the urge to hug her old friend. It took all of her energy to keep her arms where they were and to say, "Later."

Walking away as fast as she could, she wanted to cry. Never did she think it would be so painful to treat her old friends that way. She knew it would hurt but she didn't think she would feel physical pain when she did so. Soon enough, she was running. Her feet flying over the stone flooring, pushing her to he dungeons. As she neared the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, Mrs. Norris stopped her. After nearly kicking the cat in the side, Hermione calmed her breathing and waited for Mrs. Norris to spot her. However, the portrait suddenly opened, revealing a serious looking Draco.

"Hurry up."

Hermione looked at him confused. What was he doing? They were both going to get caught if Filch appeared. She mouthed 'What?'

He groaned, "Get in here before Filch shows up you stupid girl!"

She jumped over the red-eyed cat and helped Draco to shut the protrait. Once inside, she leaned against the door, gasping for breath. She hadn't run that much since third year. Maybe it was time for her to start jogging around the school every so often. Heck, it might make her lose a little anxiety. She turned her face to Draco. Who stood looking at her, his face still serious. Raising her eyebrow, she pushed off the door and started to through the common room and up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. His voice stopped her halfway up.

"Just thought I'd warn you. Blaise wants to get in your knickers. So, from now I, suggest loosening up the clothes a little bit." Surprisingly, his voice wasn't condescending or filled with lust. Instead he actually sounded like he cared.

Hermione turned into Onyx for a moment, "Why, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know you cared."

Turning around, she hopped down the steps and came to a stop directly in front of the platinum haired boy. Wearing the flat boots that she was, she had to look up at his handsome face, clear of any abrasions. Feeling a little daring, she pulled the ultimate surprise. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled his face down, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. At first it was soft, tender. However, as she lifted her lips from his, she felt his hands slide across her lower back and pull her in for more. Their kiss wasn't hard or violent, but sweet and slow. It was almost as if he was scared to break or. Or perhaps scared to break himself.

Feeling a little dizzy from lack of breath, Onyx Raven slid her hands to his on her back and unlatched his hold, stopping their kiss. He looked down at her with confusion. She looked up at him with success. She pecked him quickly one last time before starting back up the stairs again. Once halfway up, she turned around to find that he hasn't moved.

"I'll loosen my clothes, when you boys tighten yours." Her smile was evil as she licked her lips and climbed the stairs.

Reaching the large wooden door, she opened it quietly to find all the girls asleep. Apparently, there were only four girls in her year including herself, so there was a lot of space between each bed. With a sigh, she found hers, the one closest to the door. Probably Dumbledore's idea so that she can sneak in and out a lot easier then the others. Falling backwards onto it, Hermione only moved enough to pull her wand out of her boot and slid her boots off. She laid back down, on top of the blankets, in her robes. She didn't care anyway. She was so perplexed, it didn't matter. Kissing Draco was a tactic to get him to lower his defenses. And it worked. However, she didn't expect just how low. She never expected him to kiss back. Luckily though, she was prepared enough that she didn't fall victim to his charm. Her head stayed leveled and pure. Now, as she laid in the dark thinking over the days events, she felt guilty about it all and fell asleep thinking of the old days.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**((I hope you all enjoyed!! I'm really excited about all of the reviews I've been getting! I know this story is off to a somewhat slow start. But don't worry, it will pick up. Review review review!!!))**

**xxSammySabotagexx**


	8. The Challenge

**((Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone. I've been really busy and since I have two fan fictions in progress I'm trying to split my time between the two. Please review!!))**

**Chapter 8::**

_The Challenge_

The weekend passed in a blur as Hermione settled into the Slytherin dormitories. So far her task had been easy and getting close to Pansy was the easiest thing in the world. However, Millicent was a little more hesitant to trust the newcomer. Hermione had the feeling that Millicent was getting jealous about how much Onyx Raven was taking over Slytherin. She was their hero and their crowning jewel. Crabbe and Goyle have even taken to wanting to be her body guards. Something that made Hermione want to laugh.

After the kiss Hermione shared with Draco she had been avoiding him and Blaise. Fearing that she came on too strong on her first night, she'd been playing the silent type. Instead, she had decided to spend most of her time with Pansy and Millicent. Even though Millicent Bulstrode didn't trust Onyx, she wasn't about to be against her either. No one wanted to be against her. Even Harry Potter and the DA haven't said a thing to her.

All too soon, Monday rolled around and classes were to start. Deciding to make good on her promise to herself, Hermione rolled out of her warm bed early Monday morning. She figured that if she was going to stress herself out any more then she might as well find some way to counteract that stress. Jogging every morning Monday through Friday was just the way to do that. So, grabbing her jogging clothes, Hermione walked to the girl's bathroom, shivering against the cold.

Shutting the door behind her, she washed her face and let her long hair fall out of the bun she slept in. As it cascaded down her sides, she ran a brush through it as quick as possible, lifting it back into a ponytail. Pulling on her jogging pants and sports bra, she went back to her bed to grab her wand, smiling to see that it was already made and her school clothes already laid out. She really did love the house elves that lived at the castle. She'd have to remember to pay them a visit in the kitchens pretty soon. Hermione slid her wand into the waist band of her pants and started out of the dungeons, jogging jacket in hand.

Hermione always loved the grounds in the morning. The distant sunrise shining onto the surface of the black lake and the hint of fog outlining the forbidden forest always made her feel at home. And since she really no longer had a home, this was the best that she had. Sliding her jacket over her arms, she zipping up the front and walked to the path leading around the lake.

Once she reached the dirt path, she started out light with a little fast walking. As the silence echoed and distant birds chirped, she started to think about the past. The day she saw her parents' dead bodies, the day she met Harry and Ron, the day everything was destroyed. It was almost too much for her to take and without even realizing it, she was running. Her legs pumped viciously under her, almost as if running away from the pain. Upon losing her parents, she lost herself and desperately hated what she was becoming. Without even realizing it, Hermione was off of the path and was running around the castle at full speed, tears falling down her face. She felt the burning sensation in her legs and her muscles screamed to stop, but she just couldn't. If she stopped running, then she would have to face it all. She'd have to go back into that castle and act like Onyx Raven. She'd have to hate her friends and be tough diamonds.

As sudden as the sadness set in, it was quickly replaced by burning anger, which soon turned to molten rage. Wiping the tears off of her cheeks, Hermione ran even more ferociously, this time headed directly into the Forbidden Forest. The dark trees and misty vision no longer frightened her. She knew wandless magic and had her wand on her. Dumbledore had spent the summer teaching her himself. She was the most powerful witch to ever exist. She could take care of herself. Merlin, she'd even learned kickboxing and other fighting styles. She needed the street power. If anyone was lurking in the forest, she was ready. She was ready to take them on. She wanted her life back. Onyx Raven wanted blood.

Deeper and deeper into the woods, Hermione saw more and more darkness; heard centaurs in the distance shouting orders to each other. However, no one stopped her or told her to leave. She just ran. Before she knew it, she made it to a clearing. One where the trees broke just right to see the sunrise. Roses and other flowers littered the ground, covered with the morning dew. Shock stopped her in her tracks. She never knew such a place ever existed. After being a student here for all of these years, she never knew that their was such a beautiful clearing in such a dark place. Taking in the sights, Hermione felt oddly at peace in this spot. It was beyond beautiful. It seems that even the darkest and most forbidden of places could have a certain beauty.

Sweat was leaking into her eyes, causing them to burn. Knowing that the castle would start waking up soon, she knew she'd have to leave, but desperately wanted to stay. Deciding to jog back out here tomorrow morning, she turned on her heel and started jogging back to the castle, not knowing that someone was watching her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Draco sat in the clearing, staring at the sunrise break across the canopy of trees. Having found this place last year, he frequently came here in the mornings to get some peace away from the war he was undoubtedly centered in. His thoughts often retreated back to Onyx Raven, or Raven as she liked to be called. The girl was a mystery to him. After she'd kissed him on that first night, she tried endlessly to avoid him, something that threw him slightly. She didn't seem to be the type the avoid anyone, being as blunt that she was. Perhaps she had felt something in their kiss, something that she wasn't meant to feel. She probably never felt any emotion other then fear and loneliness in her life. Feeling anything for him would definitely throw her off.

A sudden breaking of a twig followed by labored breathing startled him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Someone was coming, someone was running. Thinking quickly, he quickly cast an invisibility charm over himself and remained sitting on the rock that he was on. As the breathing came closer and closer, he hoped it wasn't a Gryffindor. If it was they'd probably squeal about his spot, making it their own. It wasn't until he saw the jogger that he stopped thinking.

It was Raven, and she didn't look very happy. In fact she looked upset. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes practically glowing. He was caught in her expressions. Once she realized where she was she stopped running and just looked around in shock. He watched her expression go from concentration to comprehension and found himself drawn into her green eyes.. She truly was beautiful in every way. From her eyes to her body and even her personality. She was sharp as a tick and obviously held smarts of some type. He found himself drawn to her, something that he had never felt before. He watched her looked around and admire what she saw. She didn't stick around long, as it was close to breakfast time. Watching her smile slightly, she turned and started to run back the way she came. Draco admired her physique. She was either a runner or was in excellent shape. Either or.

"Wow," was all that he could whisper as her figure became invisible through the woods.

He soon followed her, once he was sure that she was out of range. There was definitely something more to this new girl and he would do all that he could to get to the bottom of her puzzle.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After a long shower and a few tears, Hermione was getting ready to present herself to her first day of classes as the bad girl Slytherin. With her robes on, Hermione altered them slightly. She kept the skirt a little shorter then usual making it stop two inches above her knees instead of below, but she fixed her shirt to look loose, like everyone else. She traded the basic black stockings for fishnets and wore a pair of stiletto ankle boots. She didn't want to look like a slut, but she wanted to look different. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she was trying decide what to do with her long hair. Her nails were black and green and her eye shadow was done in a shimmering emerald with black thick eyeliner. All that was left was her hair. It was straight and layered, but she didn't want to keep it down. With a shrug, she snapped her fingers and watched her hair tie itself into a French braid down the back of her skull.

Adding the finishing touches, a spiked choker and skull stud earrings, she grabbed her cloak and leather backpack before heading to the common room. There, she saw Pansy waiting for her, also ready for a day of classes.

"Hey, Raven. Ready for breakfast?" Pansy and her were definitely becoming close friends.

Hermione smirked, "Of course. What class do you have first?"

The two climbed out of the dungeon and started towards to Great Hall. Pansy pulled out the schedule they were each delivered this morning via owl. "I have Divination first, followed by Double Potions, free period, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration. What do you have?"

Hermione pulled out her schedule. "Ancient Runes, Double Potions, free period, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Pansy laughed slightly. "Wow, you're one of the unlucky ones."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, considering the fact that your new I should've guessed that you'd get stuck in it so I should've warned you. You have to take Defense Against the Dark arts with the Gryffindors."

Hermione looked perplexed, "Why don't we all have it?"

Pansy shrugged. "They split us up. Some Slytherins have it last quarter with the Ravenclaws. Most of us have it with the Gryffindors. It's a stupid class where we learn defensive spells. Pathetic if you ask me."

"I see."

"Oh, don't worry." Pansy tried to comfort her. "I'm certain you'll be fine. No Gryffindor is suicidal enough to mess with you."

Hermione smirked. "Thanks, I think."

"No problem."

Reaching the Great Hall, the two girls sat down in their respective chairs. Sure enough, the moment she walked in, everyone turned to watch her make it to her seat. Even Draco and Blaise stopped eating until she was seated and filling up her own plate. It was weird the way everyone watched her like she was some ticking time bomb. She was used to being respected not feared. At least her plan was working and she didn't need to actually try very hard.

"Hello, Raven." Two voices chimed in in unison, Hermione knowing who they were the moment they spoke.

"Hey, Greg, Vincent." It was weird how they were so protective of her.

"We were going to walk you to class today," said Goyle.

"Yeah, to keep all Gryffindorks off of you," finished Crabbe.

Hermione laughed around the piece of waffle in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, "Thanks, guy. If you insist, but I have Ancient Runes first. You guys probably have Divination which is at the other end of the castle. On second though, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Draco chimed in. "I've got Muggle Studies first, which isn't too far, I'll make sure she gets there ok."

Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Draco. "Thanks. But, really guys. I've lived in the worst possible conditions. I think I can take care of myself."

Pansy took a drink of Pumpkin Juice. "We're just worried, that's all. We wouldn't want them brainwashing you or anything."

At this, Hermione had to laugh. If anything, they were the ones she was worried about when it came to brainwashing. "I'll be fine. Speaking of, I've got to bail. I'll see you guys in Double Potions."

Taking a quick drink of juice, Hermione grabbed her bag and all but sprinted out of the Great Hall. At first she assumed that they were watching over her because they wanted her tough attitude all to themselves. However, now that they've seemed to step up their protective behaviors over a couple of notches, she got the feeling it was something more. She wasn't sure what it was yet but it was definitely something. Something big.

Hermione made her way through the confusing walls with ease, knowing her way around easily. If anyone saw her without getting lost, she could say that she located all of her classes earlier that morning. After all, she was out of the room all morning jogging. She was almost to the room when she started to sense someone coming up from behind her. Acting like she didn't notice, she continued walking. However, the moment she felt them come close enough to her, she dropped her bag and whipped around with her leg, kicking the person in the stomach in a perfect roundhouse kick.

Hearing them exhale as the breath was undoubtedly knocked out of them, she dropped down and kicked them off of their feet, causing the person to land on their back with a thud. As she was about to bring her leg down on their stomach, she noticed that it was Blaise Zambini and forced herself to stop. He was trying to get the air back into his lungs and trying to block himself the best he could. Hermione stood out of her fighting stance and immediately felt bad… and good all at the same time.

"Oh, Blaise! I'm so sorry! I'm so used to having people stalking me from behind and defending myself that I used my instincts. I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Blaise started shaking his head. "I'm… fine. Just… a little… out… of breath."

Hermione grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "Do you need me to take you to hospital wing?"

"No, no. I'll be fine just…" he grasped his stomach for a moment. "Just don't kick me anymore."

Hermione laughed at his playful voice. "Good idea. What are you doing coming up from behind me anyway?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Hogsmeade Trip with me this weekend. But, maybe I should've waited."

Hermione was a little shocked. But she was also was pleased. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "Uh, well. I don't think so. I figure it's best to not get close to anyone. Too risky."

Blaise smiled. "Right. I thought you'd say that. Well, then I guess I'll have to try harder, huh? I'll let you get to class now."

Hermione started to turn around. "Wait, Blaise."

Blaise turned around at his name, "Yea?"

"Make sure to wait until I know where you are coming from before asking me things. I wouldn't want to kill you by accident." She was over exaggerating a little bit.

Blaise laughed. "Fair enough. See you."

"See you." Hermione turned and walked to class, sighing happily that she was already one step closer to her destination.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ancient Runes flew by with ease. Hermione had to pretend to struggle with the work, since Onyx Raven wouldn't know how to do Ancient Runes. However, she eventually understood it and did the homework with ease. It was probably the most difficult thing that Hermione had to do. It's not everyday that she had to fake not knowing something.

Hermione was just leaving the dungeons after gathering her supplies for Double Potions when Crabbe and Goyle caught up to her. "Raven, we were going to walk you to class." Goyle spoke.

Hermione wanted to scream. "I thought we already had this discussion?"

Crabbe shrugged. "We do what we do."

"Fine." Hermione sighed with frustration. "Just don't get all offensive if someone speaks to me. You're not my lackies."

She started walking and immediately felt them follow. This was going to get old really fast. She decided she'd need to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. She couldn't have them following her around everywhere. If they tried to follow her and heard her saying something of interest to Dumbledore then her cover was going to be blown.

Reaching the Potions room, Goyle pushed the doors open, the two boys holding them for her like she was royalty. This made her groan in frustration slightly. She walked to the front, being one of the first ones in here. The only other people in the room was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan. Maybe she should've taken her time after all.

As Crabbe and Goyle came to sit in the empty chairs next to her, Hermione stood up with her hand in front of her. "Hold it! I'm willing to except that you two feel the need to protect me, but I draw the line here. I'm going to go through the day of my classes without some bodyguards who won't listen to me. I understand that there is some unknown reason as to why you're all following me around, but enough is enough. Okay?!"

They looked at each other and didn't say a word as they retreated to the desk in the back. Obviously, she had stumbled onto something they weren't supposed to tell her. They were protecting out of orders. Now she only had to figure out who gave them the orders. Pulling out her book, parchment, quill and ink. Hermione sat and stared at the black board. She wasn't writing down what was listed. She just wasn't in the mood. As the minutes ticked by and the class began to fill, she felt herself dozing off when she felt a presence to her right.

Opening her eyes, she saw Harry standing next to her. "Hello. You're Onyx, right?" He held out his hand as way of greeting.

Hermione looked at his hand, deciding it best not to shake it. Eventually he got the hint and dropped his hand to his side. "Raven, actually."

He nodded. "Right, well we saw that you were sitting alone, and were wondering if you wanted to sit at our table with us. We have an extra chair and all."

Hermione hated what she was about to do. "Really? Well, your friend over there keeps looking at the seat with longing. I think it's best for me to not sit where I'll contaminate my robes. Besides, I'm waiting for some people. So, I'll pass."

Harry leaned in slightly. "I'm trying to help you. Those people in Slytherin, aren't good people. They're dangerous."

Hermione laughed in his face, when she really wanted to cry. "Oh? Well, they tell me the same about you. And for your information, nosey." She stood up in his face. "No one is more dangerous then me. You should know that with the way you're going, your starting to bloody piss me off. So, why don't you take your offer and give it to someone who gives a shit."

She sat back in her seat and stared at the board again, waiting for him to walk away. She couldn't look at him again. The moment his green eyes met her new green ones, he would see the turmoil in the depths. It was something she couldn't risk. It didn't take long for him to walk away. The moment he did, she could finally breath right. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she could breath without having to hold her breath.

A few minutes later, Draco and Blaise took two of the three available seats left at the table. Draco stealing the seat next to her. "What did Scarhead want?"

Hermione looked up at him with fake confusion, "Who?"

Blaise elaborated, "Harry Potter, the boy wonder. We saw him talking to you."

Hermione smiled. "He was telling me that you guys are evil and that I should be on his side of the room."

Pansy laughed as she sat down, coming out of nowhere. "Sounds like Potter. Don't listen to him. We're the good side."

Hermione smirked. Yeah, right. "Well, I think he got the point that I like where I am."

Draco smirked. "Good."

Blaise and Pansy nodded in agreement. Pansy suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye. "So, Raven. Blaise tells me that he asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."

Draco's head whipped around. This was news to him and he didn't seem to like it that well. He glared at his best friend. "Did he?"

Pansy loved gossip. "Yep. But, so I've heard, she said no."

Draco seemed to relax a little at that thought. "Did she?" He looked to her in confusion.

Hermione frowned. "She's right here and can speak for herself. And yes, I did."

Draco leaned to the side as to get a good look at Raven, "And why is that? I figured you'd like to go out with a guy like Blaise."

Blaise leaned across the table. "I was wondering the same thing myself."

Pansy looked like she just hit the daily double. This was obviously gossip that she would have spread across Slytherin as soon as class was over. Onyx Raven had the attention of the two Slytherin princes. This was news that everyone would want to hear. And if Hermione was right, also the news that would reach the Death Eaters and penetrate to Voldemort. If it hasn't reached him already.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "To be completely honest?" she leaned her head against her arm, propped up on the table, "You guys have been nice enough and all, but where I come from, nice doesn't cut it. You've had things handed to you in your life, being raised with all this magic and all. I grew up with the rough stuff. I had to fight and defend myself and everyone I cared for. I don't need some pretty boy who has a lot of money. If a guy wants me, he'll work his arse off to get me. Nothing with stop him. I've never had things handed to me, so I won't just hand myself to anybody."

Pansy looked shocked and surprised at the speech Hermione gave. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. The boys were taking the bait and now she made it beyond enchanting. It was unavoidable. The ultimate challenge, the forbidden fruit. The one thing that men go crazy for. Which is exactly what she wanted. As soon as they were hooked, then hopeful their parents will get curious too.

"Well," Blaise spoke up after moments of silents. "I guess I'll have my work cut out for me then." He winked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and dared a glance at Draco. He had the strangest look in his eye. It wasn't anger or sarcasm. It was a confirmation. A notice that he was accepting her challenge. He was willing to battle his best friend for the ultimate prize.

Her.

His stare was so powerful Hermione had to look away. Even though her plan was playing itself out way better then she ever thought it would, she was suddenly not so sure about it. It was more then just getting into the Dark Lord's lair. Now it was about playing with not only Draco Malfoy's heart, but her own as well. When you weren't at the end of his jeering or the butt of his jokes, he was really quite charming and endearing. She found herself drawn in by his silent brooding nature. She was starting to cross a line that she drew for herself and needed to make sure she remained clear of that line.

The dungeon doors opened and Slughorn walked in, bringing the class to silence. As he instructed the class to write down what was on the board, Hermione pretended to write down what he instructed. Instead, she found herself doodling. Random pictures began to show on her paper as the notes continued to appear on the board. She was getting lost in her own little world when Draco's whisper broke through the mist.

"Head's up."

She looked up and noticed Slughorn standing next to her chair, "Miss Raven, are you attempting to be ignorant in my class on your first day as an actual student?"

Hermione swiped her hand down her paper, making it turn into the notes that had been previewed on the board. "Not at all, Sluggy. See, here are my notes."

His face flushed red at her nickname for him as the class broke out into giggles. After a quick look over her notes, he walked back to the front of the room a little snippier then when he first walked in. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was writing notes of his own. "Thanks." She whispered.

He smirked without looking at her, "No problem."

Figuring it was the smart thing to do, Hermione began writing her notes. Since she didn't want to be anything like Hermione Granger, she wrote left handed instead of right thanks to a little spell by McGonagall. Time ticked by slowly for the class as it was obviously going to be notes and lecture day in potions. Of course, Slughorn promised to be brewing a challenging potion the next day. As period drew to a close, Slughorn directed his attention to Onyx Raven once again.

"Miss Raven, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office during your free period this morning."

Hermione didn't think that he'd want an update at least until the end of the week. Oh well, at least she'd have actual news to tell him instead of saying oops no progress. She just didn't want to risk anyone catching her going to the headmaster much too soon.

As class let out, Hermione found herself surrounded by Slytherins. Draco on her left, Blaise in front of her, Pansy on her right, and Crabbe and Goyle bringing up the rear. It was as if they were her security on a super secret mission. How ironic.

"What do you suppose Dumbledore wants to see you for?" Blaise asked as he held open the dungeon door for her, making the rest of the class wait.

"I'm not sure. But, I hope it's nothing important, as I'm not in the mood to deal with that today." She added a bit of venom in her voice for affect.

Pansy giggled. "He'll probably lecture you about your choice of company. I can just hear him saying you should hang out with--"

"Potter!" Draco snarled as Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom stood in front of them, blocking their entrance to the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Scarhead?" Draco was almost foaming at the mouth.

Harry glared. "We are here to try and save a soul from being sucked in to your little entourage."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, Hermione secretly happy that they were still together. "Yes. We don't want to new girl to become a Death Eater like you fools because she didn't think there were other options."

Pansy laughed viciously. "Oh please. Don't make us laugh. She's with us because she belongs. She likes it here. Not with you bloody fiends."

Hermione could hear Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles from behind her. Draco took this moment to jump into the conversation again. "Oh yes, my father told me about your precious mudblood this summer. Heard she was butchered after she got home from summer vacation, by a muggle at that. How pitiful. Are you trying to find another witch to take her place?"

Ron snarled and made to trample Malfoy, being held back by Harry and Neville. "Don't you say a word about Hermione, Malfoy, you pathetic ferret! She was better then you ten million times over! If I hear you talking about her ever again I'll bloody kill you!"

Draco placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, Weaselbee. I'm so hurt! Your threats crush my heart so. Oh please. The mudblood deserved what she got, what with soiling the name of wizardry. Her kind shouldn't be aloud here! Come on, guys. Let's leave these blood traitors to their misery."

Hermione followed the flow of the Slytherins, suddenly feeling very sick to her stomach. Hearing them talk about her like that made her nauseas and disgusted. Seeing the look on Ron's face and the faces of her family was torture, one that made her want to die.

The others sat down at the Slytherin table, prepared to do work for their free period. Or to goof off, one of the two. Hermione didn't want to be with them at that moment and decided to use her only excuse she had.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go to the headmaster's office. I'll see you soon, alright?" She started backing away.

Pansy looked up at her with worry. "Are you feeling alright? You seem sort of pale."

Hermione laughed dryly. "I'm fine. I just thought of a reason why Dumbledore would want to see me."

"What reason is that?"

Hermione shrugged. "That maybe I've done something wrong or that he decided I'm not fit to go here."

Draco chuckled. "Oh please. You definitely belong here, don't let that old fool tell you any differently. But, if he does kick you out, we'll join you. This is a stupid school anyway."

This made Hermione smile a little despite how she was feeling. "That's sweet. I think. I'll see you in the common room soon."

She made haste and hurried out of the Great Hall. Today was going fine until her death was brought up. Hearing about it and the way that Draco said it really shook her up. She thought was prepared and could take anything they said about her, but that wasn't the case. Being around people all day long that thought her death was a spectacular thing other then a huge loss was something that made her shiver.

Opening the door, she saw the old professor sitting at his desk, eating gingerbread snaps. Sitting down in the chair in front of him, she took a snap for herself. "You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Yes, I was wondering of your progress." He got straight to the point.

Hermione nodded and leaned forward. "My progress is great thus far. I've got Zambini and Malfoy both after me. I set the bait and got lots of nibbles. Blaise even asked me out for this weekend. But, I turned him down."

Dumbledore leaned towards her, "Why would you do that? I thought this was what we wanted?"

Hermione smirked, "It is. But, I figured something out. A long time ago Harry and Ron told me about how they perceive girls, much to my discomfort. However, I've managed to work it to my advantage."

"Go on." He was intrigued.

Good. "Men like then chase. It's exhilarating and makes them want the object of the chase even more. Add that to my attitude and the way I present myself and they'll do anything to get me as theirs. If I work my plan correctly, I'll have them meeting their family sooner rather then later."

Dumbledore smiled over his half moon glasses. "Very clever, Miss Granger. I'm proud that you've made such progress after just four days. Keep up the good work. Now, I say we should meet again at the beginning of October and every month after that. It'll be so I'll know of your progress."

"But, wouldn't the Slytherins get suspicios?"

"Hermione, dear. You're new here. I'm merely trying to help you catch up enough to pass all of your classes and graduate with your age group. What is there to be suspicious about?"

Hermione smiled and stood out of her seat. "I'd better get back. The clan is waiting for me. See you next month?"

Dumbledore nodded and waved goodbye to her. Hermione walked out of the room smirking. This was working out just like she planned. If everything fell into place, the war would be over by graduation and she can get her old life back just as fast. If only she knew of the complications coming her way…

______________________________________________________________________________

**((Haha. Don't hate me! I love cliffhangers. They're fun to write but I will admit are rotten to read. So, I hope they have the desired effect and keep you salivating for more! REVIEW, my readers!!))**


	9. The Consequence

((I know that this took a while, but I hope you guys like it. Please review!!))

**Chapter 9::**

_The Consequence_

September flew by in a blur as Hogwarts carried on as usual. Onyx Raven was a hit at Hogwarts. Slytherin students loved her, Gryffindors did not mess with her, Hufflepuffs were terrified of her, and Ravenclaw stayed out of her way. Every single girl that Hermione has come across wanted to be as tough as Onyx Raven. She was what their mums told them was bad, and yet it was so exhilarating to imagine it as a possibility.

As October began to float by nearly unnoticed, Hermione was having mixed feelings about her new life. She was excited and happy that she found people who respected her instead of insulted her. She was sad and depressed that she couldn't spend time with her true family, the friends that stood by her ever since she was eleven years old.

Granted, she still had Dumbledore and McGonagall and they were great. But, at the end of the day, it just doesn't add up the way it's supposed to. She missed the nights in the Gryffindor common room where she'd sit with Ron and Harry doing homework or even playing chess. Being a Slytherin was great, but dangerous all at the same time.

It was October 21st. The last two months seemed to go by in a blur. Hermione had down a routine now, one that made her feel comfortable in Slytherin. She'd wake up in the morning, do her morning jog, take a shower, dress, eat with Pansy, Draco, and Blaise (well… Crabbe and Goyle too…), go to class, and be totally laid back along the way. No one would dare question her if she did something out of character, like read a lot of books (She'd claim she was wondering what about the wizarding world she missed.) or get all of the answers right in class that day (She'd refer back to all of the reading she did, claiming she wanted to be caught up with all of her friends.)

The one problem that Hermione didn't anticipate came right before midnight on October 21st.

Hermione was making some great headway with the Princes of Slytherin. They were eating out of the palm of her hand, both battling for her attention. They were still best friends, but as they say, all is fair in love and war. Her plan was going perfectly. By her and Dumbledore's calculations, she'd choose the one she'd pursue and meet his parents by Christmas time.

Fate, it seemed, did not agree with her.

It was 11:53pm when it happened. Hermione thought she was alone in the common room as all of the other students went to bed hours ago for their big Hogsmeade trip the next morning. Having waited two hours after everyone else went to bed; she thought the coast would be clear. Clear enough that she could shed a few tears by the warm fire.

She never thought that Draco would come downstairs to think after a particularly terrible nightmare. Nor did she think he'd get the chance to see her tears and hear her soft sobs before she acknowledged his presence.

"Raven?"

His soft, worried voice hit her ears like a hammer. Quickly, she wiped the tears off her cheeks as fast as possible before turning around to see him standing just off to the left.

"Draco? What are you doing awake at this time of night?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "I couldn't sleep, but I should ask you the same question. Except, I can see why you're down here so late. What's bothering you, love?"

This was terrible. Not only had Draco come down to see her cry, but he caught her totally off guard. She didn't know what to say. She could only think of one thing to do.

Bail. "Oh, you know what, I forgot that I have to get up early tomorrow. Costume shopping and all, so I'll…uhm…catch you later?"

As she stood up and tried to make it to the girl's staircase, she knew her response was pathetic, but she didn't have anything else. Not to mention that he was seeing her scantily dressed. Tonight her pajamas consisted of nothing but a black t-shirt. The word _Rebel_ across the front. Other then that and her knickers, she was pretty much going starkers.

The funny thing was, Draco didn't even notice or look down. He just stared her in the eye with concern as his hand grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't run from me anymore. I know you've been avoiding me, now tell me what's wrong. Please."

His voice was so soft, so sincere that Hermione found herself completely softened by it. Like butter on a frying pan. It was making her sizzle. The bad there was that it was making her careless. "I miss my family."

The moment it was out of her mouth, she knew she'd made a mistake. Worried, she looked up into his eyes, to see if she could spot suspicion. Unfortunately, it was worse. He didn't look suspicious or annoyed…

He looked like…like… he cared. "I'm sorry, love. Want to talk to me about it?"

As she was about to say no, like she very well should've, something stopped her. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or even the way her heartbeat picked up speed at his silky voice. All she knew, was that she suddenly wanted to be comforted. Not by Dumbledore or McGonagall, Pansy or Blaise. She wanted to be comforted by the one guy who made her feel like she was cared for…Draco.

"Alright." Her voice was low and cracked as she spoke.

She let him lead her back to the couch she had just vacated. As she sat, she curled her legs beneath her, to make sure he didn't get a good peak. Not like he seemed to care about that sort of thing at all right now. Really, what kind of 17 year old boy was he? Instead, he sat down next to her and laid her head on his shoulder where she curled up along his side. It was like she was a heat junky and he had the best source in town. Not to mention that he smelled amazing… like warm honey drizzled over a warm croissant. **((AN: My mom makes those and they not only taste good, but if you pop them in an oven for two minutes, smell amaazzzinngggggg.)) **

"Whenever you are ready." His hand smoothed down her long hair.

She didn't know where to start. She'd have to follow the guidelines of her new life that she once made months ago. But, in this situation, she'd have to throw in a few details that were not planned on. To make matters worse, she'd have to remember them later. She made a quick mental note to write them down when she was alone.

_Here goes nothing…_ "You know about how I came to live on the streets. But one thing I never told you guys, was that I had a family. Not one like you guys. But, people that were close enough to be my family. They lived in a little apartment, not far from Paris. They found me one day when I was breaking into their garage, hoping to find something to hock off for money. It was two people. A man and his wife. At first I was terrified. I thought they were going to turn me in. But, they didn't."

A few seconds of silence passed. This story wasn't really false. It happened to a girl in a muggle book Hermione read. So she pulled out different facts of the story out of her head. Draco seemed intrigued. "What did they do?"

"They made a deal with me," She took in a deep breath, to make it seem like this were painful to talk about. "They said that they wouldn't call the officials as long as I would come in and have breakfast with them." Hermione let out a little laugh at that statement. "They told me it was insulting to them to have a young teenager in their backyard that looked like she was going to drop dead from starvation any moment."

"That… is different." Draco didn't seem to understand that kind of behavior.

"It was." Hermione agreed. "But, I said yes, to avoid the officials. What I didn't expect was to get along with these two so well. I even went back, three times a week for three years. They were like my parents. They always cared for me. Then, one day, a wizard broke into their home. Said that they were in the way. That muggles were filth. At the time I didn't know what that meant." She was changing the muggle story just a bit.

"What happened then?"

"I'm not sure. All I know was that they were killed somehow, with no known cause of death. I was the one who found them. That's where Dumbledore found me." Her body shook as she thought of the similar situations between her story and real life where the old Headmaster found her in the home with her real parents dead bodies.

"How did he find you?" Draco seemed to be deep in thought.

"For years I knew I could do magic. Hid it from everyone, but I knew it. I practiced and practiced until I could control it. But, when I saw their bodies, my power went out of control. Couches caught fire, the house started to shake. I didn't know what was going on but Dumbledore did. He explained everything to me. Asked me if I wanted to come here. I jumped at the opportunity. Anything to get away from Paris. I vowed to myself that I would never get close to anyone again. I convinced myself that muggles were awful. They had to be to hurt me so bad when they did when they left me. Nothing good could ever cause that much hurt. I was already cold and callused when I was with them, but the moment they died, I gave up on trying to be a good little girl. I just want to be free."

Draco pondered over the intensity of her words, while Hermione did the same. She had no intention of the story taking that route but it did anyway. She even found that she liked how it ended. It gave her a weird sense of closure somehow.

"Raven?" Draco whispered and touched her cheek, turning her face to his. "You'll never have to worry about losing me. If you let me in, I'll always be there. Not matter what. You can trust that."

Hermione frowned, she did not like where this was going. "You don't know th—"

She was cut off by Draco's warm lips on hers. This kiss was not like the first time they kissed. No, this was different. This was pure and undiluted need, passion. It was as if everything he felt about her was pulled into this one moment. His lips crushed hers, on the borderline of pain and pleasure. Their tongues fought for dominance. Hermione was so gone that she didn't even realize it when she was laid back onto the couch, Draco on top of her. His hands weren't grabbing to touching where most guys would. His hands were too busy. One was holding her face, scared to let her go as the other held him above her so he didn't crush her with his weight.

What he didn't understand was that she wanted his weight on her. All of it. So, with that in mind, she broke the kiss and gasped for air. The lack of air would explain why she was suddenly lightheaded and dizzy… or maybe that was just Draco. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring at her, hurt on his face. He thought she was turning him down again. However, she wasn't. With a small smile, she put both of her hands on his face, contorting her body so that he was between her thighs. She had no intention of going anywhere near all the way, but she wanted to be comfortable at least.

She slowly slid her hands down his face, his neck, down his shoulders. He trembled beneath her caress. It wasn't anything near sexual… but it was the most intimate contact the two have had together. Once her hands made it to his elbows, she made a quick move by hitting his elbow lightly, causing his arm to slip, landing all of his weight on her. It was a pleasant, warm feeling of pressure that Hermione loved. Satisfied, she pulled his face down for another kiss. This one, demanding more.

They snogged well into the night, not going any farther then that. Hermione wasn't able to think at all, unable to consider the consequences… however, the moment she wakes up, she'll realize just what those are. Unfortunately, by then, it will be too late. For as the two fell asleep by the fire, they were already completely and unconditionally in love…

They just didn't know it yet.

*

The next morning, Hermione found that she woke up rather refreshed. She didn't know why, but she liked it. As she began to stretch, she finally noticed the warm body behind her own. Puzzled, she turned her head and nearly shrieked in surprise. Draco Malfoy was laying right behind her. Then as the night slowly floated back to her memory, she found herself smiling. Sometime during their snog fest, they had fallen asleep on the couch, Draco's arm protectively wrapped around Hermione's tiny waist.

With a light sigh, she turned her body around, putting her face to face with the sleeping prince. His breathing was light, showing he was still in deep sleep. It also made him look so vulnerable and innocent that she found herself feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Never in a million years did she expect to see Draco Malfoy looking innocent. Deciding that she would let him sleep a little longer, she began to explore his features.

Through the years, Hermione always thought of Draco with a pasty, pale complexion. Now that she had a really good look at him, she could see this was not the case. His skin looked creamy instead of pale, and healthy not sallow. There were no freckles or any other sun damage on his face, and as his hair fell into his sleeping face she felt compelled to run her hand across his cheek. However, as she made to do just that, something caught her eye. A slight discoloration of his skin was visible at the side of his neck, right above the neckline of his shirt. Perplexed, Hermione lightly ran her fingers over the mark, finding it was loose with a different texture then the rest of his skin. This meant it to be one thing.

A scar.

This intrigued Hermione slightly, in an uncomfortable way. For some unknown reason to her, she didn't like knowing Draco was hurt that way. So, to make herself feel better, she lifted up the line of his shirt with the intention of seeing his scar end. Since the shirt was already loose on him, it was easy to lift up enough to see his shoulder and chest without waking him. However, what she saw was not what she expected. What she thought would be the end of the scar was really the beginning of another one. A lot more even.

Hermione was horrified to find that Draco's entire shoulder and chest was covered in scars. Some were big and some where small. She expected that some of them were from Harry's testing of the spell Sectumsempra he found in Snape's old potions book. Something that Hermione found very upsetting right at this moment. That aside, Hermione knew that that spell would not have done this much damage. Someone else must have done this and Hermione could guess who that was. The one man she was meant to spy on as soon as she got initiated into his ranks.

Suddenly, Hermione got sick to her stomach. If Voldemort was willing to do this to one of his own faithful followers, what was he willing to do to a new member. This scared her beyond belief and she found herself wondering if this task was worth all of this for. Not only did she lose her parents, but she also lost her friends and house as well. Now, here she was. A new person that she would never have spoken to in her old life and falling in love with a Slyther--

The shock of what she just thought froze her in her movement, her eyes growing wide as panic seized her heart. She couldn't be in love with a Slytherin. That just wasn't allowed and definitely against her rules, the rules she made for herself. And besides, if she was willing to fall in love with a Slytherin it couldn't be this one, the one that tried to ruin her life time and time again. The one she hated with every molecule of her body. The one she never wanted to interact with.

As she began listing all of the reasons why she couldn't love him, another part of her mind was finally speaking up. _"Oh, you can't love him? Can't love his sweet smile, sexy smirk, beautiful face, or strong athletic build?'_

'**That isn't the point, I know he looks good. But, that doesn't change what he is.'**

'_That's true. But, you know somewhere deep down that it's more then his looks. It's the way he smiles when you walk by. The way he watches your every move to make sure you're alright. It's that when you sat there last night wearing practically nothing and he never looked away from your eyes. You know that the boy is more then in love with you. He respects you, fears you, protects you, and doesn't even care that you seem unwilling to be with him. And yet, here he is. Waiting for you, because you are worth the wait.'_

Hermione hated arguing with herself… especially if she's battling the side that has a very good point. **'That doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter that my heart nearly beats through my chest when he walks by or that he is the most wonderful guy I have ever met. It doesn't even matter if I am in love with him--which I'm not--because he doesn't love me. He loves Onyx Raven.'**

'_Even if that is true, Onyx Raven is a part of you. If you love him--which you do--then show him the real you. You don't even have to tell him your Hermione Granger. You can just show him who you are inside. I guarantee that he'll still love you either way.'_

Hermione's mind a swirling with thoughts as Draco remained sleeping next to her. Then, as he let out a sigh in his sleep, her thoughts stopped cold. As she watched his adjust his body to make her as comfortable as possible, she couldn't deny the truth. She was in love with every single part of this boy. Right at this moment, it didn't matter if he didn't love all of who she was. If he really love at least a small part of her, that was enough for now.

Sliding her hand up his neck, she brushed his hair out of his face so that his lips were visible. With a smile, she leaned her face forward, lightly pressing her lips against his. At first, his warm lips remained immobile. Then, as he started to acknowledge her kiss, he slowly started to kiss her back, molding his lips onto hers. The more awake he got, the deeper the kiss got.

A laugh escaped Hermione's throat as she pulled away. "Good morning, Draco."

A smirk played on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes, staring into her own. "It's not morning."

Confused, Hermione looked to the clock over the fireplace. It read six a.m. It might not be completely morning and no one was awake yet, but it was definitely morning. "What do you mean?"

His smirk became a smile. Moving his face, his lips kissed her ear, causing Hermione to shiver at the feeling. "Because if it's morning," he whispered, "then that means I have to get up off of the couch to get ready for the day. To be completely honest, Raven. I'm not ready to let you go."

Hermione smiled at his words, her heart skipping a beat. "Why, Mr. Malfoy. If you're not careful, someone will think you're taken with me."

He leaned back onto the couch, "I'm more then taken with you Ms. Raven. I'm head over heels for you."

Even though she had a good idea that was coming and that it was part of her plan, it still shocked her to hear him actually say it. At first she didn't know what to say. Her brain was instinctively trying to come up with something to say. But, before she could decide what was the best thing to reply, her mind did it for her. "I'm taken with you too."

He looked surprised by her words as they became silent. However, that only lasted about two minutes, for as soon the words and their meaning finally sank in, his face broke out into complete joy. A large smile spread across his face making him look almost normal…if you can believe that. Before that second, Hermione had never seen anything so wonderful in her entire life.

Composing himself, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted them both to a sitting position, sitting her across his lap. "Then, with that in mind. I have a quick question."

Hermione suddenly felt cold. She knew exactly what he was going to ask and she didn't know exactly how she felt about that. "Which is?" She hoped he thought her shaky voice was from nerves of what he was going to ask, not what she was afraid she'd say.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?" His voice was strong, sure.

Like a bolt of lightning, Hermione had her answer. "No."

This threw Draco. "No?"

Hermione smirked and got up off his lap and started to head towards the girl's staircase. "No."

Draco stood up from the couch, looking particularly sexy in his baggy sleep pants and tee. "Why not? And where are you going?"

She giggled lightly to herself. This frightened her slightly. Hermione has never giggled a day in her life. "I'm going to get ready for my daily run."

She was climbing the stairs when a pair of strong arms circled her waist, pulling her back to the common room. Before she was able to respond to his rude behavior, he kissed her deeply, making her brain go to mush. It was strange how this guy that she hated for so many years could make her legs go weak and her busy brain shut up. It was bad enough that she didn't think her heart could take much for of the skipping beats and fast pace. There was only so much she could take before her heart just said bloody hell.

Then, as quick as it came, Draco broke the kiss and ran up the boys' staircase, leaving Hermione standing there like an idiot as her brain tried to catch up. Once it finally did, she started to blush uncontrollably as she began to go up the stairs again. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that Draco bloody Malfoy was going to be the death of her. Probably soon.

*

The clearing in the Forbidden Forest was still as perfect as the day that Hermione first found it. As part of her routine, she would spend the last five minutes of her run sitting on the warm rock in the middle of the space; thinking about all of her problems or just to relax. Today, she found her mind constantly floating back to her biggest problem of all.

"Draco Malfoy, what have you done to me?" She whispered to the beautiful clearing, not expecting an answer.

With the little free time she had to be herself, she would spend it all completely relaxed with her shields down. Here, at this empty clearing that no one knew about, was the best place to do that. She would never have to stress over anyone seeing her or catching her doing something she shouldn't. That being known, she knew this was the perfect place to speak out loud about her little heartache.

"Oh, I wish something out there could give me some help. Here I am, doing what I'm supposed to and my heart just has to get in the way… I never wanted this to happen! I was never meant to fall in love with Draco. I was only supposed to get him interested. Now what am I supposed to do? Merlin, this is so frustrating!" It might seem a little odd to most people that she was talking to herself, but in her situation there was no other option.

As her question went unanswered, she decided that since there was no one to help her she might as well head back to the school. Even if she had to pretend to be Onyx Raven again, at least she had human interaction. So, leaping off of the rock, she started her run back to the school, not noticing that she left her jacket by the rock.

*****

Unbeknownst to Hermione, said Malfoy was watching her the whole time, sitting behind a tree. Not only could he see every mood she made, he could hear everything she said. Including the part that she was doing what she was told and that she was meant to get him interested. And to be honest, he didn't like what he heard.

That is, until she said she was in love with him. That made him feel light and happy. No one had ever told him they loved him before. Even though she technically didn't tell him, she at least admitted it. That was better then nothing, he supposed. As she began to run back to the school, he watched her form until she was out of eyesight, making a mental note to find out what she meant by her words. Before he managed to begin heading towards the school himself, something caught his eye in the clearing. Confused, he walked toward the object. It was her jacket, she must have left it when she left. With a sigh, he picked it up and decided to bring it back to the school. Even if he couldn't give it to her himself, he could find some way to get it back to her.

Satisfied that it was time to go back to the school, he took one more quick look at the peaceful clearing, finding himself sad to go. Draco hated leaving the clearing to go back to the pathetic excuse for a school. There he'd have to go through the days knowing what was coming at the end of the year. That was almost unbearable. Then, as soon as that thought ran through his mind, he began to become scared. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was scared. Not for himself. No, he knew he would be fine. The Dark Lord and his father reassured him of that. No, he found himself scared for the one person he truly cared about at this school.

Onyx Raven.

He never expected for her to walk into his life and quite honestly, it was inconvenient for her to do so. So much was going on right now that finding your soul mate was terrible timing. But, life threw him a curveball and even though he knew that it was terrible to have right now, he couldn't say he wasn't happy. The girl was amazing and everything that he's always wanted. Even he, the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince, wanted to find love one day.

He just didn't think that it would be so soon. Fate, it seemed, did not agree with him.

Finally surrendering to the will to leave, he turned to leave the clearing, only to run smack into Onyx Raven. She apparently came back to get the jacket she forgot. Accusation flashed in her eyes, right after another emotion disappeared. At first he thought it was fear, but then reassured himself that it must have been surprise. Now, it seemed, she decided to be angry with him.

That wasn't good. "Raven. I… just…" He had no idea what to say. _Oh, sorry. I was stalking you in the shadows and watching your every move and when I saw you left your jacket I was going to bring it back to the school and somehow manage to get it back to you without you knowing it was me. _That just didn't seem like it would go very well.

Her hand snapped out and swiped the jacket from his hand so quickly that he didn't notice until she was sliding it on. "How dare you, Draco Malfoy! What gives you the right to spy on me?!?! Did you follow me here? Did you!?!?!"

Attempting to smirk (and failing), he tried to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Not really, but when I came outside for a walk, I saw you run into the forest and I got curious. I just followed you to see what you were up to."

This did not make her any happier. "So, you did follow me? You arsehole!!"

Her body was shaking uncontrollably as the flowers around her started to wither and die. She was getting mad and Draco definitely wasn't making it any better. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I apologize. I didn't mean to interfere."

"Well, you did! You are the most untrustworthy gargoyle I've ever met! And that is saying something considering where I come from!! You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now!"

Draco was starting to lose his temper at her angry words. Sure, he shouldn't have followed her, but she was stepping overboard. Besides, no one yelled at a Malfoy. Not even her. "Why are you making this such a big deal? What are you hiding, Onyx?! Doing something you aren't supposed to? I heard what you said! What are you hiding for me??"

Hermione was beyond words. Not only because she didn't know how to reply. That might be true, but she was seriously burned that he would follow her. That was sneaky and wrong, even for a ferret like him. So, she reacted the only way she wanted to. She let Onyx Raven take over completely. Her left hand snapped forward, connecting with Draco's jaw. The impact snapped his head back and sent him falling onto the ground with blood dripping from his lip.

Once the first wave of rage began to subside, Hermione found that she was finally able to speak. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Malfoy. No idea. So don't go around making assumptions about something you are not familiar with."

Draco watched as she turned on her heel to stomp back to the castle. He knew at that moment that if he wanted any hope of being with her in the future, he had to say something right then and there. He had to stop her. Unfortunately, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"I love you too, Raven."

She stopped dead in her tracks, keeping her back to him. He didn't know if her shaking was out of anger or something else entirely. But, he knew that he didn't like not being over there holding her. Considering what had just happened, he figured that wasn't the smartest move right now. So he stayed where he was and hoped she wouldn't turn around to attempt to throw a curse at him. That was the last thing he needed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she turned around and looked him dead in the eye. He was startled when he found that her shaking hadn't been from anger. She had been crying. He either hurt her or shocked her with his confession. He hoped it was the latter and not the former.

They just stood there staring at each other, Draco rubbing his jaw and Hermione letting her tears fall freely. Neither of them knew what to say. There probably was nothing to be said. The only thing either of them could think to do was stay still. That way neither of them would have to make the first move.

That didn't last long, for Hermione finally broke eye contact and looked down to the ground. Her voice was soft and etched with pain as she spoke. "Since you heard me earlier you know I love you as well. I know I shouldn't but I just can't seem to stop."

Draco lifted himself slowly off of the ground and walked up to Hermione, stopping a foot away for good measure. "Then why can't we be together? What are you afraid of?"

Her tears starting falling again as she looked up at his face. A realization dawning behind her eyes. "You."

Her whisper vibrating in his ears as she turned and sprinted away as fast as she could. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He didn't want her to run from him… he wanted her with him. With that piece of knowledge that he felt in his head and in his heart, he did the logical thing.

He ran after her.

**((I know you guys all hate cliffhangers, but I wanted to stop here. I felt this was a good stopping place so please don't hate me. Please review. I love your reviews, they make me smile.))**


	10. Draco's Story

**((Here's another chapter. If this seems a little weird to anyone I apologize. I kind of just let the story right itself. Wherever it ends up is where it ends up. Enjoy!))**

* * *

**Chapter 10::**

_A Stranger's Generosity and Draco's Story_

_Love. Malfoy. Heart. Pain. Impossible. Love. Malfoy. Heart. Pain. Impossible. Love. Malfoy. Heart. Pai__n. Impossible._

Every step Hermione took as she ran from the man she loves seemed to be enunciating those words… over and over again. She didn't know what to say or even what to feel. Everything in her mind told her that she did the right thing by running from Draco. Her heart, however, was screaming at her for being such an idiot. She finally found her other half, the one person that is put on earth to complete her. What does she do when she finds him? She runs away.

_Stop questioning yourself! _She thought as her eyes started to burn from the wind hitting her face as she ran. _Even if he is everything you've ever wanted in a guy you can't go back. You did the right thing. Maybe in another life._

_**Yes, maybe in another life where you won't be a sniveling toad! **_Her second voice thundered back again.

_Do not start with me! I'm in enough pain as it is you don't need to make it worse._

_**First of all, I'm not making you feel worse, you are. I am, after all, a part of you. Secondly, if you are in so much pain then go back to him. You two are so right for each other that running away is the dumbest move you've ever made!**_

_He doesn't love the real me… even if I did go back he'd leave me the minute he found out who I am and why I'm really here… I can't risk that. It would kill me when it happened._

_**That aside, this was all part of your big plan anyway. This was supposed to happen. It's going so perfectly, you shouldn't be running away. You were meant to make one of the Slytherin Princes fall for you and you've done just that. I don't understand the problem. **_

_The problem is that _he _was supposed to fall for _me. _Not the other way around and that is what happened. I'm just as much in love with him as he is with me. If I let this go one then it would end up blowing up in my face. He would end up hating me._

_**Then take the time you have now to cherish what you have with him. Not only is it part of your plan, but it also would give you a real reason to live again. Ever since your parents died you stopped living. Bring yourself back to life, you stupid bloody dolt!**_

Hermione didn't reply back, she couldn't. It hurt too much and just the fact that she was calling herself a stupid bloody dolt was alarming enough. Shutting down her brain, she continued to run and eventually broke out of the forest. The sun was over the horizon now and she could feel the castle start to stir. All of the beauty of the morning and the pain in her heart put some things in perspective for her. She'd need to leave and fast. She'd apologize to Dumbledore and McGonagall but then she'd leave. Her heart can't take this task any longer. Hermione Granger might not have quit at anything in her entire life, but never before had her heart been caught in the middle. Her heart was already mangled by the death of her family; if she were to continue where she was going there wouldn't be anything left to keep it beating.

Even if that thought sounded all too tempting at this moment.

Suddenly, as if a fist full of knives stabbed her through the chest, she collapsed. Falling to knees, she held a hand to her chest, afraid it was going to give out. It didn't matter whether it was physical pain or emotional pain that caused her heart to hurt. Either way, the muscle couldn't take it anymore. Hermione hunched her body as she cried out. Even though the students would be up and headed to breakfast soon and Pansy would be waiting for Raven to go shopping, she couldn't bring herself to stand… it was as if her legs no longer worked.

Then, as if by some unseen force, clouds took over the sky, obscuring the sun from sight. Rain starting to fall to the ground, thunder rolling in. Within seconds, the once clear sky turned into a dark storm raging wildly. Hermione didn't think about why, she barely noticed it at all. Even as the rain pounded onto her cold flesh she didn't pay any mind. Nothing mattered anymore and she so desperately wanted to retreat back to that place in her mind where no one could touch her at the beginning of summer…

Where no one could see her pain.

"Raven!" Draco shouted as he made it out of the forest, barely visible through the thick rain.

The sound of his shout stopped her dead in her sobs. She didn't think that he would follow her so soon. The Draco Malfoy that she knew and grew up with never followed anyone…but this time, he followed her.

Impossible.

Hermione didn't move as he walked through the rain to her kneeling form. Didn't speak as he sank down next to her in the mud, ruining his expensive clothes. This left her stunned and filled with disbelief. He didn't even boast about how having to follow her made him dirty. Draco hated dirt, and yet here he was in the pouring rain wrapping his arms around her. He was comforting her again. This was starting to be a reoccurring episode.

She let him hold her for a long period of time, just sobbing in his shirt as the weird storm raged on above and around them. The rain never let up and the thunder never stopped. Then, as a loud thunder clapped, Hermione came to her senses and snapped herself away, out of Draco's comforting embrace. Forcing herself to a standing position, she began to wobbly make her way to the castle, trying to see through the thick rain.

Draco's voice stopped her yet again. "Why are you running from me?"

She turned around to see that he stood up as well, but never moved. "I'm not running."

They were both shouting over the thunder and trying to see through the heavy downpour. "Yes, you are. Tell me why!"

She shook her head and fought for something to say. "This could never work. We're from different worlds. You have your priorities and I have mine!"

Draco took a step towards her so he could get a better look at her. "It doesn't matter that we are from different worlds. We love each other and that should be enough!"

Hermione just shook her head. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Yes, it does!" He continue to walk towards her until he was in her face, red with anger. "You think I don't understand that this is going to be hard. I do just as much as you do. The difference is, I don't bloody care! I'm the first person to know that this is the worse possible timing. Bloody hell, the wizarding world is at war and I'm stuck in the bloody middle of it! The only thing that was being planned for me was to assist in the Dark Lord's plans! And now the one thing that is certain to me in the stupid uncertain world is you! I had every intention of leaving this school after the first day until I saw you! I was such an angry person but I'm willing to throw everything away to be with you! Why can you not realize that?"

"It's not that simple, Draco!" Her tears were still falling, obscured by the rain. "We're not meant to be! This is just attraction it has to be!"

Draco growled in frustration, the thunder making it sound chilling. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me! That you don't think about me every day! Tell me!!"

He was testing her and she had every intention of proving him wrong. Except the moment she looked into his silver orbs, she found the words evaporating in her throat. "I… I…"

"After last night how can you have any doubts!? I know you felt what I did when we kissed!"

She had nothing to say to that. It turns out she didn't have to, for Draco lowered his face and captured her lips in a melting kiss. Like last night, she turned to putty in his strong, capable hands. Any argument she had wanted to present to him disappeared as soon as their lips meant. Now it was certain. She would never be able to seduce Blaise like she intended. All she could see, taste, feel, want, and need was Draco. She just hoped she could deal with the after effects when the war ended.

As the kiss ended, any uncertainty and doubt that had her squeamish was gone and Hermione surrendered to her heart. "Fine, you win. I love you, Draco. I want to be with you. I'll take whatever is thrown at me… I'm out of excuses."

Draco smirked. "Good. I knew you'd let me win eventually."

Miraculously, the pain in Hermione's heart disappeared along with the storm. The rain stopped and the thunder receded, bringing the beautiful sun and blue sky back. Part of Hermione was concerned that she had somehow triggered the strange weather, but she was so exhausted from hers and Draco's fight it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was possibly making the biggest mistake of her life and was doing it with her eyes openly, fully expecting it to turn bad.

Life was funny like that.

Draco looked up to the sky, his face and clothes shimmering wet as the sun reflected off him. He too seemed concerned about the storm but chose to not bring it up at this moment. "What do you say we go in and get ready for a day at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione laughed and tried to wipe the remaining water off her face and ring it out of her soaked hair. "Good idea. I think I could use a shower, too."

With her hand in his, she headed towards the castle. Except she was stopped by Draco tugging on her hand. "Raven?"

"Yes?" She already confessed her heart to him and was probably going to end up killed for her efforts. What more did he want?

"Does this make you my girlfriend?" He looked so uncertain and cute that Hermione was tempted to pinch his cheeks.

But, she didn't of course. "I figured that was the general rule, yes."

He smiled and they both started to walk to the castle. "Good, because I had every intention of taking you to the Halloween ball. That, and I wanted to rub it in Blaise's face."

Hermione laughed out loud and it felt good. "Oh, that's surely mature, Draco."

He shrugged. "What do you expect. We've both been chasing you and he was so certain that you would pick him that I can't refuse the desire to make him eat his words. Besides, I'm a Malfoy. Boasting is what I do best."

"I can't argue that, can I?" She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Raven?" Pansy stepped out of the changing room for the millionth time it felt like.

This time she was dressed up as a hippie. Interesting. "Nice. You want to go hug a tree on the way back to the castle?"

Hermione laughed at Pansy's annoyed expression. "Laugh now, but the moment you start trying on costumes I'm going to laugh at you. See how you like it."

"Oh, but you see, dear Pansy, the difference is that I will not try on every single costume in the store. I'll have some sensible options." They've been in this shop for two hours, all of which Pansy spent trying on costume after costume for the ball.

Pansy looked angry for a moment, but her face slowly fell to a smile. "I have been rather obnoxious, haven't I?"

Hermione laughed. "Not entirely. I'm sorry for my bleak outlook. But, I already told you which costumes I thought you should get. You're just too indecisive for my liking. Where I come from, you take what you can get. Especially since we never had a Halloween."

"Oh, yes. I forget sometimes that you were raised on the streets. Does your new boy toy remember that or does he often forget?"

Ever since Hermione and Draco walked into the common room, soaked and holding hands, whispers ensued. Pansy was delighted that she had gossip to spread, even if Draco was her ex. Blaise was crestfallen but surprisingly understanding. Maybe with him it was just the chase he loved so much. Draco, on the other hand, was practically glowing the entire way. Which is odd for him. He was always the sneering type. Now all he does is smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a very Onyx Raven way. "He doesn't mind where I come from. He loves me for who I am. You know this, I've told you thousands of times."

"Yes, you have." Pansy finished changing and came out of the dressing room, this time in her original clothes of jeans and a black sweater. "But, this is still the most exciting thing to happen at Hogwarts."

"If you insist. Which one did you pick?" Please, oh please, let her be finished.

"The naughty nurse. I figured that would get a good reaction from Bl-- er, someone else attending the ball." She blushed and walked down the aisle of women's costumes. (Which were all magically floating to prevent rips an snags.)

Hermione caught what she was going to say. "Blaise? Oh, Merlin, you fancy Blaise? Why did you not tell me?"

Pansy frowned. "I was worried that you fancied him as well. I didn't want to interfere."

Wow. Hermione never thought Pansy could ever care about someone, let alone put someone before herself. With every day that passed, Hermione found that Pansy was actually a very good friend. "Oh, no. Pansy, if you had told me I would've knocked on his arse sooner. He's all yours, my friend."

She smiled and gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you, Raven. Now," she stepped back with a slightly flushed expression on her face. "Let's decide what costume you should get."

Hermione smirked, "Let's."

They went from rack to rack trying to find something that hit Hermione's fancy. Well, Raven's fancy. All the while, Pansy started a new conversation. "So, when are you going to be introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

That stopped Hermione in her tracks. She'd almost forgotten about that. Since Draco was in love with her and visa versa, he'd want to introduce her to his parents…and possibly their _boss._ Oh, dear. "I'm not entirely sure."

Pansy noticed her frightened expression. "Hey, don't worry, Raven, they'll love you." She thought her expression was just the thought of meeting the parents. "You're everything they could ever ask for, for Draco."

"But," Hermione thought quickly for something to say. "I'm from the streets. I might be rich but I certainly wasn't raised that way."

Pansy waved that away. "That won't matter. As long as you're a pureblood and in Slytherin, it should be fine. And you are both so nothing to worry about."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about." She would just worry about it later when she was alone.

"Well," Pansy turned away. "I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione just nodded and continued to look down the aisle. Nothing seemed to jump out at her. There were a few that would look great for Hermione, but she wasn't going to be going as Hermione. She was going as Onyx Raven and Onyx would never wear anything Hermione would. At this rate, Hermione was going to have to go dressed as a canary. She was running out of options and quick. Maybe when Draco offered to tell her what he was going as so they could match, she should've said yes instead of claiming she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are you needing assistance, deary?" The older witch who owned the store walked up beside Hermione.

She looked like she was definitely in Slytherin and a pureblood, what with her shop having no one but Slytherin's around. "I'm not sure. I suppose I'm just having trouble finding a costume to fit me."

The woman took in Hermione's appearance. And considering that Hermione was wearing a black corseted top and black pants with a white jacket and boots, she could probably see why Hermione was having troubles.

"I think I may have just the thing for you, if you'd like to come with me?" Without waiting for a response, she walked ahead, going through a door labeled _Employees Only._

Hermione decided she might as well follow. Once she walked through the door she was met with another room full of costumes. These must be the ones for the big time spenders and important wizards and witches. Why she was bringing Hermione back her was anyone's guess. Hermione looked around and saw the witch at the back of the room, next to a black velvet curtain that seemed to be blocking something from view. Walking down there, she gave the woman a confused look.

"You are Onyx Raven, are you not?" The woman gave her a small smile.

Hermione suddenly became weary. "Yes. How did you know that?"

She smiled again. "I was told that you were to get the best and most expensive. I was also told not to tell you whom told me this. So, do me a favor and do not ask."

Hermione didn't. "Is that why we are back here?"

"Yes. This is where I keep the important costumes. The ones that are one of a kind."

"Then why didn't my friend, Pansy, know about it?" She was rich and important, Hermione assumed.

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed. "The Parkinson family are rich, yes, but not anywhere near important. A bunch of barbarians the lot of them. Now, go through this curtain and find your costume. There should be a changing room back there, so enjoy. I'll be sure to tell your friend you'll meet her at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

She left without another word and Hermione found herself astounded. Someone important told the owner to bring Onyx Raven back here. Wondering if it was Draco, she decided to ask him when she met up with him, Blaise, and the buffoons for lunch. Deciding that most purebloods wouldn't ask questions or refuse such an offer, she walked through the curtain and found a tiny space. There were only three racks in the space, each only holding ten or twelve costumes apiece. A small changing room was in the back of the space as well.

With a smile, she began flipping through the hangers. So many beautiful costumes were there, practically all of them dark and worth more money then probably most of Hogsmeade. Hermione found herself feeling a little giddy. Still, none of the popped out at her. She flipped through all types; from a goddess to even a vampiress. So many costumes so little time. Just when she was about to give up, she saw it. The perfect costume. It was on the last and most expensive rack.

Just at the site Hermione almost lost the ability to breath. It was a princess costume, but not one you'd expect. It was black silk with layer of velvet falling to the ground in waves. The top was corseted and laced up in the back, however no material was covering the flesh of her back. The front material stopped at her sides and the thin laces were all that covered her back. It looked like a gown from the 16th century, with a tiara in the mix. The tiara was silver with hundreds upon hundreds of real diamonds weaved with the metal. But, the best part of the entire costume was that on the dress as well as the tiara, there were onyx jewels. Across the top of her corset and across the front of the tiara, the onyx jewels were beautiful and dark.

Just like Onyx Raven.

Excited, she picked up the costume off the rack and was surprised at how light weight it was. With so much fabric and jewels you'd think it would be heavy. "Probably a weight spell." Hermione said to herself with joy.

Before she left the room, (the dress had a tag that said the dress can be fitted with a simple spell made just for the dress. So no need to try it on. It was her size anyway.) she saw that there were shoes line against the wall. Hanging the dress back up, she looked through the shoes, each pair looked beautiful. She liked the strappy heels, but she really preferred boots. She'd have to ask the owner if she had a pair. Picking the dress back up off the rack, she lifted her hand to move the curtain, nearly shrieking when the owner was on the other side.

"Find what you liked, dear?" she smiled at Hermione knowingly.

"Yes, I did, Madame. Thanks so much. But, I'm not really sure if I can afford this." In fact, she knew she couldn't. She might have quite a hefty fortune Dumbledore gave her, but even the Malfoy's would struggle to buy this costume.

"Nonsense." The owner waved away her concern. "It's already been taken care of. Anything you wanted was already paid for. I'm just the person making it possible. Now, what about shoes?"

Hermione definitely needed to find out who was going through so much trouble for her. "Oh, the shoes back here are great, Madame. But, I'm more of a boot person and I don't see any back here. So, I'll just use a pair of my own."

The woman looked offended at Hermione's remark. "Absolutely not, Miss Raven! I was told to supply you with anything you need and I'm going to do just that! Wait here for a moment."

Hermione did and was seriously confused. This was getting ridiculous. First, Crabbe and Goyle start treating her like she was some precious commodity, the Pansy and Millicent start trying to make her part of the family, and now someone is paying serious money to make her happy. And for some reason, she was certain that it wasn't Draco pulling all of these strings. Sure, he had connections but not this many. She really needed to get to the bottom of this.

The owner came back in the room with a big box in her hands. It looked dusty, almost old. Hermione wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "What's that?"

The witch smiled. "Most of my customers prefer stiletto heels with open foot. No one ever asks for boots of any kind so I always keep them in the back room, where they obviously gather dust."

As she was wiping the dust off, Hermione saw the box. It was black with a white and lavender designs. No logo or description. "What's the company?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just get them from big time wizard designers. After all these years all of the labels run together."

All questions disappeared from her mind as the woman opened the box. For in the box was the most sexy pair of boots she'd ever seen. They were shiny leather, obviously knee-high and stiletto. The heel was four inches high, which would make her Draco's height almost. The front was pointed and intimidating, but she could work with that. It seemed the boots laced, just like the back of her gown. They would fit wonderfully.

"Oh, they're beautiful! I'll take them!" Hermione had to be careful, she might have a shoe-aneurism.

The witch smiled. "Splendid! Now, do you need accessories?"

Hermione nodded and the woman waved her wand, saying she would have the costume, shoes, and accessories sent to Hogwarts. Then, the left the back room to look at accessories and makeup. The excitement made Hermione forget about the nagging thought in the back of her mind telling her that someone was doing this for a reason. But, right then and there, that reason didn't matter. She was going to look fabulous at the ball.

* * *

"Hey, Raven," Draco said as he stood to kiss her hello. She had finally finished shopping for her Halloween costume and arrived at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle took up the rest of the booth Draco sat at. She was slightly annoyed when Crabbe and Goyle stood up as well. "Sorry I'm late, everyone."

Blaise just shrugged and continued to sip his Butterbeer. Pansy looked up confused. "What happed to you? After I got back from the restroom the witch who owned the costume shop just told me that you said you'd meet me here."

Hermione shrugged, not exactly knowing what to say. "I apologize for that, Pans. I took a small walk. Something caught my eye."

Draco smirked as they sat, him putting his hand on her knee under the table. "Did you find your costume, love?"

This, Hermione answered with a smile. "I did, in fact. You'll all have to wait until the ball to see it though. It's somewhat of a surprise."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Now that Raven is here can we please order? I'm famished."

Waving the waitress over, they all ordered their chosen lunch and launched into conversation. Hermione found that the more and more time she spent with the Slytherins, the more and more she enjoyed their company. And here she thought she would be crying herself to sleep every night until the war was over. Well, wonders never cease. Once the food arrived, however, everyone became silent as they enjoyed their delicious meal. Throughout the entire meal, Draco was always somehow touching Hermione, whether it was his hand on her knee or his arm grazing hers. It seemed like he couldn't keep away from contact for long. He probably thought she was a mirage, something that isn't real and that would disappear as soon as his skin wasn't touching hers somehow.

Hermione found that ironic in some way. Because, technically, she wasn't real. Her character anyway. And he would eventually lose her, it was just undecided as of when. She wouldn't want to leave him but she got the feeling that the moment he figured out she was Hermione Granger and not Onyx Raven, he would probably run for the hills… or even quite possibly try to kill her. She tried to not dwell on that fact too much, though. If she did she would more then likely end up going mad.

As soon as the group was finished eating, they left the Three Broomsticks to explore the village. Considering the fact that they were all obscenely wealthy, they didn't necessarily have to just window shop like Hermione used to with Ron and Harry. With the two boys, they had to window shop; that way her and Harry wouldn't feel guilty if they bought something when Ron couldn't. Now, it seemed, her new little group of friends liked to buy things without shame. If they saw something they wanted or could use, they would go in and buy it, even offering to buy something for one of the other group members. Even though they knew everyone had more then enough money to blow.

This group never ceased to surprise Hermione.

As the group walked, they slowly began to split up. Blaise and Pansy went to Honeydukes while Crabbe and Goyle went merlin knows where. Pretty soon it was down to just Hermione and Draco. A fact to which neither or them were complaining.

"Are you certain Blaise wasn't upset of our relationship?" Hermione asked as they sat under a tree near the Shrieking Shack.

Draco, who was leaned against the tree with Hermione leaning her back against his chest and his arms around her in a loving embrace, replied. "I'm certain."

Hermione didn't reply, just looked out to the broken shack in thought. Draco noticed her silence. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "He didn't seem to talk to be much. When he did he seemed somewhat sullen."

Draco chuckled. "Oh yes. Welll, the reason behind that is when he used to talk with you all of the time it was constant flirting and wooing. Now that you are with me, he is uncertain as to where to take himself with you. Do not worry though. He was the same way with Pansy until she became like one of the guys. I wouldn't take it personally."

That made a little sense, she supposed. "Alright then."

Draco held her tighter. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just something that has been bothering me."

"Which is?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

She frowned. "I don't want it to make you angry."

She felt his lips against her left temple. "Nothing you ask could ever make me angry, dear Onyx. I promise you that."

She wasn't so sure, but he asked for it. "Early this morning, during the bizarre storm, you said that you were right in the center of the war. That you were chosen to carry out plans for Voldemort. What did you mean by that?"

He hissed when she said his name. "Please, don't say that name."

Hermione feigned confusion. "Why? Isn't that his name? That's what Dumbledore calls him."

He shook his head. "It's disrespectful. So, as a favor to me try not to say it."

His voice was off, somewhat distressed. "I told you that you'd be angry with me."

He moved his hand to tilt her chin in his direction, catching her eyes. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just trying to find the best way to say this. I'm not used to being close to someone let alone telling someone private things about myself or my life."

She contorted her body so that she was sitting perpendicular to him, that way she could slide her arms around his neck and nuzzle against his collar bone. A sign of trust. "I won't judge you, Draco. I've probably done worse."

He gave a dry laugh. "I'm not sure about that. But, I suppose I'll tell you anyway. If things pan out like I've been told you'll find out soon enough as it is."

Before she could inquire as to what he meant, he started to speak again. "When you first met me, you might have noticed that I was cold, distant. I wanted nothing to do with anyone let alone you."

Hermione nodded her head with a small smile. "Yes. That is until I broke the ice by kissing you that night. I never could stand anyone with such a haunted expression all of the time."

He nodded. "Anyway. My whole life, I've been brought up and told that muggles and muggleborns were scum of the Earth; unworthy of such a wonderful gift of magic. My father always told me that when I was old enough and the Dark Lord had risen to full power I would be at his right side, his best and favorite Death Eater. He would tell me about all of the power that would entitle. I was excited, willing to do all that is necessary to get it. So, from the moment I started school, I tried to become my father. The cruel, cold man that he was. Then when I met Potter and Weaselbee, I was jealous. Since Potter already was known as the most powerful wizard of our generation for defeating the Dark Lord, I would make him my friend. Get him to share with me some of the glory. But, he turned me down. Called me the wrong sort. Ever since then, I've hated him. Done whatever I could to get him to fall from favor. Nothing ever worked."

Hermione sat and listened. Intrigued that she was hearing a story she never knew and never thought she would. She was actually hearing Draco Malfoy's version of their lives. It was almost too much. But, she couldn't bring herself it interrupt or insert some witty comment. So, all she could do was listen.

"Through the years, I would taunt and ridicule Potter and his little followers. Especially his little mudblood, Granger." Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, but to say so would be giving herself away, so she remained silent. "She was smarter then me. Something I was told growing up was impossible. No mudblood should be smarter then a pureblood. It was unheard of and insulting. So, I tried to excel, to beat her at everything. I would fail and my father would show me what he thought of that failure. He would slap me around, hit me with his precious cane. However, the moment the Dark Lord rose again two years ago, that stopped."

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, almost as if to decipher what she was thinking. He must have seen something for he continued, "He suddenly became busy; was never home. I didn't mind much. I got to spend more and more time with my mum, the most wonderful woman I have ever known. Until the day he came back, with the Dark Lord with him and all his followers. My father took me and my mum aside, told us the Dark Lord would be using our house from now on. I didn't matter much at first, I thought was going to get powerful and have wizards and witches fall to my feet. Then, the Dark Lord gave me a task. The task to kill Dumbledore."

_Here it comes. _Hermione thought.

"I didn't want to do. I never wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted power. But, when it came down to it, I was forced with the Dark Mark. I even had to torture a family to do it. It ruined me to do it, made me cry myself to sleep, but I still did it. I was afraid I would be killed, along with my mum, if I didn't. When I did, I was branded and given the task. If I were to fail, the consequences would be severe. They were right. I tried and tried to find ways to kill Dumbledore that didn't include me doing it myself. The poison, the cursed necklace. When all failed, I had no choice. The guilt was eating me up inside, but there was no other way. I had to protect myself and my family. Even that didn't matter in the end. For when I chickened out at the end of last year and Snape had to cover for me I feel from favor; angered the Dark Lord. The moment he found out even Snape failed he was enraged. Snape and I were tortured together, every Death Eater taking a turn. Including my father."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. This was terrible and she never thought that the boy who was spoiled rotten was treated so terribly. The fates have been cruel, it seemed, on both sides of the fence.

He looked paler then usual and sick from the memories. Hermione wanted to make it stop but it looked like he needed to go on. To get it off his chest, to tell someone who wouldn't hurt him. "It lasted for days until they felt I'd learned my lesson. Afterwards, they locked me in my room. My only allowed visitor was my mum, who would heal my wounds and bring me food. She would stay until she was forced to leave. My father visited once, to say he was sorry. That he wished he hadn't brought this upon me, upon us. He could finally see what he had become. But it was already too late. We were stuck and we all knew it. So when Dumbledore sent a letter telling me I could return because he could see I wasn't like them, wasn't a killer, Voldemort jumped at the opportunity. He said that this way, I could spy and give them a way to enter the building again, help them win. So I came back, wishing immediately that I didn't. That is, until I say you."

She lifted her face from his shoulder to look into his cold, hurt eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to my poor excuse of a life. I didn't think it was possible for me to love after the way I'd been raised and the way I've acted. I didn't think I'd gotten that right. But, here you are and, by some miracle, you love me back. After feeling the way you make me feel, I can't bring myself imagining not having you in my life. I refuse to lose the way I feel when I'm with you. Nothing can break me from you. I just fear where we go from here. I never wanted to bring you into my cruel world, but here you are anyway. Please, don't ever leave me alone in this black world again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. He had told her every bit of his life, his struggle. For years she thought he was pampered and spoiled, never had to fight a day in his life. Yet, here she was being told he's been tortured and beaten; by his own father no less. It seemed that not only had he brought life into her shattered world, but she'd done the same for him without knowing it. Hermione made a decision. Even if this was a task given to her by Dumbledore, she would use it to her advantage. She would free Draco from his prison do anything in her power to make sure it never happens to him again. She was starting to see the cruel boy she grew up with disappear and a new man taking over. She was going to keep it that way.

Removing her arms from around his neck, she cradled his face in her hands, pushing him away so he could look her in the eyes again. "It doesn't matter what you have done, Draco. That doesn't matter to me, as long as you are who you are when you are with me. I love you for you. No one else and no other reason. I never thought I could love and quite honestly I never wanted to. I always thought love would cripple me, drown me in sorrow. But, this feeling isn't crippling or a distraction. It is painful, but it's also right. So right that even if you'd killed someone before I wouldn't care. I've done my own fair share of horror to people, so who am I to judge?"

She chuckled and saw him smile. Good, she wanted that smile there. "So don't be ashamed to tell me the truth about anything. I'm yours, now and always. So, get used to me being here. Because I'm not going anywhere."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. Apparently, knowing that she knew everything and that she didn't care was unbelievable to him. For when he looked at her, he wasn't seeing her. He was seeing something he never thought he'd see…

True love… and that scared Hermione more then that scared him.

Then they kissed, kissed like there was no tomorrow and no war. Like there was no pain or misery, just each other. Both of them were damaged, broken by the terror they'd seen or done. And now here they are, finding that their damaged halves fit together perfectly, bringing them back together again. Too bad that it was the worst possibly timing in the world.

Fate, it seemed, had a cruel way of rearing her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered as they broke apart.

She kissed the side of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was the inexplicit charm of your handsome face that won me over."

It had to desired effect. He laughed. "Yes, well. My father did get that part right. If I'm to be a disgrace, at least I'm going to look good when I am."

She giggled. "Fair enough." Since they were being honest, she felt now would be the best time to bring this up. "I need to know one more thing."

He froze, "What?"

She took a deep breath, "Why is it that Crabbe and Goyle are really protective of me? Why did I go to get a Halloween costume, only to be told that someone told the owner to give me the best and most expensive, all costs paid?"

He didn't say anything. Which made Hermione worried. "Because, despite how much you love me, I know it wasn't you. You know me well enough that I would get upset at being protected like that."

He sighed. "I'm not supposed to say. I'm under strict orders to not until the time came."

She sat up and looked at his face, grabbing his hands to hold firmly in hers. "Tell me. I need to know."

He hesitated, but eventually nodded his head. "Are you sure you want to hear this? You won't like it, I certainly don't."

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"When they come, you must promise me you'll not tell them that I told you." He looked so scared that Hermione was tempted to take it back.

But, not quite that tempted. This was important and she needed to know. "You have my word, Draco. You know that."

He looked down and tried to compose himself. A few minutes later he looked back up at her again, tears in his eyes. "It's the Dark Lord. He's ordered your protection. He wants you to be made completely comfortable. He doesn't want to risk losing you or your power to the other side."

Hermione knew that was coming, but she didn't think that it would be so soon. She found herself frozen, unable to breath. Voldemort knew she existed, knew she was at Hogwarts. He must have noticed Dumbledore taking such an interest in her over the last year. (Technically.) He probably figures anyone that Dumbledore is willing to waste precious time on must be important, especially in times like these.

Draco was watching her intently, judging her reactions. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you… say something, please!"

Her silence must have been alarming him, so she composed herself and gave Draco a little smile. "Well, at least now I know and can prepare myself. When is this supposed to happen?" She'd need to, after all, tell Dumbledore a rough estimation.

Draco frowned and flinched. "November 23rd, I believe, was the plan. I was supposed to lure you in with the idea of power so that he can get you eager. I guess I ruined my task, yet again."

November 23rd. A month away. A month to prepare. That wasn't much time and Hermione wasn't very happy with it either. But, it would have to work. And from the look on Draco's face, she might not make it through the meeting unscathed either.

She laid a hand on his face again. She just didn't want to see that terrified look on his face again. Especially if it was for her safety. "I'll be fine. I've survived the worst possible situations on the streets. I can handle the Dark Lord. I promise you that. Even if I fall apart, I'll have you to bring me back together. Won't I?"

He laid his hand on top of hers. "Yes. You can count on that."

He smirked and kissed her gently. She sighed into the kiss and tried to make the feelings of unease disappear, leaving her feeling happy and content. She was with the guy she loved and as the warmth of his kiss spread through her, she had a good feeling that despite what terrors lie ahead, everything would find a way to work out in the end. It had to. Hermione had to believe in that fact, so she did whole heartedly.

And as the kiss between the two got deeper, so did their love… just as the leaves of the tree started to cascade to the ground, covering them with sunlit, beauty.

* * *

**((Long long chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. And to everyone that has been a faithful reader of this story and kept up with it chapter after chapter, you guys rock. I honestly love you guys and hope I meet your expectations! Thanks!))**


	11. Prelude to a Ball

**((Chapter 11!! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Review, review, review!))**

**Chapter 11::****  
**_Prelude to a Ball_

Hermione awoke to the bright sun, feeling oddly refreshed and content. The world seemed to be a beautiful place in that moment and she found herself basking in it. Her body arched into a stretch, awakening the muscles of her back and body. Wondering why today felt so spectacular, she stood up, sliding on her black slippers to avoid the cold floor. The moment she peeled back her curtains surrounding the bed, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

_Oh, yes!_ She thought to herself with a nervous giggle. _It's Halloween!!_

In the middle of the girl's dormitory was a life-sized troll—fake she was assuming—that the house elves must have placed sometime in the night. Hermione was warned that this might occur the night before, right before she fell into a deep sleep. Apparently, the Slytherin boys like to send the girl a little Halloween surprise that morning. Tilting her head to the side, she evaluated the figurine, wondering why they picked an ugly troll. Then she realized that they couldn't use a witch, for obvious reasons, and a black cat was also ridiculous. So, she just shrugged and decided that this was probably the best option.

She walked through the room filled with sleeping girls, trying not to wake anyone. It was time for her morning jog, but she found herself hesitant to go. At first it was just a technique to keep her calm and free of stress, but it eventually turned into good fun. Today, however, she thought would be a good day to skip the jog. She was in terrific shape after doing so every day for two months and could use one day of laziness. Well, maybe not laziness, but relaxation. There, that didn't sound so…

Lazy.

So, with a small smile, she decided she would seek out a different way to spend her morning. It was just sunrise so no one in the dungeons would be awake for at least a few more hours. Maybe she could use that time to plan a little bit. Or, she could just go up to the boys' dorms and wake up her sleeping dragon… well, one of the two.

"Hm. What am I going to wear today?" She whispered as she reached her little closet at the end of the room.

Since she was going to be dressing in her costume later on that day, she didn't want to go too crazy. But, not so laidback that she didn't seem like Onyx Raven. She couldn't necessarily go around wearing loose jeans and a sweater. Onyx didn't do that kind of thing. Looking through her wardrobe, she looked from jeans to skirts and shirts to wife beaters. Nothing seemed right. So, Hermione thought it would be best to go with the hot, yet grungy, look. She peeled a pair of hip-hugging jeans that had worn wholes torn all throughout the material off of the hanger. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Now was the task of finding a compatible shirt. In the end, she decided on a torn up Metallica shirt that Dumbledore insisted she buy. (How odd that old man is.) She didn't care much for the band, but she liked the alterations she did on the shirt. Now, one of the sleeves was torn off making it one shouldered, the bottom ripped off to show her midriff, and it was held together by being laced up on her right side.

After picking out a sexy pair of knickers (silk green with black lacing with matching bra), she walked her way to the bathroom, wanting to squeak as cold air rushed up her bare legs. Since she chose to only sleep in one of Draco's big t-shirts was probably a bad idea, she thought to herself as she shut the bathroom door. Laying her clothing choice on the counter, she grabbed a big black, plushy towel and headed toward the shower. Nothing felt better in the morning then a nice hot shower. After that, she'd pay a visit to her Draco.

The door to the boys' dormitory squeaked as Hermione began to open it, her freezing as it did so. If one of the other boys woke then she'd be caught and that would just ruin her plan. Once she heard the low breathing and occasional snores, she knew she was safe and continued opening the door. Shutting the door behind her, she walked quietly to the bed in the back of the room. Draco told her once he liked sleeping in the back, just in case someone started attacking he'd be the last one they'd reach. It was selfish, yes, but clever in a bizarre way.

Her sock clad feet slid easily across the wooden floors, making her confident she wouldn't wake anyone. Though, she was slightly annoyed to find Draco had put a spell on his curtains to keep out unwanted company. He had obviously never thought Raven would come and visit him when he was sleeping. Otherwise, he would've avoided it. She hoped her trusted her that much, anyway. So, bringing up her wand, she said the counter-curse, watching as the shields faltered long enough for her to step passed before they became tight once more. Luckily, Dumbledore trained her on all the magic he knew during the summer. There wasn't much that would keep her out now. Unfortunately for Draco.

What she saw when she closed the curtains made her chest tighten. There, asleep with the most innocent look on his face, was her Draco. He looked so sweet, so vulnerable that she was suddenly filled with a warm-fuzzy feeling. She had seen him sleep before, but now that they were together and so very much in love, she found herself adoring it even more. How could such a beautiful man fall in love with someone like her?

She sat at the side of his bed, next to his sleeping form. She was almost hesitant to touch him, for she didn't want to disturb what made him look so stress free. But, she also couldn't stop herself from doing just that. With a light touch, she pushed the hand out of his face and slid a finger down his cheek. His breathing hitched up as he slowly acknowledged her presence. His eyes didn't open and his body didn't move but she could sense he was awake. With a sigh, she leaned forward, being careful not to let her wet hair touch his bare chest, and laid her lips on his. He responded immediately and returned the kiss, his lips cool and gentle.

The kiss wasn't fast or hungry, it was sweet and slow. It was much like their first kiss, except this one was full of love—making it even better.

"This is the perfect way to wake up in the morning. I could get use to this," He whispered as he opened his eyes, full of sleep.

She smiled and laid her hands on either side of his shoulders, leaning down so their foreheads were touching. "I couldn't agree more."

He smirked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise," She gestured to the window light streaming through the crack in his curtain.

He looked thrown. "Aren't you supposed to be out jogging right now?"

"Normally, yes, but this morning I decided to take a break. I wanted to see you instead."

He chuckled lightly. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?"

She shrugged. "What? I missed you, what of it? Can't a girl miss the love of her life?"

Instead of answering, he moved. Fast. Grabbing her around the waist, he flipped her body over his so that she was now lying beside him with her back against his chest. It was warm and comfortable and she eventually found herself sliding under his blankets. By his doing, mind you, not hers.

"Since you're here, let's get back to sleep. And to answer your question, yes. A girl can miss the love of her life, especially when the love of her life misses her, too, when she's not around." Draco's voice was fading, as if he was falling back to sleep.

She giggled and nuzzled deeper into his chest. She loved the way each of the ridges in his muscular torso felt against her back. "That sounds like a great idea, except I have a better one."

He mumbled something intelligible, showing that he was almost fully asleep.

With a sigh, she sat up, peeling his arms away from her stomach and got on her knees. Once she adjusted her jeans, she turned around. She straddles his waist and braced both hands on either side of his head, leaning down kiss his temple before shoving him onto his back. This opened his eyes—wide—as he looked up at her.

"Rushing things a bit, aren't we?" He said, somewhat in shock and somewhat in pleasure.

She rolled her eyes. He would think about something naughty at a time like this. "Get your head out of the gutter, my dragon. I'm trying to wake you up. I want you to go with me somewhere."

He sighed and laid his hands on her legs. "Very well, I'm awake. Where do you want to go?"

She smiled. "The clearing. I found something near there that I want to show you. Come on."

She stood up off of his bed and threw him a pair of trousers that were laying on the floor, along with his button down white shirt. She loved that shirt on him when it wasn't tucked or covered in a sweater vest. He sat up with a yawn and flipped off the sheets before coming to a stand next to her. At this point she couldn't avoid looking over his frame. He was shirtless and in black silk boxers, after all. What woman wouldn't want to see Draco Malfoy dressed in such a way? It was delicious and made Hermione want to groan.

"Would you like me to step out so you can change?" Her voice was low, somewhat raspy.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to?"

She smirked. "Is that a trick question?"

He smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "No, stay. Otherwise the others might catch you in here. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, would we?"

"It's not like my reputation is in peak shape as it is." She sat on the bed and watched him dress.

The way he dressed himself was almost like an art. It was with such great care; almost as if he were afraid he would damage himself in some way. Her main focus, however, was on his scarred chest. She'd come to realize over the last week or so that the scars were from being beaten and tortured by Voldemort along with his Death Eaters on more than one occasion; his own father even taking part. They were not only on his torso, but on his back as well. He didn't like talking about it and Hermione didn't much like bringing it up. It angered her when she thought of what others have done to him and hurt her more then she could say.

As he buttoned up his shirt, she couldn't stop herself from standing and walking over to him. His hands stopped as she laid her hands over his, pulling them away from the material. He'd only buttoned the bottom two, leaving his chest bare and shining in the little light coming from the sun. She looked deep into his eyes as she ran her hands over his scars, almost as if she were caressing them. She hated that he would still flinch when she touched the destroyed flesh. Even though he never acted like it towards her, she knew he was still terrified and worried about what was to come in the war. Even more so, he was frightened about the part they would both undoubtedly play. She wished she could take away all of the pain and replace it with hope, but she knew that soon enough she would be partaking in that pain. The moment he found out who she was, he would be betrayed and hurt by her lies and deceit.

His eyes held weariness when she first started to touch his scars, then, as the seconds ticked by, the weariness was replaced by something else. This look was soft and warm, a look his normally cold silver eyes were not used to shining. It almost looked like he really trusted her for the first time; like he just realized that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was real. His hands landed on hers and held them tightly as he laid her forehead on hers, really feeling that this was it. Sure, he knew he loved her before, but now that Draco knew that she wasn't ashamed of any part of him, not even his disfiguring scars, it seemed all the more real.

"These don't disgust you? At all?" His voice was hushed, his eyes still closed.

She dropped her hands and circled them around his neck, hugging him close to her. "Not at all. They're a part of you and no part of you disgusts me. You're perfect in my eyes."

He let out a long breath and tightened his grip around her waist, seeming perfectly content to stay that way. "How is it that now, when we are on the brink of war, I find the one person most people never find?"

She kissed his neck. "Fate, it seems, has a funny sense of humor."

The both let out a low laugh and broke apart, Draco giving her a kiss on the forehead before finishing up his buttoning job. "You ready?"

She nodded her head. "All I have to do is slide on my boots and they're in the common room."

After sliding on his obviously expensive shoes, the two walked quietly out of the boys' dorm and headed into the common room. There, they found two house elves cleaning up. One of them Hermione recognized. It was painful to not acknowledge him, for he had done so much for Harry in the past. However she managed it, she was not sure. She just frowned and sat on the warm couch to slide on her combat boots.

"Dobby?" Draco asked, surprised at seeing his old elf.

The little elf looked up and his eyes filled with recognition, not at all happy. "Young Master Malfoy! Dobby does not have to listen to you, he doesn't. Dobby work for Headmaster now!"

Hermione giggled. She just loved all the spunk the little elf seemed to gain since his freedom from the Malfoys. She just hoped that Draco wouldn't become his angry antagonistic self like he normally does. She knew he thought house elves were scum and even though falling in love with her had changed him some, it wasn't much. It certainly wasn't enough to make his heart warm to creatures like house elves.

She was right. "Why are you even here? Father told me your filth was running amuck out of his hair, but I didn't think that you would be in mine."

She didn't like his condescending tone, so she decided to intervene subtly. She feign interest and confusion as Onyx Raven and never heard of a house elf before. "Oh," she walked up next to Draco and grabbed his hand, "I've never seen a little creature like this before. What's your name?"

She gave the little elf a small smile to show she wasn't going to harm him in anyway. He got the hint and bowed slightly, "The name's Dobby, miss. Dobby is one of the house elves, miss."

"A house elf?" She smiled and jumped up and down to show excitement before turning to Draco. "They're so charming!"

Draco just frowned without saying a word. Dobby, however, was smiling uncontrollably. He apparently thought he was meeting a new friend. "Oh yes, Miss. Is Miss new? Dobby does not recall seeing Miss before."

She smiled as she noticed he was wearing the little knit socks and hat she made just two years before. "I am, actually. I'm Onyx Raven, but I prefer to go by Raven."

"She's my girlfriend." Draco growled to show possession.

A gesture Hermione didn't appreciate. "And what, pre-tell, is that supposed to infer?"

He smirked, "That if he wants to speak with you, he must ask my permission first and foremost."

Hermione frowned, angry that he would think such a thing. Oh, what was she going to do with these Malfoys. "For one, he does not have to ask you for permission. I'm my own person, Draco, not a piece of property. I didn't fight my way to the top on the streets to come here and be possessed!" She turned to Dobby. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we get to speak again soon."

Dobby nodded happily. "Oh yes, Miss. Dobby hopes to see you soon, Miss. Miss should come to the kitchens to meet other house elves too, Miss. Dobby would introduce Raven to them, he would."

She gave a shrug. "I'll see if I can. Good day."

She didn't even look at Draco as she walked towards the portrait whole. She didn't want to get into an argument with him and she knew that the moment she spoke to him, her more independent side would have a field day at showing him just how very much she wasn't to be possessed. As Draco slid beside her and made to hold her hand, she jerked it away and crossed her arms. This was definitely not the best place to get into a loud fight, as the castle was still sleeping soundly. Without getting the hint, he wrapped an arm around her waist, a hold she managed to wiggle away from.

He looked hurt by her evasion. "What's wrong?"

She held up a finger to single him to wait. They were nearing the front doors, so she would make him wait until they were outside, where they wouldn't wake anyone. It's not like she was planning on giving him an earful, but she couldn't trust her own temper enough to risk it. Besides, it was cooler outside then in the castle. Maybe that would keep her controlled.

The moment they walked out the front doors and were on the grounds, she rounded on him; her voice soft, deadly. "What did you think you were doing back there?"

He looked confused, something that angered Hermione immensely. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Her hand tingled with the urge to hit something. "You were treating me like I was some expensive broomstick you didn't want anyone to touch!"

Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I wouldn't put it that way, exactly. You're much prettier than any old broomstick."

Her mouth dropped open. He really didn't get it. "I meant that you treated me like a piece of property!"

"Merlin, Raven, I don't understand the problem here. You are mine after all, so does it matter that I get a little possessive?" His smirk grew more pronounced.

Hermione was on the verge of snapping… or rather, Onyx was. "I belong to no one, Malfoy! Just because I love you doesn't give you the right to claim me! I'm my own person!"

His smirk fell. He was getting angry. "That may be correct, but you are with a Malfoy. We get what we want and what we get is ours. I got you, didn't I? Therefore, you belong to me. Like I belong to you."

"Bloody hell!" She shouted, clearly enraged. "I cannot honestly believe you said that to me! I may be your girlfriend, Malfoy, but I am not your property! And, if you really want this relationship to work, you need to stop being so arrogantly pigheaded and realize that you are walking on dangerous lands every time you try and claim me!"

"No," he said crossing his arms. "I'm a Malfoy, therefore better than most of the wizarding world. You should feel honored that I'm even giving you the time of day."

She stilled, her body completely frozen. This was the Malfoy she grew up with, the one she despised. Apparently, he hadn't changed like she thought. He was just different towards her because she was one of them, a Slytherin. Under the surface he was still the arse that made her life a living hell. Her heart, which was now beating uncontrollably at the rush of angry adrenalin, had betrayed her to her worst enemy.

With that thought, suddenly nothing mattered. The task didn't matter and her heart didn't matter. All she could see with her blazing vision was the evil boy that made her cry in 2nd year, the boy that tortured her endlessly. As the past suddenly flooded back to her, causing her ears to ring at the effort, she reacted the only way she could think of. Magic wouldn't be enough to make her feel better, just yet. She needed something physical to make her stop shaking.

So she punched the man she loves… again. Though, this time, he didn't fall back; merely stumbled.

'_Hitting him is starting to become an interesting habit. By the time the war is over he might end up with a permanent bruise on his cheek.´_ Her thoughts ran away from her. If they kept this up, there wouldn't be an end of the war for either of them.

They'd end up killing each other. "Never throw your precious bloodline at me again, Draco Malfoy. You are not better than me and never will be. Merlin, you bloody well can't even take care of yourself. You want to know something?"

Her voice was deadly again and he looked shocked that she'd actually punched him again. He didn't mean what he said—well, not exactly anyway—but, when his family pride gets in the way he can't help himself. And the moment he saw Dobby, all of that pride came rushing back when Raven started to speak to _it _like it was a friend. He didn't say this, however, because she obviously wasn't disgusted by the little vermin. Not wanting to anger her further, he just listened; which, at that moment, was probably the wisest decision.

She stood up to him, the top of her head reaching his nose, causing her to look up. "I thought you were going to be different. Sure, you're egotistical and can't go anywhere without your lackeys following you around, but I thought that you might wise up when it comes to me. So many guys tried to pull that possessive bullshit when I was growing up. I didn't take it then, and I won't take it now. So, unless you want me to leave you without looking back, you'll forget trying to possess me. It will not work."

Draco watched her as she walked away, stomping her feet as she did so. He was angry, shakily so. Though he would never admit it, he was afraid of her when she was angry. The way her eyes would flash at even the slightest hint of an argument made him quiver inside. Even while she was yelling at him, he couldn't help but respect her. Sure, Potter and his dream team yelled at him quite often. But, people in his own house never dared to do so. Not even Blaise, his best mate, would try. And yet here on the grounds, someone did it. The love of his life actually put him in his place. Despite how odd he found that, he also found it rather sexy in some way.

With a smile, he ran after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and swung her around. The second he saw of her lips confirmed she was angry he would touch her at a time like this. That didn't last long, however, because he kissed her hard. They didn't speak or move as their kiss grew ferociously. When they came up for air, he opened his eyes to see hers still closed and trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," was all she said.

It was enough. "You do realize that we can't go more than two weeks without you either punching me or yelling at me effusively."

She laughed and slowly opened her eyes. "Well, no one can say our relationship isn't interesting."

He laughed with her at the humility of the moment. "I apologize, Raven. I just can't help but become my selfish self sometimes. I promise to try and not act like that around you anymore."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a big hug. "I'm certain you will fail, but you are forgiven. "They remained silent for a moment. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to make this work?" She whispered.

He froze. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "It's like you said. We can't go more than two weeks without me getting angry with you. I'm afraid I am not good with relationships and I don't want to end up losing you because of my silly temper. I just…"

"You just, what?" He hugged her more fiercely.

"Maybe we're really not meant to make this work." It hurt her to say it, but she had to get it off of her chest.

He pushed her away slightly to look her in the eye. "Don't ever think that. Nothing you could ever do could make me resent you in any way. Every day that goes by we learn more and more about each other and this is just one of those things we needs to learn, grow accustomed to; we'll make it work."

She smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. What she wasn't telling him was that she already knew they wouldn't make it together. Her task came first and despite how much she loved him, she knew she would betray him in the end without a second thought. A small part of her hoped that they would make it out, even when he knows who she really is, but that just wasn't realistic. He was a Malfoy and they never settled with anyone below class.

"Shall we go to the clearing?" He asked, pulling away to grab her hand.

She shook her head. "No, we'll go another time. We've been out here a lot longer then I planned, according to the sun. It's about time for breakfast and I'm famished. Besides, Pansy and I had plans today. I just wanted to see you since I won't see you until the ball. I'm just sorry that it had to be wasted on my tantrum."

He shrugged. "It's the way we get through problems. We're just working out the kinks. Anyway, you look adorable when you get angry."

She smirked as they turned around, heading back towards the castle. Maybe he had a point. Perhaps they would argue for a small while and will eventually grow closer because of it. Only time will tell…

**((I repeat: REVIEW!! I love my fix of reviews!))**


	12. Seen Through the Eyes of Others

**((Sorry for the wait. College classes are crashing down on me, making me slack off in my writing joys. Anyway, everyone keeps inquiring to other characters in the story besides Hermione. I hope this will show you a little into the minds of everyone else. I hope you like, please review!))**

**Chapter 12:**

_Seen Through the Eyes of Others_

_

* * *

_

"How are things progressing, Miss Granger?"

Hearing Dumbledore call her by her real name startled her slightly. She'd almost forgotten who she was in all the silliness. "Things are progressing well, Headmaster. I've made good grounds with Draco Malfoy."

The old man looked at her over his half moon spectacles knowingly. "As I've seen, Miss Granger. According to the other students, you two are inseparable; in love."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. She had been trying to make her and Draco seem to be just another couple. She had no intention of the school discovering how close they have gotten. Apparently, she had failed terribly. It was just so difficult to not show the feelings that filled her with butterflies every time she was near Draco.

"That's how I've made it seem, Professor. Draco has admitted his feelings for me have sharpened, gone deeper. I would agree that love would be a good word for it." She sounded calm, all business.

Thank Merlin.

He chuckled. "That is not all that I've been hearing, Miss Granger," He stood up from behind his desk and walked to stand to her, "I've heard from several professors that you, too, have been bitten by love's sting. Is this true?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. The ball was in six hours and she had plans to be getting ready with Pansy. So, it's safe to say that she was shocked when she was summoned up to the Headmaster's office for _'disciplinary reasons' _via a first year. At first she was actually assuming that she was in trouble for something. Perhaps it had to do with the first years she and Pansy frightened? But, never did she imagine that Dumbledore wanted an update. They weren't scheduled again to meet until early November. Now, she understood why she was summoned. He had heard of her falling for a certain platinum blonde and was concerned about it.

Not good. "I don't know what you mean, Professor." Her voice barely waivered.

He gave her a sad smile. "From the look in your eyes, Miss Granger, yes, you do."

She looked at her feet, suddenly becoming very interested with a worn part of her boot. Honestly, she wasn't avoiding his eyes; she was just very concerned about her boots. They were her favorite pair, you know. Sure, every part of her was shivering in fear of being caught doing the one thing she was forbidden to do. And sure, he was looking at her with concern. None of that mattered, though. She just really loved her boots.

"Hermione, look up at me." Dumbledore's voice was quiet and caring.

She did as he asked and looked him in the eye. Every denial that she was coming up with in her mind faltered at his caring gaze and she found herself unable to lie to the man who has become somewhat of a grandfather. "I've failed, haven't I?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Falling in love is in no way failing, Hermione. The question that I have here is; are you still strong enough to do what needs to be done in this task?"

That would be the million dollar question. One that Hermione has thought over millions of times over the past two weeks. Falling in love was great once you looked at it for what it was. However, the moment you looked at it logically, in this situation, it was just downright unacceptable.

As for whether or not she was strong enough to do what needed to be done, she was certain she was. It wasn't really a matter of strength—it was a matter of will power. What Dumbledore should've been asking was whether or not she would be willing to do what needs to be done. She had pondered and pondered over that question and tried to avoid the answer she would undoubtedly decide upon. Now, with Dumbledore staring at her over his half moon spectacles, she had to face that decision head on.

"Yes. I understand with every fiber of my being that I fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time. However, I am not willing to let that jeopardize our mission. In the end, once we've made it to the final battle, I will what needs to be done. I will not fail you or the Order." It was almost physically painful for her to say.

The old Headmaster must have noticed her pain, but chose to not say anything about it. "I'm glad you still have your mind set," he sat back down behind his desk. "Thank you for the update, my dear. I shall see you in a few weeks time."

She turned quickly, anxious to get out the door as soon as possible—the escape before the tears fell. She was barely out the door when Dumbledore's low voice trailed to her ears. "Hermione?"

She turned and looked at him, not saying anything as she was biting her tongue to avoid the tears. He gave her a very sad smile. "I, too, know what it is like to fall for the wrong person at the wrong time. In the end, I had to betray their trust as well. I want you to know it will be painful; you will not forget or get over it. The most you can do is go on."

She was baffled by what he said, but left the room in a hurry anyway. If there was one thing she definitely did not need to talk about right now, it was love. She was knees deep in true love and knew it wasn't going to last—knew it was going to destroy her when it was over. All she needed right now was to get away. So, she ran. As her legs pumped, her brain slowed down; concentrating on the muscles in her legs as they were met by the familiar burn. The castle was void of students, all of them in their common rooms getting ready for the Halloween Ball. This was perfect, as Hermione could no longer keep the tears at bay. They fell freely and painfully as she slammed through the front doors and ran down to the lake.

Without stopping, without thinking, she plunged into the freezing lake, swimming as far out as she could. She didn't know why and certainly didn't understand it, but she needed water now. It was like it was calling to her, singing out for her presence, just like the rain did during her fight was Draco a few days earlier. The cool waves kept her soul at bay and she swam deeper and deeper into its depths. No one saw her go in, and no one knew she was there.

* * *

"Pansy would you stop pacing! Raven will be back soon enough. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Pansy stopped her pacing to shoot a glare at Blaise as he reclined on one of the chairs next to the fireplace. He had been watching for the last ten minutes and while she generally wouldn't have minded getting his attention, she wasn't appreciating him jumping down her throat. Granted, she was probably pacing a whole in the common room floor, but she couldn't help herself. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't stop herself from glancing at the magical clock over their fireplace. Raven went to the Headmaster's office for disciplinary reasons not thirty minutes ago and was not back yet.

While this was not unheard of when students were sent away for this same reason, it didn't do well to calm her nerves. Her father would have her head if Dumbledore somehow managed to ensnare Raven into the Order. She was entrusted to keep Raven with them, on their side of the war, and was not going to let some old man destroy this for her. Also, it wasn't just her duty as a Parkinson that kept her nervous about Raven. While she only befriended her to begin with strictly because she was told to, that was not the case now. She had truly started to care for the girl and thought of her as a sister; making her all the more willing to keep her on their side of things.

"Blaise, don't you worry about this?" She started to pace again.

Blaise looked back up at her with his eyebrow raised. "Should I?"

Pansy tossed up her hands in exasperation. Really, the boy could be so thick. "Yes, you bloody well should! We were both told to keep her away from the Order. And yet, Dumbledore sends for her all of the time for either disciplinary reasons or to see that she is settling well. Don't you ever consider what would happen to us if she were to change sides? Besides, I don't want to lose my new found best friend."

Blaise looked serious for a moment before he laughed. He _laughed!_ "Oh, Pansy, you worry too much. This is Onyx Raven we are talking about, remember? Do you honestly think she would go to a bunch of Gryffindorks? In all honesty, she's probably more Slytherin then both of us combined."

Pansy thought this over as she continued to pace. Supposing he was right, she managed to calm down a bit. Raven was very sly and hated to be toyed with, so perhaps she would see right through what the headmaster was saying. Her thoughts were stopped cold by Blaise's not so funny remark.

"Or she could be a spy. Working for the Order and only getting close to us to tell Dumbledore everything we know." He even sounded serious when he said this… something he never was.

This stopped Pansy dead in her tracks. She never even considered that thought and looked to Blaise in a panic. Then, as the two stared at each other for a moment, they burst into rhythmic chimes of laughter. That thought alone was ridiculous. There is no way anyone could fake life in the form of Raven. She was truly one of a kind and in no way sensitive. That's why she fit in so well with the Slytherins and why she was wanted by the Dark Lord so bad.

She sat on the arm of Blaise's chair. "That is by far the funniest thing you've ever said."

Blaise smirked at her. "I know. There is no way Raven is a spy. She's much too tough. Dumbledore can drill at her all he wants and the most he'll get is a sock in the—"

Pansy held up her hand to interrupt. "Yes, Blaise I get the point."

With a small smile, he laid his arm across the back of the chair. "Pans?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a date for tonight's ball?" He sounded serious again… wow, twice in one night.

She almost choked on her words. "Actually, no; why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you wanted to go with me as it seems I'm going stag as well."

She smirked. This was exactly what she was hoping for, but definitely did not want him to know that. "I suppose I could accommodate you."

He smirked again and stood up from the chair in one swift motion, nearly knocking Pansy off the arm in the process. "Good."

Pansy watched him walk out of the common room with a smile on her face, Raven's absence completely forgotten.

* * *

Blaise walked out of the common room with a little more bounce in his step. Ever since fifth year, he had a little crush on Pansy. He had even planned on asking her out on their first day this year. However, seeing Raven had postponed that decision for a while. After all, she was dark, alluring, and something to chase. He couldn't help himself, for he was a man who loved the chase.

That was the main reason he didn't object to getting the Dark Mark as soon as they were finished with school. He so wished to follow in his father's footsteps and hated that he was forced to wait until graduation to do so. All the while, Draco Malfoy gets a Dark Mark the summer before sixth year and given a task that was outrageously important. Had Blaise been given the task, he would have carried it out quick and swift.

Don't get him wrong, Blaise wasn't all bad. In fact, he was one of the nicest Slytherin's around. He just wanted to be powerful, an asset to the Dark Lord. While Draco was his best friend, he couldn't help but envy the guy. Sure, he might have been tortured a little here and there, but that was to be expected. When you were given a task the Dark Lord himself, you have to pull through.

Blaise himself might have been a little frightened of being given the Dark Mark for a while, but after a sit down with his father, it was decided it was the best thing. If his father thought so, he wouldn't question it.

All of this aside, he did truly care for Draco. He was his best mate and will always be. Even if the Dark Lord chose to never allow Blaise in his ranks and made Draco his second in command, Blaise would never hold it against Draco. He might be bitter for a while, but that was as far as it would go. He was even happy that Draco snared the best girl in the school. The poor bloke needed a little happiness. He just hoped it wouldn't get too far. In the end, they probably wouldn't be allowed to be together. If that happened, Blaise would be there for him.

See, Blaise Zabini isn't all that bad.

* * *

During the past few weeks, Draco had been more elated then he had been in his whole life. Not only had he fallen in love with the girl of his dreams, but she loved him back as well.

Sitting in the Room of Requirements—which he thought up to look like a grand bedroom—he thought over everything Raven had given him. Now, for the first time in his life, he had hope for the future. Before her it was an endless cycle of pain, death, and torture. With her by his side, he might be able to make it through the war after all. Perhaps, after all is said and done and they are still together, they could start a new life together just the two of them away from London.

However, now that he was alone without his light in the darkness, the shadows started to close in. Being with Raven had given him something to dwell on besides his life. Now that she was not by his side, getting ready with Pansy, he was forced to think about why he was really here at Hogwarts. Earlier this morning, he had gotten a letter from his father; one letter that said little but meant a lot.

_**Draco;**_

_**I'm certain you know as to why I am writing. The Dark Lord is getting anxious. You have not written any news back yet, and we are inquiring as to your reasons. We know you must have picked up something by now and would really like for you to inform us. You were given a second chance after your failure last year, and I hope you do not screw up this time.**_

_**Also, the date is still set for November 23**__**rd**__**. You will be sent a portkey that will transport you right to the mansion. As for Miss Raven, I do hope you have left all of the necessary hints needed to entice her, to make her want to be one of us. The Dark Lord is very stern in wanting her brought to him. He believes she will be his tool in triumph. Do not fail to bring her with you, or you will not like what will happen. **_

_**Do not disappoint me, Draco.**_

_**L.M.**_

While the beginning of the letter was business as usual, the minute he saw Raven mentioned his blood ran cold. He knew she was to attend the meeting, but that didn't make him any less angry. She was his—the love of his life, his other half—and hated that she would be used by the monster that is Voldemort. The Dark Lord would destroy her beauty, her light and turn her into an empty shell like he has done to him.

Draco lost everything the minute he was forced into being a Death Eater. He lost everything he enjoyed that brought him happiness. Every single light in his mind was dampened, turned to ash. All he could do was feel pain and loneliness. He would torture when told and received torture without fight. It was what was expected of him and what he would have to accept for the rest of his life.

Not Raven. She was full of such beauty and strength. While she was tough as nails, she was also as soft as they come when it came to him. After everything he had been through, all the pain he endured, she made him right again. They were fixing each other slowly, and the Dark Lord would take that from him, force him to watch as he slowly drained her of her beauty. There was a point in time where Draco would have loved to die. Although that had changed quite a bit in the last month or so, the moment his Raven disappeared he would want that fate again. He may even bring it on himself.

Laying himself back onto the grand bed, he stared up at the black ceiling, tears building in his eyes. While Malfoys never cried, Draco did on occasion, but only in private. Raven has seen him cry a few times and that was fine, for she still loved him for it. Draco Malfoy found months ago that it was just too painful to feel nothing at all but a black hole in his soul. From the moment he was branded, he got sucked into the hole. Crying a little was the only way he could ever feel anything. Now, he had that and the love he felt for Raven. While that is all he needed, he couldn't help but wonder how long it would last and whether or not it'll kill him if it ever ended.

* * *

"What do you think, Albus?" McGonagall looked worse for wear.

Dumbledore turned a sad expression to his old friend. "I'm not sure, Minerva. I have faith that Miss Granger will do what she is supposed to, that she will do as she has planned. That doesn't leave me unconcerned, however."

McGonagall nodded her head and looked to the ground in sadness. "I've never seen such love in the eyes of two so young. Not since poor James and Lilly Potter."

"I agree, Minerva. There is no doubt in my brilliant mind that Miss Granger had found true love in that of Mr. Malfoy. Despite how very much I do not want to take that from her, the war is more important than the love I feel for the child."

"Yes," the old professor McGonagall walked up to his desk with a small smile. "I love her like a daughter, myself. After all she's been through, losing her parents and her life; I hate to see that she will have the love of her life ripped from her as well."

Dumbledore looked at the photo sitting on the corner of his desk. To others it looks to be a picture of him with the old headmaster of the school. However, in reality, it was a picture of the current Order of the Phoenix, with the Golden Trio front row center. Dumbledore placed the three friends (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) in the front center, for they were the heart of the Order; their hope for the future. Now, staring at the moving photograph, he noted how Hermione would wrap her arms around the two boys one second and give them sisterly kissed on the cheek the next. She truly was the glue to the group and now that they thought she was dead, they lost a very dear spark that ignited their souls.

Soon enough, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had plans to leave the school and go search for the remaining Horcruxes, as Harry informed the Order the other night. Everyone objected, but knew it was necessary. Dumbledore knew he would need to tell Hermione, but decided to wait for as long as possible. She would undoubtedly grow worried and fret over her decision to leave their sides. Now that she was in love with Draco, he feared he might have to use that to keep her in the task.

Dumbledore just hoped the beautiful Hermione Granger prevailed in the end.

* * *

**((I know, it wasn't much. Please review anyway! Thanks!))**


	13. From Sexy Vampires to Dark Princesses

**((Chapter 13! Wootwoot. This is the ball, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!))**

**Chapter 13:  
**_From Sexy Vampires to Dark Princesses_

Cold water seeped through the pores in her skin as Hermione swan through the Black Lake. With all of the drama in her life, she hadn't had a real chance to relax, let go. Now, swimming on this cool afternoon, she felt some of the tension in her body flow away with the waves. She really didn't understand why water was beginning to mean so much, and honestly didn't care. The only thing that mattered in this moment was that she felt good for the first time in a while. Even the task was far away in her mind.

Finally slowing down in her strokes, Hermione began to tread water, looking to see how far she had swum. Shock chorused through her when she noted the distance. Having never been a water person herself, it was even more surprising that she didn't fear the Black Lake for all the creatures that were in it. Most students never dared to enter the lake, fearing that they wouldn't make it out alive. Hermione, on the other hand, was thoroughly comfortable in the waves, almost as if she belonged there.

'_Strange.' _Hermione thought to herself as she continued to tread water.

So much had changed in the months since she became Onyx Raven. Even Quidditch seemed to interest her more than it did when she would spend time with Ron and Harry. While it was great when she listened to Draco and Blaise spoke about it, it was still alarming that she was changing so much. She had known she'd have to cross a few lines to get to where she needed to be, but she hadn't even thought of the fact that even the little things would change. The bad thing was that she wasn't sure how she felt about it all.

Noting the sun in the sky, she decided it might be a good time to head back. She told Pansy that she would be gone for half an hour and judging by the sun, it had been at least an hour or more. Chances were that Pansy was in a panic. With a defeated sigh and thoughts of regret, she headed back towards shore, her body slowing in its strokes. She didn't want to leave the water, but didn't have much of a choice. Besides, she could always come back tomorrow.

"Where have you been, Raven? I've been worried sick," Pansy screeched the minute she walked through the portrait whole.

Letting out a sigh, she was suddenly happy that she'd used a drying spell on her clothes and hair. "Dumbledore was upset about the way I've been treating the first years. He expects better of me, apparently. I'm not sure what he expects, though. Where I come from, you have to be tough on the little ones."

Pansy's face remained stern for another couple of seconds before falling back into a smile. "I wouldn't think on it too much. Dumbledore's all about unity, the crazy old coot."

Hermione smiled and linked her arm with Pansy's. "Let's get ready for the ball, shall we?"

"We shall." Pansy smiled as the two headed up the girl staircase.

As they pulled out their gowns, they chattered about mindless girl stuff. Pansy would get excited every time Blaise was mentioned. Apparently, just the mere fact that he had asked her was going to be the highlight of her night. Hermione didn't say much, just inserted the right replies here and there. Her mind was still elsewhere. There was so much going on that she felt like she was about to explode.

"Do you know what Draco is wearing tonight?"

Pansy's voice broke through her thoughts. "What? Oh, no. The bloody idiot won't tell me. Wants it to be a surprise, he says."

Pansy laughed. "Don't be too annoyed with him. After all, you didn't tell him what you are going to be, did you?"

Hermione didn't appreciate her sarcastic tone. "I suppose not, but that's different. I'm the girl, I'm meant to be mysterious," she slipped in a sly smirk to top of the comment before a question came to mind. "By the way, where is Draco? I haven't seen him since this morning."

That threw Pansy for a minute, causing her to frown in thought. "I'm not sure, actually. He wasn't with Blaise earlier. I'm sure he's fine, though. Possibly just out to make his costume delicious for you."

That was the end of actual conversation. For the rest of the night all the two discussed was how to do their hair, or if their makeup looked too thick. The best part was when Pansy saw her costume; she nearly died in surprise. She'd never seen a more beautiful gown, apparently, and was almost jealous of her new friend. Hermione eased her doubts and said that Blaise would be too busy gawking at her revealing costume to even notice her.

Her statement was definitely not wrong, either. Once Pansy was dressed and ready to go—about ten minutes before they were told to meet the boys in the common room—Hermione nearly stopped breathing. Naughty nurse was right; the costume was in two pieces and baby blue, with the top being a strip of material that only covered her front. Her back was completely bare with the exception of only the four strings of the top looping around to tie together, holding it in place. The bottom piece was a super miniskirt that just managed to covered her rump, her stockings not even close to being obscured. With a pair of her four inch heels on her feet, she looked ravishing. Topping off her costume with a lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck, she was indeed a sight to be remembered.

"Raven, does my hair look ok?" She sounded panicked.

Hermione laughed, "It looks great."

While Hermione had her hair in tight curls piled on top of her head with her tiara, Pansy went for the piggy tail look. With French braids on either side of her head, all she needed was a lollypop and she'd be set. Which, ironically enough, Hermione had one to offer the Slytherin girl when she'd asked.

Pansy sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being annoying."

"You aren't being annoying, just nervous. Don't worry you'll be fine." On her first date with Draco she was beyond nervous, so she couldn't blame Pansy for being so.

"Right. I'll be fine," She took in a deep breath, "You ready to go?"

Hermione looked down at her beautiful gown and let the smile fill her face. "Yes, I believe I am. Let's go."

Draco was upset. While changing into his costume, he'd gotten some bad news. His father flew an urgent owl to him, saying that something changed and that the Dark Lord moved up their meeting. He didn't get into specifics, but Draco was fairly positive that it had something to do with Potter and his gang of witless wonders. However, the why didn't matter. All that mattered was that Raven was going to have deal with the Dark Lord sooner then she thought.

For the meeting had been changed to tomorrow night.

Deciding that it would be best to tell Raven after the ball, he fought to compose his scattered emotions. Hoping to make it last long enough to make it through the night without her sensing something was wrong. Fat chance, though, considering that she somehow always managed to see right through his façade. He wanted her to have a good night and if that meant he'd have to lie through his teeth to make it that way, then he would.

While trying to calm himself, Blaise came hopping down the stairs, looking efficiently goofy in his costume. "What exactly are you supposed to be?" Draco found himself asking.

Blaise smirked and did a little pose. "Something muggles call pirates. I learned about it in Muggle Studies and saw a picture. I figured it would be something funny to be for Halloween."

Draco nearly fell over in laughter. It was no secret that Blaise despised muggles almost as much as Draco did himself. So, the mere fact that he was dressed up as a muggle was more than funny. It was bloody brilliant!

"What are you laughing at, Draco? Your costume doesn't seem much better!" Blaise feigned offense.

Draco stopped laughing but couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. He knew that Blaise was lying about him looking ridiculous. After all, many Slytherin girls have passed him on their way to the ball and very few managed to not gawk. "I am a vampire, you fool."

Although, he wasn't the Dracula type vampire; in fact, he decided that he was more of a rock star type. Wearing leather pants and a slimming black t, he thought he looked pretty fabulous himself. He even donned a pair of converse and a leather jacket for the occasion. Keeping his hair loose and falling in his eyes, he felt it gave him the sexy rocker look. Especially with the little bit of eyeliner he decided to wear as well. Flashing a bit of his magically lengthened fangs, he chuckled when Blaise suppressed a chill of fear.

"Though I will admit, mate, that all those piercings look good on you. You should keep them." Blaise said as he fell back onto the couch by the fire.

Draco was a little skeptical about the remark. Using a spell he'd heard about before, he'd managed to have an eyebrow, tongue, lip, and ear piercings; each with metal hoops in the holes. It had stung a little, but luckily enough, the magic made them seem months old instead of mere minutes. Sliding on his leather jacket, he began to pace, his thoughts once again consumed with tomorrow's worries.

Blaise appeared to know what he was thinking. "I take it you got a letter as well?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, mate. I'm not sure how I am going to make it through the night without telling Raven or her founding out something is wrong. The woman sees right through me."

"I know, mate. Bloody scary, that one, but you love her and she loves you. I'm sure you'll make it tonight, just do what you do best. Act."

Draco knew that statement was a little over exaggerated. Sure, he could lie pretty well having learned from his father, but he was no actor. He could hold it off for a while, but eventually she will see right through him. There was just no avoiding it. Maybe he can keep her dancing long enough for her to remain oblivious.

"Now, is that any way to greet your dates, boys?" Pansy stepped off of the stairs, looking from the slouching Blaise to the pacing Draco. "Honestly, weren't you raised with better manners than this?"

Blaise jumped up from his position the moment his eyes met the naughty nurse names Pansy Parkinson. Draco was a little surprised when he saw her choice in costume, but only a little. This was Pansy, after all, and the one thing she loved to do was flaunt herself. This year, she just went a little overboard.

Blaise, obviously, didn't agree with him. "Pansy, you look amaz—"

Pansy made an upward motion with her hand, "Hey, eyes up here, Captain."

Draco started to laugh as Blaise's eyes snapped up to her face after gazing longingly at her legs. Yep, his best mate was definitely a leg man.

"Did I miss a joke while I fetched my wand?" A confused voice asked from the girls' staircase.

The moment Draco turned to see her, he was gone. Descending the stairs was the most beautiful Dark Princess he had ever seen. In an obviously one of a kind gown and painfully expensive tiara was the woman who stole his heart. Except this time, she seemed to steal his voice too. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco found himself grabbing her black silk gloved hand in his and bending to give it a kiss, on the underside of her wrist—right above the veins.

He had no doubts that the warm, tingly feelings echoing through his body was evident in his eyes when they met hers. For the moment he did so, he saw her swallow and her brilliant green eyes sparkle. He adored the way her deep, black eye shadow and liner made her green eyes dark; even the iris was outlined with thick black. He hadn't even noticed before.

"Draco, my love. You look positively ravishing." He loved the way her voice came out husky and warm.

He smirked and pulled her body next to his, planting a quick kiss on her lips. The moment she sighed, he pulled away feeling daring. "And you, my Princess, look mouth watering. Makes me thirsty."

Then, she did something that made him smile. She tilted her head to the side exposing her neck, "Do me the honors, oh vampire. Make me your queen."

Pansy laughed at Raven's dramatics. "Very appropriate, Raven. Now, are we all ready to go?"

Draco kissed the exposed skin on Raven's neck before casting a sexy wink. "Maybe you'll be my queen after the ball."

Raven had heat in her eyes. "Maybe I will."

"Whoa, ok, let's get moving love birds." Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand and headed out of the portrait hole at a fast pace.

Draco gave a smirk and held out his arm, "Shall we, your highness?"

"We shall," she hooked her arm with his and they followed after the fleeing pair.

**((AN: Hermione's POV as she and Pansy met the boys in the common room.))**

Hermione followed Pansy as they opened the door that led to common room. She was excited to see what Draco had chosen to be for Halloween and also to see his expression the minute she walked down the stairs. It would certainly to be a night to remember.

"Oh, snap. I'll meet you down there, Pans, I forgot my wand." She said, feeling a little annoyed with herself.

Pansy shrugged. "You certainly wouldn't want to lose that. You never know when Potter and Weaselbee will be hanging around. Meet you down there."

Hermione walked to her bedside and picked her wand up from the table. Pansy was right, she never wanted to go anywhere without this wonderful piece of wood. Except, it wasn't Harry or Ron she was worried about. Sliding it into her garter under her skirts, she headed back in the direction of the door. When she was headed down the stairs, she heard Draco's unmistakable laughter. He didn't laugh very often unless it was just the two of them, so she found herself feeling a little confused.

"Did I miss a joke while I fetched my wand?" She asked as she finished stepping off the stairs.

What awaited her was almost enough to knock her off her feet. Draco's costume looked better then she ever imagined. He was obviously a vampire, as his fangs were glistening in the fire light when he was laughing. Also, his leather pants, black t, and leather jacket was a dead giveaway. But, from Hermione's point of view, there was no way he was trying for the Dracula impersonation. No, he certainly looked a lot sexier than that. If his facial piercings were anything to go by—and boy oh boy was she attracted to those piercings—he was obviously something modern. A rocker, perhaps??

She almost blushed as he composed his shocked expression and laid a kiss on her wrist, above the veins. However, the moment his eyes met hers, she saw what he was feeling—for it was the same thing she felt at the same moment. She felt warm, flushed. It was an exhilarating feeling, yet also tempting. Much too tempting, that is, to show how she really felt. If she did show she felt the same way, they would more than likely not make an appearance at the ball. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Draco, my love. You look positively ravishing." Her voice came out unintentionally husky.

Her skin felt electric when he suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his, laying a warm kiss on his lips. When he pulled away she felt shocks of electricity from her lips to his, making her want to groan in protest. She didn't understand how they got more and more attractive to each other as the days go by, but she certainly loved the way it made her feel.

"And you, my Princess, look mouth watering. Makes me thirsty," His voice was smooth as he looked her up and down.

Feeling a little daring, she leaned her neck to the side to expose the smooth flesh, "Do me the honors, oh vampire. Make me your queen."

Pansy's laughter cut through the intense moment, "Very appropriate, Raven. Now, are we all ready to go?"

Hermione was about to reply when Draco pressed his lips against her exposed neck, forcing all air out of her lungs. "Maybe you'll be my queen after the ball."

"Maybe I will." It slipped out before she even realized she thought it, let alone said it. She just couldn't stop the reply from tumbling out of her mouth. Her body suddenly felt hot, but in a pleasant way.

"Whoa, ok, let's get moving love birds." Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand and headed out of the portrait hole at a fast pace, making Hermione smirk at his discomfort.

Draco gave a smirk as well and held out his arm, "Shall we, your highness?"

"We shall," the moment she linked arms with is, she felt another electric shock, this one shaking her to her core.

The ball was a hit. After the first initial shock of everyone staring at her and Draco the minute they walked in wore off, the ball was in full swing. Before the band, Weird Sisters, even knew it the dance floor was full of students jamming to their hearts' content. It was a night of ghouls, ghosts, goblins, and monsters of all shapes and sizes. A lot of students were even dressed as muggle characters this year, a fact that shocked Hermione slightly. That is, until she heard why. The Slytherins said that it was because they are the most horrifying costumes anyone could find.

Funny.

Hermione and Draco spent so much time on the dance floor that Hermione was about ready to collapse in exhaustion by the time she managed to talk him into getting a drink. She didn't know why, but the guy was obsessed with dancing tonight. Then, she got the feeling it had to do with the fact he was hiding something. Maybe it was the way he tried to avoid eye contact at times or that he seemed distant, but he wasn't exactly calm at times.

Figuring he would tell her when he felt it best, she let it slide and just enjoyed herself. That is, she enjoyed herself until she saw Harry Potter coming her way, dressed like an auror. Worrying that he might try and start a fight with Draco, she excused herself from Draco's side, claiming to go to the ladies room. If they were going to get into it, she didn't want to be a part of it.

So imagine her surprise, for the moment she stepped into the empty hallway, she felt a warm hand close on her shoulder. Flinching away, she was tempted to pull her wand out of her skirt even if it was Harry who followed her. His expression was determined and sure, causing her to wonder what he could possibly want with her.

"We're going for the Horcruxes, we leave tomorrow night."

Hermione stopped breathing. Why on Earth was he telling her this for!? He was supposed to keep that a secret and not go telling any random person, especially not the current princess of slytherin! Composing her face, she said loud and firm, "Ok. And horcruxes are what exactly?"

He glared before shaking his head. "Don't pull that on me. I saw the look on your face the moment I said horcrux. Only one person I've ever known had that scolding look. I just had to be sure."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so decided it would be best to pull out the big guns. "Yea, alright, Potter. I don't know what potions you've been ingesting, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't even know what a bloody horcrux is!"

He wasn't buying it. "Fine, play that game. Here, you dropped this on the dance floor."

After forcing a little velvet bag in her hand, he turned on his heel and walked back into the Great Hall. Hermione was frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. Did he know?? How had she given herself away!? No, he couldn't know… could he?

Rushing to the bathroom, she ran into a stall, locking it before casting a silencing spell to keep unwanted visitors from hearing anything. As she slowly untied the little velvet bad, her hands started to shake. What she found in there was shocking beyond repair. It was the locket Harry and Dumbledore found last year, the fake piece of jewelry stolen by R.A.B. Confused, she opened the locket only to find a small note falling out. Assuming that it was the same note as before, she was about to close it back in the locket before noticing the paper and was new, crisp. She unfolded the note and nearly cried as she read its contents.

_**Onyx Raven,**_

_**I know who you are. I won't say who in this note just in case it falls into the wrong hands. I can't say I understand what has happened to you over the summer, but I can say I understand what you are doing now. While it hurts me terribly that you will not be by my side in those final days, I know in my heart that you are doing your part behind enemy lines. Neither Ginny or Ron, or anyone else in the Weasley family, knows what I know. They would undoubtedly give you away and I cannot have that. Just knowing that you are alive is enough for me to keep your secret to myself. I do hope, though, that the moment this war is over, you will come home to us. We miss you terribly and Mrs. Weasley hasn't cooked a day since the news of your 'death' hit home. I ask that you don't try and talk to me or even acknowledge my presence with the exception of your ridicule. Besides, the three of us will be leaving tomorrow. Wish us luck.**_

_**With hopes to see you again soon and all my love;**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Hermione felt as if she'd gotten punched in the gut and couldn't get any air. Harry knew she was Hermione Granger and knew she was alive. While she figured she should be concerned about this, she found she wasn't. Harry was always extremely good at seeing through those who didn't want to be seen. It wasn't incredibly surprising that he saw right through her. It just hurt so much to know that he knows and yet she couldn't even speak with him. She couldn't hug him or tell him she's sorry for hurting him so with her fake death. They would be leaving on a dangerous mission and she had to stay behind, had to play with the devil himself. While she had Draco and loved him dearly, she so wanted to be by Harry's side right at this moment.

"Raven? Are you in here?" Pansy's call interrupted her thoughts.

Removing the silencing spell, she opened to door to the stall, "I'm here, Pans. What's up?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you alright?"

Hermione gave a small smile. She wasn't crying but probably looked like she wanted to. "I'm fine. Just nervous."

Pansy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh. My. Stars. This is the night isn't it?"

Confusion filled Hermione's mind. "Beg pardon?"

Pansy grabbed her hand and started to jump up and down, squealing. "This is the night. Oh, this is the night! Are you and Draco going to… you know?"

Hermione remained confused for a moment before understanding dawned on her. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Was Pansy really referring to her and Draco's sex life?

"Whoa, whoa, what? Are you really asking me about my sex life with my boyfriend?" Her voice was high and embarrassed.

Pansy smirked, "Well, you did say you were nervous!"

Hermione pulled her hands from Pansy's, "No, no, no! Wow, no! Draco and I have only been together a little over a week! Too fast, too soon!"

Pansy frowned, seeming put out. "Oh, sorry. It's just that you two seem so perfect together, so in love. I just figured that that was what you meant."

"Oh, wow. No, Pansy, I don't think that this is the night for… that."

Pansy looked depressed for a millisecond before turning chipper once again. "The boys were wondering where you went. Especially since Potter followed you and all. He didn't harass you, did he?"

She smiled. It was forced, but still a smile. "No, not too much. He's just firm about me not being friends with you lot. Keeps saying you guys are just going to turn me evil."

Pansy laughed and Hermione along with her. "No, Raven. We aren't going to make you evil; just powerful."

"Right. Anyway, we should get back. The ball should be over soon so we don't want to miss the opportunity to dance with our ever so handsome dates, now do we?" It was the best change of topic she had.

The other girl took the bait quickly, "Oh, definitely. Besides, I think Blaise likes my outfit enough to stay glued to my side for a while. I do just love his body against mine."

"Raven, can I speak with you before we head back?" Draco's voice was quiet and sad.

Hermione hated it when his voice sounded that way. "Certainly, Draco."

The two broke away from the snogging Pansy and Blaise and headed the opposite direction of their common room. Since they had about another thirty minutes until curfew, they were allowed to wander for a little while. Besides, it didn't look like Pansy or Blaise would notice them missing or even cared all that much.

Draco pulled her to a wall she immediately recognized as the Room of Requirement. Though, Raven wouldn't know that. "You're bringing me to a wall why?"

Draco laughed, "One moment."

She watched as he paced back and forth, obviously trying to bring the door to appear. She remembered having to do that with Dumbledore's Army back in fifth year. It was so interesting back then. Definitely a lot less tense then it was now. Not to mention the fact that it was great fun to keep evading Filch like that. Oh yes, the DA was one of Hermione's fondest memories.

Suddenly, the door appeared and Draco was pulling her through it quickly, just as it was disappearing again. Odd, it never did that before. "Where are we? And what was that?"

"Oh, this is the Room of Requirement. It's a place where people in need can come and relax or get away. I figured this would be the best place for us to talk." Draco led her to a fluffy black couch that sat next to a fireplace.

The last time she was in this room it was when it was set up as a form of Dueling Gym. Now, as she looked around, it resembled more of a bedroom. A very nice bedroom, at that. The couch was joined by matching chairs in front of an artistically crafted fireplace, with all different kinds of symbols around the mantel. Bookshelves upon bookshelves littered the walls, causing Hermione to smile at how very much she and her dragon had in common. A green king sized bed was against the far wall atop an elegant silver rug. Yep, definitely a nice bedroom.

As she sat down, she turned her body towards him, "What is on your mind, love?"

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to stall. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

She smiled. "Indeed you did. Even gave me quite the snogging session as well. Of course, your wonderful fangs nicked my lip as well."

Draco gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, right. Sorry about that." He waved his wand as his teeth returned to regular size and his piercings all disappeared.

_Bummer, I really liked those!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Anyway, I brought you here to tell you something I don't want to tell you. But, it seems I have to if you want to be prepared." He was definitely bad at beating around the bush.

"Please, get to it, Draco. What is this all about?" She had a small idea that she did know what this was about.

"I got a letter from my father today, Raven. The Dark Lord has moved up that meeting."

Oh. She had been right. "Very well. When did he reset it to? Two weeks? Maybe one?"

He gave her a sad smile and placed his hand against her cheek, "No, my love. It's tomorrow. Right after Hogsmeade for us 7th years."

Oh, Merlin. That was a little too soon for her liking. She figured he might say a week, which still would've been too soon. Though it was certainly better than this! How on Earth was she going to alert Dumbledore??

"Raven, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't want this for you, but I can't stop it. Please, say something!" He was taking her silence for terror.

She was scared, no doubt. But, she was mostly angry. It would be like Voldemort to be so insanely inconvenient. "No, do not worry, Draco. I'm alright. Just a little shocked, is all."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't bolting out of the room screaming. "I am truly sorry, love. I didn't know he would do this. I didn't want to tell you before the ball, I wanted tonight to be a happy one."

She understood why he didn't tell her before, but she wish he had. That way, she could've snuck to Dumbledore so they could come up with a plan. Now, it seemed, she would have to find a way to see him before the meeting tomorrow. That was going to be tricky; for she was certain that the Slytherins' will be keeping her even closer to them than usual. Well, she'd have to try.

She smiled and unexpectedly kissed Draco, catching him off guard. It didn't take him long to respond to her though. As she pulled back, she laid her head against his chest, "Tonight was happy, Draco. I had the best time with you. And please, don't be too worried. I'll be fine tomorrow. As long as you are there, that is all that matters."

He kissed the top of her head but said nothing. No matter what she said, he would worry. It's not every day that you find the love of your life, only to discover that the darkest wizard in the world wanted her too. Draco knew the horrors waiting for her on her first day to attend a Death Eater meeting, for he had been initiated himself. It was a painful process that breaks even the strongest of them. He cried and screamed in pain that night a year ago. He wasn't sure he could just stand by and watch her meet the same fate.

Hermione, on the other hand, thought tomorrow night was—albeit inconvenient—perfect. Harry and the others would be leaving to search for the Horcruxes and Voldemort would be busy with her. He hopefully won't catch wind of their movements and that might give the Order and edge. While she doubted it would escape his notice long, she just hoped it would be long enough. While she was terrified beyond repair, she knew she had no other option. This was the night she had been planning for months. She knew she's undoubtedly be hit with a parade of curses, but she didn't expect any less. The Dark Lord was evil, after all.

"We should head back," she stood up off the couch and pulled Draco to his feet.

He embraced her and held her tight. "No matter what happens tomorrow night, I'll nurse you back to health myself. And maybe you'll have to do the same for me." He had hoped his words would frighten her slightly, so that she would know what was waiting.

While she acknowledged what he was saying, he was shocked to see the smile spread across her face. "I would hope so, darling. I wouldn't expect any less, and if what I expect is true, I'm going to need lots of R and R. Maybe we could both skip a few days of school and stay in bed. You see? We can work this to our advantage."

He smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. "I like the way the last part sounds."

With a smile, they kissed, holding onto each other tightly. Hermione, thinking about Harry and the Order; Draco, thinking about the pain Raven would have to go through. It was definitely a no win situation for either of them. He'd have to see her hurt and she'd have to see Harry leave the safety of the walls of Hogwarts—hoping he will return safe and sound.

**((Don't hate me. I know that the ball wasn't very detailed, but if you've read other fanfics, you'll know that a Halloween ball has been done to death. Trust me, I understand, but I love Halloween so that I had to put it in this story. Review!!))**


	14. Street Urchin

**((Sorry this took so long. I've had a rough month. Chapter 14 now so please review.))**

**Chapter 14::  
**_Street Urchin_

* * *

It didn't take long for him to get ready. Where they were going, there wasn't much to bring. They'd be on the run, trying to eliminate Voldemort's horcruxes before it was too late. Every Death Eater would be looking for him, to trap him before bringing him to their Dark Lord. He knew everything could go wrong in an instant but there wasn't anything else he could do. He just _had_ to finish this…

Maybe then Hermione could come back.

Harry Potter knew that Onyx Raven was Hermione Granger. While she acted extremely well and played the part flawlessly, she couldn't hide from him. She was his best friend and most trusted confidant. If there was anyone that couldn't hide from him it was her. Even though he didn't know the details of what she was doing or why she faked her death, he knew it was for a purpose. There was no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore was behind it; probably came up with the idea the minute he heard of the Grangers' demise. Harry knew that her parents were really dead. The sadness and pain in her eyes when she thought no one was looking was more then telling enough.

Today, as he stood in the common room at Gryffindor tower for what felt like the last time, he was overwhelmed by memories of his time there. Hermione was in most if not all of his memories. She was always by his side, and to not be now, when the final battle was on the horizon, meant something big was planned. All he was certain about was that Draco Malfoy was the key. While it grieved him that she was Malfoy's new girlfriend, he knew it wasn't real. Harry would be on the outside destroying Voldemort—

His best friend would be on the inside, destroying him in secret.

As he waited for Ginny and Ron to meet him, his mind grazed over his burden. Being the only person in Hogwarts that know Hermione Granger was alive peeved him more then he would like to admit. No one could know the restraint and pain it caused him to hide this information from Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley clan. Ron, who still cried himself to sleep, would never get over the pain of losing the love of his life. Harry wondered if Hermione even knew how Ron felt about her… she probably didn't considered Ron wasn't sure himself until the minute he discovered she was gone. Ginny, on the other hand, was using the pain of this loss to fuel her rage against the evil in the world. She was determined to defeat Voldemort and his followers just like Hermione would have. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? They have not been the same since Dumbledore told them the news. It was as if one of their children died. Molly Weasley didn't even cook or clean the house any more—she was empty. Her infamous twins couldn't bring back the missing spark either and even _they_ found there was no longer anything to joke about.

"Harry?" He turned at the whisper from behind him, smiling slightly as Ginny came into view.

"Ron still isn't down yet. Probably trying to pack all of… her pictures," Harry stumbled over his words. Saying Hermione's name to Ginny always started her crying and shakes.

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. "It's her that should be here with you two. Not me."

Harry, not knowing what to say to that, pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. Both of them were fighting off tears and—while they needed him to hurry—they didn't have the heart to retrieve Ron. It was decided that they would leave before dawn, before the sun had even risen. No one, but possibly Dumbledore, would be awake yet. It would give them time to make it off the bounds of Hogwarts to apparate. It was dangerous and they were undoubtedly surrounded by Death Eaters, but it was the best they had. It just had to work.

"Sorry I took so long, mate." Ron descended the stairs, his small bag barely shut. True to form, a picture of Hermione was there, about to fall out.

Harry, who didn't want to bring up Hermione to his best mate, nodded. "It's time."

As they headed out of the tower and crossed through the castle for what might be the last time, Harry grew terrified. With them gone, Hermione might not have a chance. She would be alone with the Slytherins; only Dumbledore could be there and not even all of the time. Harry just hoped she could hold her own… and prayed to Merlin that he could survive long enough to win back her life.

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid. Hermione Jean Granger, you are insanely stupid! This is a bad idea!' _

Two hours before the sun was set to raise, Hermione got out of bed to jog. Except this was not like any other day. No, this was the day that she was going to run into Harry, Ron, and Ginny before they left the school. There was no doubt in her mind that they would choose now to leave. It was the safest time, and she just hoped she reached them before they were gone for good. She would have to put on her game face and insult them, claiming they threw her off her jogging schedule or something. She just had to give Harry back the locket. It was important.

She jogged around the Black Lake, her eyes always trained on the front doors as she waited for them to open. Dumbledore would have made it easy for them to leave; just as he made it easy for her to leave every morning for fresh air and a jog. Her legs were burning as she had been running nonstop for over an hour now, not wanting to stop in fears of she might not 'bump' into the new trio. The doors were coming closer into sight, giving her perfect viewing of the three exiting the school, each with a small bag, undoubtedly stuffed and with an expanding curse.

"Here goes nothing," She whispered to herself as she ran full force towards the three, looking like she didn't notice them.

She was more than prepared to actually run into the three—meaning literally—as they were talking in harsh whispers, all three pale from fear. It wasn't until Hermione ran into Harry, hard, that they paid her any mind. By then, however, the two of them were on the ground, looking each other dead in the eye.

Hermione could easily read what was in Harry's eyes. He was confused and looking at her like she was mad. He knew who she was, so she let her eyes give him the hint that she needed to see him one more time before they left. She let all her pain and anguish show, just for a second. The three of them were her best friends, so she was given this right.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" She lifted herself off Harry and wiped at her clothes, back to playing her Slytherin role.

Ginny's face reddened in anger. "You ran into him, you stupid Slytherin!"

Hermione scoffed, glaring at Ginny. "Right and I'm sure you three generally go for a walk before sunrise! I, on the other hand, am out here the same time every morning. So, who ran into whom again?"

Harry feigned annoyance. "Well, we didn't know you ran about here every morning."

Hermione crossed her arms, allowing anger to radiate off her face while she was really wanting to cry and hug them tightly inside. "Why are you three out here this early anyway?"

For a moment, the three were stumped. No one said anything and Ron appeared to be a million miles away. This moment was extremely painful for Hermione. Her best friends were leaving and may never come back and all she could do was insult them. There was no way she was going to make it through the day cheerfully. Not like she could, anyway, since she was meant to meet with Voldemort tonight.

Harry composed himself. "We're going to visit Hagrid. He needed us to help with the Thestrals, but we had to be here before sunrise."

It was probably the most pitiful reason she had ever heard. "Like I believe that. But, before you go to wherever you're going, I was actually supposed to give something to you yesterday and forgot."

As she reached into her jogging suit pocket, Ginny looked confused, "And why would you have something to give to us?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and frowned. "It's not for you. It's for Potter from Dumbledore. All I know was that he asked me to give it to him, though I have no idea why. He told me to be sure it's on my person at all times until I put it in Harry Potter's hands. It's not as if we are in the same social circles so I have no idea why he wanted me to do it."

Ron barked a laugh. "Yea, what with you being a Death Eater in training and all."

Hermione froze, but didn't let them see that. Instead, she made herself look annoyed. "And I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Bloody hell, I have no idea what a Death Eater is."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Right and I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. You're dating Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's right hand man. I highly doubt he hasn't seduced you with the idea of being powerful and one of the so called 'winning side'."

Hermione wanted to laugh. So she did as she handed the velvet bag to Harry, who looked at her with confusion. "Sorry to disappoint you three, but Draco definitely isn't jumping through hoops to introduce me to his family let alone anyone else. He hasn't tried to do anything to me and to be honest with you, I don't choose sides. I'm the person who doesn't care about what you all do with your time. I spend time with the man I love and that's all you need to know. Merlin, it was none of your business anyway. So, you three have fun with whatever you are doing, and feel free to never come back."

She pushed through the three and ran back into the castle, tears brimming as she did. It hurt so much to watch them go and not be able to go with them. While her task here was just as important, it didn't make the pain go away. She fought to not let the tears fall as she ran down into the dungeons. She'd cry once she got into the shower. After that, she would have to build up her courage. Otherwise, Voldemort would eat her alive.

* * *

"You feeling alright, love?" Draco asked as they walked through the quiet streets of Hogsmeade.

After lunch with Pansy and Blaise at the Three Broomsticks, the couple decided that it would be best if they took a walk. Draco immediately noticed something was bugging Hermione, so he was trying his best to make her feel better. Hermione felt bad that he was trying so hard when she knew he was just as terrified about tonight. In just three hours they would be meeting the 'family'. The plan for the rest of the night was that they would finish the Hogsmeade trip before going to change for the big event. While everyone else was at dinner they would leave the school. Hermione didn't know how and she didn't want to ask.

"I'm alright, just nervous." She hated that her voice waivered.

He stopped them both and pulled her into a hug, "Don't be frightened, Raven. I would never let anything happen to you."

She snuggled into his warmth and inhaled the smell of him. He smelled amazing, a scent she couldn't describe. Of course, all she needed to get through the night was him, so that wasn't even what she was nervous about. Well, sure she was nervous and partially terrified of meeting with Voldemort. However, she was more scared for Harry and the others. She just wanted to know that they made it out alright without being caught by one of the Death Eaters. At first she'd tried to calm herself with the knowledge that Voldemort wouldn't still be in hiding if he had Harry Potter. While that comfort lasted for a while, it didn't make her feel any better. Even if he didn't have Harry and the others yet, that still didn't mean he wouldn't catch them.

This was going to be torture.

"I know you wouldn't, Draco. I suppose I'm more concerned with that very fact. Anything happening to me isn't nearly as terrifying as me having to witness something terrible happening to you."

Every word she said was true. Draco was her world now and anything that would hurt him would hurt her. She just had to be sure that Voldemort kept his attention on her as much as possible. Considering who she was now, that shouldn't be a problem.

Draco kissed her forehead, "As long as you as alright, nothing could hurt me."

They stayed like that, hugging tightly in the middle of the streets of Hogsmeade. Not many 7th year students were out and about, most sitting in Hogwarts terrified. The only students who really came on this trip were Slytherins and half of the Gryffindors. Although, Hermione could feel the void that now filled the streets; as Harry was now gone, it seemed even this little town was cold and a little less bright. As her gaze flew over every itch of the town, she thought back to the letter she placed in the locket.

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**I suppose I should've known you'd figure me out. You always were the one person I could never hide from. While it grieves me more then you know I am not your little bookworm any longer. I died the day my parents were murdered and became someone new. Someone that could help you fight this battle…someone to help you win. Go into this fight knowing I am still here, buried deep inside, waiting for you to come back to me. All three of you. It will only be when this war is over that I can return. Even then, I will be a broken shell of who I used to be. I can only pray that you three will still want me when I am not the same person I was.**_

_**This letter will incinerate in three seconds. I know you will keep my secret and I will keep yours.**_

_**With all the love I have left in my heart,**_

_**Onyx Raven**_

Writing that letter placed a lot of things in perspective for Hermione. She really was just a shadow of who she used to be and that knowledge made her heart fill will dread and loss. Even if the light side won this war, she was not sure if there would be anything left of her past life to go back to. The very chance that she would lose Draco nearly made her shy away from ever going back to Hermione Jean Granger. He filled all of the wholes that have been burned into her heart so perfectly that she wasn't sure she _could_ live without him. That was a moot point; because she knew that upon the end of the war she had no choice. She would have to leave him. There was practically no chance that he would ever want to be with her once he found out she was Hermione Granger.

"We should head back to the castle now. This trip just doesn't feel like fun anymore." His voice was low and pained.

She immediately felt guilt for bringing tonight up. "Sure. It would give us some time to lose ourselves in each other wouldn't it?"

Draco gave a halfhearted laugh. "Merlin, I love you."

It pained her to hear him say that. Not because of what he said, but because of the worry and fear trembling beneath. She wanted so desperately to wrap him in her arms and just hold him until the war was over. "And I love you, my dragon."

* * *

Thirty minutes; that was all she had. While the rest of the castle was seated in the Great Hall, she was standing before her wardrobe trying to decide on an outfit for tonight. Draco recommended that she wear a black gown of some sort, an opinion Hermione couldn't help but giggle at. There was no way she was going to wear a gown to meet the most evil man in the world. She would not conform despite the consequences. However, that did leave the fact that she would still have to find something appropriate, yet vicious to wear. She wanted to look like the tough street kid she was meant to.

Immediately throwing out most of her wardrobe, she took almost an hour trying to decide what was best, and now she was left with thirty minutes and two choices. While the corset choice was extremely bad ass, it might be a good idea to not be inhaling her cleavage later. So, she settled with tight black jeans, her knee-high stiletto boots, a form fitting grey long sleeved sweater, and a leather vest. Even if Voldy didn't like how she looked, she didn't care. She was running at top speed into the lion's cage and wasn't going to back down.

Leaving her hair down, she curled it and let it fall to her hips in perfect spirals. Hermione had no idea why she was making herself look so good. Sure, she was meant to impress, but she was also meant to stand out and be different. So, instead of dolling herself up, she chose to just lower it down and darken her shocking green eyes. She even changed the purple streaks in her hear to green. Now it not only matched her school colors, but also her eyes.

She was ready.

Looking at the clock, she was startled to find that it was time to meet Draco in the common room. Catching herself a last breath, she slid her wand into the side of her boot and grabbed her black trench coat on her way out the door. There was no going back now. This was where her mission officially begins. Toying with Draco and the other Slytherins was just preliminary. Now, this is where the fun really begins.

Draco was waiting for her by the fire. She was so startled by his appearance she nearly fell flat on her face at the foot of the stairs. His beautiful hair was once again slicked back, like in the old days. It was almost painful to see him look so fierce now that she really knew him. His black suit made him look dark and adding the long black cloak, he looked the part of a Death Eater. A fact that made her shake slightly.

He heard her walking towards him and tried to paste a fake smile on his face. "Don't you look lovely. If we didn't have other arrangements I'd ravish you."

Hermione smiled sadly. She really did hate when he tried so hard to hide the fear. "There will be no ravishing, my love. And please, do not try to fool me with your fake smiles. I know you, Draco. You don't need to lie to me. Be yourself."

His smile immediately faltered. For a moment he just stared into her eyes before he unexpectedly pulled her in for a fierce kiss. It was all heat and desperation. He didn't know what awaited them and he was almost acting like this was their last kiss. Maybe this meeting meant more then she thought it did. Now that was a thought she could have gone all night without acknowledging.

"Draco," She forced herself to break the kiss, but stayed contorted against his body, "Tell me the truth. Why did that kiss feel like a goodbye?"

His eyes looked away from hers as he stepped back. It was like he couldn't bear to look at her. A fact that made her stomach sink. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Did he know something that she didn't? Fear started rising so quickly it started to spread through her limbs.

"Raven," he began cracking his knuckles, a habit her recently picked up, "I wish I could continue to tell you everything is going to be ok, but I can't. I'm terrified that the Dark Lord will see something deep inside you that he likes. I fear that he might try to break you, like I've seen him do to so many others. The interest he has in you is one I've never seen before and I have no idea what that means. When my father first told me about the Dark Lord's interests, I was peeved nothing more. Of course, at the time I didn't really know you. Now that I do and now that I love you so much it hurts, I'm terrified. There a beauty in you I never thought I'd find and now…"

Hermione was touched by his words and saddened at the same time. All she knew was that Voldemort might try to break her, but he would fail. It was impossible to break Hermione Granger, so against Onyx Raven he didn't have a chance. She would go through hell and back for those she loved and that wouldn't stop now. Stepping forward, she laid a hand on his cold face. As his hand closed over hers, she laid her free hand on his heart, feeling the little muscle beat beneath the skin.

"They won't break me, Draco. No one could break me if they tried. I have a special defense, you see."

Draco looked in her eyes, his own filled with concern, "What's that?"

She smiled and whispered, "You."

Draco returned her smiled and stepped back, letting her hands drop to her sides. "We'd better go, the Dark Lord is waiting."

Hermione smirked and grabbed his hand, "Where to?"

Draco led the way through the dungeons and into the Room of requirement. She figured that this was the place that they were headed to. It was the only place in Hogwarts where they could go and not be spotted by anyone once they left. When Hermione stood in front the vanishing cabinet from last year, she froze. She could have sworn Dumbledore destroyed this thing.

As if reading her thoughts, "Dumbledore cursed this, so it only works to leave, not return. Last year I used this to bring the other Death Eaters into the school as I was ordered by Voldemort. The Dark Lord will probably have his own way of sending us back."

Hermione jerkily nodded her head. This was the last thing she thought she'd see. "How does this work?"

He opened the door, "I have to place us under a spell. One that will turn us into a mist that can fit in the cabinet and it should only be a moment or two until the others on the end to let us out."

She just nodded again, not asking questions. "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

Before Draco even finished saying the spell she felt funny. It was as if her molecules were speeding up, peeling themselves apart slowly. At first it was painful, like she was being ripped apart. A scream would've stuck in her throat if she had one. However, within seconds the pain faded and all she felt was the air. Even though she knew she was mist and that she really had no more eyes, she could still see everything quite well. It was as if she was still in one piece.

"_Follow me, Raven."_ Draco's voice flew through the air and while she couldn't see him, she could feel him.

As the door of the vanishing cabinet closed, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of isolation. It was dark and lonely in this cabinet and while she knew that Draco was right there, his mist mixing with hers, she still felt trapped. The dark seemed to stretch for hours as she waited impatiently for the door to open. She could hear Draco murmuring to himself quietly, almost as if he was trying to keep himself calm.

Then, in one swift motion, a door was opened and they started floating out. Before Hermione knew it, she was solid once again and falling to the ground, barely managing to land on her feet. That was definitely not an experience she wanted to repeat again for the rest of her life. In the back of her mind she found herself hoping that's not what it felt like to die.

"So, this is the new witch that the Dark Lord is so…excited to meet."

Every cell in Hermione's body froze. She knew that voice all too well. After all, Sirius Black's death still haunted her dreams. Forcing herself to stand up, Hermione came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. The last time they met Bellatrix looked gangly and rotten. Now, she looked just as evil as she had the first time except now she actually looked clean. Hermione's first response was to cower down. However, since she was meant to be a tough street kid, she needed to grow a little more spine.

So, with fear in her veins and will in her mind, she stood up to Bellatrix and looked her dead in the eye. "So I've heard. And since you seem to know me, who do I have the regrettable pleasure of meeting?"

Bellatrix began to snarl, quite unattractively. "You, filthy street urchin! You have no idea who you are talking to!"

Hermione smirked. "Neither do you."

Draco's hand landed on her shoulder, "Aunt Bellatrix, I apologize for being late. It was a little more difficult leaving the castle then we thought it would be."

Bellatrix continued to try and stare Hermione down as she replied. "The Dark Lord is being kept waiting. Bring the urchin."

Finally tearing her gaze away, she walked down a hall before disappearing behind a black drape. Hermione walked alongside Draco in that same direction. "I take it that was your aunt? Not very friendly, is she?"

Draco held her hand a little tighter, "Try not to get too deep onto her bad side. She's the last person you'll want to fight with."

Hermione gave a low laugh, "I'm not going to be afraid of some loon. Thanks, though."

Draco held his breath as they reached the drape. "Here we go."

* * *

**((I was planning on making this an insanely long chapter with all of the meeting stashed in it. But, that didn't seem like any fun so I didn't. Please review.))**


	15. Elemental

**((I can't believe all the reviews I got! I just want to say I love you guys so much! Anyways, here's chapter 15. Enjoy!))**

**Chapter 15::  
**_Elemental_

* * *

The suspense that followed was painful and annoying. While they stood at the deep black drape, Draco told her not to move. They were to be summoned. If there was one thing Hermione didn't want to do at this very moment, it was wait. Sure, she could do all the waiting she wanted before, but this was Voldemort. She didn't have time to wait. While they were standing at the drape innocent people could be dying on the other side.

Besides, the drape smelled like death and it was enough to make her nauseous.

Every time Hermione would look at Draco he would be distant, his eyes looking colder with every second that passed by. Apparently he wasn't very good with patience either. Well, it was that or he thought that she wasn't going to make it out of here unscathed. Either way, she didn't like it. He was supposed to be her rock; the one thing that was supposed to keep her calm and rooted. Now he had to go and ruin it by looking petrified.

"It's time." She didn't have to see the person on the other side of the drape to know it was Bellatrix who spoke.

The drape pulled back, showing them full view of the room. It appeared to have been a sitting room at one time, but all the furniture was missing and the only lights were from a fireplace to their left. Hermione thought she would be shaking uncontrollably by now, but she found herself strangely calm and slightly excited. She had planned for this moment and it was time for her to work her magic. First, she had to concentrate on clearing her mind and locking who she really was behind a wall that not even Voldemort could penetrate.

A violent push from behind started Hermione walking into the room and if she wasn't careful they'd find her hesitance a showing of weakness. Draco's hand firmly in hers, she walked into the center of the room and felt the Death Eaters form a large circle around her. She didn't see them, though, because her gaze was locked on a big black chair at the front of the room. It was turned in the opposite direction, not facing them. That didn't matter. She could sense who it was; feel it in her bones.

Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

"Hello, Onyx Raven." His voice was loud and full of power, sending all his followers to their knees.

When Draco dropped down, he pulled frantically at her hand to get her to follow his example. She didn't, instead letting go of his hand and holding them to her sides, palms open. If he was trying to get her to cower under his power he had another thing coming. She wasn't portraying the kind of girl who gave in quite that easily. "I didn't think this meeting was about pleasantries."

Murmurs circled around her, the faces behind the masks where astounded that she'd dare speak to their master in such a way. Well, she dared and she was just getting started. Soon enough, everyone will understand who she was and what she was or wasn't willing to do. What happened next startled everyone in the room. Instead of getting angry and casting a spell her way like they had all thought he would, Voldemort laughed.

"Well, you are a little firecracker, aren't you?" His voice sounded excited.

His excitement brought Hermione up short for a moment before she composed herself. "Yes, and while I so enjoy speaking to the back of a chair, how about you look at me when I'm talking to you."

More murmurs surfaced as Voldemort remained silent. She was pushing and she knew it, but Hermione wanted them to skip all this beating around the bush and just get on with it already. So, imagine her relief when Voldemort stood out of his chair and turned to face her. Then again, her relief was immediately overcast by her shock at his appearance. Harry had told her about his appearance several times before, but to see it first hand was like a blow to the chest. His snake like appearance was shocking, his long billowing cloak adding to his dark aura. So this was Tom Riddle today.

"I must say, Miss Raven, that I'm not quite accustomed to lowly girls such as yourself speaking to me in such a manner," he walked forward, stopping two feet in front of her, "Most are too terrified to even look up at me. Isn't that right, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco's voice was neutral, but Hermione sensed the fear underneath.

That thought angered her slightly, but she fought to control it. "Then you're going to have to get used to it. I don't bow down to anyone."

A harsh silence followed while the two stared at each other. Hermione had a glare on her face while her eyes flashed in anger. This was the man who destroyed her best friend's life and forced her to lose hers. Now, not only did he do that, he was making the love of her life terrified beyond belief. There was only so much she can take and it was wearing thin. If Voldemort didn't back off she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Hermione knew that losing her control would more than likely result in her death, but right now that didn't matter. She was getting sick and tired of playing around.

Luckily, Voldemort didn't look angry. Funnily enough, he looked amused. "It seems that I am really going to like you, eventually. However, it seems to me you need to be taken down a notch or two."

He turned and started back to his position. Instead of sitting in the chair, however, he waved his hand, making his chair turn to face her. Once seated, he looked her in the eye, "Draco?"

Draco seemed to try and bow closer to the ground then he already was, "Yes, my Lord."

"Get away from Onyx. Go stand with your father, you have done well and will be rewarded in time."

Draco stood quickly and walked away from her without even a glance in her direction. He told her before that he might have to do this, but it still stung. She needed him right now, not only to stay calm but to not explode in anger as well.

Voldemort, obviously, wasn't done speaking. It seemed the man really loved the sound of his own voice. "Do you know why I summoned you here, Onyx?"

"Raven." Hermione hated it when people called her Onyx, even though she made up the name herself.

Voldemort frown, his hand twitching, "What?"

She smirked, her eyes tightening, "My name is Raven. I refuse to be called by the name my no good mother gave me."

Voldemort smirked back at her, his frown lifting. "I can understand not wanting to go by the name of a person who was lower than you. However, that doesn't give you the right to speak to me that way. You need to learn that I am Lord Voldemort. No one talks to me that way."

Hermione could feel what was coming and found herself twisting her body slightly, preparing for battle like all her training taught her. "It looks like I just did."

He smiled. Well, if you could call that a smile. "Indeed. I'll let your disrespect slide for now, seeing as I have high hopes for you. So, I repeat, do you know why I summoned you here, Raven?"

She stood out of her stance, surprised. As far as she had been told, Voldemort wasn't one for letting anything go, even temporarily. Baffled, she crossed her arms, "No. Should I?"

He stood out of his chair again and began walking around the circle, "If Draco did what he was told, no. I just have to be sure he didn't give into his lustful desires for you._Legilimens__!"_

Hermione was nearly knocked backwards as the force of his spell slammed into her mind. He trifled through everything she had ready for him. From her times on the streets that Dumbledore planted and the times she spent in Draco's arms. The feel of him in her mind left her feeling violated and disgusted. It felt as if he was pulling her brain apart and she found it difficult to keep all of the important secrets hidden. If the plan went like it was supposed to, then Voldemort wouldn't think she knew enough about magic to be able to hide anything from him.

She was right, for he withdrew from her mind satisfied, while she was left drained and fighting to not shake. If this was all it took for him to tear her down then she was in some serious need of help. So, she took deep breaths and felt her strength returning at an accelerated rate. Perhaps the training was working after all!

"It seems you are who you say you are after all. Though, I do admit that all those meetings with Dumbledore are a bit of a disappointment."

Hermione was confused. "Meaning?"

"I was hoping he had already made the move of trying to recruit you on his side. It appears that he hasn't quite reached that point yet. Too bad, I was so hoping to knock the old man off his feet."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, annoyed and fed up. "Alright, enough games. What's this all about?"

Voldemort looked at her strangely for a moment before walking towards her, stopping a foot away. "Are you afraid of me?"

She thought about lying, but felt the truth was probably the best option. "Yes, I am. However, where I come from, fear means nothing. You can be afraid of everything but it won't make any difference. I might be afraid of you, but I will not cower under you."

Voldemort lifted his hand and grabbed a handful of her curly hair, running his fingers through it. Hermione flinch and stepped away from his hands, not wanting him to touch her. That was a far too intimate and she felt sick from it. Only Draco was allowed to touch her like that. She probably should be a little more tolerant, but it was just so hard to do. This man was vile and cruel. He shouldn't be able to touch her in any way.

He looked annoyed for a moment, "I have brought you here, because there is something about you that not even Dumbledore knows. A magic lies in wait within your soul that is dying to be released."

What exactly was he on about? "What do you mean?"

"Has anything happened to you recently, Raven? Something you can't explain?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

He chuckled, "Think hard. Remember a strange storm? Or the relief of water?"

Suddenly, Hermione's mind flew back to not long before. The storm that raged while she and Draco fought it out began to plague her thoughts. At the time it happened she found it odd, strange even. However, through time she stopped thinking about it, writing it off as something that would have some reasonable explanation. Even the time when water seemed to be the only escape had to have a sane explanation. Now she found herself wondering what Voldemort wanted to do with this.

"What about it?"

It appeared like she was saying exactly what he wanted to hear, "Have you ever heard about Elementals, Raven?"

She frowned and shook her head. Hermione hadn't read anything about it in the library or anywhere else for that matter.

He didn't appear perplexed by this. "I didn't honestly expect you to. You're new to this magical community after all. Like I was saying, you are an Elemental. The first one in over a thousand years."

Hermione found herself laughing uncontrollably. An Elemental? No way. She was just Hermione Granger portraying Onyx Raven. Never in her life did she find proof she was an Elemental. Sure, there was the storm and her strange cravings for water, but that was nothing. Did it ever occur to this guy that she might have just liked water? "No way. I don't know what an Elemental is but I know I'm certainly not one."

Voldemort clapped his hands, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the room, "Oh, but you are! I won't bore you with the details and I'm sure you'll research when you get back to Hogwarts. All that matters is that you are. And I want to harness that magic. I want you by my side in the final battle. I want you as my queen."

That last statement knocked the breath right out of Hermione. He wanted her as his queen, to stand by his side. There was no way. This was not what she signed up for. She was meant to infiltrate and hide in his ranks. She was supposed to be the spy to work on the inside to help Harry. There was no way that she was going to be his queen. It didn't matter if he meant it to have no romantic entitlements—which she hoped to Merlin that he did not—she wouldn't do it. A follower, yes; queen, no.

So, with a shaking voice she replied, "I am sorry to say I am disinclined to accept your request."

"Oh?" Voldemort asked, suddenly extremely interested. His eyes strayed to Draco, standing next to his father.

Hermione followed his eyes and flinched when she saw who he was staring at. "Yes. Though, I must apologize," she just wanted his eyes off Draco.

For a few seconds, Voldemort said nothing. Then, he spoke in a low voice. "It seems that the strange and foreign emotion I felt in your memories was love. Now, I find myself wondering if Draco feels the same way. Draco, come!"

Draco walked into the circle, standing at Hermione's side with his eyes on the ground before bowing slightly. "My Lord."

"Do you, Draco, love Miss Raven?"

Draco eyes suddenly snapped up at the sudden blunt question. He was caught off guard and obviously had no idea how he was to reply. His gaze flew from Hermione to Voldemort trying to decide what to say. Hermione could tell that he wanted to tell the truth, but was afraid for what that would mean for the both of them if he did.

His silence just angered Voldemort, "Very well, _Legilimen!_"

Hermione watched as Draco froze, his face strained from the amount of power Voldemort was exerting on his mind. While she didn't know if Draco had anything to hide, her body tightened in response. It was painful to see Voldemort use any form of power on Draco, but it had to be done. She figured it would be smart to just let it ride.

Voldemort left Draco's mind laughing again. This laugh was low and filled with evil. "Oh, it would seem that we are in the presence of true love! How joyous."

Draco cowered away. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I have failed you."

"That you have," Voldemort stood in front of Draco, "Look at me, Draco."

Draco did as he was instructed, only to be thrown back by the force of Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse. "_Crucio!"_

"NO!!" Hermione's scream bounced off the walls, mingling with her love's screams.

Hermione watched in horror as Draco shook on the floor, his terrible scream echoing through the room. There was no way she could sit there and let this happen. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She shouted out a barrier spell, blocking Voldemort was Draco's withering body. The force of her spell knocked the Dark Lord off balance for a moment.

As he caught himself, Voldemort glared and she could feel his anger coming off in waves. For a moment he looked like he was going to send the torture curse her way. "Bella. Greyback." He obviously didn't want to fight her himself.

Bella had a wicked smile on her face as she took a step forward, removing her mask. Greyback, who never had a mask on, looked at her like a wolf looks at a hare. So this is the way he wanted to play it? Fine, she could accommodate him. She just hoped he was prepared to deal with severely injured Death Eaters when this was over. Sure, Hermione was beyond terrified, but she had trained vigorously for this over the last few months and was not going to fail before she even officially started. Even if they defeated her, they would leave with a few injuries themselves.

"Now, we don't really want to do this do we? I mean, we are talking rated R, adult content here." Maybe it would be a good idea for her to keep her mouth shut.

Voldemort snarled slightly. "I can see now the effects of being on the streets have caused you to have a big mouth. A fact that will cause you quite a bit of pain."

Hermione laughed, slightly hysterical. "You can throw anything you want at me. You won't break me like you did Draco or any of the others."

"If you are not carefully, my dear, you will not leave this meeting alive. You try my patience and while I have high hopes for you, I will not tolerate this."

Bella and Greyback continued to circle as Voldemort spoke. Either he was trying to distract her, or what she thought before was correct, the man really loved the sound of his own voice. However, if distraction was what he was aiming for, he failed. Hermione had her attention focused the whole time. Even the silent spell sent her way by Bellatrix didn't escape her attention. As the ball of red light flew in her direction, she dodged and felt the first rush of adrenaline pump through her veins. This is what she was waiting for.

Besides, maybe it will ease some of her anxiety. "_Stupefy!_"

Bellatrix was, of course, smarter than that. Shielding herself, she threw the Cruciatus Curse in Hermione's direction. Flying over her shoulder, the spell slammed into the wall as Hermione tucked. This was going to get old really fast. So with a little twinge of annoyance Hermione flipped backwards before arching her body down, catching Bellatrix by surprise as her spell shit her in the chest. Unfortunately, it was only _petrificus totallus; _nothing that would really harm the woman, sadly enough. As Bellatrix fell to the ground with a surprised expression riddling her face, Hermione allowed herself a little bit of joy. After all, how many people can say that they have caught Bellatrix Lestrange off guard within a few minutes?

Her silent congrats didn't last long, for she heard an angry growl from Greyback coming from behind her. If there was anything she knew it was that if the giant man didn't get satisfied with just casting spells, he would end up using brute force. Something Hermione was hoping for. Two months of straight kickboxing and other forms of fighting made her somewhat excited to find an excuse to use it.

Seconds passed as the two shot spells at each other, both of them missing their opponents only to hit other Death Eaters in the circle. By the time Greyback began to tire of using spells, half of the Death Eaters were either frozen or unconscious and Voldemort looked astounded. He, apparently, didn't expect much of a fight from her. Hermione's shirt was singed from her dodging spells that were sent her way and her back was starting to ache. All of the bending and twisting she was doing was really getting to her. When Greyback stopped throwing spells and just attacked, Hermione could have cried in relief.

"Soon, you'll know what real pain is!" He snarled as he lunged at her.

Sliding her wand in her boot, she stood where she was without moving. This was the moment of truth and she found herself buzzing with anticipation. Any thoughts of uncertainty disappeared and she tried to not think at all; to just sense his movements. When he was close enough to touch, she slid to the side and brought her leg up in a perfect kick, nailing him in the abdomen. It didn't stop him, however, and he grabbed her by the throat. As he began to lift her off the ground, Hermione was gasping. She could feel her airway tighten shut as he gripped tighter and tighter still. Black dots started to appear in her vision, causing her to panic and start struggling.

Fear starting to fill her soul as she started to lose feeling in her hands. She had been brought here to make a difference and all that she has managed to do was get herself killed. Well, she was not prepared to die yet. So, summing up as much strength as she could, she lifted her foot hard. He went down as her boot connected with his groin. Luckily enough, that is one move that will never run out of style. As his hand released her neck, she fell to the ground in a heap coughing and gagging as air filled her lungs. She didn't have time to sit there, for Greyback was up with a vengeance.

His foot came down and she barely managed to scoot away from the point of impact. The sound of tiles breaking filled the room as his foot hit the floor. Hermione stumbled to her feet and tried to breathe normally. Hyperventilating wasn't going to solve any of her problems right now. Shaking her head and silent thinking to herself that her neck was definitely going to bruise, she tried to concentrate. All she saw was black spots and Greyback's angry face. The moment he ran at her with his hands shaking in rage, she came up with a plan. She ran as quickly as she could in the direction of Voldemort and when she felt Greyback close enough she made herself fall. Her move had the desired effect, for when she fell Greyback tried to grab her and instead nearly plowed into Voldemort. Acting instinctively, Voldemort placed a barrier around him, causing Greyback to be thrown backwards and into the far wall. Hermione almost laughed when she saw the big werewolf fall to the ground unconscious.

"Well. That was certainly different." Voldemort stared at Greyback without even looking down at her.

Hermione stood up as fast as she could and tried to catch her breath, "Is that the best you got?" Her voice was raspy and rough, making her throat ache.

Voldemort looked at her with an expression Hermione couldn't place. Moments passed with no sound other then Hermione's rapid breathing. Most of the Death Eaters wounded in her fight were awake and unfrozen, staring at her with anger. They all had obvious hopes on their faces that Voldemort would torture her to death. Draco, who had remained still and stiff during the whole thing, looked worried and concerned. During the fight he had tried to jump in and help, but his father would not allow him to do so. Having to watch the love of his life fight for her life was painful and not an experience he ever wanted to repeat.

Finally, Voldemort laughed. This wasn't a usual, happy laugh. No, this was a wicked laugh full of evil and plans. "It seems that I like you very much, Onyx Raven."

Standing up straight with her arms at her sides, she glared, "I'm glad to be such an entertainment for you."

More chuckling followed, "I'm sure you are. Now, I think that will be all for tonight. I find myself feeling very forgiving tonight and I wouldn't want to hurt my future Queen."

"But, my Lord!" Bellatrix, who was now very unfrozen, screeched out from her place next to Malfoy Senior.

Voldemort snapped his head in her direction, his eyes looking dangerous. "Yes, Bellatrix?"

She didn't say anything, just looked from Hermione to her master in disbelief.

The Dark Lord was not amused, "Are you trying to say that you question me?"

Shaking her head furiously, Bella just glared Hermione's way. Hermione, feeling tired and annoyed, snapped, "Oh, get over yourself. I'm not trying to steal your precious Lord away."

"You dare to talk to me in such a manner, Street urchin!!?" She held her wand out with a shaking hand.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Why do you call me that? For one, the name urchin generally refers to boys and last time I checked I'm not a man."

Bella looked at a loss for words.

Gasps circled the room and Voldemort look positively happy. "I'm going to like you very much indeed!" He lifted his wand, "I hope to see you soon, Raven."

Hermione felt a pull at her and sudden nausea as she suddenly found herself in the Forbidden Forest. Looking around at the thick darkness, she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her face. Not to mention she could feel the isolation closing in, which meant one thing.

Where was Draco?

"Draco?" She twisted in a circle, trying to see if he was with her.

Getting no reply, she stomped her foot in irritation. While it was immature, it felt good at the moment. How bloody magnificent! She probably blows her chance at ever being seen as high and mighty to Voldemort and his followers and now she is sent back alone. Add that to the fact that she had no idea where she was, and she was one very angry witch. Walking through the trees, she figured that Draco would be waiting for her once she got back to the castle. Her throat hurt and her body ached, but she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. After all, she was tortured with a Cruciatus Curse.

But where was Draco?

* * *

**((Ok, I'm really sorry if this chapter was bad. I've been trying to make this scene work and I must've written it five different ways. This was the best I had, so I hope you enjoyed. Please review!))**


	16. I Don't Want This

**((Ok, here's chapter 16. I'm trying to get everyone in the story all caught up at this point so I hope you all like it. Also, I absolutely LOVED all of the reviews I've been getting so thanks so much!! I totally love you all!))**

**Chapter 16::  
**_I Don't Want This!_

* * *

"Raven?" Draco looked around helplessly. The moment the Dark Lord waved his wand Draco got a terrible feeling in his stomach. The Dark Lord was definitely not happy with him for falling in love with Raven, so sending her away without him was not a good sign. Looking around at the several masks around him, his legs started shaking. After she had gone they had all turned silently in his direction. Even his father stepped away from him a foot or so.

"Draco, lad; how glad I am that we are now without the protecting gaze of your lover," the Dark Lord's voice was full of intent.

Still weak from being tortured a few moments ago, Draco bowed slightly. "Please, my Lord. Forgive me for my stupidity. I have broken your trust with my foolish heart and beg that you allow me some way to correct it."

For a while, no sound was uttered. He dared not stand for fear of the Dark Lord finding it disrespectful. Draco never expected for so many things to go wrong in such a short time. After all, he and Raven have only been together about two weeks. Had he any idea that it would have led to such a fierce love and care he might not have followed through with the task. Maybe he would have even recommended Blaise for it. No, that's not true. He wouldn't trade the love he felt for Onyx Raven for anything. Even if he meant he wouldn't have to be tortured.

"You are afraid of me, Draco, correct?" The Dark Lord sounded thoughtful.

Draco didn't hesitate. "Yes, my Lord."

"That's…good news, I must say," He circled Draco's still bowing form. "Will you do anything to make up for your mistake?"

Draco didn't like where this was going, yet without hesitation he replied, "Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord's cold hand enclosed onto Draco's shoulder, pulling him to a standing position. Standing up straight, Draco tried to avoid the Dark Lord's eyes out of respect. "Look me in the eyes, Draco."

Once he did, he immediately felt cold inside. He could now understand why no one would dare to stare into this man's—if you could call him that—eyes. There was no life there, no emotion or remorse. It was as if he had no soul at all. Draco could feel his body reacting negatively to this gaze. His own eyes started to water and grow blurry.

"If I give you a task," the Dark Lord asked, "will you fulfill it to the end, despite how you feel?"

For the first time, Draco hesitated. If there was one thing he was taught to not do, it was hesitate in the presence of their master. Hesitation was a showing of weakness. However, at this very moment, Draco couldn't stop his pause. From the way it was sounding, Draco knew for a fact that he would not want to succeed or even accept this task. But, what was he going to do? Refuse the most powerful dark wizard to have ever existed? No one said no to this man and Draco had a good idea what would happen if he did.

Raven immediately came to mind and he would do anything to keep her safe. "I will."

The Dark Lord seemed all too happy about that. "Good."

Draco watched with fear as the Dark Lord walked back to his seat at the head of the circle. He didn't speak, and wouldn't move until he was cleared to do so. It was no secret that he was walking on ice as it was. There was no bloody way he was going to mess up this time…he hoped.

"Draco, you are to end whatever relationship you have with Miss Raven. You are to break her heart, anger her, and turn her against you. Say anything you'd like and take any precaution. I have hopes that the sudden unexpected twist to her emotions will send her Elemental side on a rampage. Maybe then she will see the upside to all I am promising her."

Draco could no longer feel his legs…or his arms. The Dark Lord was asking him to do what? "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I don't understand."

The Dark Lord had a wicked smile on his face. He could tell this was hurting Draco immensely and he was enjoying it. "I believe you do. Break her heart. Hurt her. Do whatever it takes for her to run to me in vengeance."

Draco couldn't speak. Bloody hell, he could barely breathe. Finding Raven and the love that she had for him was the one gift he had ever gotten. She was his light in the dark and the floor beneath his feet. What they had was still so new that they were still working out all of the kinks. They were still discovering each other and learning. How could this man, this monster take that away from him?

* * *

Once Hermione saw the giant castle in the distant, she began running. She had been lost in the forest for an hour and that hour had allowed different questions to form in her head. The main one being the fact that Voldemort thought she was some type of Elemental. And while she had never heard about an Elemental in her life or even in her research, she at first thought he was barking mad. After all, she had no signs of being one before. Just because she had changed her appearance and such didn't mean she changed on the inside. So, with hopes that Voldemort was being overly imaginative, she decided to head straight to Dumbledore. If there was anyone that would know the answer to this riddle it was him.

Reaching the front doors, she ran through and headed toward the Headmaster's office. Without stopping or slowing down, part of her mind tried to warn her that it was after hours and that he might very well be asleep. It seemed the entire castle was since the halls were blacked out. Hermione barely noticed since she knew these halls like the back of her hand. She could run through them all blind folded and without running into anything. However, right now she needed to be sure she didn't run into a wall or anything, so she illuminated the hall in front of her, relaxing slightly when she saw the gargoyle at the end of the hall.

Stopping in front of it, she tried to catch her breath as she went about trying to actually remember the password. She'd been here several times before, but each time Dumbledore was expecting her, therefore he would make the gargoyle open when it saw her. So, without hesitation, she started naming all of the sweets she could think of. From licorice snaps to toffee, she said it all. When nothing happened, she almost screamed in frustration.

"Come on, Professor!" She said loudly, not caring if she was caught. "Let me in! Bloody hell, wake up, man!"

Still nothing.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She stomped her feet, something that was beginning to be a reoccurring thing with her, "For the love of Merlin, it's Hermione!!"

Then, like magic—err, well yeah—the gargoyle started to move. It would appear Dumbledore had made his password her real name. Wow. That really touched Hermione. Shaking her head, she thought about the reason she was here and jumped up, running faster than the gargoyle was moving. Once she reached the door, she opened it without knocking. The room was dark and empty. Unfortunately, it seems what she thought had been right. The old man had already retired for the night. Lifting her wand, she lit up the room and walked up to the big desk. She really needed Dumbledore's help right now, but she didn't want to actually wake him up. That just didn't feel right. So, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep even if she tried, she sat down at the little chair in front of the desk.

No sooner did her bum hit the seat that lights suddenly turned on overhead. Startled, she hopped up with her wand at the ready. It wasn't until she saw Dumbledore—obviously in his wizard pajamas—that she relaxed her position, lowering her wand.

He smiled at her before sitting down. "I was wondering when you were going to come and see me tonight."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking at her over his half moon spectacles, "Of course. Now, what has you so riled up, my dear?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat back down. "The meeting with Voldemort was tonight, as you know. But, things didn't go quite as we planned."

This had him intriqued, "I figured they might not, but do explain, please."

So, without pause, she retold every detail about the meeting, leaving out only the part of being an Elemental. She would get to that after the story. Dumbledore sat and listened. The only movements he made were adjusting his glasses or raising an eyebrow. She appreciated his patience and was drained when she finished explaining. All she wanted to do was climb into bed after that.

"I see," Dumbledore stood and walked over to his shelves, peering in, "I was concerned that Voldemort might want to make you his queen. But, you are so young, therefore I didn't foresee that as an issue. This is troubling indeed."

Hating to interrupt him, she lowered the boom. "There's one more thing, professor,"

He turned back to her, surprised. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"While I was at the meeting Voldemort said that something…changed in me; something that I have never heard of before. He called me an Elemental." She bit her lip as she watched the old man's face go from confused to startled; that frightened Hermione because Dumbledore was never startled.

"An Elemental? Are you certain?" He began pacing.

"Yes, sir. But, I do not understand, Professor. I've never even heard of an Elemental before."

As if he hadn't heard her he asked, "Has anything out the ordinary happened to you lately, Miss Granger? Anything that has to do with fire, water, air, metal, or earth?"

She frowned. "Well, I suppose so, yes. When Draco and I got into a little spat a few weeks ago a sudden storm occurred. Also, when I was upset I had a sudden desire to swim, like I needed to be in the water. Why?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and without saying a word walked back behind his desk to a cabinet that was shut with a lock. Opening the lock and removing all of the different wards that were upon it, Dumbledore opened the door and Hermione was astounded to see ancient books. The appeared so old that it looked as if they would turn to dust at any moment. Pulling out two very thick books, he set them on his desk, blowing off the dust the littered the cover. Even the pages of the book appeared to be of the oldest quality. Hermione had never seen such old books before and her bookworm side brought her closer in interest.

Several moments passed as Dumbledore flipped through the pages, looking for something. Hermione didn't like the reaction she saw when she mentioned Voldemort calling her an Elemental. She had expected Dumbledore to smile and tell her it's nothing; that Tom Riddle had gone even more insane then he already was. When he didn't say anything and went straight for books she was concerned. Now she was downright terrified.

"Oh, yes!" Finding what he was looking for, he slid the book in Hermione's direction.

Grabbing the heavily bound book, she looked at the thick pages to see writing. However, she couldn't read it, as it was in a different language. "Uh, Professor? What language is this?"

"Oh, right. My apologies, Miss Granger, it seems I have forgotten that I'm the only one who can read this language. One moment, if you will." He waved his wand over the text and it turned to modern English.

Hermione read, not liking what she saw.

_**ELEMENTAI EMOTICIOUS**_

_--A RARE AND DANGEROUS GIFT, ELEMENTAI IS THE ABILITY FOR ONE PERSON TO GAIN CONTROL OF AN ELEMENT, GIVING THEM EXTREME POWER. NO WITCH OR WIZARD IS BORN AN ELEMENTAL. THE MAGICKAL SHIFT THAT OCCURS WHEN ONE GAINS THIS GIFT WILL ONLY TAKE PLACE AFTER A SEVERE EMOTIONAL TRAUMA. THE DEGREE OF EMOTIONAL TRAUMA IS UNCERTAIN AND UNCLEAR, CAUSING AN UNCERTAINTY AS WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME ONE OF THE BELIEVE THAT ONLY A TRULY GIFTED WITCH OR WIZARD WHOM HAS NO INTENTION OFUSING THEIR MAGICKS FOR PERSONAL GAIN CAN BE SELECTED. OTHER QUALIFICATIONS ARE UNKNOWN.  
-- CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF POWER ONE GAINS BY BEING AN ELEMENTAL, ONLY ONE CAN EXIST AT A TIME. MORE THAN ONE EXISTING COULD HAVE CATACLISMIC EFFECTS AND EVEN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD. THROUGHOUT HISTORY, ANELEMENTAI IS CREATED ONCE EVERY TWO THOUSAND YEARS._

Hermione sat back against her chair completely numb. Though it pained her immensely, everything that was written fit her perfectly. She had been through severe trauma and never had any intention to use her powers for personal gain; especially after the war was over. The very fact that one is created every two thousand years was enough to make her feel faint.

"As you can see, Miss Granger, Voldemort may be right. A mere fact that changes everything, I'm afraid," Dumbledore's voice was sad and far away.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. "I control the element water, don't I?"

He nodded his head, leaning forward to flip open the second book her pulled out. "Yes, it would seem you do."

As he held out the book, she grabbed it with lifeless hands and read the page he opened it up to.

_**ELEMENTAI EMOTICIOUS –  
**AQUA ELEMENTAI**_

_--THE MOST POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS ELEMENTAL THAT CONTROLS THE ELEMENT WATER CAN BE VIRTUALLY INVINCIBLE IF TAUGHT TO HARNESS THEIR MAGICKS.  
-- CAN CONTROL STORMS, HURRICANES, TIDAL WAVES, TYPHOONS, DRAUGHTS, FLOODS, AND VIRTUALLY ANYTHING REMOTELY WATER RELATED. HOWEVER, WHEN ANGERED OR UPSETTHE ELEMENTAL CAN UNKNOWINGLY LOSE CONTROL, CAUSING FREAK STORMS OR HURRICANES. THE ONE WHO CONTROLS WATER CAN EVEN BREATHE UNDERWATER IF NECESSARY.  
--IF NOT CAREFUL, THIS ELEMENTAL CAN LITERALLY STEAL WATER OUT OF ANOTHER HUMAN BODY, DEHYDRATING THEM IN SECONDS.  
--WHILE SUCH CONTROL IS EASILY SEDUCTIVE, IT COMES AT A PRICE. THE ONE WHO POSSESSES THE CURSED AQUA ELEMENTAI WILL SLOWLY CHANGE, CAUSING THEM TO LITERALLY CRAVE WATER. THROUGH TIME, THEIR BODIES WILL NEED WATER LIKE THEY NEED AIR TO BREATHE, CAUSING EASY DEHYDRATION.  
--THIS ELEMENTAL WILL NOT NEED TO LIVE IN WATER OR EVEN BE NEAR IT AT ALL TIMES. MERELY, THEY MUST SATISFY THEIR CRAVINGS WHEN THEY COME, OR DIRE CONSEQUENCES WILL OCCUR._

"Dire consequence? That's all? No description of these dire consequences? Bloody hell!" Hermione was slowly losing it and she knew, but she couldn't seem to stop it either.

"I know this is quite a shock, Miss Granger, but do try and breathe. No need to get so upset. We wouldn't want you to flood the school do we?" He smiled at his own little joke.

Hermione was frantic and had a sudden urge to rip her hair out. Her life was so simple, now she was pretending to be someone else, had feelings for a guy she still couldn't quite understand, and now had these powers no one knew about. She stood and began pacing the room, "Can I get rid of it?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

She looked at him, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Get it out of me. Is there a spell or potion I can make to get rid of it?"

Dumbledore's face turned understanding. "No, my dear. There's no way to get rid of this gift."

"Gift! Did you not read that book!?! It bloody well said I could kill people by accident!" She was screaming now.

"Yes, I know that, but maybe I could help you control it."

"I don't want to control it; I want it to go away! I want to forget all about this plan, this task! I want to be me again!! Please, help me!" Her legs were shaking and her head hurt.

He stood and walked to where she was standing slowly, "We can't, Miss Granger."

"I don't want this!!!" She screamed and fell to the floor in a heap, crying her eyes out.

"I know," the old professor wrapped his arm around her as he struggled to sit next to her sobbing form. "And I wish I could take this all back, but I cannot."

Neither of them noticed—while Dumbledore tried to soothe the hysterical Hermione—the furious rain storm that was beating on the castle.

* * *

**((*Back track to beginning with Draco and Voldemort*))**

"If I may, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy bowed down as he spoke.

"Yes, Lucius?" The Dark Lord sounded surprised by the interruption.

Draco had not moved, had not responded to the task that the Dark Lord placed upon him. He was having such a hard time wrapping his mind around it that the actual execution would be near impossible. The moment Voldemort stated the task, his heart stopped beating and his lungs wouldn't take it any more air.

Lucius stood and removed his mask as he spoke. "While your plan is ingenious, there is one little problem I would like to point out. With your permission, of course."

Thinking for a moment, the Dark Lord gestured for him to continue. "Like I said before, this plan is ingenious. However, it is very obvious just how very much Raven is willing to do for my son. What if we used that to our advantage?"

"Go on."

Lucius looked satisfied that he was being heard out. "What if we took her in? My wife, Narcissa, and I? Miss Raven has had no family in her life, so us being there and treating her like a daughter might help ease any doubt she has about you, my Lord."

Draco liked that scenario much more than he did the other one. At least that way he would still be able to stay with her and try to ease her through this transition. He would much rather Raven running to his father than to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord replied, "And how would that bring out her Elemental Powers?"

Lucius had thought of that too, "Once she comes to trust us fully, we can train her and make her see that by joining us, she will be helping herself. We can even turn her against Potter and Dumbledore."

"Your plan…" Voldemort thought it over carefully, "does show merit, it would seem."

Draco liked that response, but that wouldn't mean that Voldemort would go along with it. There was no doubt that he was still angered by Draco's love for Raven and would undoubtedly do anything to make him suffer dearly for it. So, imagine his surprise when Voldemort agreed.

"It would seem you are right, Lucius. That plan of yours would make for much better trust with my dear Raven."

Lucius bowed, "I do believe you mean your plan, my Lord. I was just uttering the plan you undoubtedly thought up yourself."

Voldemort gave what must have been a smile, but looked more like a sneer. "Indeed. Lucius, my dear friend, it would seem you took the plan right out of my head. We shall use this plan to convince dear Raven to join me. Draco?"

Draco bowed before looking back up, "Yes, my Lord."

"You are to continue wooing Miss Raven. Make her trust you so much she would do anything for you, including using her new powers. Soon enough, she will join us and I shall make the two of you my equals, my right hand Death Eaters."

Draco bowed and stepped back into the side of the circle. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**((Hope you liked. Review, my people!!))**


	17. Blood Red

**((Sorry this took so long. It's been a long month. Anyways, here's chapter 17. I hope you all like.))**

**Chapter 17::  
**_Blood Red_

* * *

A few days have passed since Hermione learned the dreadful news of her new powers. So much has happened to her in such a short time that she did not know how to cope. Throw a few Death Eaters her way and have them kill her; that she can handle. Give her powers that could make her kill a dear friend by accident; that is something she can't deal with. Especially when she is meant to stick close to her new Slytherin friends, she didn't see how she was supposed to go on like she has been.

So, right after leaving Dumbledore's study, Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement, needing a place where no one would find her, not even Draco. The room made itself into a makeshift flat, giving her everything she needed with the exception of food; that she would have to get herself. Every day that passed, Hermione would lie in bed staring at the wall. Her life had taken such a downward spiral that she didn't think she could find her way back up. Here she was, in a life she didn't want anymore and drowning. No matter how hard she would fight and how close she thought she was to the surface, it just was never enough. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the only people who could pull her up to safety and they were off roaming around for Horcruxes. She was meant to help them from the inside, not cowering down in a bed, wallowing in self pity.

But, she just couldn't bring herself to leave those soft sheets and fluffy pillows. When she would miss Draco, a picture would pop up on the wall she was staring at with such interest. It would sometimes be one that was of the two of them at the Halloween ball, or a different one of the two of them sitting below a tree on the grounds. It might not have been his arms around her but it was enough to get her through the day. She was just relieved that she did not have any water cravings as of yet. There was a good chance that she would not be able to deal with it. It was just too much for her.

It was unclear as to whether or not Dumbledore excused her from classes. It was well into the next week—Thursday, she figured—when she finally pushed herself out of bed. Unable to find comfort in that comfortable bed any longer, she walked into a little room that she guessed was meant to be a mini library. Finding an interesting enough book, she sat on a leather chair and began to read. Soon enough, her eyes would stray from the page and she would be lost in a daydream or memory. Most of the memories were from her childhood with her parents. The one she enjoyed the most was the memory of her parents taking her to Rome. They saw all the sights and had a lot of fun. It was the best summer of her life. It was also the summer before she found out she was a witch…

The summer before she sealed her fate, that is.

There were times where Hermione would wish with all her heart that would have said no to being a witch and coming to Hogwarts. With each wish she would close her eyes and then open them, all with the hopes of seeing herself at home again, a normal high school girl with normal friends. And with each time she would become depressed, crying herself to sleep. Now, as she sat in that leather chair, she made a decision. Maybe it would be best if she didn't pretend so much; perhaps she didn't have to pretend anymore at all. If Dumbledore wanted a believable Slytherin/Death Eater she would give him one. In all the pain and sorrow she had been suffering since Dumbledore told her of her new fate she finally found clarity. She didn't want to be the perfect little Hermione Granger anymore. She didn't want to wake up every morning and pretend like she was making some big difference in the war by being someone else. Most importantly, she didn't want to be so helpless, so out of control.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all other the other members of the Order would be just fine on their own. They didn't need her anymore and she didn't need them. She was alone now, with only the Slytherins and Voldemort to keep her company in her downward spiral. If she was going to be pushed down by the current, then she could at least ride the waves all the way down. She wasn't going to be Hermione Granger anymore. There was no longer going to be a bookworm who would come to everyone's aid, even if they didn't come to hers. From this moment forward, she was going to be Onyx Raven. She would not only pretend to be her, she would be her.

She was too tired of playing the victim. From now on she will be the predator. It was time she embrace her Elemental side and become a Death Eater for real.

* * *

Draco was worried. No, more than worried; Draco was bloody petrified!

Ever since he got back to their dorms, Raven had been nowhere in sight. He had searched for her for hours, going everywhere he thought she would be. The clearing, the Room of Requirement; both had been a bust. It's been well near a week and she was still missing. When he asked Dumbledore and all of the Professors, they would reply that she needed a break for a while; that she was so overcome with new information by being at a school she never knew existed that she needed time to recuperate.

Not bloody likely.

Draco was certain, with every fiber of his being, that Dumbledore and that blasted Order got to her. They were undoubtedly holding her hostage somewhere, not letting her see anyone, trying to brainwash her against the Dark Lord…against him as well, in fact. He was unsure of how to proceed with this theory. Should he alert his father and the Dark Lord? If he did, how would they handle the situation? He didn't care about the war or his fellowship with the Dark Lord. He just wanted Raven back, safe and sound, and by his side. She was the love of his life and to just sit there and wait, sitting on his hands like a child was not sufficient enough for him.

So, with his power as they Slytherin King, he riled up the house, all of them angry that their crowning jewel was missing. Together, they all made the decision to take a stand at the next dinner, ordering the professors to tell them where she was. It was irrational, and not to mention unethical, but Draco did not care. Even as Pansy and Blaise would try and convince him to back off, that they would handle it themselves without the help of the entire house, he turned a deaf ear. This was Raven, and this was due for a stand. He would go to Hell and back for the girl and he was going to prove just how far that night.

As dinner became closer and closer, Pansy tried again, "Draco, this is mad! You cannot just ask the entire house to start some sort of a riot! Not only will we all get expelled, but imagine what the Dark Lord would do to us! He would torture us until we lost our bloody minds!"

Blaise, backing up his girlfriend, stood in front of Draco, blocking his way as he tried to leave the common room. "She's right, mate. If we get expelled we might never know what they did with her. They could possibly hold her for permanence as some sort of trade," he laid his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Why don't we tell your father? He has influence; he can discover where she's being hidden."

Draco shook of his best mate's hand and tried to step around them, "No. I'm not going to give the Dark Lord any reason to think I will fail in this task. This is my last chance and if it does not go as planned, I could lose her, Blaise. I will not lose her!"

Blaise did not try to stop him this time, as he swerved around him and stood at the portrait hole. Turning around, he faced all his classmates. "It's time."

They all cheered and walked behind their leader as he led them to the Great Hall. For the younger ones, it was the excitement of belonging that gave them the urge to defend their King. They all looked up to him and would undoubtedly cut off an ear or finger if he asked. For the older ones, this was for honor. They believed that something precious of theirs was taken, something they were ordered to protect. If the other side was willing to sink that low, so would they. Nothing was too low for their crowning jewel.

Draco felt the adrenaline rise from within him, well before he got to the grand doors. However, it was when he stood right in front of them, preparing to push them open that he felt the first sting of battle. He would fight to get Raven back and Dumbledore better know it. With all his strength, he pushed open the heavy doors, wide enough so that they would stay open as the house walked through. Every other house was already present and eating their feast. As the Slytherins walked in, strong and tall, all else fell silent and Dumbledore rose out of his seat in surprise. It angered Draco immensely when he saw that bloody twinkle in that old man's eye, even from several feet away.

None of the Slytherin house sat. They all stood there, in the middle of the Great Hall, with Draco at the front, standing as if he owned the place. This was out of character for the Slytherin king, but love was making him somewhat crazy.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy. To what do we owe such an auspicious occasion?" Dumbledore was looking at all of their angry faces.

"We know you have taken something of ours. We want it back." Draco's voice echoed through the Great Hall, sounding brave and dominant.

Dumbledore looked taken aback, "I do not believe that I understand what you are saying, Mr. Malfoy."

"Raven, old man," a fifth year shouted out from behind Draco, "We want Raven back."

"You did something with her…"

"We want you to let her go…"

"She belongs with us…"

"You'll never win her over…"

The entire Slytherin house was talking, screaming at the professors for Raven's safe return. McGonagall looked beyond astounded at their antics, while Professor Flitwick began sinking in his chair, obviously wanting to disappear. Draco didn't see anyone else. He just saw the one man he knew could make someone as strong and brave as Raven disappear without a trace.

Pansy stood up next to Draco. If everyone was going to get so riled up, she might as well join. After all, Raven was her best friend. "As long as you return her to us safely, we will not do anything rash. All we want is Onyx Raven."

"Yes, we bloody well do." Blaise took Pansy's hand. "Besides, how would we come off as tough if our street hustler doesn't return?"

Draco looked at his two best mates with a smirk. It was about bloody time that they saw things his way. Maybe they would make a difference after all. "You heard us out," the entire house quieted, "Now tell us what we want to hear."

Dumbledore sat back down, "And I would, Draco; except that I do not know where Miss Raven is. She needed time to relax, as she is not use to such excitement. I feel that she will return when she feels right."

"You lie!!!" Draco shouted out, about to pummel the old headmaster. "Raven wouldn't—"

"Is someone talking about me?" Raven's humor filled voice echoed from behind the Slytherins, near the doors.

Draco froze, turning around with such speed he nearly fell over. The crowd of Slytherins parted, revealing his Raven, standing at the doors with an amused expression. Draco wanted to rush to her side and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but there was something different, off. Her hair was shorter, now stopping at her shoulders and a dark blood red color. Her current robes were different then what he has normally seen her wear. A shiny leather corset with a white jacket over it, tight white jeans, and stiletto heels made up her wardrobe; making her look extremely fierce and badass. However, that is not the part that made him hesitate.

It was her eyes.

Her normally brilliant green eyes were gone, replaced by a glimmering blue. There was something not quite right about those shining orbs. Even at the distance he was at he could feel their power. He could practically see the magnitude of blue colors circling in her eye with a deep red ring circling the blue. He was shocked and not quite sure how to react. Apparently, no one was. Maybe he was not the only one who could see and sense the changes in her. His mind quickly acknowledged the memory of him hearing her called an Elemental. Perhaps she embraced that side of her, or perhaps it embraced her. Either way, she didn't look or feel quite the same.

She looked at the Slytherin house, her face flushing with pleasure, "Is this all for me?"

Draco didn't respond, just stood there with his mouth slightly opened.

Dumbledore was the one who spoke, though he too sounded unsure and weary, "Yes, Miss Raven. It would seem that your house believed I took you against your will."

She laughed a wicked sound that could easily beat Draco's Aunt Bellatrix. "Well, I'm flattered and touched that you all took a stand for me. But, Dumbledore did not take me anywhere. There were just some…things that I needed to think over and take care of. I'm back now, however, and we can go back to being the way we were."

Draco could hear the double meaning in her words. Though, whether she was begging him to not notice her changes or telling him it's no big deal he was not sure. This was just so new and disturbing for him that he was not sure what to do. He could see her fidgeting under his stare. He was making her uncomfortable he could see, but couldn't quite make himself stop.

So Pansy did it for him, "Wow, Raven. Love the hair. Very intense," walking up to her without a seconds' hesitation, he pulled Raven in for a hug.

One which Raven took with a smile, looking happy and more like her old self, "Yes, well, I felt it was time for a change. Do not worry you will all get used to it one of these days."

After that, it was all a matter of seconds before the Slytherins sat down in their usual seats and started to eat. Dumbledore seemed content to act as if nothing had happened and everyone seemed just as willing to forget all about it. Draco—though he followed Blaise and sat next to him and Raven like always—couldn't quite bring himself to act the same. It was so much that he didn't know how to act around Raven. He did not know whether he should be hugging and kissing her, or running and screaming. His body wanted to do both and that conflicted him.

"Draco, love?" Raven touched his hand, nearly sending him out of his seat. "Is everything alright?"

The response came out without any pause, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

It was a lie Raven saw right through, "Because you won't look at me or even let me touch you."

He could hear the pain in her voice, feel it in her touch. Half of him screamed to remove her touch and the other half wanted nothing more than to comfort her. "Don't be silly."

She removed her hand and stood, "Very well. I guess I will see you all back in the common room," she faced the entire Slytherin house, "And thanks to you all. I love you so for standing up for me like that."

Draco watched her walk from the hall, watched her look back at him before stepping out of the doorway. Pansy and Blaise looked at him with surprise. After all of the drama he caused by wanting to find her, now that he did, he seemed to want nothing to do with her. Pansy was red with anger and Blaise was red in pain—probably because Pansy was squeezing his hand too hard.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy screeched, not quite loud enough for anyone else to hear, "You go after her! What the bloody hell has gotten into you!?"

"Are you blind?" He whispered back, leaning forward, "Did you not see what I saw?"

Pansy stood, gesturing for Draco and Blaise to follow her out to the hall. Once they were there, she let him have it, "Of course I saw, you daft idiot! However, I also saw my best friend who looked beyond horrified that we were all gaping at her like she was some freak!"

"I was not looking at her like she was a freak!" Draco shouted back, defending himself.

Blaise stepped forward, "Yes, you did, mate. The moment she spoke up, you turned to her and acted like she was something on display."

Pansy looked ready to cry, "Did you honestly not see what she was feeling?"

"No, Parkinson, I didn't. But, since you seem to be such a professional at deciphering my girlfriend's emotions, why don't you tell me!"

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and glared at him for all she was worth, "The moment she saw you, her expression lit up. She was so happy to see you until you starting staring at her like she was a mirage. When she noticed your hesitation, she was hurt! It was obvious she was hoping you'd accept her the way she was! I could see she didn't want to look the way she did, and I tried to make her feel like nothing has changed when you obviously couldn't handle it!"

With exasperation, Pansy threw her hands up in frustration and walked away, Blaise hot on her heels. Draco didn't move, just thought about what Pansy had said. Sure, he was astounded and not sure how to react, but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. Maybe he just had to suck it up and tell her how sorry he was. He turned to head toward the dungeons, hoping she would at least hear him out before locking him out of her life.

* * *

Hermione was annoyed. Not to mention she was frustrated. Oh, right, and she was pissed beyond belief.

When she finally decided on where she was to go from here, the Room of Requirement—which has kept her safe for nearly a week—gave her the clothes she needed start anew. However, the moment she looked into the mirror, she screamed bloody murder. She saw that her head was now blood red and to her hips. She never noticed a change before, didn't even feel it when she would place her hair into a ponytail day in and out. But the part that frightened her was her eyes. The green was gone and replaced by a deep sea blue that literally seemed to glow and move; as if there were waves in her eyes. If they didn't disturb her enough, the eery red ring did. It was also blood red and seemed to glow. The look frightened her and made her never want to be seen by anyone again. That thought only lasted a moment, as she figured it would be a nice change for her. She wasn't going to be innocent and sweet anymore, so why not have eyes that made her seem fierce? Besides, she figured that Draco would love her no matter how she looked.

So, as she stomped through the common room and into the girls' dormitory, she was beyond mad that the guy who claimed to be the love of her life could barely stand to touch her. Sure, she cut off her hair because the deep color kind of freaked her out. But that didn't make her anyone different. She was just more sure of herself and ready for anything to be thrown at her. Not to mention that she was ready to raise hell. But, the moment that Draco looked at her, her heart fell. He was the one thing that she was certain of; the one thing that she thought would always be the same. The moment he looked at her with fear was the moment she lost her cool.

"Raven?"

She shot up, bringing her back off of her bed since she was staring at the ceiling, and turned to the door. She could hear Draco's voice shouting her name. It was unclear as to whether or not he wanted to tell her he was sorry or to curse her into oblivion. So, taking a little bit of faith, she crossed the room and started down the stairs with her wand at the ready in her hand.

"What do you want?" Her voice shook as well as her hand.

He smirked, not longer hesitant to touch her when she hit the bottom of the staircase. He grabbed her free hand and held it in his strong grip, "I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Sorry?" Hermione took her hand from his and walked to the fireplace, "Yes, well, sorry doesn't take the memory of you looking at me like I was a monster away, does it?"

He sighed and stepped behind her, watching her face as it was lit up by the light of the fire, "No, it doesn't. But I would like the chance to explain."

She let out a strained laugh, "Explain? I already know why you looked at me that way. Let me guess, you took one look at me and was shocked to the core. You could literally sense that there was something different or wrong about me, right? That my eyes and hair was drastic and wicked? That while the part of you that loves me wanted to hold me, but the part that was horrified wanted to run and hide? Did I leave anything out?"

Draco was stunned silent. He opened and closed his mouth several times before thinking of something to say, "I guess you do know what I was going to say…"

"Yea, because I felt the exact same way about myself the moment I looked into a mirror." She sounded wounded and she hated that. She had promised herself she would no longer be the victim and here this guy was making her feel like one. Only Draco could do that to her.

He pulled her in for a hug, one she took a few moments to get used to before she embraced him back. "I know you're not a monster," his voice was low in her ear, "I was just surprised, but I know you are the same girl I fell in love. It just took me a few moments to realize it. I'm so sorry, love."

They stayed that way for an immeasurable amount of time, neither of them wanting to speak. Hermione, though, knew what he was undoubtedly dying to ask. So, she beat him to it, "It's my powers."

He pulled back slightly, only enough to look her in the eyes, "Your powers?"

She smiled and pulled back, sitting on the couch before looking at him again, "My hair and eyes. When I got back from the meeting I immediately did some research. I know all about my new…abilities now. And it would seem that I am one of the Elementai, an Elemental; an Aqua Elementai, at that. I can basically control water and all that entails. It can be anything, like storms, hurricane, floods. It was pretty big and I wasn't sure if I could handle such a responsibility."

Draco sat next to her, grabbing her hand again, "You can tell me about it, if you want."

So she did; all of it, from beginning to finish. Draco listened as she laid it all down, his heart grieving for her when she said that she could easily kill someone by accident, strictly from being around them. He couldn't imagine having such a power and it pained him when he saw the horror of such a fact filling her new eyes with sorrow. "So, basically, since I control water my eyes are blue."

Draco was slightly confused, "I don't understand, love."

Hermione tried to make it easier to understand. "You know how people say that the eyes are the pathway to the soul? Well, my soul if consumed with the power to control water, so my eyes hold the color of the sea and if you look long enough you can see the color swirling."

Ok, he got that now. "What about the red?"

Now that was something Hermione still didn't get, "I'm not sure. It mentions the red hair and ring around my eyes, but I'm not quite sure why it happens. I assume it's just the way my power is taking over my body."

"I see. It won't…hurt you, will it?" Oh, Merlin he hoped not.

"No, it'll just make me more powerful. It won't change me or anything and I'll still be me," she smiled at him, causing his heart to speed up.

"Good, I wouldn't want to lose you when I just found you." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and let out a sigh before she continued. "So, that's where I've been. I've been trying to sort it all out. I'm truly sorry I worried you, love." She leaned against his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Draco was just curious.

She nodded, "He claims to have known the whole time. He didn't know I went to a meeting with the Dark Lord, because he thought I was out swimming," she laughed, "But, he gave me these books to research on the subject. He even offered to help me harness my power and use it for good."

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that. But, luckily, he didn't have to say anything, for she beat him to it, "I said no, that I can handle it on my own."

"Why would you say that?" Granted, he wouldn't want the old man helping him either, but he didn't want her to feel so out of control.

She sighed and sat up, "I was going to ask your parents to help me, actually."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Draco was astounded that she wanted his parents to help her. He thought she would hate his family—his father especially—after everything. Sure, it was his mission to make her close to him and his family, which he wanted anyway, but he didn't think it would be quite so easy. "Why?"

She pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away quickly to respond, "Because I love you and I want to be a part of everything in your life. Besides, your dad seems like the best candidate. Well, or your mother. Just please," she held a hand to her forehead, "Not your Aunt Bellatrix. I can only take a loon like that for so long."

Draco was silent for a moment before he fell into a big wave of laughter. He loved the way she called is aunt a loon and just hearing it sent him into a laughing frenzy. While she wasn't very sure what he was laughing at, she didn't care. It just felt so good to see that she joined him until she was in tears. Her side ached and her stomach fluttered at his laugh. She really did love every inch of this guy.

"So, what do you say?" She asked when she finally got her breath.

He wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling her against his chest, laying them both down on the couch like he did just weeks before. "I say yes. Let's do it. Anything to get you to stay with me forever is a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

**((I hope you weren't confused. Please review.))**


	18. Giving Up Hope

**((Like usual, I own only the plot and Hermione's new personality. All else belongs to JK Rowling. Please review!  
Also, there is a heated scene later on in this chapter. It's not a sex scene, but it's definitely heated. So, be warned. Thanks!))**

* * *

**Chapter 18::  
**_Giving Up Hope_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore found himself at a loss. It has been nearly two months since the night Hermione discovered she was an Elemental and he had not spoken to her since then. Trying to avoid him as much as possible, she would not respond when he called on her. When she did she would repeat the phrase, "Nothing new has come up." It was as if she were some robot with little programming. He'd even found himself bringing up Harry and the others, hoping to arouse some memory in her that could help bring her back to who she used to be. It never worked; she would still stare at him with that same dark, blank expression. It became clear to him that she gave up, that she no longer wanted to fight. She had given into her escape—her powers.

It was not only the mission that he found himself worrying about; he was concerned about Hermione herself. She was not just a student that he was to govern, but like a daughter to him. They had grown close over the summer; with McGonagall as well. So, as he stood gazing over his pensieve, he tried to come up with a way to make her see reason while Minerva rambled on and on.

"We must do something, Albus! We must take her away from those Slytherins! She must not go through with this task of ours!" She was pacing a whole in the floor.

Clutching his wand tightly in his hand, he responded, "We cannot. Not only would it be hard to explain, but Hermione's life would be in severe danger. Voldemort does not take betrayal lightly, as I'm certain you recall from the past."

And she did, all too well. "Yes, but we are losing her, Albus. Every day that I see her she is slipping deeper and deeper. I can see it in her eyes that she truly has given up all hope."

"I'm afraid, Minerva," he finally looked up at her, "that we have already lost her."

* * *

It was the day that she was meant to accompany Draco to his house for the Christmas break. And a beautiful day it was, with the snow falling in soft white cascades glittering in the sunlight. Waking up extra early to allow a few minutes meditation after her morning jog, Hermione was showered, dressed, and nearly completely packed before anyone else in her house was even awake. So, throwing in some last minute accessories, she closed and locked her trunk before turning to exam the dormitory. All of the beds were still full of sleeping girls. It was silly, really, how Hermione could be the first person awake and ready on such a beautiful morning.

With that thought it mind, she decided on a rude awakening of at least one of these girls. Particularly Pansy, that is. Walking as quietly as possible in her knee-high white converse, she pounced on top of the sleeping form, earning a squeal and shout as she did so.

"This is Raven sending a wakeup call to one Pansy Parkinson! Will you accept this call?" She made her voice sound low and raspy for effect.

Pansy, who still had her hand to her chest to keep her heart from jumping out, tried to glare at her best friend. "It seems that I have to since the call was made from right on top of me!"

The two stared at each other before falling back onto Pansy's bed in a heap of laughter. The rest of the girls were awoken by their loud display and started to throw pillows in annoyance. Hermione, never being one to downgrade herself to pillow fights, simply rolled off of Pansy's bed and stood in the middle of the dorm. Everyone was sitting up now and looking at her like she was mad.

"Why are you guys still sleeping? The snow is falling and the day is beautiful! Besides, I want to have fun before we all leave for the holiday!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Millicent was standing next to her now in only a cami and boxers with her arms crossed.

Knowing she was not much of a morning person, Hermione hugged her for an instant, "Well, I was thinking we could go to the boys' dorm and wake them up. Then we challenge them to a snowball fight. The snow is deep enough now."

Pansy stared at Hermione with her mouth open for a minute before standing as well. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Are you going dressed in that?" Pansy pointed down to Hermione's chosen outfit.

She had a point, it wasn't particularly sensible for a cold winter day. However, Hermione loved it. Aside from her converse, she had on a cute flowing black skirt that stopped at her knees and a white turtleneck sweater that clung to her nicely. She wanted to look nice for her boyfriend's parents, but did not think about the spur of the moment snowball fight. With a smile, she nodded her head. They were magical after all, so she could easily come up with something.

"In that case," Pansy said with a smile. "I'll dress super cute as well!"

In that instant, every girl in the dormitory ran toward the bathroom. That gave Hermione time to sit and think. She was panicky enough about meeting Draco's parents and didn't want them to think she was too barbaric. However, she did want them to think she was more than good enough for their son.

An hour passed before the girls were ready to go, all of them in cute skirts, slack, and sweaters. With a smile, Hermione and Pansy let them to the boy's dormitory. It was well known that Slytherin boys slept deep and long, only waking when they had to. And seeing as it was only seven in the morning, the girls knew they had the jump on them. So, walking up the creaking staircase, they all filed into the boys' room; each of them filtering out to a boy of their choice. Hermione obviously chose Draco and Pansy chose Blaise. Holding up her hand, she started the countdown from five.

Each of the girls braced themselves, hunching for the jump. When Hermione was down to her last finger, she shouted, "NOW!"

They flung themselves up and on top of the boy of their choice, earning lots of grumbles and 'hey!' Hermione found herself straddling Draco's waist as he woke up startled. Laughter and groans were echoing all around them as Draco stared up at her in wonder. "Bloody hell! You really are one interesting witch."

Hermione giggled, "That I am!!"

Draco pulled himself to a sitting position, leaning against the headboard, with his hands resting on Hermione's hips. "I take it this was your doing? Not many people are willing to bear the wrath of Slytherin men once they are awoken."

Pansy shouted from the bed next to Draco, the one with the curtains still closed. "Of course it was her idea. Only my best friend would be so bloody brilliant!"

Several agreements were shouted out. Hermione smirked. "Yes, I hope we have disturbed you. It's time for you to rise and shine."

He had a sudden pained expression behind his smirk. "That may not be such a good idea at the moment," he whispered.

Hermione's face fell, "Why is that?"

"Well," Draco blushed, uncomfortable, "I was having very pleasant dreams before you woke me up."

Sudden realization hit Hermione like a ton of brick, "Oh. I see. Would you like me to go so you can…erm…get ready?"

Draco laughed at her thrown expression. He never did think Raven would be one to get shy. In fact, he figured that she would be just as confident about _this _as she was everything else. Granted, they haven't really done much in that category. Snogging aside, all they've really done was cuddle and hold each other. Mostly, he was sure, it was because she was worried that she might cause a hurricane or flood the castle. However, after the dream he had last night and the position she was currently in, he couldn't stop his thoughts. He was a man after all.

But, he didn't want her to feel any more uncomfortable then she already was. "No, but I'd appreciate it if you would close the curtains. I would like at least a little privacy."

Hermione smiled and turned to close the curtain. She was surprised to see the dorm virtually empty. The other girls must have gotten the boys in the showers, or at least got them ready to go outside. She did notice Blaise's curtains still closed and not a sound echoed from that direction. Either they left and forgot about the curtains or a silencing charm was in place. Hermione found herself giggling and followed their example by silencing the curtains once they were closed. Just in case she and Draco had a conversation that was meant to be private, she had to make sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Is that better?" As she tried to turn around, strong arms wrapped around her waist and began pulling her back down onto the bed.

"It is indeed." Draco's voice was low and husky.

Hermione found herself straddling Draco's hips again and couldn't stop the blush from rising in her cheeks. Sure, she was meant to be a street girl. That did not entail her being very coy in the sexual category. It was no secret when she was Hermione Granger that she wasn't promiscuous. The most she had done up to this point was snog a guy, and even that was three years ago. Before now, she wasn't even interesting in a guy that way. That all flew out the window when she saw the heat radiating from her boyfriends eyes.

Neither of them spoke, just looked into each other's eyes as they leaned closer and closer. The next thing Hermione felt was Draco's firm lips on hers. This was no meek kiss; this kiss was full of fire and heat, everything that filled them both up with intensity. Draco's lips crushed hers as he fiercely devoured them, running his tongue over her bottom lip. The whimper that escaped Hermione could not be helped, and that little sound nearly made them both lose their minds. Flipping her around so that he was on top, Draco allowed his hands to wander, caressing and gripping as much flesh as he could. It's not like she minded, as she could barely manage to breathe. Everything she could smell, taste, and feel was Draco. Even as his cool hands trailed up her stomach and under her sweater all she could do was moan. The feelings coursing through her was unlike anything she had ever imagined.

Wanting to touch as much of him as possible, she trailed her hands down his back, feeling each individual muscle as she did. As his lips left hers and began to nibble his way down her neck, she couldn't stop herself from raking her nails down his back, earning a loud moan from him. A small part of her mind was thinking how good of an idea it was to place a silencing charm while the rest was just putty. It was very hard to even form a thought as he kissed, nibbled, and pecked. Unconsciously, her legs wrapped his hips, fastening him place as she forced his face up, capturing his lips once again. Using one of his hands for balance, Draco became daring and rested the other on the outside of her thigh. Hermione—having not noticed her skirt was bunched up above her hips—seemed to lose feeling in her legs as a warm tingling sensation began to build, causing her leg to widen and his hand to slip up higher. At this rate, Draco was teasing her, slipping his fingers underneath the band of her knickers at the top of her thigh.

Wiggling and out of her mind with lust, the words escaped Hermione before she could stop them, "Oh, Merlin, Draco. Please!"

Draco, lifting himself up and away from teasing her collarbone, looked at her with all logic gone, leaving nothing but feeling, "Please what, Raven? What do you want?" His voice was low and strained.

She moved again, rubbing herself against him and moaning when she felt the tip of him against her hip. "I want—"

A loud _slam_ echoed around them, followed by Blaise's voice. "We don't know what you two are doing in there, and we really don't want to disturb you, but everyone is waiting to go to breakfast before the snowball fight."

Pansy chimed in, "And it would be very suggestive if Raven isn't present, accounted for, and in one piece. Incredibly so, considering that she is the one who came up with this plan."

"So, we'll let you two get ready and we will meet you in the Great Hall."

Hermione's thoughts came racing back to her as silence filled the room. Hearing Blaise and Pansy at the other side of the curtain was the equivalent of cold water being thrown on them. Draco, pulling his hand away and rolling to lay beside her, couldn't have had more success if he HAD taken a cold shower. He didn't even know where all of that came from. No, that was a lie. He did. It came almost directly from his dream. Upon being woken up by Raven, she interrupted the best part of his dream and her straddling him didn't help much either. The only thing he could seem to do since he was woken was feel and lust after her like a puppy in heat.

"I'm sorry, Raven." He just felt like it was the right thing to say.

She pushed herself up on her elbows, "Why?"

"I didn't mean to throw myself on you like that. I just couldn't help myself." He was worried she was upset with him, so tried to avoid looking her in the eye.

She laughed and stood up, fixing her clothes, "There is nothing to be sorry for. It's not like I was rushing to put a stop to it either."

Hermione was trying to come off lighthearted and calm. Even though she was feeling everything but. She was truthfully shocked that she had let it go so far to begin with and just the mere fact she was about to beg him to take her there and then was startling. This was nothing like her. Though, she wasn't trying to be like herself; that still didn't mean she would jump into bed with the first bloke she could get her hands on. It's just that Draco could make her feel…well, feel. And the way she felt when she was with him was so much more then love. It felt more permanent, more like fate.

Standing up, Draco pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the lips once she was, "I love you."

"And I love you." That much was a given.

"I just want you to know that _that_ doesn't matter to me in the least. I just want you."

She smiled and kissed him one more time before pulling away and throwing open his curtains, "And I you. But, right now, we have a snowball fight to get ready for. You get dressed here and I'll go see if I can fix the disaster that I undoubtedly look like."

* * *

"It's about time you two got here. We were worried you were to miss breakfast!" Pansy said once they sat down at the table.

"Sorry, Pansy. I had to change. I decided a snowball fight in a skirt was not the best idea." That was partly the truth. The other part was that being in a skirt and around Draco just didn't seem like the best idea right now. So, she settled for a nice pair of jeans, a new sweatshirt, and snow boots. Though, her hair was a disaster. Even at shoulder length it was knotted nearly beyond repair, so she had settled for throwing it back into a ponytail until they left for the station.

"I'm sure." Pansy shot her a knowing look. "But that's all very well. The rest of us were going to change before the fight too. That way the boys will have no advantage."

Blaise threw a smirk Draco's way, "We won't need an advantage, eh mate? We'll clobber them, we will."

Raven and Pansy smiled at each other before they both turned to the guys, saying in unison, "Bring it on!"

At that, they stood, almost immediately followed by the other girls. "We shall meet you guys in the grounds, next to the Forbidden Forest. Ten minutes." Grabbing a piece of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice, she headed the way of the dungeons.

Once out in the hall, one of the girls in her year spoke from behind her, "How are we going to beat them, Raven? They'll fight dirty, they will!"

"No worries," she smiled at them from over her shoulder, "I have a plan for that."

Pansy caught her look and instantly understood what she meant, her smirk growing. "So you do."

* * *

"What are the terms?" Draco shouted from a few feet away where the guys were currently standing, brandishing big snowballs.

Hermione smirked, "No magic. Once you are hit with a snowball you are to stand out. If you are hit, a green X will show up on your jacket to show you are out. Everything else is fair game." She, and the other girls behind her, had a snowball in her hand. However, what the boys didn't know was that they had an advantage.

"Ready!" Pansy shouted, everyone getting into position. "Set!" Hermione prepared to run. "GO!"

Snowballs were flying everywhere, smashing into trees and build snowmen. Slytherins were running about, trying to beat the opposite sex into submission. Hermione dodged, ducked, and jumped out of the way of several good arms. It would seem the guys were trying to get rid of her first. Once they realized she would not be done in quite so quickly, they moved onto easier game. Having been jogging and training for months, Hermione was good at this. As she watched more and more of her housemates falling victim to snowballs, she couldn't stop the laughter she was belting out. She just couldn't help it—this was fun!

Soon, it was down to her, Millicent, Draco, and Goyle. They each would throw a snowball and duck. It seemed to go on forever before Millicent finally threw a ball perfect enough to hit Goyle right in the face. However, her laughter at his new red nose was too distracting and Draco soon hit her with one of his own. At least he had the courtesy to hit her in the bum instead of the face. Finally, it was down to the two of them, both brandishing a giant snowball in each hand. The grounds around them were filled with green Xs and other student building snowmen. It was almost ironic the way they ended up.

"You ready to be out of commission, Raven?" Draco began circling her, like a wolf circles his prey.

She smiled, spreading her arms, "Show me what you got!"

He began throwing, building a new snowball as she ducked one after another. She too threw balls, though using most of her energy ducking and cowering. It didn't take long for her to lose her patience and that was when her plan came into action. Trying to concentrate, like she did when she meditated, she created the perfect distraction. Suddenly, a snowman ten feet from Draco's position exploded into a wave of water, as if a sudden heat source scorched it. Jumping to see what was going on, Draco didn't see Hermione scoop up a new ball. He also didn't see her chuck it at him…that is until it hit him smack in the back of the neck, trailing cold snow down his back.

Laughter filled the grounds as the Slytherins watched Draco dance around. Hermione, feeling bad for her love, called out, "Thanks for the game everyone! Go on inside and get changed. That way we can head for the train station together."

As they filed out, she stepped up to Draco, running her gloved hand across the back of his neck to remove the moisture. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to get you there."

Draco turned to face her, not angry but not happy either. "I thought you said no magic."

"I did." She looked as sweet and innocent as she could manage.

"Uh huh," he crossed his arms and gave her a stern stare, "Then why did that snowman melt?"

"Who knows? Maybe he was having a hot flash or needed to run an errand." She shrugged and giggled.

He continued to look at her, not saying a word. Soon getting annoyed and feeling slightly bad, she gave up, "I did not technically use my magic. It just called to the water in the snow and willed it to heat up."

He raised his eyebrows. "Now you can make snow melt?"

"Honey," she kissed the tip of his nose, "If it's got water, I can use it."

As she turned to walk away, Draco quickly followed her, feeling slightly uneasy. "I didn't think you could control that."

Hermione shrugged again, "I can't really. Since I've started meditating I can do little things. Start a shower without turning on the faucets, melt some snow, breathe underwater, and call a glass of water— as long as I have a glass that is. But, that's pretty much it. It also keeps me in enough control to not kill anyone. As long as I don't get too angry, anyway."

Draco nodded, not really understanding, but not really wanting to dwell on it either. "So, are you ready to go? Packed and all?"

She nodded with excitement. "Oh yes. I'm kind of excited. I've never had a family before so it will be nice to see you interact with yours."

He chuckled. "It's not like we are the best family ever. But, we do alright, I suppose."

They reached the common room and Hermione turned to Draco, "I'll go change and you go pack. We'll meet back here in half an hour, okay?"

He nodded, giving her a kiss. "Will do. See you soon."

Hermione watched him walk away and let out a sigh of contentment. Now, all she would have to do is get along with his family, develop control of her new powers, and become a death eater. After that, it was just going to be her and Draco forever. This was her new life, after all. There was nothing else in this world she wanted more.

* * *

Dumbledore watched from the window in his study. In all his years at Hogwarts he had never seen such a successful game of snowball fighting. Not only that, but they were all laughing and having a good time—something that hardly ever happened within the house of Salazar. Only Hermione could tame a whole house of Slytherins, he though, unable to keep he smile off his face or the twinkle in his sad eyes.

Oh, how he missed the old Hermione; one of the few pupils he's ever known to be so mature and smart. She could take any situation, no matter how bad, and make it something bright and beautiful. That was just her way. And now, without a family and none of her old friends, she lost herself to the clutches of the dark. Hermione, the daughter he never had, was slipping away slowly, leaving him gripping for air. Ever since he saw that sudden blaze of determination in her eye to start anew and leave her old life for good he had been trying to find a way to bring her back. Thus far, all her could think of to do was place her in a room with the Harry and the Weasleys. Maybe then she will realized just how much they love her and need her back.

Watching Hermione walk back toward the castle with Draco, Dumbledore felt a pain in his chest. No matter how many times he had seen it, it still pained him when someone so good suffers so terribly and gives up. Out of every person he had known in his several years, Hermione was the one he felt would never lose who she was. Well, it would seem that everyone has their limits. So, with a new determination, he decided to continue his search. He would not give up until this war was over. Maybe then, the sun will shine brighter and bring Hermione Grange home to them all.

* * *

"Love, stop being so nervous. You look fine." Draco tried to grab one of her fidgeting hands.

Ever since they boarded the train for London, Hermione had been a nervous wreck. What if they didn't approve of her? Sure, they would have to be nice to her or face the wrath of the Dark Lord. But, she wanted them to really like her as an individual. She might be a little rough around the edges, but that was only on the surface. Deep down she was as soft as cookie dough, she was. Even though being soft was probably a bad idea for someone who was to be thrown into a house full of ice cold Malfoys.

"Are you sure I look alright? My hair doesn't look too casual does it?" She tried to smooth down the invisible bumps on her skull. At the last minute she decided on wearing her hair in a messy bun, allowing tendrils to fall into her face and behind her ears. Now, though, it seemed like a silly idea.

Getting a little frustrated, Draco grabbed her hands in his and forced her to look him in the eye, "Raven, you look beautiful. They are going to love you. Just like I do."

She saw the sincerity there, but couldn't help but feel a little forlorn. This was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She doubted that love was even in their word bank. "Right. There is nothing for me to worry about." Even her voice couldn't sound genuine.

Draco let out a sigh, "You are going to feel nervous no matter what I say. I can see that now, so I am not going to bother anymore."

Smiling, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

As they stood on the platform, Hermione started to meditate lightly. It was not enough to make her distracted, but enough to keep her calm. Wearing the same thing she did before her and Draco's…little wake up call, she felt confident enough that she looked both nice and laid back. After all, she was from the streets.

"Draco, my dear!" Hermione nearly fainted when she saw Narcissa walk toward them, pulling her son in for a hug.

Lucius, who was one step behind his wife, walked up to Raven. At first she could see him hesitate at her new appearance, he even flinched under the gaze of her new eyes. Though, he acted as if that did not happen at all and spoke to her like he would anyone else. "Ah, Miss Raven. It is a pleasure to have you coming to our home for the holiday."

His thick voice threw Hermione for a moment, but her usual attitude seemed to find its way back to her, "And it is a pleasure to come stay with you. Well, it will be better than sitting at that ridiculous school all break."

Narcissa laughed and gave Hermione a hug, surprising the young woman in the process. Hermione never pegged the lady Malfoy of any form of physical contact with anyone outside of her husband and son. "It is going to be wonderful finally having another woman in the house. It is positively dreadful with just two men walking about."

Two, "Hey!" exclamations followed, but Narcissa just waved them off. "Tell me, Raven," linked her arm through Hermione's, "Do you like shopping?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, Mrs. Malfoy. I've never had much chance."

The other woman actually looked flabbergasted. "No! Well, that must be rectified immediately! Lucius, tomorrow Raven and I shall go shopping."

Lucius chuckled, "Yes, dear."

Hermione was surprised how easy conversation will Narcissa was. Even Lucius wasn't so bad. However, deep down she knew it was merely because they knew she was powerful and thought she was a pureblood witch. She didn't let that get to her too much. She just had to remind herself a few times to have fun and give herself what she desperately needed. A family with the man she loved.

* * *

**((I hope you all liked it. I tried to incorporate as much as possible into this chapter. I wanted Hermione to be carefree and daring—a trait she never really embellished when she was with Harry and Ron. So, please review and I hope you liked it!))**


	19. Happy Christmas

**((Chapter 19. Everything is speeding up now. I hope you like. But, be warned there is another very heated scene at the end this chapter. Young readers, be warned.))**

* * *

**Chapter 19::  
**_Happy Christmas_

* * *

From the moment Hermione stepped into Malfoy Manor, she was in heaven. Not only was the house beautiful, but Narcissa gave her the luxury of having the spare room right next to Draco's. So, now she would be right down the hall from him when his parts were in an entirely different wing of the house. Yes, this holiday was going great.

However, the problem she was left with now was getting ready for dinner. For the past four hours or so she had been with Narcissa having tea or visiting the garden. Draco had almost immediately been whisked away after showing her to her room. At first this bothered Hermione, making her constantly ask his mother where he was. The response was always the same. He was with his father discussing business and could not be bothered. He would be done at dinner, she said. Also, dinner was a formal affair. She was to dress nice.

That was the current problem. Onyx Raven wasn't accustomed to anything overly nice. The majority of what she would wear was torn, black, or muggle. How was she supposed to come up with something pureblood-wizard-nice? Now, her hair was done (curly pigtails) and makeup fixed (silver eye shadow with black eyeliner) ; but, she was sitting in nothing but a robe and knickers staring at her clothes spread before her. If there was one thing she wanted to accomplish on this holiday it was to have Narcissa and Lucius like her for her. It was going to be impossible at this rate. Getting frustrated, she started throwing bad choices over her shoulder and onto the floor.

Finally, twenty minutes later and five minutes before she was due in the dining hall, she got annoyed and just gave up, deciding to charm them with her personality and not her fashion sense. She decided on the best outfit she could find. It wasn't wizarding robes, but it was nice enough. Feeling satisfied, she slid on a pair of formfitting black slacks, a green tank with a silver button up shirt (one of Draco's that she swiped about a month back) laying slack over it, and green ballerina flats.

Yes, casual yet nice.

It took her four minutes flat to jog downstairs and into the dining hall where, lucky for her, only Draco was present. He looked up at her and he smiled, real happiness filling his eyes. The moment she was close enough, Draco pulled her in for a quick kiss after he made sure neither of his parents were around, "I'm sorry that I haven't been around, love. Father wanted me to help him with a few business deals."

Sliding her hands up his chest, she pretended to pout, "I suppose it is fine. I've just been wandering aimlessly all day, wondering where my handsome boyfriend ran off to."

His loud laugh echoed around him, "Bullocks. I know full and well that you spent the day with my mother. How was that by the way?"

Hermione giggled, stepping back slightly to lean against one of the large dining chairs, "It was pleasant. We talked and had tea. She even showed me her garden. Lovely place, I must admit. Very peaceful."

"Why, thank you, Raven," Narcissa walked into the hall, escorted by her husband, "You are more than welcome to sit in the garden whenever you please."

Lucius, who was looking at Hermione questioningly, finally said, "Nice shirt," as he pulled back the chair at the left of the table for his wife.

Blushing slightly, Hermione sat in the chair that Draco was currently pulling out at the right of the table, "Yes, well, I find it quite comfortable."

"Indeed," Draco's father sat at the head of the table, to Hermione's right and Narcissa's left, "Draco has one exactly like it if I remember right."

"Is that so?" Hermione feigned surprise and turned to Draco, who was sitting on her left, "You never told me that, love!"

Draco coughed to cover up a laugh when he saw her wink, "I guess I never thought much about it, Raven."

Narcissa gave out a heartfelt laugh, "Oh, Lucius, leave them be. They are young adults now. Let them be young."

Lucius didn't say a word, just called out for a house elf, which arrived with several trays floating behind him. Hermione had never seen such a glorious feast outside of Hogwarts. There were virtually all of her favorite foods. Unsure of what to do once the food was placed, she clasped Draco's hand under the table. Sensing her distress, he started placing all their favorite foods on his and her plates. The room was silent for a while as they all ate, Narcissa and Hermione drinking tea while the men drank some expensive beverage that she'd never heard of before.

"Raven," Narcissa said as their plates were cleared and replaced by dishes for desert, "How has your time in the wizarding world been going for you thus far? I do recall hearing that you were raised on the streets."

"Mother." Draco said, shooting a glare her way.

"Oh hush, Draco. We are civilized adults here. I was just being conversational."

Hermione smiled, not caring what she meant by it, "Yes, it's fine, Draco. It's going well so far, Mrs. Malfoy. The Slytherins have been very nice and helped me to settle in a great deal."

"What about Dumbledore?" Lucius put in, "How has he been helping you settle?"

Not appreciating his tone, she bit back with a little smirk, "Oh, he's been quite nice; even had me going to his study a couple of times a month to see how I was progressing. Though, after a while I ignored his summons. I got the feeling he was doing more than considering my well being."

"Indeed, I'm certain he was." Lucius said nothing more after that and the room fell silence once again.

As dinner came to a wind down, Hermione was glad that no one brought up Voldemort or her new powers. That would have made her feel more like an experiment than a person. Sure, she wanted to ask his parents for help, but she was hoping to do that after a few days. She didn't want to just up and jump down their throats. Standing up from her chair with Draco, she smiled at the two of them, "Thank you for a lovely dinner, but I think I will turn in now."

Narcissa smiled, "Good idea, dear. You have had a long day. Draco can show you up to your room."

"Thank you. Good night, Mrs. Malfoy," she said as she turned around.

"Oh," Narcissa called after her, "Call me Narcissa, Raven. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old."

At the doors, Hermione turned back with a smile, "Well, then goodnight, Narcissa. You as well, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius just waved his hand barely looking in her direction at all. Instead, he was staring at his son, who was wearing a stressed look on his face. As the two of them walked out into the hall and towards the stairs, nothing was said. Hermione didn't know why. She supposed it was because she was waiting for him to speak and he was waiting for her to speak. So, they walked up the stairs in silence not even touching each other. It was uncomfortable for Hermione and she did not like it in the least. He was being distant and cold, just like his father.

"Here we are," he finally said as they reached the door to her room, "Goodnight then."

Hermione stared after him with her mouth open. He barely looked at her when they arrived to her room and now just up and walked into his. There was no emotion there, no goodnight kiss. What on earth happened at that little exchange between him and his father? In all the weeks that they had been together he had never acted such a way.

Feeling down and somewhat hurt, she turned into her room, shutting the doors behind her. It was dark in the room, the lights having not been turned on. She decided against changing and just walked to her bed, flicking off her shoes and removing her slacks as she did. Sliding off the button up, she pulled off her tank and bra before sliding the button up back on, buttoning most of the buttons as she did. Since Draco did not seem to want anything to do with her at present, she wanted to have at least a part of him. The shirt she wore still smelled like him when she inhaled. It would do for tonight. Tomorrow, she would go straight to his room and find out what was what.

Since the shirt only stopped mid thigh, the cold air of the room slid along her exposed flesh, giving her goose bumps. A child slipped through her back as she slid underneath her covers, curling into a ball on her side. This would be one of the few nights that she would be sleeping in a bed alone. Generally, she and Draco shared one, him lying behind her with his arm around her waist or her sprawled across his chest. Hermione could already fill the chill sweep into her body as she finally lost consciousness, a lone tear sliding out of her eye. She really felt lonely.

* * *

It was a click that awoke her; one that was low and obviously trying to be obscured. Opening her eyes, Hermione had a sudden pull of panic as she looked around at the unfamiliar settings. Once realization sank in and she could remember being at Malfoy Manor, she allowed herself to relax. Just for a moment, for she could hear footsteps approaching her bed slowly. Fear spread through her chest, causing her head to spin. She reacted without thinking, aimed with precision. She turned to face the intruder she could not see in the dark of her room and raised her hand in their direction, calling forth the water from the bathroom just behind their silhouette. A wave of water shot forth, slamming into the being from behind, causing them to crash to the floor soaking wet.

Hermione jumped off her bed and grabbed her wand, switching on the little lamp next to the bed in the process. What she saw had her falling back to the bed in relief. It was just Draco in his pajama bottoms. "What are you doing in here?" Her voice came out a little hoarser then she would've liked.

He looked up at her from his position on the floor, wiping the water from his dripping wet face, "I came to see you. Sorry, I should've said something before walking in. I didn't think you'd hear me."

With a sigh, she stood and held out her hand, pulling him to a standing position, "Of course I could hear you. I sleep lightly, you know that."

Hermione could see him shiver, water falling to the floor at his feet. He truly looked like a soaking cat. It was certainly a sight to see. "I suppose I didn't think about it."

She laughed as his teeth began to chatter. "I guess you will from now on, won't you?"

He frowned at her laughter, "Do you think you could help me here?"

With a shrug, she flicked her wrist and he was dry, along with the floor. "Better?"

He smirked and walked to her bed before sitting down, "Much."

However, when Hermione walked to the bed and sat, she shifted to the side to avoid his touch. She still was not happy with him for treating her so coldly before. Looking out the window, she guessed not much time has passed since she first fell asleep, for it was still as dark as before. From the look on Draco's face, he probably hadn't fallen asleep at all.

"I'll repeat, what are you doing in here?" She shifted again, even farther out of his reach.

He frowned, "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."

"Oh," she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Now you want to see me? Before it didn't look like you wanted anything to do with me."

He flinched, "Oh, right. I suppose you will want an explanation…"

"You mean about that look that your father gave you? The one that turned you into a coldhearted bastard? Now, what made you think that I'd want an explanation?"

Draco did not seem pleased with her sarcasm, "Don't do that, love."

"Do what? Turn defense? Well, sorry, you don't get to decide what I do or say."

Running his hand through his brilliant hair, he groaned, "This isn't going as well as I'd hoped."

"Draco," she slid back under the covers, "Just bloody well spit it out, will you?"

From what she made of the torn expression now covering his face, he wasn't supposed to tell her what she wanted to know. That thought alone was enough to make Hermione angry. They were in a relationship, therefore they were meant to tell each other everything. Well, ok, he doesn't know that Onyx Raven was really Hermione Granger. And maybe he didn't know that she was supposed to be a spy for the Order—even though she no longer was. But, that was a moot point. She literally was not able to tell him these things. If she did, she would not be alive long enough to say she was sorry. That had nothing to do with now, though. He should tell her what was wrong.

Even though she was being hypocritical by assuming he would. "Look, I know that whatever you are not telling me is serious. I'm probably not supposed to know, but I know you. This is really hurting you and I think that if you told me then you would feel better. Don't you?"

"I know that I would," he said, standing to walk toward her balcony doors. He didn't open them, just peered outside casually.

"Then tell me, Draco."

"When my father asked me to help him with the business," he began, "he let it slip that I was being watched. He and my mother were forbidden to tell me, but he was muttering to himself and I picked up on it."

Oh, well that was different. Hermione expected it to be something else. Like, Lucius warning Draco to not try and get in her knickers or something. Never did she consider that they were being watched. That thought annoyed her slightly, but mostly chilled her to her bones. She did not appreciate being under surveillance. It just didn't bode well with her.

"Wait," Hermione stood and walked up to him, "What do you mean being watched?"

He sighed and turned to face her, "I mean that the Dark Lord is somehow watching me, like he's afraid I will fail at this task."

"What task?"

"I'm supposed to make you love me to the point that you will do absolutely anything for me. Including using your powers for his gain," Draco began gritting his teeth at the thought of Voldemort using his girlfriend.

"I see. So that is why you were so distant. What did your father tell you?"

"He used legilimens to show me what would happen if I failed. He showed me a scene of you getting tortured to death." The pain in his voice was so fierce that Hermione couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes as Hermione let all of her anger dissolve, "I understand. But, Draco, your confidence in me is severely lacking. I can take care of myself."

"That's the problem," he pulled her tighter against him, "I'm worried that you won't let him hurt me, but you instead. I can't risk that."

"Well," she smiled against his chest, "You won't have to."

Draco stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled away, grabbing his hand before leading him to the bed, "I mean that I'm already willing to do that. No manipulation required."

"Raven," he sighed, climbing into the bed with her, "I don't think you understand. He will make you do things that you wouldn't want to do. Like kill innocent people."

"Ah, you see that is where you are wrong," she turned out the light and leaned back into his embrace, "I have rules and boundaries. I'll do what he asks with the exception of killing anyone or even hurting them. Will I take them out of the equation painlessly or work something to his advantage? Yes."

"He might not agree with that," he pressed his face into her shoulder, laying butterfly kisses here and there.

She smiled and twisted her head around, kissing his passionately before laying back down and shutting her eyes, "No, but he won't have a choice. If he wants me, then he will have to accept my terms. Otherwise, I'll go to the Order."

Draco froze, hoping he didn't hear her right. The conviction and lack of humor he saw on her face was enough to throw him, "Your serious."

"Of course," she murmured, falling asleep, "I don't joke when it comes to my life or the life of the man I love."

As soon as those words were out, she slipped into the clutches of oblivion.

* * *

"Young Master Malfoy?" A little voice floated into her dreams.

What a strange dream she was having. It started off with her and Draco doing some…riskay things. Then, unexpectedly morphed into a little houseelf standing over them with a piece of parchment in his hand. How odd…

"Young Master Malfoy, Mistress sent Twitchy to give you this, Sir."

As her eyes flew open and she blinked the sleep from them, she could see that she was not dreaming after all. There really was a little houseelf at the foot of her bed, looking at the two of them with confusion. Stretching her arms out, Hermione sat up, looking at the houseelf with her head cocked to the side, "That is a nice little dress you're wearing, Twitchy." To herself, Hermione wondered why she was named Twitchy.

Then, as what she said sank in, every muscle of the elf's face started to twitch uncontrollably. "Why, thank you Miss Raven, Miss. Mistress picked it out for Twinky, she did."

Hermione smiled, happy to know the answer to her unasked question—which undoubtedly would have bothered her for hours. "Well, she picked a nice one."

And it was a nice dress. Instead of the potato sack that Hermione expected to see, there was a little elf sundress; one that was purple with little yellow daisys. Apparently, the elf was happy for the comment, "Oh, Miss is too kind. But, Twitchy was told to deliver this parchment to Young Master Malfoy, Miss."

Looking at the parchment with speculation, Hermione turned to wake up the sleeping Draco. He was on his back with an arm thrown lazily over his eyes, trying to keep the light out. Instead of just shaking him awake, Hermione grabbed her pillow and lifted it up and over her head, wanting to get enough momentum for a hard hit. Her plan was averted, though, when Draco's hand suddenly snapped forward, grabbing her wrist in a death grip.

"Do it and you die." His voice came out slow and sluggish, his arm still thrown lazily over his face.

Rolling her eyes, she let her pillow fall behind her, "There is a parchment for you from your mother."

"I know," he lifted his arm, blinking against the light, "I heard."

Twinky handed him the letter and popped out before Hermione could say anything further. Slightly put out, she crossed her legs and watched Draco read the letter. It wasn't very long and his expression didn't change. In fact, it appeared like he was a statue.

"Draco?"

No response.

"Love?"

Still no response.

Flustered, she stood up onto her knees, waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't more and didn't blink. Pointing a finger, she poked his cheek, hoping to see him twitch. Still nothing. Getting annoyed, she put her hands on her hips, "Draco, stop this nonsense! What is i—"

She screamed as he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her waist and flipping to land her back on the bed with his on top of her. He used his weight to hold her body down, keeping her hands above her head. She fought to catch her breath and started to glare at him, "What was that for, you moron?"

He had a goofy smile on his face, mischief in his eye, "Happy Christmas, my love."

Christmas? A new smile lit her face as she remembered what today was. "Oh, well then. Happy Christmas to you as well."

Draco rolled his eyes, kissing the tip of her nose, "Do you know what that means?"

Now she was confused. She shook her head, kind of too scared to speak. They were at a very interesting position and if she spoke her vioce might have shook as the heat shot through her. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, for she never had this problem before. For the last two months they were close, yes. Snogging, sure. But, it never went beyond that. As far as she was concerned they never even thought about it. Ever since the other day, in Draco's bed at the dorms where she woke him up for a snowball fight, they crossed a line. She wasn't all that sure what that line was, but she knew it was serious. She could barely look at him without getting hot and flushed.

Seeming to not notice her distress, he replied. "This is out first Christmas together. A major milestone, I'd figure."

Trying to concentrate on Christmas, she smiled. "That it is." _Cookies. Tree. Presents. Tinsel. Angels. Snow. Ice. Cold. _

Draco finally sat up, bringing her with him and sitting her on the bed as he stood. She looked at him up and down. No matter how many time she say him with nothing but pajama bottoms, it never got old, "What did the letter say?"

He shrugged, "Same as it does every year. 'Be downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast or no presents.'"

She laughed, "Sounds like my mom."

Draco stopped midstride as he was walking toward the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder confused, "But, Raven, you don't have a mom."

Ice slipped down her spine, freezing every cell in her body. She screwed up big time. How could she have been so careless?! She thought she was completely done with that part of her life. Scrambling, she tried to come up with something to say that didn't sound like a lie. There was nothing she could think of for a while. Finally, she remembered a lie she told him when she first started.

"Remember that muggle family I told you about? The one that was killed and made me never want to be close to anyone again?"

He still looked suspicious, "Yes. Why?"

She smiled, happy that the lie was coming so easily, "That's what I meant. For a while there I called her mum by accident. It would just slip out here and there," she looked at the floor, feigning sadness, "I guess at times like these I still miss them."

Draco walked over to her, feeling completely guilty that he had brought it up. "I'm sorry, Raven. I forgot all about that."

She looked up and saw all traces of suspicion gone. Pulling a sad smile, she shrugged, "It's alright. It was the only Christmas I had. It's expected that I be bummed out."

He chuckled, "Yes, well. Christmas with me and my mum will certainly cheer you up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No Lucius?"

"Nope," Draco smirked, "I'm happy to say that father never spends Christmas at home. He thinks it a useless holiday. But, my mum and I love it."

"That's good." She smiled and stood up, walking to her closet to find clothes.

She felt Draco's arms sliding around her waist as she slid open the door. "And what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting clothes, silly. Why?"

She heard a faint chuckle in her ear and felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. "No, you are not. As tradition my mum and I have breakfast and open presents in our pajamas. Therefore, I say you are not."

Hermione felt the heat rise through her skin and an ache began in her abdomen; she stepped forward and out of his arms. "You want me to go downstairs with you dressed like this?"

She pointed down to herself. He had to admit that she had a point. All she was wearing was her knickers and his shirt. If his mother saw her going downstairs dressed like that she might think that they were up to something not so innocent. Granted, Hermione wasn't feeling very innocent right now, but Narcissa didn't need to know that. Draco, also, needed to at least put a shirt on. Even if she was his mother, Hermione didn't want anyone but herself to see him so exposed. It gave her a nice feeling.

He nodded, looking her up and down, stopping to gaze at her long legs. "True. Hm. Here," he handed her a small pair of shorts, "these will suffice."

Holding up the shorts, she raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "These wouldn't make much of a difference. You just want to look at my legs all day."

"But, of course."

Throwing the tiny shorts at his face, she ran out of her room quickly and into his. She didn't stop as she entered, sprinting straight for his dresser drawer. Flipping through its contents, she nodded her head at her chosen prize, bending down to slide them up her legs and onto her hips. She didn't even bother with the tie, as there was really no point. His mother was already going to think something was up since she was wearing his shirt. His boxers wouldn't really make much of a difference.

Draco, who walked in right behind Hermione, looked at her and started laughing, "And you were concerned with wearing the shorts."

"What?" Hermione did a little spin, "Don't I look just so adorable? Couldn't you eat me up?"

Heat rose in Draco's eye at her comment and she immediately wished she could take it back. Saying something like that to a boy when you were currently wearing his boxers a little too low and his shirt with a little less buttons then usual was not the smartest idea in the world. Fidgeting, she started to walk to the doors, mumbling something about going to the loo before attending breakfast. There wasn't even a step separating them when Draco lashed an arm out, snapping her little body to his with enough force to knock the air right out of her. It was air she needed, too, for he kissed her hungrily. He'd kissed her many times since they have been together, the more recent ones more passionate then before. This one was so hungry, so heated that his skin was burning her.

She didn't know how she made to the bed, or even how her legs were wrapped around his waist. But, it happened and they were. Nothing else mattered except what she was feeling. And boy was she _**feeling**__._ It was unclear what happened next or who did what. All she knew was that her shirt was gone and his pants were off, leaving them both in nothing but boxers, his hips grinding into hers and his hands massaging her breasts. It wasn't until he was nibbling on a tender spot of her collarbone that she started squealing. It felt so good and soon she was sweating, ready, and gone. There were no thoughts floating in her head and no known consequences. All she wanted was his hands all over her and his body one with hers.

Suddenly, he sat up, bringing her with him. As he was kneeling back on his knees, she was wrapped around his waist grinding against his swollen member. He easily slipped off the boxers, leaving her in her lacy knickers. It was too much, too painful. If they didn't ease the tension they had both been feeling for days soon, Hermione feared she wouldn't be able to take it. Right at that moment, neither of them were thinking. Neither of them cared that they weren't thinking they were just feeling…and feeling…and so close to—

A knock sounded on the door. "Young Master Malfoy, Mistress wonders what is taking so long for you to join her for breakfast."

* * *

**((Don't hate me. Please review.))**


	20. Tainted Love

**((Ok, first off I just wanted to apologize. As a little uh-oh, I accidently switched up the house elf's name. Her name was Twitchy but I put Twinky a couple of times. Really sorry, everyone. It's Twitchy. In a different fanfic of mine, the house elf was Twinky. So, I unconsciously put that. Sorry, again.**

**And for a fair warning: this chapter will be a little strange. Since I have a healthy obsession with Marilyn Manson, one of his songs will be present—what with me listening to it as I was writing. Anyway, here is chapter 20. Enjoy!))**

**WARNING:: SEX SCENE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20::  
**_Tainted Love_

* * *

Hermione was at a loss. Even now, as she sat on a fallen tree in the woods behind Draco's home, she couldn't get him out of her head. Going through the morning with him had been brutal, particularly after they were caught in the act—by a house elf no less! Through breakfast and presents, all she would do was stare at him. In the times where he would catch her gaze, she would feel her body reacting and her powers go kind of mad. Once, when she ran into him on her way to the kitchens, she actually caused a pipe to explode and managed to flood the kitchen. He had reached out to grab her arms to steady her and inadvertently pressed her body to his. From the moment she looked up into his surprised eyes, she got that smoldering feeling again. In response, her Elemental powers ran amuck, causing the water to build and the pressure to burst the pipe.

After mumbling a quick excuse me, she ran from the house only stopping to grab her coat. Thankful she put on jeans, boots, and a knit sweater, she ran into the woods to clear her head. She really didn't understand what the problem was. It wasn't like she was some sex-crazed teenager. Bloody hell, sex didn't even matter to her. It just was just when she was around Draco. Her hormones did little happy dances and made themselves all to known. So, that was how she arrived where she was, sitting on a fallen—and frozen—tree. Frustrated, she continued to think back to the morning as she leaned her back again another tree stump.

After Twitchy interrupted the two of them, Hermione had been blushing scarlet when she dressed under Draco's watchful—albeit frustrated—eyes. She even ran from the room, claiming to have to use the loo. In reality, what she did was sit on the cold tiles of the bathroom with her knees pulled up to her chest. Not only had she been flushed, overheated, and freaked out, but she was also bloody frustrated! That was the second time that they were interrupted. If this kind of thing kept happening, she didn't know what she would do. It was just too much for her to take.

Granted, she wasn't sure what they were doing was smart, but it was what she wanted. At first it was just in the heat of the moment. Now, as they continue to get stuck in situations like these, she would find herself building up to it more and more. Sitting on those tiles, all she wanted was to run back into her boyfriend's room and shag him senseless; consequences be damned. Eventually, she had managed to snap herself out of it long enough to wash her face and find some satisfactory pajamas; inevitably settling for Draco's shirt and yoga pants.

Through breakfast, Hermione would sit with Draco trying to avoid his gaze. She knew what he would see there. There was no doubt that even after the interruption and nice breakfast with his mother, she would still have that annoying heat in her eyes. That heat that smoldered every time their eyes connected and made her body ache for his touch. Yes, she would need to have him alone…

And soon.

But, as they were seated in the large parlor, she had found something new to distract her. To Hermione's grand surprise, there had been a magnificent green tree that rose to the ceiling, which had to be at least 15 feet high. Of course, the tree was covered with silver and black decorations. (Typical Slytherins, after all). And—to make matters worse—from the moment they arrived, Hermione felt a sort of loneliness and pain. She could vaguely remember her Christmas holidays with her real family. Those years where all she needed was a mug of hot cocoa, sitting around a warm fire with her parents at their vacation house in the middle of nowhere.

Hermione thought back to when they started opening presents and smiled. Draco really was the perfect, silly boyfriend.

* * *

_* * * __**A few hours earlier…**__* * * *_

_As she thought of her parents and the many Christmas times she spent with them, she could feel Draco staring at her, causing her to clear her mind of such painful memories and shoot him a coy smile. One, she found, that made his smirk spread across his face. "Now," Narcissa said, clad in a black silk robe and slippers, "Present time."_

_Hermione smiled and Narcissa lifted her wand, causing a grand pile of gifts to levitate to Draco's position. As usual, he was as spoiled as can be. His face even lit up brighter then the tree. "Wow, thanks, Mum."_

_This was when Hermione really started to fill nervous. Sure, she had snuck away on one of her jogging trips a while back and gotten him a present, Narcissa as well. She thought they were nice, though she was sure that they would not be quite as grand or expensive as what they both bought for each other. It almost made her too embarrassed to mention it. It turns out, however, that she didn't have to quite yet, for Narcissa smiled her direction as an equally grand pile of gifts (that could match Draco's) landed in front of her._

"_They arrived for you late last night, Raven." Narcissa looked smug._

_Hermione frowned, slightly confused, "But, who would send me gifts?"_

"_You would be surprised, Raven." Draco said, standing out of his seat, "I'll be one second; I've got to run up to my room. I've left your gifts up there."_

_Hermione smiled as he walked past her, "We won't start without you, love."_

_He turned his breathtaking smile in her direction, "Too right you won't."_

_Shaking her head, Hermione decided to fetch hers the easy way. Raising her wand, she made a circle in the air as she watched the staircase. Sure enough, four gifts came floating down, followed by Draco's murmur, "Oh, sure. Bloody well should have thought of that."_

_The four gifts landed on Hermione lap. Narcissa's was the smallest, as Hermione did not know her that well. When she went on a little last minute shopping spree, Hermione almost cried when she couldn't find a gift to suit the older woman. Finally, she decided to just go with what she did know. Narcissa loved her son more than anything. So, noticing that she did not wear much jewelry, Hermione decided to charm a locket. The chain was pure white gold and the locket was an emerald with a lone diamond in the middle, surrounded by silver. Inside, was a picture of Draco as a toddler; one Hermione found in Draco's trunk about a month ago. However, the perk of this necklace was that whenever Draco was missing, all she would have to do was hold it close to her heart, and she would know where to find him. Though, only two inches tall and an inch in width, it was the best gift she could think of. Not to mention that it was bloody pricey._

_Yes, she even got a gift for Lucius, though she wasn't sure he would even accept it. It was not much, anyway. It was merely parchment Hermione charmed herself, with a few spells she made up. All the man had to do was touch it, think about what he had to say, and it would all come out written. To make it even more intriguing, only him and the receiver would be able to read it. Well, and Hermione if she so permitted. There wasn't even a way to detect it. Hermione made sure. A monogram pen and leather bound notebook came with it—all with the Malfoy seal._

_Draco's gift, however, was the best thing she purchased. Plus, it was from the heart._

"_Right, time to open the gifts," Draco bounced back into the room, two gifts in his hand. Sitting the large one on top of his mother's generous pile, he smirked at Hermione, "You will get yours later. I don't want you to touch it until you've opened all the rest."_

_Hermione couldn't even get a good look at it. Frustrated and slightly annoyed, she glared in his direction, "Fine," she hid the two of his behind the chair she was occupying, "Neither will you."_

_Laughing, Narcissa said, "Alright, let us open!"_

_The next ten minutes were occupied by laughter, groans, and rolling eyes. Most of Narcissa's were from her husband and a few friends she has had for years. She loved all of them, including the imported tea set and new gowns. When she got to Draco's she giggled like a teenager. Of course, it was extravagant; pure silk robe, hand sewn in china with embroiled emeralds and diamonds. It wasn't until she reached Hermione's gift she went silent, her face turning serious. She picked the slightly heavy necklace out of its case, reading the little note Hermione left inside to explain what it does and why she got it for her. At first Hermione thought she hated it or even was appalled to receive such a gift. It wasn't until Hermione saw the tears in her eyes and the smile cross her face that she allowed herself to breathe._

"_Oh, Raven," Lady Malfoy said, her voice thick with emotion as she stood out of her chair and hugged the sitting girl tightly, "I have never received a more thoughtful gift. Thank you so much, my dear!"_

_Hermione smiled and returned the hug gladly, "You are more than welcome, Narcissa."_

_Stepping back, Narcissa laid her hand on Hermione's cheek, "You are the perfect woman for my son," she whispered so Draco couldn't hear, "I pray you two make it for the long run."_

_Draco, catching wind of their conversation, looked confused, "What are you two talking about over there?"_

_Winking, his mother said, "Nothing, dear. Raven just got me this amazing locket with a picture of you in it. I was just thanking her."_

"_What picture of me?" He asked, looking slightly frightened._

"_Nothing that concerns you, Draco." His mother rolled her eyes and returned to her gifts._

_* * * * __**Back to present…**__ * * * *_

* * *

Once Draco finished opening his gifts, he had a new broom from his father (the fastest ever, of course), new clothes from his mother (only the finest), sweets from Blaise, and various other gifts that Hermione couldn't keep track of. Not only was he spoiled, but he enjoyed every moment of it. Hermione found herself laughing when he bunched up the wrapping paper and threw it at her like a child. He even, for the sake of curiosity he assured her, stuck a bow to his head. Seriously! It was a green and silver bow with some sticky substance on it.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes. Her gifts were amazing. Having assumed that they were from various Death Eaters, she was not saddened at all when she accepted them. They varied from almost everything. Some were jewels and fancy items; others were clothes she could wear to important functions. Narcissa had gotten her this fabulous white gown for their Christmas Ball with a necklace, bracelet, and hair combs to match. Surprisingly, there was even one from Dumbledore, one from McGonagall, and a smaller one from Voldemort himself. Dumbledore had gotten her a mirror, funny enough. Although, she was not sure what it was for. McGonagall had gotten her an enchanted photo album. In it were pictures of Hermione through the years; from her as a child to her before her parents' death. Some were muggle photographs of her with her family. The wizarding photos consisted of her with Harry and Ron, or with Ginny and the Weasleys. There was even one of the present Order of the Phoenix, with her, Harry, and Ron in the middle. Apparently, according to the subscription, only Hermione could see the pictures. To anyone else, it would look like a journal. It was safe to say that she threw that one to the side in a hurry.

Another strange gifts she received, however, was from Pansy. It was a muggle iPod. At first glance, she had laughed, thinking it was a joke. But, in her defense, Pansy sent a Christmas card. Apparently, it was charmed to hold every single one of Onyx Raven's favorite songs and was charmed to never die or overfill. Since Raven loved to jog so much, a little music wouldn't hurt. All she needed to do was place her finger on the Menu button and all of the songs she ever listened to was present and listed. Smiling, Hermione remembered to thank Pansy for that upon her return.

The oddest gift of them all, however, was the one from the Dark Lord. It was merely a small white box with a glass ball in it. Only the size of her palm, the little glass ball contained a light blue, viscous material. At first Hermione did not know what it was, but when she saw a little note from the sender she was surprised.

_**Raven,**_

_**I am certain you did not expect a gift from me, as I never send one to anyone. No one is worthy of my time, but you are something special. This gift you have received is to help you with your new powers. Inside the glass sphere is pure water from the ocean. After having one of my death eaters retrieved the water for me, I cursed it to stay within the glass. It cannot be shattered. However, once you—my beautiful Aqua Elementai—have complete control over your powers, the uses for this gift will be endless.**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Standing up off her tree, Hermione stomped angrily around. Not knowing what he meant had left her feeling ultimately frustrated and clueless. There wasn't much she could do with a glass ball filled with ocean water, was there?

Still fuming, she pulled the iPod from Pansy out of her jeans pocket. Sliding the ear buds into place, she flipped through all of her options. There were so many that she was unsure which she would like to listen to first. It would be a good idea, she thought, if she listened to music that coincided with her mood. In the end, that brought her to an American singer of dark music. Hermione heard it once with her old muggle friends and instantly fell in love with it. After all, it was the perfect thing to listen to when you weren't feeling very bright and shiny.

As the music began to play, she lifted her arms to the sky and moved her body to follow the beat. It was not hard to feel the music in her bones and working its way through her system. Soon, all she heard and felt was _Tainted Love_ by Marilyn Manson.

**((AN:: I'm not going to put in the lyrics, it takes up too much space. So, just look up the song and listen to it. It will definitely go with this part…))**

A white owl hooted overhead, snapping Hermione out of her rhythm as the song ended. Looking up at the owl, who looked so like Hedwig, she found herself smiling. Even with all of her dilemmas, she loved being surrounded by trees in the winter. Everything was white, with the exception of the tree trunks. Even the animals that were brave enough to tough the cold were white. White, it would seem, was such a nice sight to her. It not only calmed her, but it felt familiar; like so little did nowadays. And, with that thought echoing in her mind, she thought back to Draco and her newly discovered cravings.

It was foreign to her, to say the least, and she was certain that she never felt them before in her life. The part that baffled her more than anything, however, was that she could feel that it had more to do with more than just sex. It was almost as if their souls needed to join, if only for that moment. The ache went deeper than physical. It was more than chemical; more than anything she ever felt before. Her body was calling out to his, his own singing its siren's song. Their bodies were trying to get them to do something that they shouldn't do.

Resting her forehead against the trunk of a tree, she took the ear buds out of her ears and smiled. Sure, she and Draco didn't need to do what they so desperately craved. But, the simple fact that she wanted—no, needed—to be with him in more intimate ways was more than enough for her. Tonight, when they agreed to give each other their Christmas gifts in private, she would see where it goes.

"Raven!?!" Draco's voice cut through her thoughts.

Letting out a breath, she ran a little too eagerly towards his voice. Her body got all tingly just by the sound of his voice. When she was reaching the end of the woods, she saw him standing next to the front doors, looking around for her worriedly. Smiling a wicked smile, she snuck up behind him, hoping to get the jump on him. Creeping up slowly, she lunged at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Something wicked this way comes, lover!" She whispered into his ear, nibbling on it lightly.

A chuckle escaped his throat as his arms grabbed around her legs, holding her in place. "Then I embrace it with open arms."

She laughed as he walked back into the house, ignoring the heat rising in her system. If he could act like it was not there, then so should she. "Where we going?"

Another chuckle. "Up to my room. I want to give you your present now. I can't wait until after dinner."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Dinner is in three hours. I'm certain you can wait three hours."

"No," his voice was somewhat strained as he tried to carry them both up the several flights of stairs, "Father will be home and will undoubtedly want to talk business."

Oh. "Then now it is."

Hermione was unsure whether she should be happy or frightened. Happy, yes, because she got to get her gifts and to give him his. Frightened, also yes, because they would be alone; the last time that happened things got a little out of hand. Deciding not the think about that, she settled with just being happy. After all, she didn't know what he got her.

When they finally reached his room, he was out of breath and a little haggard. That lasted two seconds, for his Seaker strength came back and he was in perfect shape. He even carried her into his room bridal style, where both his and her gifts sat on his bed. Noticing this, Hermione jumped out of his embrace and frowned in his direction. "Did you sneak a peek at your gifts?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I'm not a blundering idiot. Bloody hell, woman, breathe."

Questioning whether or not he was telling the truth, she turned to the bed and examined the wrapping. Everything appeared to be in place. But, as his arms encircled her waist and his thumbs slid into the belt-loops on the front of her jeans, she couldn't really concentrate. "All… alright. Uhm… I… think… we should open gifts now."

Draco laughed and kissed her neck, not moving from his position. "You open your gift first."

Knowing it was the only distraction she would get, she hastily agreed and lifted the small wrapped gift. The wrapping alone caught her attention as it was not usual paper. From what she could tell, it was bound by leathered looking material. Stunned, she realized it _was_ paper. Only, it must have been hundreds of years old. Trying very carefully to not rip it, she snapped off the tape and unfolded the wrapping before setting it down on the bed. What she was left with was a maroon, velvet box about four inches high and five inches long. With a small smile, she figured he got her some expensive looking necklace. However, when she opened the box, there were two smaller ring boxes. These were green and blue, both of them velvet.

"I'll take it from here." Draco released his hold on her and walked to her side.

Taking the box from her, he sat it on the bed and lifted the blue box first. He slowly opened it, holding it for her to see. With shaking fingers, she took the box from his hand. Inside was a simple ring, big enough to fit her thumb. It was a silver band with an oval head, not much bigger than the band. On the oval head was a snake, its emerald eyes staring at her intensely. Even then, as she stared at it, it started to move—leaving the oval head and circling the band.

"It's a protection ring," Draco said, noticing her slightly panicked expression. "When you wear it no spell can hit or hurt you. Also," he let out a little sigh, "I had an extra spell placed on it by a very powerful wizard. Basically, while you wear it, you will not have to worry about your elemental powers."

She turned her confused expression on him. Just what was he saying?

"You know how when you get somewhat stressed or panicked and your powers go out of control? This ring keeps that at bay. Until you take it off, you won't have to worry about using your water power. It'll prevent you from doing so."

"So," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can do this," she kissed his cheek, "or this," his nose, "or even…" she kissed his lips intensely, working her tongue along his lower lip, "without making it rain or storm?" She whispered as she stepped back and her arms falling to her sides.

Licking his lips, he tried to get his train of thought back, "Yes, that's right."

Thinking it was the sweetest gift she'd ever gotten, she sat the ring back in the box. She didn't want to wear it quite yet. Instead, she turned to the little green box. Without waiting for Draco's ok, she pushed open the lid and gasped. This ring was different from the first. While the one in the little blue box could have been worn by a man or a woman, this one was certainly for a woman. Not to mention that it was by far the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. On a subtle platinum band, there was a glistening diamond. Square shaped and medium in size, it was intertwined with the band and not welded on like so many other rings. Even the four little aqua colored jewels were laced in quite nicely.

Worry started to make itself known as she looked from the ring to Draco and back. Was he proposing? Oh, no. That cannot be possible. It had only been two months, if he proposed she would have to say no! It's way too soon!

"Draco—" She started only to be interrupted.

"And before you ask: No. It is not an engagement ring." His voice was filled with humor.

Her tense body immediately relaxed. "Oh, thank Merlin."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "What? Does that mean you don't ever want to marry me?"

She frowned and shot him a glare. "You know bloody well that is not true. It's just way too soon for that."

He smiled and took the box from her hand, lifting her left hand to slide the ring in place on her ring finger before sitting on the bed in front of her. "It is, however, a promise ring. I want everyone to know that you are mine. I will not tolerate any other man trying to take you from me. Therefore, there is a charm on this ring that will stun any man who considers taking you," he smiled.

Oh, how she loved it when he smiled. "Oh, so you only gave this to me to keep other men at bay?" She joked.

His face turned serious, his lips falling into a tiny smile while his eyes shown love. "No, that is only half of the reason," he grasped her hands into his, "It is also a promise to you from me. One that will never let me forget; and it is this: That I, Draco Malfoy, will without a doubt," he smiled, "marry you, Onyx Raven, one day."

Hermione nearly choked as tears began to fill her eyes and warmth spread through her chest, "Really?" her voice cracked.

"Yes," he stood and held her face in his hands, "really. I do want you, Raven. Forever and always. I want to marry you one day and have a big family. I want you to have my children, our children. I want you by my side when I die. I want us to die together. But, more importantly, I want us to be forever." He kissed her forehead and murmured, "You are the only thing that matters to me."

So much emotion erupted in Hermione in that moment. The heat and ache she felt for him was muted, replaced by love and happiness. He really wanted her forever. That knowledge alone made her cry and laugh. Everything she felt for him came slamming through her chest at that moment, making her heart race and pulse speed up. This was real… and nothing else in the world mattered.

"I love you, Onyx Raven." He said, staring into her eyes.

She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy, you stupid man."

Before he could protest she kissed him. Her lips were eager, not hungry. They sought out their match and held their own as Draco returned the kiss. With her hands on his chest, she began pushing him back until his knees hit the bed. As they fell back, Hermione pushed all the wrapping paper, gift boxes, and assorted items off the bed. On top, she latched herself to him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She felt her sweater get lifted off as all of the heat and aching returned. In that moment, she knew.

This was it. There was nothing to stop them now. Narcissa was out to tea with friends and Lucius won't return until dinner. She wanted him. Now.

Draco flipped her around, bringing his body on top of hers as his fingers worked the button zipper on her jeans. Hermione hands were busy as well, lifting the shirt over his head. As he finished the zipper, he lifted his head and broke the kiss. Looking her in the eye, he had to ask, "Are you sure? Maybe we shoudn't—"

She sat up. She pushed him back and covered his mouth with her finger to silence him. Now on her knees, she shimmied her jeans off and threw them to the floor, her now unclipped bra following. As Draco watched her every movement, she leaned forward and kissed him again, murmuring, "Just kiss me."

That was all it took. Not breaking their kiss, Draco laid her back down, kicking his jean to the floor. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment then to feel himself inside her. But, knowing this was her first time, he slowed himself down and worked solely on her. Their kiss ended as his lips trailed her jaw to her collarbone before continuing at the hollow at the base of her neck. Hermione felt herself clench, her body aching and burning at his touch. She nearly lost it when his focused on her breasts, giving them each special attention. She moaned his name as he went down farther, causing her abs to jump under his light caresses. By the time he made it to her knickers, her legs were spread wide, waiting for him. Draco lifted his head and smiled at her, loving how her eyes were squinted and sweat was covering her throbbing body. With light fingers, he slid her black lace knickers down her legs and off. Wanting to keep those, he dropped them at the foot of his bed before going back to her face, kissing her hungrily.

Getting tired of being played with—and not to mention aching with need—Hermione pulled a fast one and flipped Draco over, putting herself on top. "It's my turn," was all she said.

Draco chuckled, but just for a moment. As soon as she was kneeling on either side of his hips, Hermione looked at him through his boxers. It would seem that not only was he the best boyfriend in the world, but he was well endowed as well. With a smirk, she shimmied her way down his legs and brought his boxers with her. Not having had much experience with the opposite sex, she stopped to enjoy the view and saw that Draco was staring at her now naked form with the same expression. She brought herself back up to his hips, bending over to kiss him hard on the mouth, nibbling at his tongue as she did so. A low moan followed, accompanied by Draco's hips thrusting forward, rubbing her in the process. Pleasure shot through her and Draco, causing him to have enough.

He grabbed her around the waist and twisted, to put himself back on top. Her legs spread and he rested between them, "Sorry, love," his voice was strained, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," she sounded breathy, and was hyperventilating.

"This is going to hurt, Raven."

"It doesn't matter, just do it," she kissed him, grabbing his member in her hand to entice him.

It appeared he didn't need to be told twice. With one deep thrust, he pushed himself inside, nearly coming undone as her muscles tightened around him. Hermione shrieked, from pain and pleasure. As Draco paused and let her get use to his size, he kissed her neck, nibbling lightly. As she relaxed, he started to move slowly before picking up the pace. Then, as he filled her completely, they both came screaming. Hermione cried his name as Draco called hers. Collapsing on top of her, Draco tried to control his breathing and Hermione tried to get her brain to work.

"Wow." Hermione said, her voice cracking in exhaustion.

"Wow, indeed." Draco sounded just as winded as she did.

Draco fell next to her, pulling the blankets out from underneath them before covering their bodies. Hermione, snuggling up to Draco's naked chest, felt calm and at peace for the first time in months. It seemed that she was now complete with no part of her slacking behind. Even as she felt herself dozing off, she managed to say the words, "I love you," with more feeling and meaning than ever before.

* * *

**((Ok, I hope you liked. Please review.))**


	21. Going Back to Hogwarts & Memories

**((Sorry this took so long. Haven't really had chances to write. Please review!!))**

* * *

**Chapter 21::  
**_Going back to Hogwarts & Memories_

* * *

_**Sudden Tidal Wave Strikes Britain!**_

_While no one was hurt and little damage was done, a sudden freak occurrence took place on Christmas in Britain. Oceanographers were baffled when several thousand gallons of Atlantic Ocean came rushing up onto several beaches on the coast. Being as there is no evidence or even cause for such an event to occur, as to why it happened is still a mystery that muggles and wizards alike are trying to decipher. It is the belief of the Minister of Magic that these unexpected instances are not magic related. In related news, it would appear that a hurricane was taking place at the same time in the Pacific Ocean. Oddly enough, the hurricane lasted but two hours before disappearing as quickly as it came. It's the opinion of this reporter that witches and wizards might need to prepare for these freak occurrences in the future._

Hermione was baffled as she read the newspaper the morning she and Draco were to leave for Hogwarts. She had been warned about her new powers going awry in intense situations, but she did not think much about that when she and Draco…err…were intimate Christmas afternoon. Taking a sip of her coffee, she could not believe it had already been two weeks since that day. It was the best experience she had ever had, one filled with love and passion. Of course, now that she thought about it, it would more than likely **stay** her best experience. She found herself smiling at the memory.

* * *

* * * * _Christmas afternoon_ * * * *

_Hermione opened her eyes to the sun streaming in through the open balcony doors of Draco's room. At first she couldn't remember where she was. But, as the memories came rushing back, she noted how incredibly sore she was. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was very prominent. Smiling, she blinked the sleep from her eyes as she stretched her body. It was when she lifted her arms to stretch that her hand whacked Draco in the face. Startled, he jumped up and lifted his wand arm, brandishing an invisible wand. Unable to contain her laughter, she sat up and covered herself with the blanket._

"_I don't think anyone else is here, Draco." Her voice was light and perky._

_Draco, in all his naked glory, turned to look at her as reality came crushing in on him, "That was not very funny, love."_

_Smiling, she shrugged, "I didn't mean to wake you like that, love. I was just stretching out the muscles that you over worked."_

_Heat filled his eyes and a smile lit up his features. Sliding back into bed, he cradled her back in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. "Overworked them, did I? Well, maybe I should help you...work out the kinks."_

_As he kissed her neck she moaned, the sparks igniting behind her eyes again. However, when she looked at the sun she noticed that they must have been sleeping for a few hours. That fact registered in her mind, causing her to push away from Draco. "I would love for you to, but I believe dinner will be ready soon. We don't want your mum or dad walking in on us, do we??"_

_He sighed as he watched her stand, sliding her jeans and shirt on without knickers. "I suppose you're right." He, too, stood and dressed._

_Successfully clothed, she spotted the presents she got for Draco on the floor. Bending over to pick them up, she walked over to the bed and sat down before spreading the two gifts before her. "I think you should open the presents I got for you now. Since I already opened yours, that is."_

_Draco, without a shirt on Raven noted, smiled and walked forward, sitting behind Hermione and drawing her back against him. Looping his arms in front of her, he grabbed the first gift. It was medium sized and wrapped in blue paper. Hermione grew frustrated as he took great care opening each side. It was a present for Merlin's sake. It's meant to be torn open! Just as she was about to tear it open herself, he got the white box underneath the paper. He lifted the lid and his breath caught. Hermione was unsure whether or not he was flabbergasted or flustered._

"_Bloody hell." He stood up from behind her and grabbed the gift, holding it up to see better._

_It wasn't much but it was downright expensive. Made of real leather, his gift was a belt with a buckle made out of platinum. The buckle, which was the most expensive part, had DM on the front with a large emerald separating the two letters. That wasn't the best part, however._

"_I hope you like it," she said nervously, "It's real leather and platinum. There is a spell on the emerald, you see. If there is anyone around that means to do you or someone you love harm it'll heat up and glow bright green. Also, if someone near you loves you it will glow a subtle blue."_

_Draco lifted it up and smiled, "This is one of the best gifts I'd ever gotten. What's this?" He asked, turning the buckle over._

_She smiled, "I had an inscription carved into it. It's Latin for _'To warn against those who could take you away.'_"_

_He walked over to lay a kiss on her lips, "No one would ever take me from you, Raven." Draco smiled as he looked at the emerald, "If it glows blue when someone around loves you, why isn't it glowing?"_

_Hermione laughed, "It won't work until it's actually on, Draco."_

_Without further adieu, he slid the belt through the loops and fastened it around his waist. Then, as soon as it was latched, the emerald sparked and a blue glow radiated. He kissed her again, forcing her to stand as he did so, "Thank you. It's wonderful, really."_

"_Don't count your chickens yet, my dear. There is still one more left for you." She handed him the smaller box. This one was wrapped in green and silver wrapping._

_He didn't go slowly with this one; tearing the paper of quickly. Underneath was a ring box, which he opened swiftly to see a thick silver ring. Lifting it from the box, he looked at it from all angles. The metal was thick and made just for him. Hermione had to argue with a jeweler for hours to get it right. She made it to fit his thumb perfectly. There were also several spells cast on it._

"_I hope you like that. It's also got spells on it. I had to argue with a jewel maker for hours to get it right."_

_She watched as he noted the different symbols and designs circling the metal band. They weren't very decipherable and most didn't really make out anything at all. There was, however, a distinguishable snake with a rose head in its mouth and the stem circling its body. This was not an accident, though, it was to keep a spell working._

_She felt like she should explain. "The snake and rose is to keep a spell working."_

"_What spell?" He asked, noting the Latin inscription inside the ring._

"_Well…" she wasn't sure how to explain it. "It's an ancient spell that a woman would give to them man she loves. For protection against evil, that is."_

_The made Draco raise an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"_

"_Well, in easier terms, it prevents anyone from reading your mind. Plus, it'll keep any spell from killing you. Including the Killing Curse." Hermione began to fidget. That was the main reason why she was arguing with the jeweler so much. He generally refused to make any jewelry that had spells or curses that he had not heard of before. But, after much arguing on her part, she convinced him to do it._

"_I didn't think those existed." Draco was astounded. How is it that someone who has never known magic before last year could know so many spells that he, a lifelong wizard, had never heard of before?_

"_Well, like I said it's ancient. But, basically, it feeds off of my love for you. See," she lifted a small necklace out of her shirt, a silver chain with a simple diamond heart at the end; though, if you look closely you could see the same snake and rose in the middle. _

"_If anyone evil tries to hurt you, my love with protect you as long as you wear the ring and I wear the necklace." She suddenly felt foolish. He would probably feel offended that she would try to protect him._

_Instead of getting angry, he slid the ring on his thumb and felt the warm of the band before bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Hermione couldn't keep herself from responding, kissing him back hungrily. They stayed that way for several minutes, only coming up for air. Finally, they broke away and Draco laid his forehead on her as he pulled her two rings out of his pocket. He had found them on the floor while pulling his jeans on and put them in his pocket so they didn't get lost. Now, as he slid the diamond promise ring on her left ring finger and the other onto the thumb of her right hand, he sighed at the snake on her ring slithered around before finally stopping in the oval of the ring._

"_I love you, Raven. And your gifts are the best I've ever gotten." He kissed her forehead._

_She smiled, "I feel the same about yours."_

_With a sigh, they broke apart, Hermione started heading towards the door. "I should go shower before we head down to dinner."_

"_Do you want company??" Draco's sly voice asked as she touched the doorknob._

"_That would just lead to us being late to dinner, my love." She said, not bothering to turn around._

_His voice was in her ear as his hand rested on top of hers, "I promise we are not going to be late."_

_She gave in and he followed her to the bathroom, where—unfortunately—they didn't do anything but wash each other._

_* * * * * * *_

* * *

Dinner that night had been eventful, too. Lucius kept glancing back and forth between the two of them, sensing something. Narcissa, on the other hand just smiled at the two of them knowingly. Hermione was stuck between being creeped out by that and simply being happy that she didn't care. In the end, she settled for being creeped. After all, having your boyfriend's mother know that your screwing around—and her being HAPPY about it—isn't the best feeling in the world. Besides, it's not like her and Draco kept their hands to themselves during dinner. They always seemed to have to be touching each other in some way; Draco settling his hand on her knee and Hermione with her hand upon his.

Laughing at the memory, Hermione folded the Daily Prophet and downed the rest of her coffee. Draco was supposed to meet her in the lobby before they were to head out, so she needed to get a move on. Even after that day and the weeks passed, they still couldn't seem to get enough of each other. As she walked through the grand kitchen, she thought back to the Christmas Ball. It actually had to be cancelled, so there wasn't much to think about. The Dark Lord had different business to attend to and called most of his Death Eaters away. Fortunately, he left Draco behind. This did put a damper on her spirit slightly for she was going to inform him of her decision to join his ranks.

"Ready, love?" Draco asked as she walked into the room.

Jumping on him, she kissed him quickly before falling to the ground, laughing as she did so. As she bent over to kick up her trunk, he kissed her neck, earning a giggle from her in the process. Since Christmas, they haven't been shy about…exploring each other. Since she now had the ring he got her for Christmas to keep her powers at bay, they didn't need to worry about anymore freak occurrences. In fact, she never really used her room again on her stay here.

"That I am, love." She began to walking to the door.

As she looked back to see if he was following her, she stifled a laugh. The two of them actually matched today, funnily enough. Hermione, wearing a long black skirt, combat boots, white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and her red hair in a ponytail. Draco, wearing black dress pants, white long-sleeved shirt with a blank jacket over it, and combat boots of his own. Of course, he left his hair hanging in his eyes, just the way she liked it.

Outside, Draco's mum and dad were standing next to a posh sedan. Hermione assumed this was the car that would bring them to the train station. "Oh, Raven," Narcissa said sadly, pulling Hermione in for a hug, "I do hope you'll come back on holidays. It was such a joy having you here."

"I will, Narcissa," Hermione said with affection. "That is if Draco doesn't get tired of me."

Lucius laughed in a mocking way, "Like that could possibly happen, Onyx. The boy cannot stop looking at you, for Merlin's sake."

Draco, ignoring his father's comment, said with annoyance, "No need to be patronizing, father. And yes. Mum , I will be bringing **Raven**," he annunciated her name to show his father what to call her, "back whenever she would like."

"Splendid!" Narcissa smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek before stepping to stand by her husband. "You have fun and don't forget to write, both of you."

As the two slid into the sedan, Draco was about to shut the door when Lucius stuck his walking stick between the door and the frame. "I do believe the Dark Lord will be sending for the two of you very soon. Be sure to be ready when he does, **Onyx**," he annunciated to show that he didn't care, "for I don't believe he'll be so forgiving this time."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from retorting, "Oh, but I'm sure he's not dumb enough to try anything with me **Lucius**. And I have no intention of not being ready. You are just worried I'll take your precious place at his side. Good day!" She said the farewell so bright and cheery that you almost could hear the small laugh coming from Narcissa; well, and the sound of Lucius grinding his teeth."

Draco slid closer to Raven and put his arm around her shoulders, "This is going to be an interesting final semester at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and smiled, a wicked glint in her eye, "And I'm certain that it will go out with a hell of a bang!"

* * *

**((I know, I know. This chapter was a lot shorter than the others. This is just a filler chapter leading up to the good stuff. After this it all starts falling into place. So, be prepared. If I estimated right there should be—at most—ten or—at least—five chapters left. So, if there are any questions you might want to send them now. Also, please review. I was soooo hoping to make at least 300 reviews in this story; which leaves me needing 100 and change. Thanks!!!))**


	22. Kidnapping Hermione

**((ENJOY!! REVIEW!!!))**

* * *

**Chapter 22::  
**_Kidnapping Hermione_

* * *

"Raven!"

They were just stepping onto the platform when Hermione heard the loud squeal. It wasn't hard for her to recognize that voice. Smiling, she turned in that direction and was nearly thrown to the ground by her best friend's fierce hug. She composed herself and hugged back, giving Blaise a look that clearly said 'what the hell'. He just shrugged and greeted Draco.

Stepping back, Pansy was smiling, "I was so worried that Lucius might try to assassinate you over holiday."

Hermione giggled, "Well, I am glad to say he didn't Besides, I don't think that he is that stupid."

"That's true," Pansy grabbed Blaise's hand as he walked up next to her, "You ready for the last boarding of the Hogwarts Express?"

Draco looped an arm around her waist, "We sure are!" He said.

The four friends boarded the train quickly, barely sitting down in their compartment before Crabbe and Goyle came bursting in. They bounded over to the seats, Goyle squeezing between Draco and the wall and Crabbe doing the same next to Blaise. Nothing was said by them, but Hermione was sure that this had to do with the whole protection thing. With a sigh, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had thought she was rid of this. If there was anyone who knew that she can take care of herself it was Voldemort. Why, then, did he continue to piss her off so?

The silent sound of the train starting down the tracks was all she heard before slowly dozing off.

* * *

The return feast was nothing special. All of the houses were frowning as they listened to Dumbledore's speech about survival and the war on the horizon. Hermione did get the feeling that the old Headmaster kept staring at her through most of the speech. Well, he could do that all he wanted for it wasn't going to change anything. She wasn't going back to the Order. She was dead to them and they were dead to her. Here, in the dark, she had people who loved her and respected her.

Walking back to their common room, Hermione was chatting with Pansy and Blaise when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she couldn't keep the frown off her face. "Miss Raven, Dumbledore needs to see you. Now."

Watching McGonagall walk away was very frustrating to Hermione. The older witch did that just so that she wouldn't argue or say she refused to meet the man. "Great. Another meeting with Albus "Can't-Mind-My-Own-Business" Dumbledore," Hermione growled.

Draco, sympathizing, looped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Well, just don't say anything and he'll eventually get bored and send you away."

"Yeah, Raven," Pansy said as they reached the portrait to the Slytherin Dungeons. "You'll be fine."

Annoyed, she said she'd meet up with them later and turned in the direction of the headmaster's office. This was beyond pitiful. She had been meaning to avoid him as much as possible. Now, however, she couldn't do that for risk of being ripped away from school. She was really starting to hate all of the pretending she was doing now. If she had thought that being on the dark side was going to be that much trouble she never would have agreed to this whole ordeal. Though, now that she was in the middle of it she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

As she slowly made her way to the headmaster's study, she tried to think of what would have happened had she not agreed to the task. She'd probably be with Harry and Ron right now, helping them find the Horcruxes instead of Ginny. Would she have been happy there? Would she be in love with Ron like he was with her? She didn't know the answer to these questions and to even try to imagine them seemed so surreal.

Reaching the gargoyle, she shook those thoughts from her mind. She tried to think of the password, but it easily came back to her mind, "Hermione."

The staircase began to unwind and she followed it to the grand oak doors. Once she got to that point she didn't know what to expect. Dumbledore never was one to do what was expected. Deciding to just ride it out, Hermione held her head high and walked in. He was not going to bring her down today.

"Oh, yes! Miss Granger! I trust your holiday went well." He sounded as cheerful as he always did, but something was missing.

"Yes, Professor. It was quite entertaining." She sounded cold and very little like herself.

"Indeed." Dumbledore gave her an odd look before standing and walking to the front of his desk; right next to her. "I'm going to ask you a question, Hermione, and I would like a straight answer. Alright?"

Hermione swallowed around the knot in her throat. She didn't want to be here, but she nodded anyway. Plus, she didn't like the way he said her real name. It was as if he had come to a decision and was using this time as a test run. Those thoughts brought her back to the fact that there was something different about Albus Dumbledore, but she still couldn't put her finger on it.

He nodded and sat at the corner of his desk, "Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

She froze. This was not anything like the questions she thought he was going to ask. Frankly, she was unprepared for it. There was no secret amongst the school that she and Draco were very much in love. Therefore, she didn't have to hear any questions about it. To be asked so bluntly made her flinch and not know what to say.

"Do I need to repeat the question, Miss Granger?" He sounded condescending.

"No, you don't, Professor." Maybe answering honestly was the only way to go?

"Then," she clasped his hands together, "can I have an answer, please?"

Either way this could go, she said it anyway, "Yes."

Dumbledore gave a sad nod, as if he knew this was going to be the answer. As he stood up and walked back towards his chair and Faux, he shot her another look. It was in this one look that Hermione noticed what was missing. His twinkle was gone. There was no longer a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye when he spoke. It was as if something was paining him, something that he did not like.

The door behind her opened and who she saw made her eyes widen. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Remus stood there, looking at her with a deep sadness. She snapped back to Dumbledore, "What is going on, Professor Dumbledore?"

He sat, shaking a little bit. There was such sorrow in his eyes that Hermione didn't need to ask again. The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She now knew the reason he looked at her with such loss; why he had Remus and Kingsley—two of the strongest men in the Order—here today.

"No!" Hermione withdrew her wand and held it at her side as Kingsley took a step towards her.

"Yes, Hermione," Remus spoke with sadness. "This is for your own good."

The mere fact that Remus and Kingsley knew who she was brought it all back for her; this was serious. Only Minerva and Albus knew who she was. They made promises to never tell a soul until the task was complete. If the task wasn't complete, then this was bad. By bringing Remus and Kingsley in, there was no turning back. He was really going to go through with this!

She turned from Remus to Dumbledore, "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can." He pushed up his glasses slightly, "I can't just sit around and watch you lose yourself. Every day I see you become someone else. Someone that the old you wouldn't like."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as her body shook. This just couldn't be happening. Growing angry, she snapped at the old professor, "Yea, well the old me was a dimwit!"

"No," Hermione snapped her head around and looked at Minerva as she spoke, "The old you was a bright young woman who would never go down this path. You fought for the weak and came out on top. I don't even know this you now."

"That's the point here, you bloody idiots!" She felt the ring on her thumb pulsate against her rising anger.

"No, Hermione, the point was for you to help the light side. Not sink into the dark." Dumbledore said with patience.

Hermione began seeing red and didn't speak; just shook.

"I really am sorry about this, my dear. Kingsley, Remus." Dumbledore looked away, as if it was too painful to watch.

The two men came at her, lifting there wands to stun her. Hermione didn't think; she was beyond thinking at that point. Reacting, she lifted her wand, casting a bubble around herself to ward off their spells. Kingsley, trying to use his size, jumped at her to grab her around the middle. Hermione twisted out of his reach and jumped onto Dumbledore's desk; running across it to jump off behind the old headmaster. Without wasting any time, she ran around the desk to the door. If they were going to take her, it would be without a fight.

The door was closing in. She was home free…for about ten seconds. As she made to grab the door, Remus closed his arms around her—much like he did Harry when Sirius died. Kicking and screaming, she tried to pry his arms away from her waist. Her nails sank into his arms as her heels slammed into his shins.

"Hermione, don't fight. This is for you. We're only doing this because we love you." Remus whispered into her ear in hopes of calming her down.

That wasn't going to happen as Hermione kept fighting. She could hear Kingsley and Dumbledore talking in the background. Seeing this as her only window, she did the unthinkable and removed her ring. Needing all her energy, she stopped fighting and closed her eyes. As she hung from Remus' arms limp, she concentrated on that bubble of power within her soul. As she fell deeper into meditation she could feel water inside her; could even taste it in her mouth. Hermione was not sure where she was calling it from, but she called it. Then, as the power slid up her spine to behind her eyes, she snapped her face up and opened her eyes. Her screams of power echoed through the room as she felt moisture hitting her eyes.

The arms binding her released, sending her falling to the ground. When she hit the ground, she felt water seep through her skirt, soaking her legs. Opening her eyes, she saw that water was on the floor everywhere and the adults were on the ground, trying to stand. Taking this chance, she stood and ran out of the room, taking care not to slip on the tiles as she did. Even as she ran she could feel her body drain of energy. Sliding on her ring, she knew what she had to do.

It was time to leave Hogwarts. She just hoped Draco was up to it as well.

As she saw the Slytherin portrait whole ahead, she screamed the password and didn't stop running as it opened. She could hear the portrait saying curse words behind her back and she slowed in the common room. All of the students were gone—probably up in their dorms—but, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were still there; sitting by the fire. Upon hearing her gasps for breath, they turned; each getting a shocked expression as they took in her appearance.

Draco ran to her side and started checking her for injuries. "Where are you hurt, love?"

He obviously mistook her sobs and shaking as pain, "Nowhere." She managed through her tears.

Pansy grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes, "What's going on, Raven?"

Trying to control her breathing, she began to speak. "Dumbledore was trying to get his friends to kidnap me. They were going to take me away."

Draco, now extremely angry, said, "Why?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so settled for, "I didn't do what he wanted me to do. So, he thought this would help me."

Pansy laughed, "Yea, right. Like kidnapping is always the right answer."

Draco turned her towards him, "What happened after that?"

"I managed to get away. I think I made his water pipes bust; and his Pensieve too. When they were all distracted I ran here." It was true.

"Then what the bloody hell are we standing around here for?" Blaise said, speaking up for the first time. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Pansy smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Boys, we'll grab our stuff. Meet us down here in two minutes!"

Hermione didn't have a chance to look at Draco before Pansy pulled her up to the girls' dorm. "Grab everything you can, Raven. We need to leave."

Hermione finally let everything that was happening sink in as she packed quickly. Dumbledore had told the Order she was alive. The Order now wanted her gone; out of the picture. And here she was, her good friends willing to leave school for her. Or, at least who they thought she was. That wasn't right. It didn't feel right anyway. With the way things were going, the Order could very well give up her identity. She had to do something…

She had to tell the truth. At least to Pansy…

"Pansy?" she asked as she finished packing. She decided that if Pansy was disgusted with her she would simply wipe her memory. She just needed to be sure.

Pansy was still stuffing clothes into her trunk, "Yes?"

Hermione walked to her bed, her head spinning with anxiety at the thought of what she was about to do. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Pansy gave her a worried look, "What's wrong?"

"What…" Hermione took a deep breath, "What would you say if I told you I was not who I said I was?"

The busy hands Pansy had stopped, "What do you mean?"

"What if I'm not really Onyx Raven??" Her voice shook at the look Pansy was giving her.

Pansy sat next to Hermione on the bed. "I would ask who you were."

This was it… this was the point of no return. Hermione could either go back or keep going down this road. Grasping onto what little hope she had, she took the turn.

"What if I was really Hermione Granger?"

* * *

**((Wooottttt. REVIEW! Please, tell me what you think!!))**


	23. Dark Mark

**((Chapter 23! Enjoy! PLUS, AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A POLL! PLEASE RESPOND TO IT IN A REVIEW ASAP!!))**

* * *

**Chapter 23::  
**_Dark Mark_

* * *

Hermione sat there as still as she could be. Now that she had said it to someone other than Dumbledore, it felt as though a big weight had lifted off of her shoulders. Even if she had to wipe Pansy's mind, at least she got to tell someone. By the look on Pansy's now stricken face, however, maybe the burden was better left on her shoulders.

"You… you're…" Pansy seemed at a loss for words.

Hermione felt her hand slide her wand out of the waistband of her skirt. Just in case, she wanted a safety net. "I know this sounds bad, Pans, but I just didn't want to be that girl anymore. I'm not like her. So, I played Dumbledore."

Then, out of nowhere, Pansy started to laugh—really laugh. "And here I thought you were serious!"

The laughter wasn't what bothered Hermione the most. It was the mere fact that Pansy obviously found someone playing Dumbledore to be funny. Sure, no one has been able to play Dumbledore in the history of the wizarding world…well, except maybe Snape. Granted, Hermione didn't really play him and was actually lying about doing so. That didn't mean, however, that she wasn't capable of doing so.

"I'm not lying, Pans. It's the truth!" When Pansy continued to laugh, Hermione pulled out the big guns. "In fourth year Professor Alastor Moody transformed Draco into a ferret for trying to curse Harry when his back was turned."

That made Pansy stop laughing, but she was still giggling, "Raven, everyone knows that. Though, I will admit that Draco doesn't allow anyone to bring it up."

She sighed, "Fine. I know something no one really knows. In third year Draco was "attacked" by Buckbeak, Hagrid's pet Hippogriff. When he told his father, Lucius ordered it to be killed. When Harry, Ron, and I stumbled upon Draco spying on Hagrid's cabin I punched him in the nose. I believe my exact words after that was, 'that felt good'."

Obviously enough, Hermione was right when she said this was something no one knew. Draco made sure no one even found out about it with the exception of his best friends Pansy and Blaise. Pansy looked a little white as she stood up and started to pace. So much time passed where she didn't say anything that Hermione thought she was trying to tune everything out. When she did speak she sounded a little stressed. "Does Draco know?"

Hermione felt shame rise in her stomach for the first time since she became Onyx Raven, "No. I'm scared that if I tell him that he'll want nothing more to do with me. Like you obviously don't."

"Don't play that card with me. I have more than enough right be a little bit freaked out and even slightly disgusted."

"Right." That's all Hermione could think of to say.

"What do you mean you played Dumbledore?" Pansy asked, still focusing on her pacing.

So, Hermione told the last lies that she hoped she ever had to with these guys. "When my parents were killed he found me damn near comatose. So, he brought me back to the castle until I pulled out of it. Within a few weeks he asked me about a task. He would tell the world I was dead, along with me parents. That way, I could start a new identity and weasel my way into Slytherin; and into yours lives."

"And that's why you have been summoned to Dumbledore a lot until recently," Pansy nodded, understanding. "Go on."

"Well," Hermione took another breath, "I took the opportunity presented to me. I figured the only way I can start a new life is if no one knew who I was. So, I trained all summer and became someone new. Whenever I would go to Dumbledore I would say I haven't learned anything."

"What about you being an Elemental? Is that a lie as well?" Pansy asked, not angry but curious.

"That's true. It happened when I suffered severe emotional trauma, what with my parents' death and starting a new life."

"Right." Pansy stopped pacing.

The look on Pansy's face said it all. Hermione didn't think that this was going to end well, what with her being a muggleborn and all. So she stood and began to walk back to her bed. Then, unexpectedly, Pansy's hand lashed out and grabbed her arm. "No, don't go anywhere. Just sit, okay? Let me say this."

Doing as she was asked, Hermione sat and listened. She just hoped it didn't end with a call to Voldemort.

"I'm not going to say that I agree with all this. And I'm certainly not going to say I forgive you. You lied to me. More importantly you lied to Draco."

"I know that. But I know that he won't be able to love me… for who I was born to be." Hermione felt tears building in her eyes.

Pansy sighed, "That I understand, but Raven—er, Hermione—that's where you're wrong," Pansy sat back down on Hermione's right, "Even in the past when you were a bookworm Draco liked you. He only insulted you because you were everything he always wanted in a girl. You were strong, smart, and tough as nails. He was just angered that he liked you and he wasn't supposed to. You were vermin to him, so he convinced himself that you were scum."

That was almost too good to be true, "What about you? You and Blaise hated me just as much as he did."

That was where Pansy had to nod, "Yes. That's true. But, now I know you. The you that you so obviously are at heart. You being a muggleborn is bad, yes, but other than that you are the best friend I could ever have."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, yes, I'm pissed that you lied. Yes, I've hated you since I met you. But, right now, I can't force myself to care. You're my best friend and you're in love with my other best friend. I can live with you being a mudblood by birth. As long as I don't have to deal with Pothead and Weaselbee. That's where I draw the line."

Hermione laughed, "No. I don't speak to them. They all think I'm dead." It was half true—Ron still didn't know.

Draco voice was at the door of the girls' dorm. Before either of the girls could react, he slammed through to door, "We've got trouble."

After their talk, Pansy and Hermione were still a little hazy. "What's wrong?" Pansy asked as she grabbed Hermione's shrunken bags and handed them to her.

Blaise ran into the room, "The professors are outside the portrait hole trying to get in. We've got the rest of the Slytherins blocking it until we can make it out of here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How on Earth did you manage that??"

Blaise smirked, "It wasn't that bloody difficult. The house loves you. All we had to say was 'the professors tried to kidnap Raven and they're at the portrait to try again.' Easy."

Pansy laughed and casted Hermione a look that so obviously said 'see what you've started'. "Then we'd better go. Anyone with any ideas as to how we do that?"

"I do," Draco took something out of his pocket before he reversed the shrinking spell. It was his broom. "We fly."

Blaise produced his broom as well. Of course, they were both the fastest brooms in existence. "That's right. Pansy will ride with me and you will ride with Draco."

This is where Hermione had to flinch. Even as Onyx Raven she wasn't a fan of flying. "Well, that would be an awesome idea if there wasn't one little problem."

Blaise frowned, "And what is that?"

"I don't fly." Hermione said plain and simple.

Draco shrugged, "That's fine. All you have to do is hold on tight and close your eyes. I'll do the rest."

Hermione groaned, "It's not just that."

"Let me guess," Pansy said with a smile, "You're afraid of heights."

Hermione didn't say anything and just nodded her head with a sheepish expression.

Blasts could be heard from down below. It sounded oddly a lot like a door being blown off its hinges. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran towards the nearest window, "Well, that is one fear that you are going to have to face now."

As Draco and Blaise mounted their brooms, Pansy whispered to Hermione, "Good to see that there is still some Hermione Granger in there somewhere," she pulled her in for a hug, "Just in case we don't all make it without getting captured, just know that everything will be fine. Just be honest."

"Come on, we really got to go." Blaise said and pulled Pansy behind him as they took off out the window.

Turned to Hermione, Draco gave a small smile of comfort, "I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

All Hermione had to do was look into his eyes to know that he was completely sincere. As a ear-splitting scream echoed from downstairs—a warning to them, Hermione guessed—she nodded her head and sat behind him on his broom. She latched herself onto his back extremely tight and hid her face in his shoulder. She felt them enter into the cool air, but tried to not think of them as flying.

As the cold air bit into her arms and legs, she didn't notice. Her mind was awhirl with everything she needed to consider. Pansy was right when she said that Hermione would eventually have to tell Draco the truth. The three of them were risking everything for her. Not even for her really, for someone she made up. Sure, the qualities were all hers, but so much of her was missing that it barely counted. Without even thinking, Hermione looked up and marveled at what she saw. The sun was just starting to set and the sky looked beautiful. Even the ground, hundreds of feet below her, didn't look frightening. Why had she been afraid so long?

"You alright, love?"

As Draco said those words, Hermione started at him in wonder. "Fine," she said. The lights of the setting sun and rising moon lingered on his hair and face. He looked so perfect that her heart ached. How could she say she loved him if he didn't know who she was? It was then that she decided she would tell him. As to when she would, she didn't know, but she definitely would. And soon.

About two hours later, the ground started to get closer and closer to their feet. The mansion a few hundred feet away was obviously Malfoy Manor. "Your parents' house?"

Draco nodded, "It's the best place to find cover. No one will be allowed to come here. Not with the protection of the Dark Lord, that is."

As they fell at a more rapid rate, Hermione ducked her head between his shoulders again. She liked the sensation of sailing through the air. However, that didn't include to landing part. Even as her feet hit the ground, she couldn't bring herself to let Draco go. His hands had to pry hers from his waist before she finally took a step back. Funnily enough, it was just in time to see Narcissa and Lucius come running outside to see the four teenagers standing with windblown hair in their driveway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

Narcissa looked concerned. "What's happened? You two left here barely eight hours ago!"

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "When we got back Raven was summoned to Dumbledore's study. We waited for her in the common room and when she got back she was soaked from head to foot. Dumbledore and his colleagues tried to kidnap her."

Narcissa's mouth fell open and she immediately rushed to Hermione's side, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her shoulder lovingly, "Are you alright, my dear? That must have been dreadful!"

"How dare he!?" Lucius held open the door to the manor and walked in, "Follow me. We need to talk about this. Can't have you four freezing, now can we?"

Without another word, Draco pulled Hermione into the manor with Pansy and Blaise right behind. They followed Lucius into his study, where the door was shut and a couch was summoned. "Sit," Lucius said and walked around his desk before sitting in his chair, "Miss Raven, I'm going to need you to start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

Hermione nodded and started the story. For now, she left out the real reason why Dumbledore wanted her abducted. Instead, she said that he realized how much of a threat she would be if she did join ranks with Voldemort. So, in a rash decision, he decided to kidnap her and take her to a safe house until the war was over. She even said he intended to have her use her new magic for their side.

Lucius ate it all up, even cursing Dumbledore here and there as she told her story. After what felt like hours of her answering his questions, he stood. "I must contact the Dark Lord immediately. He will need to know of this. In fact, you four should expect to be summoned to a meeting sometime tonight. Until then, keep yourselves occupied."

Taking that as an order, they left the room and scurried up the stairs. Blaise let out a sigh halfway up the stairs, "Don't you just admire how that man was so deeply concerned about us up and leaving school? I mean, come on, Mr. Malfoy. School was only the most important tool for us being able to properly harness our magic. No need to dwell on that fact so much."

What he said had the desired effect as the four of them started to laugh uncontrollably. It was nice to just laugh when so much stress and concern was resting upon their shoulders. They reached Draco's wing and headed for his room, flopping themselves onto his bed as they arrived.

"I agree with what Blaise was trying to say. Lucius didn't even seem to care that we ditched school." Pansy sighed and laid her head back onto her pillow.

Hermione shrugged, "We're in a war. School doesn't teach you _How to Win a War 101_."

"Well, no matter what the reason, Blaise and I should probably call our parents." Pansy sat up and made to get off the bed.

Blaise just waved away her statement, "Don't bother. If Lucius is like he usually is today, they bloody well already know."

"Now," Draco sat against the headboard with Raven's back to his chest. "We just need to sit until he get the call."

* * *

The call came about two hours later. Lucius had come up to Draco's room, to find the four of them chatting about nothingness and munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. After barking the order for them to dress appropriately, he ordered for them to meet him and Narcissa downstairs in thirty minutes.

Like usual, Draco dressed in black pants, black sweater, and black shoes with his black cloak. Blaise wore pretty much the same. Pansy, on the other hands, settled for a pencil black skirt, black long-sleeved shirt, and black boots with green inlets—the cloak was obviously a prerequisite. Not liking to dress like anyone, Hermione slid on her leather pants, long-sleeved green fishnet with a black corset over it, and green converse. She even went without the cloak, choosing a big black trench coat instead.

Downstairs, Lucius was all business. Upon arrival, they were immediately told to touch the Portkey—which was a random ugly vase. The familiar tug they all felt soon sent them all tumbling through the air before finally landing in a dark graveyard. All of the Death Eaters were present, but Voldemort was missing. Hermione found that odd as they all joined the circle, Draco clutching one of her hands as Pansy clasped onto her other arm.

"This doesn't look good," Blaise whispered, bringing the hood of his cloak up to cover most of his eyes.

Hermione looked at him, slightly trembling, "What do you mean?"

Pansy answered for him, "If the Dark Lord isn't here first that means something is up. Usually a raid or an initiation of some kind."

What Draco said next made Hermione a little more concerned, "He's going to give someone the Dark Mark tonight."

Hermione couldn't speak and Pansy shot Draco a worried look, "The only people here without the Mark is Raven and me."

Draco nodded, "It might very well be the both of you."

Hermione was not sure how she felt about that. She didn't have the chance to voice her concern, though, for a Dark Mark appeared in the sky as three black figures came slamming to the ground. Hermione recognized Bellatrix Lestrange easily; Voldemort as well. The other she was surprised to see. Snape wasn't generally the one at Voldemort's side. Usually most saw Lucius there. Hermione decided not to voice her confusion since Lucius already looked murderous at the sight of Snape. Sour grapes, maybe??

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort started to walk around the circle. "Many of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting so out of the blue. You see, my faithful followers, Dumbledore and his foolish antics have tried to take something from me. Something that holds great importance."

Hermione fidgeted slightly. He was talking about her and she knew it. She felt even more embarrassed when he turned to her with an evil smile. "Raven, my dear. Can you please step forward." It was an order and not a request.

"Of course, my Lord." She was amazed that her voice didn't shake.

As she stepped forward, Draco squeezed her hand and Voldemort continued to speak. "A few hours ago, the old fool tried to take Raven and place her under their control. So, her and our young friends here broke away from the school. The mere fact that they managed to get away must be rewarded." He turned away from Hermione and looked back at Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. "You three, come forward."

They did it without hesitation, each saying in unison, "Yes, my Lord."

He started with Draco, "You have done your job well." He grabbed Draco arm, tearing up the sleeve to show the Dark Mark, "I reward you by making you one of my top officers," he placed the tip of his wand to the mark and steam staring to rise as Draco's skin sizzled.

Hermione hand to fight with herself to not run to his defense as Draco was so obviously in pain. Then, as soon as it began, it was over. As her boyfriend staggered and regained his balance, she let out a sigh of relief when he shot her a small smirk. Her comfort was soon overridden as he got to Blaise.

"Blaise, Blaise," Voldemort stared down at the boy, "I give you the same reward as Draco here."

As she watched the scene repeat itself with Blaise, Hermione was shocked to see his Dark Mark. Sure, she knew he probably had one, but Blaise was so light-hearted and sweet she still found it impossible to believe. That is, she did before she saw Voldemort perform the same methodical torture on him as Draco.

However, it wasn't until Voldemort got to Pansy that Hermione really started to panic. Even as Pansy looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes without any fear, she still had a hard time not putting herself between the two of them.

"Pansy Parkinson. Your father and mother are such faithful followers. It's about time you received your mark and joined my circle indefinitely. Do you do wish to receive this honor?"

Without missing a beat, Pansy said with ferocity, "I do, my Lord."

"Bring out your arm." She did as directed and Voldemort pointed his tip on her sleek forearm. "Do you swear to serve me and only me?"

"I do, my Lord."

"Will you consent to risk your life if I was in danger?"

"I will, my Lord."

"Will you do all that I say without question?"

"I will, my Lord."

"Would you betray, even your close friends, to do as I bid?"

This is where Pansy paused and cast a quick glance at Hermione before saying, somewhat put out, "I would, my Lord."

As if he never noticed the hesitation, Voldemort pressed his wand tighter into her arm and a red pulsing light flew out, branding her white skin. Hermione saw as Pansy's entire body tensed up and her teeth clenched tight to prevent her screams of pain. According to Draco, even grown men cried and screamed at the pain of receiving the curse. Pansy wanted to prove to all, that woman are stronger than most men. Even when the pain got so severe that her knees about gave out and her face was drenched in sweat at her refusal to give in, she refused to even whimper.

After what felt like forever, Voldemort removed his wand and stood smiling—if you could call what his face looked like smiling. "No one has ever been able to withstand the pain of the Mark without falling to their knees. I'm impressed. But only just."

Then, he turned his red eyes in Hermione's direction. "Are you ready to receive the Mark, Raven?"

Without hesitation, Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

Murmurs spread throughout the circle at the fact that Onyx Raven did not address as she was meant to. Suddenly, Bellatrix stepped up from behind Hermione and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and stabbing her wand into her neck. "Show some respect, Urchin!"

"Bella." Voldemort raised his hand, "This is not necessary."

Bellatrix's face dropped, "But, my Lord! She is showing you no respect! She must be punished!"

Funnily enough, Voldemort laughed, "I expected she would not, Bella. Step away."

When she did not, his face turned dark and he snapped, "Now!"

She didn't need to be told again, for she stepped back as quickly as she possibly could. There was only one thing that scared the insane witch. Voldemort being it. Hermione knew it was childish, but she couldn't stop herself from casting a smirk behind her shoulder in Lestange's direction—thus earning a snarl in return.

Voldemort smiled—well, sort of—again, "Will you persist in neglecting your manners, Raven?"

Hermione feigned thought, "Perhaps. Give me time. I'm not accustomed to being respectful."

"Indeed." Voldemort gave a sharp laugh. "Reveal your arm."

Hermione did as she was told, having removed her thumb from its whole in the fishnet in order to pull up her sleeve. She flinched at the cold of Voldemort's hand as he grabbed her wrist in a death grip. "Let's see how long you can last without finally falling to your knees before me."

Hermione glared and stared into his eyes with as much defiance as Pansy did, "I fall to my knees for no one."

"We shall see," he whispered before saying loudly, "Do you swear to serve me and only me?"

As he asked this first question she could smell her flesh burning. Oddly enough, however, she felt no pain. Even as she looked at her arm, she could see the angry red flesh under the red light—but, there was still no pain.

"I do." Her voice was strong and painless.

"Will you consent to risk your life if I was in danger?" Voldemort sounded amused at her lack of pain.

"I will."

"Will you do all that I say without question?"

"I will."

"Would you betray, even your close friends, to do as I bid?"

This lie came easier than any other she ever said. "I would."

As Voldemort took a step back, Hermione looked at her arm and saw the black Mark moving around. Then, as soon as she saw it, a cold sensation filled her arm and began swirling beneath her new mark. A bright blue light shot out from around the Mark, rushing to cover it indefinitely. The light became so bright that everyone around her, with the exception of Voldemort, looked away. Ten seconds later, the light faded and the cold feeling was gone.

Scared to look, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her arm in wonder. The Dark Mark was still there, but instead of being black, it was a blue color and moved as if there were waves pushing it from underneath. Voldemort took a step forward and looked at it with shock and amusement.

"It would seem," he said with a dark chuckle, "that even as my follower Raven was meant to stand out and be rebellious."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just merely stood there looking at her new mark. To be completely honest, she was just happy that it didn't hurt like it did with the others. The Dark Lord's voice interrupted her thoughts a few seconds later.

"Now, it is time for the four of you to complete a task." Voldemort motioned for Hermione to join her friends.

"What kind of task?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Voldemort smirked, "The four of you must attack a village for me. Someone resides there. Someone that I desire to have in my presence." He turned to Hermione, "Do you still have that gift I sent you?"

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded her head and stuck her hand into the pocket of her coat. She found it in her suitcase as she was changing and figured it might be a good idea to bring it with. As she pulled it out, she marveled at how cold the glass sphere still felt.

"Are you still unable to figure what you could use it for?"

"I'm afraid it is still a puzzle to me." And it really was.

He nodded, as if expecting this. "Have you been able to control you new powers?"

She nodded, "Yes, through meditation and extreme concentration I've managed to keep it under my control."

The look he gave her now was troubling. "I shall tell you what it is good for, then. You have the ability to control water, yes? Instead of bursting pipes and stealing from oceans or lakes—which all leave evidence—you can summon the water from this globe. You can make it grow larger, trap people in a whirlpool, drown someone instantly, or even place large numbers of magical folk within a bubble of water, rendering them powerless. It's even possible to steal their powers."

Hermione was surprised. "Really, now?"

"Indeed. The options are endless. That's the wonderful thing about water. It has so many unique properties."

Draco bowed to the ground, "If I may, my Lord?"

Voldemort nodded his head and motioned for Draco to continue.

"How will this ball help us, my Lord?"

"This ball, Draco, can enable Raven here to create diversions. Or she could even form a water trap to bring this man to me. How do the muggles say? Use your imagination?" He turned his back on them as Snape handed them a roll of parchment. "Here's the name of the man and his whereabouts. Do try to get this done tonight."

* * *

**((I hope you all liked it. Do keep in mind that I've plotted each chapter from here on out. After this chapter there is only three left. Therefore, I'm in need of assistance. Read the poll below and send your answers in a review. So, please review!!!))**

**PLEASE RESPOND!!!!!!**

**DO YOU THINK HERMIONE SHOULD DIE? YES OR NO**


	24. Blood on her Hands

**((Chapter 24. I'm updating fast because I can't wait to get this story done. I've had it in my head so long that the urgency I feel to finally have it written down is staggering. Also, since there are only two more chapters after this, I am also writing an epilogue, so that makes three more after this. Review!))**

* * *

**Chapter 24::  
**_Blood on her Hands_

* * *

It's been 29 days since Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise escaped from Hogwarts—four weeks since she received the Dark Mark. It's safe to say things have not been dull since then. The task given to them that night four weeks ago had been a difficult one. The man they were to bring back to the Dark Lord ended up being a Death Eater that tried to leave the war. Hertfordshire—the little town that he was residing in—consisted of mostly muggles which made it easy to get him in and out. It was easy distracting the townsfolk, but it was difficult to take him quietly. In the end, Hermione had to use her sphere of water and create a bubble around him.

They were rewarded greatly upon their return, if one could call applause from the Dark Lord rewarding.

In the weeks since then, the four of them had gone on many tasks—generally consisting of raids. They were not asked to kill or torture, a fact that made Hermione incredibly relieved. About a week prior, she had told the Dark Lord that she would do her job, but she had outright refused to kill anyone. He was skeptical at first, but in the end found that disagreeing with his key weapon was not the wisest idea. Everyone was amazed by this. Lord Voldemort never let anyone tell him what was what. Bellatrix was angered most of all, even trying to shoot some Cruciatus curses her way on more than one occasion.

Luckily for her, someone was always around to watch her back. Usually Pansy or Draco would keep an eye on Bellatrix and managed to cast a shielding charm before a curse came into contact. The Dark Lord surely noticed these little scuffles, but he never intervened. Hermione suspected greatly that he silently wished someone would take her down a notch or two. Then again, he could not do it himself, for fear of her leaving to join the Order.

Raids and tasks aside, Hermione's biggest concern was much more personal and emotional. Physically, there were not many things that scared her. Emotionally, several things did. Every day that went by Pansy would ask her when she planned to tell Draco and the others about her identity. There was a great chance that she would be tortured aimlessly for playing them all, but it was difficult keeping your thoughts bunched up and secret with the Dark Lord playing around in your head. And with every day that went by Hermione felt more and more guilty. Draco cared for her deeply, kissing her every minute and saying how much he loved her.

Now, as the two were spending some alone time underneath the great oak behind his manor for the first time in weeks, Draco held Hermione tight to his side. This hold was different than the ones they experience at night in his bed. No, this one was full of drive, of purpose. There was something brewing under the surface, she could tell.

"Raven?" His voice was nervous and slightly stretched.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Yes, my love?"

His arm around her waist gripped a little tighter, "Do you love me?"

She frowned slightly. It was such a ridiculous question. "You know I do."

"How much?" He kissed her forehead and laid his head against hers.

She turned and faced him, raising her left hand to rest on the side of his face, "There are few words to describe how much I love you, Draco. Even those few words hold little of the meaning behind them." She kissed the tip of his nose, "Even my own life pales next to my love for you."

He smiled as he lifted her some frame up and onto his lap. Once there, he tried to pull her as close to his body as he possibly could. "Then will you do something for me?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Anything in the world, my love. No challenge is too great when it comes to you."

Draco ran his hand through her now long red hair. What he said next was so quiet that Hermione didn't know if he really said the words. "Will you marry me?"

To say she was shocked didn't even cover it. It was only the beginning of February—meaning they've only been together for the last three and a half months. Her heart started to race as she tried to think of what to say.

"Draco…" Hermione voice cracked.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "Please. Just say something."

Sighing, she said what she thought. "Draco, you know I love you. But, we've only been together for three months. We aren't even old enough to graduate from Hogwarts yet, let alone start a family!"

"Raven, I know all of this. I've thought about it long and hard over the last few weeks. " He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his, "I love you. It doesn't matter how long we've been together. I know deep in my heart that you're the love of my life. I mean," he tried to find the best way to describe what she meant to him, "You know how I was when you first started Hogwarts. I was cold-hearted and didn't care about anyone. I was certain that I was going to die very young and that didn't matter to me. You've awoken something in me that I was sure never existed. No one has ever been able to do that. That's how much you mean to me: you're the one."

His speech brought her up short. "But," she was grabbing at straws now, "What about the war, Draco? This is the worst time to get married!"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not saying we need to get married today or even next month. I just want to be assured that you are going to be with me. Always. I want to spend my life with you."

She shivered as he kissed her forehead.

"I want to have a family with you."

Her breath caught as he kissed each of her eyelids.

"I want to grow old with you."

Her skin began to tingle as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I want to have little chubby grandkids with you."

Her body started to hum as he kissed her cheeks.

"I want to make love to you and be able to call you my wife."

By the time his lips met hers, she was already gone. The kiss was not urgent or heated. It was merely a promise; a promise that was meant to show just how serious he was being. Even as the kiss ended and he looked at her expectantly, her answer came without any thinking on her part.

"Yes." She smiled, "I would love to marry you."

Draco laughed and stood, dragging Hermione to her feet and spinning her around really fast. Though, while he spun them around and kissed her excitedly, her mind was elsewhere. The guilt that now flooded every sense in her body was so severe that she couldn't enjoy the moment. When he sat her down, the smile she gave was not full of truth. This smile was full of lies. It was as fake as Onyx Raven. What right did she have to agree to marry the man who doesn't even know who she is?

Just how far is she going to let this ride out before she faced the reality? That Draco doesn't love her. He loves a girl that can't possibly exist.

The meeting that night was one Hermione was having a hard time focusing on. Ever since Draco proposed to her at the oak, she had been going through the motions. Even Pansy, who had spent most of her time with Blaise, noticed just how zombie-robot like she had become. Sure, she smiled when necessary, but it never reached her eyes. Every lie that she has said up until this point was starting to weigh her down—making it almost too much to bear.

* * *

So during the meeting that night she couldn't focus. She never really even heard what was being said by Voldemort. She suspected he was just going on and on about being superior like he normally did. Hermione did notice, however, how Bellatrix kept shooting her looks throughout the night. These weren't the usual looks, no these were something new. It was almost as if she could see through her soul and sense her lies.

"Raven, please come forward."

The Dark Lord's voice broke through the silence, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. Without hesitation, she stepped forward. She was quite accustomed to this happening. Whenever he would call her forward it was usually just to have her use her powers to frighten prisoners. However, this time, as he pulled forward a sobbing form covered in a deep blue cloak she could tell that something was different. Something was off…

"I have a very important job for you to do, my pet." Voldemort signaled for Snape to remove the cloak. "Kill this woman."

Hermione could feel her blood freeze in her veins. Killing. She refused to kill anyone. Then, as her eyes found the face of her victim, she felt the sudden urge to be sick. Sitting there, bound and gagged with blood covering her face and arms, was Tonks.

"No," Hermione said, fear arising in her. "I told you that I refuse to kill anyone."

Voldemort laughed, "And so I have not asked you to. However, I cannot have a follower who is not willing to kill for our cause. Sacrifices must be made!"

"Do it, Urchin!" Bellatrix knelt beside Tonks and pulled the hurt witch's hair back to reveal her throat. "You'll feel good once you do."

"No. I can't!" Her voice was cracking, her mind starting to lose focus as everything came slamming into her head at once.

"Do it, Raven. You have it in you, now do it!" Voldemort was right in front of her, whispering in her ear.

"You can't ask this of me!" Tears stung her burning eyes as her head started to ache.

"Do it. Do it. You know you want to. So, do it." His words were like daggers through her mind.

"No…please…"

At this point, she wasn't speaking to him. She wasn't speaking to anyone. Her mind was so messed up with all of the stress she's been under, that she was gone halfway through his pressuring. If she was talking to anyone, it was to herself. With such strength and power, every lie she's ever told and all the guilt she has ever felt came slamming into her mind. Draco proposing…changing her identity…lying to stay alive…betraying Harry and Ron…joining Voldemort's Death Eaters…nearly killing Dumbledore and Remus when they were trying to help her… Voices began to circle in her head as she felt herself losing it; as she felt the madness spread through her consciousness. Voldemort's words, Bella's taunts, all of it was exploding inside her mind.

"_Tell them the truth…" _

"_Marry me…"_

"_Kill her…"_

"_Hermione Granger's dead…"_

"_Onyx Raven…"_

"_For your own good…"_

"_You'll like it…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_Disgusting Mudblood…"_

"_Can't keep this a secret forever…"_

"_Losing yourself…"_

Hermione was cracking; she couldn't take it. Her body starting shaking as she tore at her hair, trying to get the voices to stop. Voldemort kept pushing and Bellatrix kept taunting. Sweat broke out across her forehead as her vision began to twist and turn. She looked around the circle as the voices started to speak all at once in her head. She could no longer make out faces or words. All she heard was noise—so much noise! The power in her soul started to build so fast, but she didn't notice. All she saw was Voldemort and his red eyes as the voices kept raging in her mind. Nothing made sense, nothing felt right…

She never felt her ring slide off…

As she got closer and closer to the edge, she felt a snap. She'd had enough.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!"

Hermione lashed out her arms, without thinking or caring. She just wanted it to stop! As she closed herself off in her mind to block out the world, her power came to life, shooting from her eyes as she held her arms wide and screamed. Bright blue light shot out, slamming into the person in its path and illuminating her in what looked like blue flames. Hermione didn't see who it was. In fact, Hermione wasn't there anymore. Hermione was trapped in a box in the back of her mind trying to hide from all the pain and grief.

Onyx Raven the Aqua Elementai was driving now.

Everyone watched in horror as Onyx Raven began to float up, circled in a bubble of water—her arms spread wide and her hair flowing around her stone, white face. They could also see her eyes… the eyes that held Bellatrix Lestrange in a whirlwind of pain and torture. The crazy woman's screams echoed through the night as she fought to escape the magic she was stuck in. Even as onlookers watched, they could see as her body grew smaller, sicker. It was as if she were disintegrating in front of their very eyes.

Draco watched on, but all he saw was his fiancée. The woman he had come to love was not in those eyes. There was nothing in those eyes but pain and a thirst for blood. It frightened him to see her that way. She was gone, if only for the moment. He tried to run forward, to bring her out of whatever she was in. Pansy and Blaise grabbed his arms, holding him back. They could all sense that if he got too close, what was happening to Bellatrix would happen to him as well.

All anyone could do, for fear of their own safety, was watch in terror as Bellatrix was reduced to something that closely resembled a mummy. It felt like forever before her screams stopped—longer still until her body finally fell to the ground lifeless. No one moved as the light flew back into Raven's eyes and her body fell onto the ground. Voldemort never moved as he watched the spectacle. He didn't even make an effort to help his most faithful follower. He just stood there and watched in amusement.

As soon as every bit of light was gone and Draco could see his Raven returning back into her old self, he broke away from Pansy and Blaise to run to her side. When he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel the power vibrating through her body, giving an electrical feeling to her skin. Her skin, itself, seemed to shimmer. In fact, her whole body seemed to shimmer, her eyes bright and glowing.

"Raven?" He hoped to Merlin that she would come back to him, that she was not gone completely.

After what felt like years, but was only five minutes, Hermione slowly regained her consciousness. She felt herself slide back into her mind, as if she had vacated it somehow. Blinking her now wet eyes several times, she looked around and tried to gather her bearings. She was shocked to see the faces of all the Death Eaters around her—each of them looking more petrified then she ever thought possible. The worst of it all was that they were looking at her that way. Why? What did she do?

"Draco?" Her voice was rough and dry.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" He hugged her close and pulled her to a standing position.

She struggled to stand on shaky legs as she continued to look around. Why did the Dark Lord look so smug? "What happened?"

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco paled at her question. "You don't know?" Pansy was shaking as she asked.

"Know wh—"

When she turned her head she stopped speaking. There, lying crumbled on the floor like a discarded piece of garbage was what was left of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her body was mangled, her mouth open in an inaudible scream—one that must have died on her lips with her last breath. It was obvious to Hermione that her body had been drained of all its fluids; as even her eyes were gone. At first, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what kind of animal would do such a thing. It wasn't until she put everything together that she realized the truth.

The terror filled faces of all the Death Eaters; the smug look on Voldemort's face; the look of horror on the faces of her friends.

"No…" Her voice was so quiet that only she could hear.

"Love, it's alright." Draco tried to say soothingly in her ear.

Hermione started to back away from him—back away from the corpse. It wasn't ok. It never will be again. She'd taken a life. She was a murderer. Lowering her eyes, she looked at her clean hands. But, they weren't clean at all. That was merely an illusion. No, there was blood on her hands now. It might not be visible, but it was there—and would be until the day she died.

For the love of Merlin, what had she done?

"It wasn't your fault—"

She didn't stick around to hear the rest. As quickly as she could on shaking legs, she ran. Getting away was all she could think of. This was too much and it hurt. Hermione was more than prepared to push through the thick of Death Eaters, but she ended up not having to. They all cleared a path for her as she came, each trying very hard not to touch her now glistening skin. To be honest, she didn't know where she was. She also didn't care if she got lost. All she could see was the lifeless body of the once crazy witch. All she could think about was how she was the one who killed her.

* * *

Draco didn't hesitate to follow Raven. The moment he saw the comprehension dawn on her face, his stomach tangled in knots. He knew that face; knew that she could not believe what she had done. The mere knowledge of the fact she'd taken a life was too much to take. Draco couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. But, he did know that she needed him. He could feel Pansy's fingers as she tried to stop him. How could they not understand? No one could stop him. So he ran.

* * *

Pansy watched as her two best friends ran away. She wanted to follow but couldn't bring herself to move. After witnessing Raven—Hermione—kill Bellatrix in such an awful way, she couldn't imagine being close to her. Her heart ached as she thought of her friends new sorrows. A loud clap of thunder caught her attention and pulled her out of her thoughts. Snapping her head toward the sky, she saw black clouds rolling in as lightning lit up the sky. Reality struck her as she realized Hermione's power was wreaking havoc on the weather.

"That'll be all for tonight, my friends." Voldemort was gone, leaving behind the body of his fallen soldier.

The crowd dispersed; most apparating home. Blaise motioned for Pansy to follow, but Pansy was too distracted to notice. If Hermione was able to use her powers that meant the ring must have fallen off. Bending down, she squinted through the rain and searched the ground for the ring. If Hermione was to return back to the manor with Draco, there was a good chance she would be needed it as soon as possible.

* * *

"Raven!"

Hermione could hear Draco calling her pseudo name. She didn't reply though, for the moment she opened her mouth she had to stop running. Hunching over, she got sick in the grass, spilling everything she'd eaten that day. Even after her insides were empty she kept gagging; her mind constantly going back to the barely recognizable body in the grass. Part of her mind registered someone pulling her hair back and the lightning she could now hear overhead. But, she couldn't bring herself to dwell on it. She just needed to get away. She just couldn't do this anymore.

"Get away from me." She whispered, coughing as she did so.

"What?" Draco asked, unable to hear her over the thunder and lightning.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and jumped out of his reach.

Rain started to slam down onto her and Draco. This was getting to be an occurrence with her. But, she laughed at the thought of the irony here. Their relationship had started with a rain storm caused by her emotions. It made sense their relationship was to end with it.

"What's wrong?" He shouted over the storm; as he took a step towards her, she took a step back. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to do it!"

She shook her head wildly, "But, it was my fault! I killed someone, Draco! YOU CAN'T COME BACK FROM THAT!"

Draco felt his heart ache as he took a step towards her again, only to see her keep backing away. "It doesn't matter to me! I still LOVE YOU!!!"

Lifting her hands to her face she screamed in frustration, causing a lightning bolt to touch down next to her. "NO YOU DON'T!"

Draco froze. After everything, he never imagined she would even second guess his feelings towards her. He even proposed to her, for Merlin's sake!

Sensing his confusion, she said quieter than before, "You couldn't possibly love me."

"Why not?" He was relieved that when he stepped forward she didn't move. "Because you killed my aunt? She was evil anyway—"

"No, Draco!" She stepped back, her hands at her sides, "Because you don't really know me at all!"

He shook his head in confusion, "Yes, I do! I know you better than anyone!" Where was this coming from?

She screamed again, hating that it was finally time to tell him. More so, though, hating the fact she would never kiss him again or cuddle with him at night.

"No, you don't!" She took in a deep breath and took a step forward. If she was going to do this, she wanted to be able to see his reaction clearly—not muddled by the thick rain. "I'm not really Onyx Raven."

"Of course you are!" He shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "You might be an Elemental, but you're still Raven!"

"No, I'm NOT!" She shouted, and finally spilled the beans. "I'm Hermione FUCKING GRANGER!"

All that could be heard was the loud splattering of the rain onto the grass as a lightning bolt struck down between the stricken couple.

* * *

**((HAHAHA! Hate me if you want to. This is going swimmingly, so expect the next chapter to be up relatively soon as well! REVIEW!!!))**


	25. And so it Begins

**((Chapter 25!!! WootWoot! Sorry for the wait. It's been a little hectic. REVIEW!!))**

* * *

**Chapter 25::  
**_And So It Begins_

* * *

Rain came slamming onto the roof of Malfoy Manor as lightning crashed all around. Every soul within its walls could hear the angry sound. Many within the clutches of the storm were far too frightened to step outside and into its rage. The usually quiet manor was abuzz with whispering bodies, as it had been for days. The Dark Lord had ordered all Death Eaters to remain close together and away from Auror hands. Choosing Malfoy Manor as the place to be, everyone mingled around, minding their own business. The final battle was on the horizon; they could all feel it.

It's been 6 days since Onyx Raven admitted she was Hermione Granger. Since then, there has been no sign of her. Witches and wizards have looked endlessly for days trying to find her. Even Voldemort, upon hearing about her real identity, searched for her. Contrary to what everyone thought, he didn't care about her blood anymore. She was his ticket to winning the war, so she was to not be harmed in anyway. Dumbledore and the Order have also been on the search for her; following every random storm or tidal wave imaginable.

The Death Eaters themselves were disgusted with their Dark Lord's new toy. After being told who she was, they were adamant that she was spying for the Order. These rumors were silenced when they had to acknowledge the fact that the Order never discovered their plans or raids—therefore, she had not been a spy. The wizarding world had been hectic since she disappeared.

Draco Malfoy, in particular, was the biggest mess of them all.

"Mate, come on. Your mum is worried, come down and humor her by eating at least something small." Blaise tried, for the third time, to get Draco out of his room.

"Go away, Blaise." Draco mumbled, not moving from his window.

This scene was not one that surprised anyone. It had become a repeat occurrence since Hermione came clean. From the moment they arrived home from the meeting, and Draco met up with them alone, he had been moping in his room. After two days of him not coming out for meals, his mother tried many times to get Blaise and Pansy to bring him down. In the end, she settled for having the house elves bring him his meals, which would return to the kitchen barely touched. Draco was looking more sickly and miserable as every day passed.

Blaise walked over to Draco's still form, "You've got to snap out of this, Draco! I mean honestly, you are looking pitiful."

Draco didn't even acknowledge what he said.

Getting frustrated, Blaise threw up his hands and groaned. "This is bloody pathetic! It's not that big of a deal!"

Snapping his head around, Draco glared at his best friend, "Not that big of a deal? Are you bloody daft! The love of my life turned out to be a fucking know-it-all mudblood that I've hated since I was a kid! Not that big of a deal, my bloody arse!!"

"Yes, you're right. She was a bloody know-it-all mudblood and we all hated her! This was the past, Draco! Not now!" Blaise yelled right back.

Draco stood up and got in his friend's face. "Not now!? What are you playing at, Blaise?! This is Mudblood Granger! She's fucking scum!"

"No, she WAS fucking scum, Malfoy! NOW she's Elemental Granger and the love of your bloody life!"

"WRONG!! RAVEN was the love of my life! NOT Granger!!"

Blaise pushed his friend back, "Raven _**is**_ Granger! It DOESN'T matter how much you try and deny it, because it will never change! They are the same person! Just two different sides of her!"

"How could I EVER love her now that I know who she is!?!"

"EASY! You've been in love with Granger since the moment she bested you at everything and didn't fall for your bloody Malfoy charm! She's the one who completes you, but you were too bloody stubborn to see it!!!"

They were both purple in the face and panting. In all the years they have been friends, they've never gotten into a fight. Just the mere fact that it was over Hermione, made Draco dizzy. His heart would ache whenever he thought of her. But he couldn't admit it to himself. He loved **Onyx Raven. **Not Hermione Granger. They just couldn't be two sides of the same person. It just didn't feel right… did it?

Blaise looked his best friend in the eye, seeing the battle in his heart and soul. Granted, Blaise didn't really care for muggleborns himself. But, even as Granger, Hermione was different. Now that he has seen who she really is, he couldn't bring himself to hate her at all. Just by watching the way she looked at Draco, he could see into her heart. She was truly genuine, no matter whom she really was.

Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere, he turned and walked to the door. Right before he walked out, he glanced back to his best mate, "Pansy and I know who she is and we don't care, Draco. We really don't. She was a great friend and she loves you, mate. If there was one thing she couldn't fake, it was what she felt for you. Think back to the past and try to think outside of your prejudices. You've always had feelings for Granger. It's only you that's holding you back."

Draco watched as the door snapped shut behind Blaise. Could he be right? Did it really matter what blood status she was? She did, after all, open up a part of him he never knew existed before. A part, he knew, he would never want to lose. The real question here was: Was he willing to forgive and forget every lie she had told him and get to know the real her?

Sitting back by the window, he continued to watch the rain pound onto the glass. Was it Hermione causing this storm? Was she full of such rage that the storm was pelting down the loud raindrops on only them? To be honest, he couldn't blame her if she was. He wasn't exactly full of understanding when she told him her deep, dark secret.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_**6 Days Ago…**__  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

* * *

"_I'm not really Onyx Raven."_

"_Of course you are!" He shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "You might be an Elemental, but you're still Raven!"_

"_No, I'm NOT!" She shouted, and finally spilled the beans. "I'm Hermione FUCKING GRANGER!"_

_All that could be heard was the loud splattering of the rain onto the grass as a lightning bolt struck down between the stricken couple._

_Even as he felt the bolt hit near his feet, Draco was frozen to the spot; unable to move. What the bloody hell was she saying? "What do you mean you're Hermione Granger?! Hermione Granger is dead!"_

"_No," Hermione was happy it was raining. He couldn't see her tears. "I'm not dead. I'm right here, Draco."_

_This just wasn't making any sense. She just couldn't be Granger. He knew Granger and there was no way she'd be able to do everything Raven did. "I don't believe you." His voice was a mere whisper._

_One, apparently, that Hermione heard, "You have to. It's not going to change." Her voice was low and filled with pain. While she knew this day would eventually come, she didn't think it would be under these circumstances._

"_No." Draco said, loud and firm. "No, you're Onyx Raven; pureblooded witch who grew up on the streets!"_

_Hermione stamped her foot, causing a bolt of lightning to hit the ground with it, shaking the earth. "No! I'm Hermione Jean Granger from muggle London! The one you've called names since first year and the one that punched you in the nose in four years ago!"_

"_Stop lying to me!" He couldn't believe her. No, he wouldn't!_

"_Bloody hell, Malfoy!"_

_That did it. Draco didn't know if it was the tone of her voice or the look that flashed through her eyes that drove the truth home. Either way, he now believed her. Only Hermione Granger could scold him like that._

_He could feel his heart fall through his stomach. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. Every time they held each other; every time they kissed; every moment spent together; every moment they made love. It was all a lie. A sham that she cooked up, he knew, to ruin his life._

"_Oh, dear Merlin," His voice faltered as he started to step back and away from her._

_So much pain washed through him at once as he put together the pieces. He should have noticed it before. Her love for reading, her passion; it was all the same. Even in her features he could see who she really was. The glory of what a little magic could do… the glory that was tearing him to pieces inside._

"_Draco," she took a step forward._

"_Stop!" he shouted, pulling out him wand. "Don't you dare come near me, you filthy liar!"_

_Tears were brimming in her eyes, "I never lied to you about the important things."_

_He couldn't help but laugh at this, "Right. Every word out of your mouth has been a lie. You played me. You played me for information!"_

_Raven—Hermione—was shaking her head furiously, "No! I never played you, Draco! I meant every word I've said to you!"_

_His laugh came out cold and harsh. He was angry. More than angry, in fact, he was furious. Draco let the emotion fill him up. It was, after all, better to feel angry then hurt. "Sure. I'm sure you bloody well loved me! If you didn't play me for information, then you were out to ruin my life!"_

"_That's not true!" She screamed, the rain coming down thicker and thicker. _

"_Stop your bloody LIES!" He shouted, knees shaking._

"_Fine!" Before he could react, she ran at him and jumped into his arms. As her cold lips clamped onto his, every angry thought flew out of his head. Those lips, plump and pink, were so familiar and comforting. It made him feel like maybe everything was going to be alright._

_Draco started to return the kiss. Just as his arms were about to encircle her waist, a thunder clap sounded overhead, bringing him back to his senses. With more strength then he honestly meant, he pushed her back and caused her to fall into a heap on the ground. Mud now riddled her soaking clothes._

_He stared at her, laying on the ground with mud covering her body. A sudden thought flashed through his mind. One that, he knew even then, he would regret with every fiber of his being. "You have no right to touch me! Stay where you belong, _Granger!_" The next sentence tasted wrong on his tongue as he said it, "You filthy little Mudblood!"_

_The look that crossed her face nearly brought him to his knees. It was full of such anguish and guilt; reminding him of the look he say cross her face when she realized she killed Bellatrix. Draco could feel the pain in his heart increase as he watched her; cold and shaking in pain. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight; to tell her it will be ok._

_Instead, he did something that, ever since he realized he loved her, he never thought he would do to her—he walked away._

* * *

Whenever he thought back to that day, he could always feel that same feeling he felt then. True, she lied to him. True, she was a muggleborn. But, in reality, did that matter to him? If you had asked him a few months ago, his answer would have been a swift and firm yes. Now, after all the pain and anguish he was feeling, the answer might be a little different.

Up until he meant Raven, he didn't know how to love. Love was a foreign word to him. His mother loved him, yes, and he loved her. But that was a different form of love. The one he lost with Rav—er, Granger—filled him with joy and hope. It told him that there was a reason to look forward to the future. Now the only thing he felt was an empty void. The void had been there before, but it had not hurt like this. Now he knew what he was missing.

He missed the way she bit her lip when she read books.

He missed the way her forehead crinkled while she studied.

He missed her nervous tap of her fingers whenever they took an exam.

He missed the way her eyes would flash in anger, sadness, joy, or surprise.

He missed feeling her warm body next to his in the middle of the night.

He missed the feel of her lips against his first thing the morning.

He missed _her._ He wanted _her._ He loved _her._

Was he willing to except every side of her to be by her side? This, he was not sure of.

* * *

Cold. Dark. Empty.

Just the way she liked it.

Hermione lost track of the days she was there. Had it been a day? A week? A month? That was all relative to her. It didn't matter if she was there an hour or a year. All that mattered was that she was there and she was free to avoid all of the pain wanting to crash down all around her. Even as she weaved through the thick trees, it seemed as if she was running from something.

After Draco's betrayal, Hermione had been lost, hurt, and humiliated. She had disclosed her deepest secret and he threw it back in her face. Had she counted on him reacting differently? Maybe not. She had not, however, expected him to lash out so painfully. More so, she didn't expect it to hurt quite so much.

This pain was nothing like everyone imagined. No, this was mind-numbing and body jerking. Every cell in her body felt as if it were dying, slowly. If she had thought losing her parents had been painful, she had been proven wrong. Nothing in this world could compare to the pain of being thrown out of your soul mates life. It was as if nothing she did mattered anymore; as if she had finally found the point of her life. To love and save Draco had been her mark on the world. Without him, she felt empty. She had failed at the one thing she was meant to do.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind. Hermione didn't want to face that pain yet.

The rain grew fiercer around her, pushing her forward. It was unclear where she was. Somewhere in Brazil, maybe? Or was it somewhere in America? Through the days, the 'where' no longer seemed to matter.

After Draco abandoned her, she gave herself over fully to her Elemental powers, granting her to ability to dissolve into the rain and flow through the clouds. Now, as long as there was water, she could do anything. Whether it is swim in the oceans, dance in the clouds, or flow through fog, her abilities were limitless. There was one thing, however, that she couldn't do that she wished she could. She wished she could tune out the sounds that came with the package. Being an Aqua Elementai not only included having the ability to control water, but the ability to communicate with it instead.

Hermione could never explain the wonder she felt when she discovered she could communicate with water. It caught sounds, amplified emotions. She could watch a scene unfold in any house she wanted if it was raining outside. She could feel the pain radiating from a wife washing dishes as her husband yelled at her. Every sound and feeling blew her away and made her feel sadness and joy for everyone.

However, this wondrous gift came with a price. Whenever it rained in England, she could feel the pain and death associated with the war. Whenever a tidal wave washed up on shore, she could taste the blood on the sand. The final battle was growing closer and closer with each passing day. The possibility of her partaking was still uncertain. There were many different ways she could go; ignoring it being in the lead.

What made her avoidance difficult was when she would sense Harry, Ginny, or Ron. They were still alive and fighting; a fact that made Hermione proud. Though, when she could taste their distress or fear, she would rush to their location and watch them from a distance. There was so many times where she wished she could intervene. But, in the end, she did not. Sure, she'd cast down a severe storm here and there, but she tried to stay out of it. So much damaged had already been done by her—a life was already lost. Even the thought of meddling in the lives of people who loved her made her sick to her stomach. No, she would not make herself a burden. She would continue to run with the rain, ride in the clouds. This was where she belonged.

* * *

So much anger and rage circled through the castle. Dumbledore sat in his study, staring at the wall. He could practically feel the fear within the walls of Hogwarts. The final battle was close now. So close, even, that the rising body count was just outside the walls of the school. Hogsmeade had been hit, taken over. The few students left here were far too frightened the leave their common rooms. The teachers, themselves, were full of dread for what they knew was coming.

So many concerns and worries riddled his plate. Despite them all, only one seemed to grasp his complete attention.

It's been a week since Hermione disappeared. News spread throughout the wizarding world that Hermione Granger was alive and well. There was even a bounty on her; not one to kill, one to be detained. Both sides of the war wanted her new power. Both sides didn't care if she survived or not. They just wanted to win in the end. This was not true of Dumbledore, McGonagall or the Order. They all knew Hermione; loved her. If there was anything they wanted from her, it was for her to come home.

That, Dumbledore knew, was probably not an option in her eyes. She'd taken a life. Blood was on her hands and it was difficult if not impossible to come back from that. From the moment the news of Bellatrix Lestrange's gruesome death reached the Order, Dumbledore had come clean. Remus, Kingsley, and McGonagall already knew, but it was time to bring the rest of the Order in. To say they were angry did not do a justice. They were in absolute rage.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were more so then others. Hermione should have been home with them, they said. She needed love and care; not a task that could end up killing her. After many tears and curses sent from her wand, Molly settled in to do a job that kept her anger at bay. She cooked. After that, she sent a letter to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. They were staying somewhere secret, but the letter was spelled to arrive in their hands. They had a right to know, she said. She'd seen her babies crying enough in this cruel world and didn't want them to suffer and grief the death of their dear friend anymore.

It's true; it had been a long week. It was days like today that made Dumbledore feel every year of his ago. He felt weaker than usual; tired. So many young ones he's seen through the years were dying at his feet. Hermione, his dear friend, was now lost to the world. There was no doubt in his mind that she had given herself over to her Elementai powers entirely. The raging storms and thick fog that had been circulation since her disappearance had been proof of that.

Did she now know that she could see, hear, taste, and smell everywhere that water is located? He suspected she did. Now and again, when the rain bounced on his window, he could feel her watching him. He'd tried to talk to her here and there; even swore he heard her giggle when he retold old stories of her first few years at Hogwarts. Whenever the rain grew slow and quiet—he knew she was crying. It pained him to know that one so young has given up all hope. Maybe, just maybe, one day, she'll be able to come back home.

"ALBUS!" McGonagall's sudden shriek bounced into his study from the stairs below.

The door had barely opened when she ran in, hair sticking out at all ends. So much fear and distress shown on her face that Dumbledore jumped onto his feet, "What is it, Minerva?"

Her breathing was coming out in rapid pants. "The Death Eaters are grouping on the grounds. I don't know how they got in, but they're here!"

Panic swept through Dumbledore's old body. This was happening too fast! He sprang into action. "Get the younger students to a safe location! Tell all the older ones if they want to fight to meet in the Great Hall! I'll call the Order!"

"But, where could I possibly hide the younger ones?! Where's safe anymore!?" McGonagall felt as if her heart would burst from her chest.

Dumbledore placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "Try the room of requirement. Minerva, do try and stay calm. We don't want the younger students to panic. No need to start a chaos!"

With a sharp nod of her head, Minerva flew off quickly. He'd never seen her run quite like that before. He wasn't sure he liked it. Going to his window, he looked out into the darkened night. Sure enough, he could see dozens of Death Eaters forming a circle just before the doors of the school. They weren't moving, weren't casting spells. They were waiting for him. For Voldemort. Casting out his patronus, he sent along his message, urging the Order to hurry. The final battle was here. There was no avoiding it. He wondered whether or not he wanted to send the same message to Harry and the others. No, he wouldn't have to. They would know. They would come.

As he took a step back from the window, he could see a light fog coming in from the west. He let out a sad smile before rushing out of the room. Hermione would sense what was going on. He just hoped she'd finally make up her mind in time.

The fight was on.

* * *

Hogwarts.

How did he know the final battle was going to be here?

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered as he stared past the thicket of trees to the sight of the Death Eaters huddled near the doors.

Ginny, using the wrist that was not in a cast, grasped Harry's hand tightly. "This is it, isn't it?"

No words could calm or soothe his terrified girlfriend. So he just nodded and held her hand tighter. They all went through hell to get to this point. Several bones had been broken and injuries had been healed. They'd even had to watch some of their friends die. Harry had almost lost Ginny on more than one occasion and that angered him more than anything else.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked, his voice strong and firm.

Ever since Harry had told them of Hermione's task, they'd been eager to see her again. Ron especially; as he planned on telling her that he loved her the first chance he got. Harry didn't encourage this; didn't really say much. Dumbledore had gotten the message to Harry a few days ago. Hermione was alive, but the task had blown up in their faces. She'd fallen in love with Draco and took a life. Even though it was the life of a psychotic killer, it didn't make any difference. Hermione was pure of heart and now her new Elementai powers took that from her. The other two knew of her new powers and knew of the accidental murder. But, Harry couldn't bear to tell them Hermione was no going to be in the war at tall; that she'd given herself over to the call of the sea, so to speak.

"We try to get around them." He took a step back and headed towards the back of the school.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, wiping her dirty face on her already tattered shirt. It had been a tough couple of months and she was sure it showed. They were bruised, battered, and filthy. None of them were going to make it out of this unscathed.

Harry looked at her, his own face nearly undistinguishable under all the grim of the forest, "We're circling towards the back so we can sneak in. They're all huddled at the front doors, if they stay that way we have a chance."

"What makes you think they will?" Ron asked, brandishing his wand and playing lookout around them. A few months back he'd made the mistake of letting his stubborn behavior get the best of him. He even abandoned his sister and best mate in his anger. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

Harry's eyes darkened and his body shook, "Because _he's_ not here yet."

Harry hated not being able to call the bastards name. Outside the safe confines of Hogwarts, anyone who said the V word could get traced and trapped. They'd learned this the hard way when Harry said it out loud once. McNair and Greyback circled their tent, setting it on fire to draw them out. Granted, they managed to get away, but Ginny got her wrist snapped in two places in the process. That wasn't going to happen again.

This was the final battle and Harry was out for blood.

* * *

"Mate!" Blaise slammed through his bedroom doors, "You heard the call, I take it?" He asked as he watched Draco slide on his shoes and cloak.

"Indeed." Draco was tired and confused. The last thing he needed was to be called to some stupid meeting. "You'd think they could put this off for a little while. Why do we need so many boring meetings, anyway?"

"No, mate." Blaise said, slightly panicked. "This isn't a meeting."

Draco froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Blaise began to pace, "That most of the Death Eaters were sent to Hogwarts. Only a few of us were left here."

No, Draco couldn't believe it. Not yet. This was not happening! It couldn't be! "It's time!?"

Blaise nodded ferociously. "It's circulating. It's the final battle. We're to arrive at the Dark Lord's side."

Fear slid down his spine and pooled at his feet. Why was this happening now? "What changed?"

"The Dark Lord thinks he's bested Dumbledore. He's ready to end this."

Hermione's faced flashed through his mind. But, it wasn't Raven, Hermione. It was the Hermione he'd grown up with. At first the picture disgusted him. Then, as he thought back and examined every feature, he knew that he was lying to himself. He loved her, damn it. He always did.

So why did the final battle have to be the day he realized he didn't care about blood status anymore?

That didn't matter. He had an obligation. As long as Hermione didn't show up, he would do his job. "Let's go."

As they walked to the door, Pansy came in, tears in her eyes. "Are we really going to do this, then?"

When they nodded, she looked at Blaise, "If we survive this, you're never getting rid of me, Blaise."

Draco looked away. His own heart aching to hear those words from Hermione.

Blaise smiled and kissed Pansy hard. "I'll hold you to that."

"Ok," Draco was getting uncomfortable. "We ARE going to survive this. So, how about you not suck face until tomorrow, huh?"

Pansy, sensing Draco's hurt, launched herself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Please, promise me Hermione won't be there," She whispered into his ear. "I couldn't fight her, Draco."

He nodded his head. "I know. Me neither."

"DRACO!!" His father's voice shot through the house.

It was time.

* * *

Hermione watched from above as Voldemort and the Death Eaters overtook the school. Everyone was cloaked, so Hermione couldn't see her dear friends amongst the throng. The fog she used to smother the fight made her feel all of the terror emitting from the students who stayed behind. The Order arrived as the front doors were blown apart, trying to hold the Death Eaters at bay. So many were falling before her eyes, causing her tears of sorrow to turn into a light drizzle.

An hour passed, many died. As the castle was being torn down bit by bit, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch all the death and mayhem. All of the years she fought with Harry and Ron at her sides were worth too much to be destroyed by such hate. It was time to go back to who she was. Elemental or not, she still had her friends who loved her. She wouldn't let them die. She was going to fight.

It suddenly started to storm.

* * *

**((Don't hate me!! I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to put a little bit of everyone in here. The next chapter is the final battle! Stay tuned and review!!!!))**


	26. The Final Battle

**((Chapter 26: the last chapter, with the exception of the prologue. I hope you all like this, but let me say that the end is unlike anyone has guessed. And for all of those who answered my poll a few chapters ago, thanks!! ENJOY!))**

* * *

**Chapter 26::  
**_The Final Battle_

* * *

The battle's been going on for hours.

From the moment the Dark Lord gave the go ahead, the Death Eaters took advantage and blasted their way through the doors of the school. Now, hours later, every turn was covered in bodies of fallen Death Eaters and Aurors alike. Even as Draco Malfoy ran down the hall, he couldn't get away from the vicious sounds of war. Screams and shouts followed him, clouding up his ears. This was worse than he thought it would be; more gruesome. For the past few hours he's been running around, trying to find his friends. As far as he knew, Blaise was still alive—for he saw him battling Lupin a few moments before. The one he was searching for now, as he ran down the shattered halls of Hogwarts, was Pansy.

In all the confusion, she'd slipped away somehow. Blaise soon followed her, leaving Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Thinking it be best to stay with his two goons, he'd followed Harry Potter and the Weasley's into the Room of Requirement. He had gotten cocky, thinking he could finally end the war once and for all. Even when he was throwing spells their way he was not sure this was what he wanted to do. All that really filled his mind was Hermione, and she was nowhere to be found. In the end, however, they had bested him; even saved his life. Crabbe, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky—for he died in the fire that consumed the room. From the moment Draco was saved, he ran.

He's been running since, his robes torn and his arm slashed open from a flying piece of concrete. Sweat slid down his face as he pushed himself. Sudden sounds made him stop, causing him to duck down to avoid the curse thrown his way. The wall next to him shattered, showering him in pieces of rock. Blinking away the dust, he looked to see Percy Weasley standing not ten feet away with his wand pointed down at the now cowering Draco. Several different thoughts ran through Draco's head; the first being 'what the bloody hell' or something like it.

Last time he checked, Percy was a neutral party. When did he finally decide to grow a spine?

"Hello, Weasley." He said, voice calm and holding no proof of the surprise Percy's presence rewarded him with.

"Malfoy." Percy's voice was low, full of loathing.

How odd. Draco was only a jerk to his younger siblings. "Mind telling me why you have a wand pointing at me? I thought you were neutral."

Percy's face was stone, unmoving as he replied. "I was neutral. But, I recognized the error of my ways and returned to my family. Something you would never understand, Malfoy."

_If he only knew… _"That doesn't explain why you have a wand pointed at me, Weasley."

He shrugged his shoulders; finally some movement. "This is a war. Who knows how many innocent victims you've murdered in your service to Voldemort. It's time someone taught you a lesson."

Draco noted the little snarl in Percy's declaration. "Indeed." Draco suddenly thought up something. "And how many innocents have died because of your ignorance?"

Percy paled, if that was even possible with his pale complexion. "That was a mistake."

Draco kept pushing. "A mistake that killed many people. A mistake you have to live with, am I right?"

No response.

"Did mummy and daddy invite you back with open arms?"

A growl sounded out of the redheads throat.

"What about your siblings? Could they forgive you're egotistical tendencies?"

His wand hand twitched.

"Even if they did, they all know your still the pencil-pushing nobody you always were—"

"ENOUGH!" Percy screamed and shot a curse at Draco.

_Oh, so we're doing nonverbal magic, huh? I've got just what you need!_ Draco rolled to the floor, the red ball barely flying past his shoulder and smashing into the wall. He recanted, casting the Cruciatus Curse towards his opponent, who dodged to the left.

Before Draco could finish the thought about how very much he had underestimated the man, a blue light slammed into his abdomen, sending him shooting towards the wall. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and sent him falling to ground in a heap. Unfortunately, the wall came down with him, showering the two in stones and concrete. Draco tried to catch his breath as he pulled himself out of the thick rubble. He could feel the sharp stones cutting into his face and hands. To the touch, it felt as if a few ribs were broken. If he made it through this, he would certainly have to spend time in the hospital.

Brushing the dirt out of his eyes, he stood out of the rocks. Percy was still buried, but he was moving. As Draco made to send a stunning curse the redhead's way, a large thunder clap caught his attention. Looking up, he didn't know whether to smile or be afraid. The sky was a pitch black, storm clouds rushing in at a pace that was anything but normal. No rain was falling as of yet, but there was certainly an angry storm coming in.

Hermione was here after all.

Draco stepped up to the end of the floor, near the whole in the wall. As he examined the sky with a rush of emotions, a sudden noise drew his eyes downward to the grounds. A large group of people were gathered there, dark cloaks on one side and torn clothing on the other. Wands were out on both sides. It took Draco time to realize the sound that had caught his attention had been the sound of sobs and tears. Someone had died; someone important at that. Draco found himself with the sharp urge to go down to the group. Always one to listen to his instincts, he stumbled over rocks and rubble to run towards the stairwell.

Just as he jumped from stair to stair, a furious sound occurred from above. It wasn't a human sound and certainly not made by any animal. It was coming from higher than that. It was coming from the sky. Something had made Hermione very mad.

Running onto the grounds, he found Pansy staring at the scene ahead and hidden behind a pillar. Happy she was alive, he ran her way and tried to spot what she was seeing. What he saw made his eyes bug out of his head. It was Harry Potter. His limp body was being carried by the big oaf Hagrid. It took Draco a moment to really understand what was going on. When he finally did, he couldn't believe it. The-Boy-Who-Lived was dead; killed by the hands of the Dark Lord. A deep sorrow spread through him. Sure, he hated the happy go lucky boy, but he never truly wished him dead.

"This can't be true…" Pansy whispered while she wrapped her arms tight around herself.

Draco didn't need to ask her to explain. He felt the same way. They might have both been fighting on this side of the war, but they never truly thought they would win. Deep down, they had hoped the Order would win. It was just fun and games until it turned serious. Now, it was too serious.

A loud roar echoed through the clouds as a lightning flashed downward and struck the ground by Hagrid's feet. If possibly, the sky turned blacker then before. Rain started to slam down in globs, turning to hail as it slammed into the ground.

Pansy looked to the sky, letting the ice cubes and rain drops hit her dirty face. Her voice was low, full of shock. "She's mourning…"

No one in the crowd moved to cover their heads or run out of the storm. Their fallen hero and last hope lay dead in the sobbing half-giant's arms. Neville Longbottom, the former witless wonder, fell to his knees as Hagrid laid Potter on the ground. Everyone, including the Dark Lord whom was laughing at the sobbing mourners, thought he was paying his respects. Even Draco thought the same.

It wasn't until a bright orange Phoenix came soaring overhead and dropping the sorting hat at his side that anyone thought otherwise. Unexpectedly, Neville pulled out the Gryffindor Sword, slicing off the head of the Dark Lord's snake. All Hell broke loose after that. Potter ended up not being dead after all. Standing up suddenly, he shot curses towards the Death Eaters as the crowd tried to shake themselves out of shock.

"He's alive!" Pansy said with a small smile on her face.

Draco, who shared in her enthusiasm, wasn't able to voice his thoughts. The crowd was rushing in their direction. If they were to be caught they could be killed. "Pansy, we've got to go!"

Not needing to be told twice, Pansy turned and ran with Draco hot on her heels. Curses kept flying directly over their heads as they ran towards the Great Hall. It seemed to be the clearest part of the school. Once they arrived there, however, the mob filed in behind them. The once grand Great Hall was now in shambles, the rain pouring in from the blown open ceiling. Draco searched around him, desperately trying to spot Blaise.

"Where's Blaise?" Pansy asked, shielding herself from a flying curse.

Draco just looked at her momentarily before dodging a green ball thrown his way. Taking his response as the worst case scenario, she ran out of the Great Hall. If Blaise was dead, she had to find him. If he was alive, she had to find him still. She needed a piece of mind and she would gladly shield curses to get it.

"PANSY!" Draco shouted in her direction, trying to grab her hand as she shot away.

Now alone, he tried to fend off all curses shot his way. His arms were bleeding from the cuts he sustained in the rubble, causing him to get slightly light headed. Everywhere around him people were dueling to the death. Several people were falling as he looked around; his heart pounding. He could hear the sound growing more and more ferocious overhead. Knowing Hermione, she would only stay barren for so long.

He was right.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake at the rain grew louder and louder. Harry, who had just started circling the Dark Lord, stopped and looked up, followed by the Dark Lord himself. The walls started to shake as furious roars sounded overhead. Everyone coward to cover their eyes as a bright bolt of lightning hit the ground of the Great Hall, sending more concrete into the air. Dust clouded the room as everyone kept their wands at the ready. Looking around, visibility was almost zero as the dust from the room floated around. It settled slowly, but a bright light brought all eyes to the center of the room. When it was clear enough for Draco to see, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

It was Hermione. She didn't look like she had before—neither as Raven or as herself. Everything about her now looked different. Her skin was glistening with water droplets as the rain slid down her now white skin. The red in her hair was gone, replaced by a shiny mint color and now falling to her hips in waves. Even her once eerie eyes were changed—now a shining deep blue rimmed in bright silver that took up her entire eye and leaving none of it white. The most shocking of it all was her body. To his eminent surprise, she was wearing no clothing. It didn't look like she needed to. Silver and blue patterns covered every inch of her; completely blocking the indecent parts from wandering eyes. The patterns wrapped her arms and legs like vines before stopping at a diamond embedded in her forehead.

Her beauty took his breath away. If there was any word to describe how she looked, it would be 'goddess'.

No person in the room moved as she continued to glance from face to face. Her now silver lips lifting into a smirk as she spotted Harry and Voldemort. She took one step, her bare feet not even touching the floor. Draco knew with every part of his soul that she had given herself over fully to her powers. She was full Elemental now; no longer a witch. His question now was whether or not there was any part of the old Hermione Granger still in those eyes.

Only taking five steps, she still hovered several feet away from the duo. Harry looked too shocked to speak. He could tell it was Hermione. Having known her for years gave him that ability. What he didn't know was whether or not she was really her. It was her body, but maybe not her mind. Ron didn't move, just clung onto the now sobbing Ginny. Their best friend might have been alive, but she didn't look like she was home anymore.

"Hermione," The Dark Lord's voice was low and full of temptation. He would try to convince her to join them. It was obvious in his voice.

Hermione barely inclined her head in his direction. He couldn't be sure if she was listening or not.

"So much power is throbbing through you right now, am I right?" He took her silence as a yes. "I can help you harness this magic. Make it grow to extreme heights!"

"Don't listen to him, Hermione." A weak voice spoke from the doorway.

Hermione didn't move much. She did incline her head in that direction, though.

Dumbledore was brought in, clinging to McGonagall's shoulder. He was dying. You could tell. "You're good, my dear. You really are. Don't let this win."

Harry finally managed to speak up, "Come on, Mione," he flinched as she flicked those frightening eyes his way. "We're your family. We love you. We just want you home."

"Nonsense," Voldemort chuckled with evil humor, "They just want to use your magic. They just want you for their own gain. Join back with me. You'll never regret it. You shall be queen in this world! Right by my side—"

This was when Voldemort made a mistake. He took a confident step towards her, causing her head to snap in his direction. Draco watched in fascination and fear as she finally opened her mouth to release a violent and ear-splitting scream. Everyone ducked their heads as she lifted her arms, lightning slamming into the floors.

"Hermione, no! You must stop this! You'll kill us all!" Dumbledore's loud voice filled her screams.

As if by some miracle, Hermione stopped screaming and slowly lowered her hands, little lightning bolts still shooting out from her fingertips. She looked at Dumbledore and he tried to walk towards her.

"You are," he let out a cough, "Hermione Jean Granger; member of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend. You are the brightest witch of the age. Being an Elemental isn't who you were born to be. You were born to be a loving and caring witch. Don't give that up!"

Everyone watched in horror as he collapsed, still coughing in pain. Before he could fall to the ground, a rush of water slid to him extremely fast, catching him on a bed of waves. Draco looked back to Hermione and saw her arm raised in the direction of the headmaster. Hope slid through his body. Maybe there was still hope after all.

"I know who I am." Her voice was low and full of power. So many echoes vibrated in her words that it was difficult to not cover their ears.

Then, faster than he ever thought possible, she lifted her hands towards Voldemort. Bright rays of blue light shot out of her hands, slowly draining her of power. Draco wanted to run to her as she started to slump over, but he couldn't move. No one seemed able to. All they could do was watch as she through so much energy into the Dark Lord. Draco began to realize painfully slow that she was killing herself to weaken the wizard. Even her roots were starting to go back to brown and her eyes pulsing from blue to brown.

Voldemort was screaming terrible sounds as she tortured him aimlessly. Her powers were stripping him slowly of fluids and drying him out like a mummy.

Groans started to vibrate from Hermione as her knees gave out. With her shaking arms still raised, she managed to speak painfully, "Harry," she almost sounded like the old Hermione again as she lost all of her power, "I can't hold him long." Her breathing became labored. "This is it. You can do this…"

Draco watched in terror as she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. She didn't look alive anymore. Fear jumped into his body as he ran in her direction. She couldn't be dead! It just wasn't possible! He cradled her naked body to himself and began to call her name into her ear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry screamed, his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart. A bright green flash slammed into the Dark Lord's chest. He was no more. He was finally dead.

And no one seemed to care. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's—short the recently fallen Fred and his mourning twin—came running to Draco's side, trying to see if Hermione was still alive. Draco let the tears run from his eyes as he held her body close trying to find a pulse. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak off of the floor and turned it inside out to cover Hermione's exposed body. He didn't want her body open for gaping eyes. He respected her too much for that.

"Hermione, you can't be dead! I love you, you can't be dead! I don't care that you're muggleborn, I love you!" Draco kept muttering over and over again.

Harry pushed everyone out of the way before sliding in to the other side of his friend's body. If the magical way wouldn't work, there was always the muggle way. "Back off, Malfoy."

Draco wouldn't let Harry pull the witch away from him. There was no way he was going to let her go.

"I'm going to try CPR! Please, if you want her alive give her to me!" Harry was still pulling her to lie flat on the floor.

Draco finally complied. If it would bring her back he was willing to trust Harry Potter. As long as she didn't die… please, Merlin, don't let her die!

Draco watched as Harry breathed into her mouth and beat on her chest. The act was foreign to him, but he didn't care. All he could do was stare at her now pale face. Her lips were slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. Draco could feel the nagging truth beating inside his head, but his heart refused to believe. This witch saved his life and brought him out of the darkness. She showed him how to love. He wouldn't allow her to go! With everyone circling them, they continued to hope as Harry fought to bring her back. He worked to get her breathing again…

…working over a corpse.

* * *

**(( That's the last chapter. It's finally the end. Don't hate me everyone! I've thought long and hard over the last few days about what I wanted this chapter to be like. I finally settled on this. But, please. Don't get too discouraged! There will be an epilogue. So I hope you'll be satisfied with that. It should be posted the day after or the day of this chapter. REVIEW!))**


	27. Epilogue

**((The very last part of this story. I'm crying just posting this. I hope you all like it.))**

* * *

**Epilogue::  
**_Seven Years Later_

* * *

"Malfoy." Harry Potter walked into the cold office that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up from the file he was going over. "Yes, Mr. Potter," he stood up to shake the man's hand. "It's been a while."

Harry smiled slightly as they shook hands, "That it has."

Motioning for him to sit down, Draco put the file on the corner of his desk. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry laughed, "You never were one for pleasantries, were you?"

Draco smirked, "It's not necessarily good to have pleasantries in my line of work."

"I'd imagine not." Harry ran his hand through his still messy hair, "Ginny wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight. It'll be our first family dinner since James was born and she wanted to get everyone together."

At this, Draco had to laugh. "Yes, and I'm certain Ron would love that."

Harry joined in the laughter. "Indeed, he probably wouldn't. But, Ginny made him promise to not start anything. Besides, Lavender is coming and she's been incredibly hard on him."

"Well, she's caring twins, isn't she? I'd say that's excuse enough."

"Yes, but she's only three months along. Ron doesn't understand why she's so damn grouchy all of the time."

"I'd figure with you having gone through it you'd give him some idea of what to expect." Draco slid his new glasses off his face.

"And I have," Harry leaned back in his chair, "But, he doesn't listen. So, Ginny and I are just letting him suffer." He chuckled. "So, will you be coming along?"

Draco let the smile fall off of his face. Harry knew the answer to this question. It was the same answer as every other time they asked. "I can't, Harry."

Letting out a sad sigh, Harry leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "The Doctor's said it doesn't look good, Draco. She hasn't shown any signs of improvement in the last seven years. What if she never comes back? You need to stop doing this to yourself."

Draco frowned and nearly winced as the pain of what Harry was trying to say hit home. "I can't, mate."

"Hermione wouldn't want you suffering like this. You come to work every day, go straight to the hospital afterwards, stay there until deep into the night, before finally going home to shower and sleep before waking up the next day to do it again. This is not healthy, mate. You need to let her go."

Draco took a drink from the butterbeer he had on his desk. His mouth suddenly felt dry. "As long as her heart still beats, I can't let go."

Harry sighed and leaned back again. "The doctors at St. Mungo's said that the life support won't keep her alive forever. Her heart will eventually give out."

"If that's true, then I'll be with her when it happens. I can't just let them pull the plug, Potter. I understand why you, your wife, and your family think it would be best. I truly do. But, you can't ask me to do that. I won't."

Harry stood up and out of his chair. "I loved Hermione too, mate. This is no way for her to live."

Draco watched the man walk to the door. "Harry?" Harry turned back. "I can't do that to her. Please understand. I have to have hope. It's the only thing that keeps me going through the day."

Harry's face turned soft as sadness reached his eyes. He missed Hermione every day. But, he knew her and she wouldn't want to be kept alive like this. She was better than that. However, he couldn't help but see Draco's point too. If there was a chance, Harry would take it and hold onto it for dear life. But there wasn't. She was virtually brain dead.

"Owl us if you change your mind." Harry took a step out the door and said, "Say hi to Hermione for me," Before he shut the door behind him.

Letting out a sharp sigh, Draco rubbed is face as he turned his chair towards the wall. Every time Harry or Ginny came to see him it was the same. They would try to convince him to move on and pull the plug on their brain dead best friend and sister. He knew they loved her dearly, but he couldn't understand. He didn't understand how they could give up on her like that. It was beyond his range of thinking. She was his soul mate and the love of his life. He couldn't and wouldn't let her go.

He shook his head and turned back to his desk. A few years after the final war, Draco managed to get his law degree. Instead of working for the bad guys, like his evil father did before he was given the Kiss by Dementors years before, he wanted to prosecute witches and wizards who committed crimes. It's what he's been doing since then. He loved every part of his job and knew that if Hermione was here, she'd be proud of him.

The day of the final war, everyone had thought she was dead. Harry and Draco refused to give up. So after two minutes of working on her, Harry managed to get her heart beating again. They'd rushed her to St. Mungo's where doctors poured several potions into her body to revive her. She never woke up and she's been in a coma since then. Draco visited her every day, his mother sometimes joining him.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he decided to get back to work. As he went to grab the file he had been working on, his gaze stopped on the pictures he always kept on his desk. There were three of them and they were his pride and joy. One was of Pansy and Blaise. Blaise was rubbing his wife's pregnant belly affectionately as Draco snapped the picture. The two were married a year after the war ended. Always the fashion queen, Pansy became the biggest wizarding world designer around. Blaise decided to take Draco's path and became an Auror. However, now that Pansy was eight months pregnant he was taking a break from hunting down the bad guys that Draco prosecuted and Pansy was designing robes at home.

A few weeks ago, they had asked Draco to be the Godfather of their baby. A baby girl that was to be named Raven Hermione Zabini.

Like Draco, Pansy didn't want to give up on Hermione. She knew that deep down she was there. One day she would come back. At least twice a week, she would visit her first real friend. Every day she would tell her stories about her career or about the new baby. Every day she would swear Hermione's mouth would twitch. Though, it was never proven.

The second picture was one that was taken their seventh year at the Halloween Ball. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione and Pansy was holding Blaise's hand. Hermione looked like Raven then, but she was still the same woman. They were all laughing and happy that day.

The third picture was one that was given to him a few months after Hermione was put in St. Mungo's. It was a picture of Hermione the last day of sixth year. It was the last day she was Hermione Granger until she slipped into a coma. She looked radiant with her books in one arm and waving the other. Ginny thought Draco would like it and he did. Very much so. It was his last link to the girl he truly fell in love with.

Now, she was lying in a bed with a life support system keeping her alive.

"Mr. Malfoy?" His assistant called his name through the fireplace.

"What is it, Parvati?" He didn't need any more interruptions.

"St. Mungo's called. They said there's been a change! They need you over there right away!"

Draco was out of his chair before she finished. There was a change! His heart started to soar. "Parvati, call Harry, Ginny, and Pansy right now and tell them to meet me there! I'm on my way!"

He apparated as soon as he slid his coat on. The familiar smell of St. Mungo's reached him as she landed into the lobby. He didn't stop to talk to receptionist this time. He ran through the crowded halls of the hospital towards her room. This had to be it! It had to be!

He slammed through her door and nearly ran into her doctor. Draco immediately apologized and helped her pick up her things that she's dropped. He genuinely liked Hermione's doctor. She was the best and Draco was paying her a pretty penny to take care of his love.

"What's the news, Dr. Wilmsey?" His excitement was leaking through.

The doctor smiled; good news. "Yes, there has been a change, Mr. Malfoy."

"What kind of change? Is she moving, waking up, what?!" He was shaking, his heart racing.

She laughed at his impatience. "A nurse came in to check on her and said she saw her hand move. I was called and while I was examining her brain waves she started breathing on her own and twitching her head."

Draco smiled and grabbed all his hope, "So, she's waking up, then?"

This was where the doctor's smile faded. "Yes, she is. But, Mr. Malfoy there's something you should know."

"What?" He didn't want to hear this; he wanted to be by her side when she woke up.

Dr. Wilmsey sighed, "She is going to wake up, but you need to understand that we don't know how she'll be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mr. Malfoy that she drained herself in her attempt to weaken Voldemort. It caused a great deal of trauma to her brain. It's been seven years. You need to understand there might not be any Hermione in there anymore."

Draco's smile fell from him face. "What are you saying?" His heart started to slow down.

She touched his shoulder with her hand, "I'm saying that she might be brain dead."

"But, you said she was waking up!" He was getting frantic.

"And she is! She'll be awake and able to function, but she might have lost all of her brain power. There might not be anything left." Her voice was sad as she watched Draco turn green.

Draco grabbed back at the little hope he had, "But, you don't know for sure! She might be fine!"

The doctor nodded. "She might be. But, please. Prepare yourself. It could go either way."

Draco watched as the doctor left before he turned back to the bed. There laid his love. Hermione was still as can be; looking like she was asleep. She looked just like she always did as Hermione, with only her hair being a little longer. Even in the last seven years age has not hit her features. She looked as if she'd barely aged.

Like he did every night, he slid into the chair besides her bed and grabbed her arm. His heart leaped with the joy of not having to see the breathing tube in her mouth anymore. She enjoyed watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed on her own.

"Hermione," he needed to tell her this while she slept; before he found out whether or not she was still herself. "I know you can hear me. I love you. I always have. Even as Hermione Granger you've always caught my eye. It just took you becoming someone else for me to see it." He smiled and held her hand tighter, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you that day. For calling you a mud—muggleborn. That doesn't matter to me anymore, love. You do. You and your caring heart are all that matter to me."

She remained still.

"I need you to come back to me. I need you! I love you. Please, baby, come back to me." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips for the first time in seven years.

As he began to pull away, her hand squeezed his, causing his heart to lurch. She was responding! "Hermione? Mione?! Can you hear me, love?"

Her eyelids started to flutter and his breath caught. It was really happening! After seven years she was coming back to him! Her eyes continued to flutter as her tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips. Her hand continued to squeeze his.

"Mione?" His voice was low and hopeful.

Her eyes fluttered open. They scanned the room, a confused expression on her face. It wasn't until her gaze landed on him that some clarity leaked through. She recognized him! She weakly lifted her arm and put it to her throat. Draco tried to figure out what she was trying to do. "What is it, love?"

Her wand shook over her neck, trying to tell him she was thirsty.

He finally understood, "Water! Right, water! I'll get you water!"

Picking up one of her Get Well Soon cards, he transfigured it into a cup and filled it with water. Lifting her head, he gently poured water into her mouth. She drank the entire glass before shaking her head. He wasn't surprised. Seven years was a long time to not have a drink.

"Love, can you hear me?"

She nodded and continued to look at him, as if she were trying to mesmerize his face.

"I'm going to go get the doctor!" He stood up, only to hear a whimper from the bed. Turning slightly, he saw her shaking her head side to side, trying to speak.

"No, no, Hermione! Don't speak! It'll just hurt!" He rushed back to her side.

Hermione didn't stop, she kept trying to make out words. Finally, he couldn't understand her, "Dra…co."

"Yes, love, I'm here! I'm here!" He smiled and grabbed her hands.

"You… you're… he… here." She started to cough at the dryness of her throat.

"I am! I've been here every day waited for you to wake up, love!" He kissed her forehead.

"How…" cough "…long…?" cough

Draco started to frown slightly, "Seven years, love. You've been in a coma for seven years."

He waited for the explosion. He didn't know how she would take waking up after all that time. Instead, however, she didn't panic or cry. She just nodded her head. It was as if she understood and knew how long it's been. Before he spoke, he gave her more water and allowed her time to drink two more cups.

She tried to speak some more. "Pans… Pans…Blai…Blaise…. Harry… Gin…"

Draco nodded. "Pansy comes here every week too. Her and Blaise are married now with a baby on the way. Harry and Ginny are married too. They just had their first son a month ago."

She smiled and held him hand tightly. "Name?" she croaked.

He smirked. "Harry's son is named James Sirius. Pansy is naming her baby girl Raven Hermione. After you."

As that sank in, tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "She… she doesn't hate me?"

Draco started shaking his head. "No, no! She loves you, Hermione. She really does. We all do."

Upon hearing his words, Hermione burst out in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. "Love, what's wrong?"

"You… you still love me?" Her voice was clearing up.

He nodded and sat onto the bed next to her, cradling her to him. "Yes. I do, with all my heart. I love you, Hermione Granger for you."

She nodded her head against him. "I know… I heard you." She whispered.

He froze, "Heard me?"

"While I was gone. I heard everything you said." She sniffled as the tears slowed down.

He lifted her face into his hands. "Do you believe me? Can you forgive me for everything?"

She was nodding before he finished. "Yes, Draco. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled. "I forgave you seven years ago, Mione. I love you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. His heart started to beat a mile a minute as he held her. She was awake. She was his.

He pulled away and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

He felt just like that 17 year old kid that asked her to marry him seven years ago. He was just as nervous as the first time he asked. It turned out, he didn't have to be.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes. As long as you won't mind being married to a muggleborn."

He smiled. "As long as you won't mind being married to a spoiled pureblood."

She smiled and kissed him. As their lips touched, Hermione could hear the hustle and bustle in the hall as her friends ran to the room. She would love to see them again. She would love to get back to her old life. But, right then, at that second, only one thing mattered. Draco was with her. She was right where she was meant to be forever.

* * *

**((THE END! **

**I just wanted to say how much I love each and every one of you guys. Your reviews have kept this story going and I'm so sad to see it finally ended. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I love writing it. Again, I love you all!**

**xxSammySabotagexx))**


End file.
